A Friend In Need
by xOverkill
Summary: When Raven becomes sick, will the Titans witness a total breakdown of their friend? Or will they be able to help her? A journey through her most private thoughts, her memories, might reveal the outcome of this fallen Titan's future. BBxRae
1. Sick

It was 12:05 pm on a nice day in Jump City. Beast Boy let out a huge yawned as he shuffled towards the main room. The windows allowed sunshine to pour through the hallway, lighting up the floor and walls. He squinted as he stopped walking to take a look outside. Beast Boy always liked the view of the city the Titans Tower had. It always looked beautiful, especially on days such as this. He noticed how clear the water looked as it splashed against the rocks. He looked up into the bright sky and saw a few birds fly past. Beast Boy smiled, and with his eyes now fully opened , continued on his way to the main room. He finally reached his destination and the door opened with a whoosh. He took a quick glance around the room. No one seemed to be around.

"That's odd.." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a tofu related breakfast. There on the counter he found a note. It read…

"BB, Since things are calm around the city, I left for Steel City to visit Titans East to fix up some things. Robin and Star were going to come along too, but then at the last minute decided to ditch and go to a restaurant. Starfire actually persuaded our Robin to relax and have some fun. Yes I know, you must be as stunned as I was. Raven wasn't up when we decided to leave. We didn't feel like waking you two so we just let you guys sleep. Heaven knows you need your beauty sleep. Just kidding with ya grass stain. Call us on your communicator if you need anything."

-Cy

"Alright, so everyone left and I'm here alone with Raven, that's fine. There shouldn't be any problems. Me and Raven. Alone. What could go wrong? Heh heh.." Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head as he talked to himself. He looked around for any signs of Raven. He found none. Beast Boy shrugged and went off to make his breakfast.

"Mmm now that was good. A tofu breakfast fit for a king. And no Cy to give me grief about my cuisine choice." Beast Boy let out a huge burp as he laid back against his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Guess I better clean up.." BB grabbed his plate and fork and walked over to the sink. He dropped them in with a loud clank not even bothering to wash them.

"Table's clean!" He announced grinning with his hands on his hips. He then walked over to the couch and flipped over the back and settled into a cushion. He grabbed the remote and crossed his feet over the table. After about 10 minutes of watching TV he noticed something wasn't right.

"I need some TV food!" Beast Boy ran over to the kitchen, completely forgetting he had just eaten breakfast, and grabbed a big bag of cheese puffs and a soda. Making his way back to the couch, he noticed a clock next to the TV that read 12:16 pm. Something still wasn't right.

"Cheesepuffs…..soda….remote…" Beast Boy wondered out loud what he was forgetting and what was bothering him.

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers. He hadn't seen Raven all day, well at least for how long he was up for. Usually by now, the empath had made some sort of appearance, even if it was a short one.

"I wonder where she is.." Putting his TV supplies down he walked out of the main room. Beast Boy walked past the stairs to the roof.

'Hmm she might be up there meditating..' The green boy thought to himself. He decided to climb the steps. Upon reaching the roof door, Beast Boy had to once again shield his eyes with his hand as the sun poured through the opening. His eyes adjusted to the light change within a few seconds. He put his hand down and looked around. All Beast Boy saw was an empty roof. He walked around it a bit, enjoying the breeze that the ocean water gave off. He came to the edge of the roof and sat down with his feet dangling off the side. He closed his eyes as he felt another cool breeze come across his face.

'No wonder Raven likes to come here to meditate.' After sitting there for a few more moments Beast Boy reluctantly got up and walked back to the roof door. He still had to see where Raven was. Slowly climbing back down the stairs he figured the most logical place she would be was her room so he started off in that direction.

Beast Boy noticed how his foot steps echoed off the walls in the hallways whenever he walked towards Raven's room. It seemed like it was a forbidden hallway leading to a forbidden room. Beast Boy's room was in the same hallway as Cyborg's so usually he'd hear some sounds either coming from himself or his mechanic friend. Starfire's room was located in the same hallway as Robin's and since they were lovebirds to be there were practically noises all the time (A/N Get your mind out of the gutters people lol) Being it Starfire's naiveness or Robin's obsession, they would still always have time to meet up and have friendly discussions about whatever came into mind. But Raven's hallway wasn't like theirs. It was eerily quiet, almost intimidating. Almost sort of….sad. That's the word that Beast Boy found most appropriate. Sad. His ears drooped a bit at the thought of this. Even after they had defeated Trigon, Raven went back to her old isolated ways. Beast Boy had thought she would have had a little bit more freedom but it didn't look that way. Finally he came across a metal door bearing the word 'Raven'. He slowly balled up his fist and gave a tiny knock.

"Hey Raven, you in there? I noticed I hadn't seen you all day and I was wondering if you were ok." No answer.

"Rae?" Once again Beast Boy knocked on her door, but this time a little bit harder. He figured using her nickname would get an answer. Probably a pissed answer, but an answer no less. Still nothing. Beast Boy put his ear up to her door. He had excellent hearing and could hear the slow quite sounds of breathing. Now Beast Boy was a slightly bit angry.

"Sheesh Rae, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing. Can't you at least answer me! I mean sorry if I bugged you already without knowing or snapped you out of your trance thingy but all I did was come here to check up on you. No need to be rude and not answer. You could at least tell me to go away." Yet still no answer.

"Grr, if you don't answer I'm coming in!" Beast Boy pressed the first 5 numbers of a 10 number security code each of the titans had on their room. The code was for emergencies so each of the titans could get into the other titan's rooms.

"I'm pressing the last 5 numbers!" Beast Boy listened for a response. He thought for sure the code thing would make her open the door and yell at him for abusing such a system. Instead, nothing. Now the green boy was starting to get a bit worried. He punched in the last 5 numbers and the keypad made a beeping sound as Raven's door swooshed open. Beast Boy's eyes had to adjust to her room. Not because of the light this time, but because of the darkness. He quickly scanned the room and noticed a lump on top of her bed. Slowly it moved up and down, the rhythm of breathing. Beast Boy just stood there slumped over and wide eyed.

'She was asleep the whole time..' He thought to himself as one of his eyes twitched and a corner of his mouth lifted to crack a crazed looking half smile.

'All this time I was getting angry for nothing.' Boy he felt like an idiot. He was glad Raven wasn't awake to hear him having getting worked up over nothing. Beast boy was about to turn and leave until he heard Raven cough. He looked at her as she moaned and turned over onto her other side. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up. Beast Boy stood there frozen staring as Raven rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once her vision was clear Raven looked up to see the green boy staring at her, in her room, as she woke up.

"What the hell….are you doing in my room…." Raven asked menacingly.

"…while I was sleeping." She finished. Beast Boy winced at the calm but icy tone she had. Raven practically almost never swore, and when she did, she was mad.

"AH HEH HEH, Well you see, it's like this. I woke up and went to the main room but no one was there. Cyborg had left a note saying they went to Steel City and you and I were alone in the house. Eventually I realized I hadn't seen you all day and I became curious where you were and if you were ok…" Beast Boy muttered the last part quietly.

"Just because I don't go to the main room doesn't give you a right to invade my privacy."

"Well yeah but I did knock first." Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand and looked to the floor.

"Did you ever stop to think I might be asleep?" Raven questioned the poor nervous boy.

"Well yeah….hey no wait I didn't! It's like 12:00 something pm and you never sleep that late! You can't blame me for feeling worried." Beast Boy smiled proudly at finding a somewhat good excuse to defend his behavior.

"Well /you/ always sleep until 12 or 1 pm so why shouldn't I be able….." Raven trailed off.

"Wait did you say it's around 12:00 pm in the afternoon?" She looked over at her clock and surely enough the red digital numbers did read 12:32 pm. Wow, she really had slept in. She looked back to Beast Boy. Raven opened her mouth to say something but then she was cut off by a coughing fit. Beast Boy stood there, taken aback for a second and then ran over to her side and noticed she had a cup of water on her night stand next to her clock. He picked it up and held it out for her to take. She took it, and in between coughs Raven took a couple of sips and eventually the fit stopped.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, It's just the air. I have to dust my books off." Raven pushed her covers off revealing that she was wearing a white t-shirt, socks, and black flannel pajama pants. Beast Boy watched as the dark titan put her feet to the floor and went to stand up. As soon as she put her weight on her feet her knees buckled and she started to fall. Beast Boy instantly caught her, his arms around her waist supporting her. That's when he felt the heat radiating off her body. Beast Boy took his glove off with his mouth and put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"What're you doing…?" Raven questioned feeling quite embarrassed as she lay in the green boy's embrace.

"Raven you're burning up with a fever!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven swatted his hand away from her forehead.

"No I'm not. It was just hot under the covers." Raven lied. She always felt weak and vulnerable when she got sick and barely told the others when she didn't feel well. Plus she hated the idea of them having to worry over her. Now she really felt weak and vulnerable lying in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the excuse Raven gave him.

'Leave it to Raven to be difficult through something like this…' He thought as he slowly hoisted her up and sat her back on her bed. He then put his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"You are sick. Admit it." Raven crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. Beast Boy mentally smiled at the childish pose Raven had.

" No I am not."

"Rae, you can't even stand up properly, you have heat radiating off of you that would make a fire place jealous, and you sounded like you were going to hack up a lung a few moments ago."

"Don't call me Rae.." Raven growled at Beast Boy until another one of the coughing fits started. It lasted 2 seconds until Raven used all of her might to calm herself and stop coughing. Beast Boy just stood there with a smirk, knowing that her own body had betrayed her, and practically waved a flag over Raven's head saying You were right Beast Boy!

"Fine. I'm sick. Happy?" Raven shot him a death glare.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…" Beast Boy was getting confused. Sure he was happy Raven admitted to being wrong, but he wasn't happy she was sick. Raven just rolled her eyes at him and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy lightly pushed her back down and cringed a bit at the look she gave him, but still continued with what he was going to say.

"You are in no condition to get up. You're sick and you need to lie down, stay in your room and get rest." Beast Boy started assuming the parental role.

"I don't want to stay in my room and lie down. I want to get up." Raven said very slowly and icily. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

'Of course this would be the one time Raven didn't want to stay in her room….' Beast Boy thought.

"C'mon Rae, I mean Raven. You know you'll have to get rest to get better. So stop being so difficult. Especially when we have a city to protect." Beast Boy hoped adding the last part would make Raven agree to listen to him.

"I'll make you a deal. Since you want to leave, how about you rest in the main room on the couch or something and I won't bother you ok? You can even read a book or watch TV…" Raven just looked at him.

"Uh heh right.." He realized remembering Raven wasn't a TV person.

"Well still, doesn't a book and the couch sound nice and comfy? I'll even make you something to eat. Isn't there a saying, starve a cold, feed a fever?" Beast Boy wondered if he got the saying right. Raven spoke up snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Fine."

"Huh?" Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy.

"I said fine. I'll stay on the couch and rest. As long as you don't bother me."

"And you'll really stay there and let me help you get better?" Raven disliked the way he used the word help. It sounded like she couldn't take care of herself. Raven was about to protest him saying that but decided against it as she was feeling weaker as she spoke. She sighed.

"Yes fine whatever. I'm going to the main room." Raven slowly got up, careful not to embarrass herself again and fall, and walked over to her book shelf and picked out a book she had wanted to read for weeks but never really got around to it. She inwardly sighed.

'Well at least I'll finally get a chance to read this thing.' Raven thought as she started for her door.

"Do you need any help walking there?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm very capable of walking on my own thank you very much." Raven shot back.

"Really? Because it sure didn't seem that way when you collapsed." Beast Boy put a finger to his chin and looked up and then looked back at Raven with a smile.

"Shut up." She muttered and continued out the door. Beast Boy laughed a bit at this knowing she couldn't make a good debate against him. He walked out and continued down the hallway next to her. As they were about to reach the main door, Beast Boy took a quick glance at Raven. He hadn't noticed it before but she looked much paler than normal, with a very light tint of pink on her cheeks. The door swooshed open and Raven went over and sat on the couch. The titans couch was very comfortable and soft. Raven settled into it and laid on her side while cracking open her book. Beast Boy went into the kitchen to fetch something for his 'patient' to eat.

'Alright, what should I feed a sick person? A sick Raven?' He looked through the cabinets and found cans of chicken soup.

'Oh boy…chicken soup. Well that is one of the best things for someone sick to eat.' He reluctantly pulled out the meat in a can and decided to hold his breakfast down and cook the meal for Raven. After fixing up the soup he decided to make some herbal tea also. He had seen Raven do it thousands of times so he knew how to make it. Eventually everything was prepared and he had the bowl of chicken soup in one hand, and the cup of herbal tea in the other, though the hand with the bowl of chicken soup was held as far away from his body as he could stretch. He made his way over to Raven who was still reading. She was engrossed in her book so she hadn't noticed Beast Boy walk over until he put the bowl on the table in front of her.

"Soup madame?" Raven looked over the top of her book, saw the bowl of chicken soup, and noticed Beast Boy sit next to her holding out a mug of herbal tea for her to take.

"Uh….thanks." That was all Raven could think to say as she took the cup from his hands. She glanced over at the soup and her stomach growled. She was really hungry since she hadn't eaten at all and it was already 12:56 pm. The chicken soup looked delicious. Wait….chicken soup?

"Beast Boy, this is chicken soup." Raven plainly stated, wondering if Beast Boy had actually known that. He looked down and pushed his two pointers together.

"Uh yeah I know, but since you're sick, and this is what's good for sick people, I figured I could bear cooking it, at least once, for you." Raven couldn't believe this. Beast Boy, the hardcore vegetarian, cooked chicken soup just so /she/ could feel better.

"Thanks, I …….appreciate it." Raven chose her words carefully. Beast Boy looked up at her and could tell that her words were most sincere, even through it's monotone coating. He gave her a small smile.

"Well you better eat your soup before it gets cold." Beast Boy motioned to the bowl sitting on the table. Raven nodded and took a sip of her herbal tea. It was delicious. She set the cup down and picked up the bowl and put a spoonful into her mouth. That too was also delicious. Who knew Beast Boy could make such a tasty meal? Even if it was from a can, at least he didn't do something like blow it up. Beast Boy just sat there happily as Raven ate. She didn't seem disgusted at all with the food he had prepared so it made him felt somewhat relieved he didn't mess up, yet. Especially when she took a drink of the herbal tea he made himself. In a short amount of time Raven had finished her soup and Beast Boy took the bowl and put it in the sink.

'Alright, so I fed her fever, now I should…Oh wait, she has a fever. I should get something to cool her down.' Beast Boy walked into the hallway towards the bathroom. Once there he found a few fever reducing pills. He put a couple into his hand and walked back to the kitchen. Beast Boy got a hand towel and a bowl of water. He walked over to the couch where Raven was now lying down stretched out on her side, seemingly in a more comfortable position than before. Beast Boy set the bowl on the table and Raven looked at it.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I'm not hungry anymore."

"This isn't soup. It's water. Here take these." Beast Boy handed Raven 2 of the pills and then sat on the floor in front of the couch with his back to her and put the hand towel in the bowl and squeezed out the excess water and folded it.

Raven propped herself up on her elbows and swallowed the pills. After, she grabbed her herbal tea and took a sip. She looked over at the boy sitting in front of her and was about to ask why he brought water over since she had her herbal tea, but before she could, he turned around and placed a cool cloth on her head. Stunned, Raven was about to ask what he did until she realized it was to bring her fever down. She slowly laid back down. Boy did it feel so good and refreshing.

"Thanks." Wow Beast Boy thought as he glanced over at Raven.

'That's 3 thanks today! I must be doing something right.' He complimented himself in his mind until he heard coughing, bringing him back to reality. Raven sat up quickly, the hand towel falling off her forehead, and held her hand to her mouth as she started coughing more violently before. The rushing of air started making her throat very sore. The pain made tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Beast Boy quickly brought the herbal tea up to her and she took a sip. Unfortunately as she took a sip another cough snuck up on her in mid swallow and she choked and gagged .

"Whoa are you ok?" Beast Boy patted her upper back as she held out a finger to him as if to say hold on a second. Raven then drew in a few deep breaths and lied back down.

"That hurt." She muttered while rubbing her hand along her throat.

"Do you need some cough drops, or anything else?" Beast Boy placed the towel back on Raven's forehead. She put her hand on her forehead afterwards and slightly moaned.

"No, I think I'll be fine for now."

'Great, now I have a pounding headache..' Raven thought as she pressed the towel closer to her head trying to relieve the pain. Just then the whole room felt like it dropped below 0 degrees. Raven then wrapped her arms around herself and started shivering.

"Oh great…" Raven muttered. Beast Boy frowned and looked at the now freezing Raven.

"You must be getting the chills." Raven stared at him.

"No shit Sherlock." Raven growled at him. Uh oh, here comes grumpy Raven again, Beast Boy thought.

"I'll go get you a blanket." With that Beast Boy got up and walked over to a linens closet right outside of the main room where the Titans kept their extra blankets, sheets, and pillows. He found the heaviest, softest, warmest blanket out of the bunch and brought it over to Raven. As soon as he laid it on her she immediately curled into it, hoping to find an escape from the unbearable chill. Eventually her body warmth became trapped within the blanket and she didn't shiver as much. She was still a bit cold but she was also warm.

'I hate being sick, it defies all logic.' Raven thought as her eyes started to get heavy. She glanced over at the green boy who started to walk away. Beast Boy had noticed Raven getting tired and he didn't want to bother her. She needed her rest.

"Beast Boy, uh, wait." Raven weakly called out. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the fear of being left alone. She wasn't sure if the feeling was because of the medicine she had just took but she had felt like this once before. Back when Raven was a child in Azarath, whenever she got sick, no one really took care of her. Sure the monks gave her medicine but that was about it. No emotion, no caring feelings, just medicine and then they left her. Raven was used to that kind of feeling since she never really had anyone care for her in such a manner that Beast Boy had, and she wasn't sure that she wanted the feeling to go away now. Beast Boy turned around surprised. Raven couldn't believe she was about to say this but she swallowed her pride.

"Please don't leave." Now Beast Boy was even more surprised. He turned around and walked back to Raven and sat down by her feet on the couch. He looked at Raven worriedly. The tone in her voice was different. It still had it's monotonous edge to it but it also almost sounded like she was….scared that he would leave. No, this wasn't the cold hearted, and isolated Raven ,Beast Boy knew. This was someone who needed help. Needed company to get through something like this.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll stay with you." He gently told her , putting a hand on top of the blanket covering her leg and patting it in an attempt to comfort her. Much so like what a parent would do for their sick child.

"Thanks." Raven croaked out as she started to loose consciousness. Before Raven totally fell asleep she realized how much she appreciated everything Beast Boy has done for her. Everything. The annoying jokes, always banging on her door, always giving her attention. Sure the other titans respected her privacy but they never tried as hard as Beast Boy to get her involved into their activities. She had always thought that nobody would truly want her around but Beast Boy changed that. He made her feel….wanted. That's when she finally realized what she felt towards the changeling. Love. And with that Raven fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had originally planned this out to be a one-shot but then I got more ideas for this story so yes it will have chapters. It doesn't end here in case you were wondering. Reviews will make me update faster. :)


	2. Nightmare

Since school is starting soon I probably won't be able to update as fast as this but I will try to get my chapters in as quickly as possible, so please bear with me xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's dream..

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and birds were chirping and singing everywhere. Raven found herself to be in the park during a bright sunny day with her friends. She sat against the trunk of a tree, hiding beneath it's shadows, much so like what she would do in all the Titans visits to the park. She gazed on as she saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire throwing around a frisbee. Starfire threw the frisbee so hard that Cyborg was actually knocked a bit back when he caught it. Raven smirked a bit when she saw Cyborg aiming, closing his human eye, magnifying his mechanic eye, and holding up his thumb as Robin turned around to wave to a fan. You can all guess what happened next. Raven enjoyed watching her friends, seeing them happy….just being in their company. But something wasn't right. Where was Beast Boy? She slowly stood up about to go look for him until he fell out of the tree, right in front of her.

"Ah!" Raven jumped back a bit not expecting that.

"Uh hey Rae, I was wondering, wanna play some frisbee with me?" Beast Boy held out a plastic purple frisbee and had his famous grin on.

"No. Why don't you play with the others?"

"Oh I always play with them. I want to play with you today. Come on!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and started pulling her to a part of the park that was clear until her hand phased out of his grip. He turned around to see Raven walking away.

"I said no." Raven had a little more irritation in her voice then usual. Beast Boy's ears had drooped as she settled back against the tree. Raven glanced up to see the boy drop the purple frisbee and run to the others to go play with them.

Suddenly the sky turned grey, like there was a storm coming. Raven did not get a good feeling from the weather. She looked at the Titans, still playing frisbee, and went to warn them about the oncoming storm.

"Guys, I think we should go home now. The sky shows signs of rain." Not one Titan acknowledged her presence. They just kept on playing frisbee.

"Are any of you listening to me?" Beast Boy's ears perked up and he seemed to be the only one who had heard her. He started walking over to her as the other Titans continued their play.

"Wanna play frisbee with us?"

"For the last time I said NO!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy stood there with his arm outstretched and someone from behind Raven came up and grabbed it.

"Sure." Said the unknown person. Raven turned around and froze at who she saw. It was Terra.

"Alright! Awesome!" Beast Boy looked at Terra gazing at the girl with a big smile on his face. He then took her arm and pulled her towards where the other Titans were, as she laughed on the way. Raven just stood there stunned.

"I thought he was talking to me.." Just then thunder cracked in the sky and Raven looked upwards and a few raindrops fell on her face. She put her hood up and walked over to the Titans. She decided to go over to Robin, who was currently bending down to pick up the frisbee. She went to tap his shoulder but she felt nothing. Her hand went right though him!

"What the?" Raven looked at her hand and it seemed like it was starting to become transparent.

"So Cy will drive, I'll take shotgun, Star, BB, and Terra, you get the back." All of the Titans nodded to Robin and started to get into the T-car. Raven just stood there.

"And when we get back home Terra and I can engage in the chatting of 'girl talk'." Starfire happily giggled as she pulled Terra into the car.

"Don't hog the little rocker all to yourself now Star, she has to help me fix up my baby later." Cyborg patted the car.

"Hey what about me? I wanna hang out with Terra too.!" Beast Boy waved his arms around as he cried frantically. Robin laughed.

"Don't worry, Terra will find time for all of us. After all, what are friends for?" Robin smiled as everyone else smiled back.

"Lets go home." Terra exclaimed with a huge smile, with her arms around both Starfire and Beast Boy. And with that the doors of the T-car slammed shut. The engine revved up and the Titans drove away, leaving Raven just standing there shocked, as the rain started to pour.

She didn't know what to feel, what to think. Her best friends in the whole world had just left her out in the rain. It was like she wasn't cared about. It was like she was…replaced. Raven shut her eyes tight. She didn't know if she should cry or feel angry. Angry that her friends had replaced her, or sad that she could be so easily replaced. As soon as she opened her eyes, tears starting to well up in them, she looked around, shocked. The park had changed. Raven was still standing in the same place where the Titans had currently left her but the sky wasn't that shade of grey anymore and the grass wasn't green. Instead the sky was a blood red, with clouds swirling maliciously. The ground was a pure black. The grass was all burnt and there was lava spewing everywhere, from the depths of hell. Raven's eyes grew wide.

"What's going on?" Suddenly she heard a roar and turned in the direction from which it came. What she saw made her blood boil, and at the same time, her veins ice over. Raven saw none other than her father, Trigon.

"What's the matter dear daughter? Sad because a couple of mortals had forgotten you? Left you? Have no need for you?" Trigon let out an evil laugh.

"Why should you care about those pathetic, weak fools. You have my blood running through your veins. You are a disgrace to harbor these emotions for your little friends. They don't care about you. Why should you care about them? Especially the green boy. It seems as though you love him, yet he doesn't love you." Trigon waved his hand, showing an image of Beast Boy about to kiss Terra. It quickly disappeared before their lips actually met.

"You are forbidden to have feelings towards anyone. Especially love. You are destined to live in a world of loneliness, darkness, rage, and eventually, insanity." Just then Trigon raised his mighty fist above his hand.

"And after all, who would love a worthless half demon like you?" And with that Trigon brought down his fist upon the immobilized Raven.

Raven awoke with a start panting heavily, as beads of cold sweat ran down her face. She quickly scanned the area and realized she was in the Tower, still on the couch. She put a hand to her head, running her fingers through her hair, and looked down.

'It was all a dream…' She thought as she looked over to her feet and noticed Beast boy was still there, sitting upright, but asleep. A little bubble came out of his nose and inflated/deflated with his breathing. Just then the image of Beast Boy and Terra almost kissing came into her head.

'Even if it was a dream, Trigon was still right. Beast Boy had never loved Raven and he never will. He had loved Terra.' Suddenly Raven became nauseous. The Titans did like Terra better then her, and it was no mystery why. Terra was the fun loving girl who could share time with everyone and give them the company they desired. Raven wasn't allowed to be as free as Terra. She wasn't allowed to feel emotion, thus she came off as the grumpy person no one liked to bother except when they had missions. That was it, Raven couldn't take anymore of it. She ran off the couch and to the bathroom, knocking Beast Boy off the couch in her haste.

" Huh wha-? I'm up, I'm up!" Beast Boy muttered as he awoke on the floor with a start, result of his face hitting it forcefully. He looked around and quickly noted that Raven wasn't on the couch. His ears then twitched as he heard gagging noises in the direction of the bathroom.

There in the bathroom, Raven was hunched over the toilet, hands gripping the sides firmly, with tears streaming down her face. She was hysterical due to her dream, thus making her body even more sick. Luckily Raven's powers were weak since she was ill so they couldn't do any damage during her time of an emotional breakdown. Little by little Raven released more and more food into the toilet. No, it couldn't just all come out at once. She had to strain to subdue the sick feeling. It's felt as though her body was taunting her, making her know she had to throw up but not letting her get to finish it quickly. Beast Boy finally ran up and saw the poor girl hunched over in the bathroom.

"Raven!" He cried out and ran over to her and kneeled next to her. Raven couldn't even reply as another wave of nausea hit her and made her cough out more food. Beast Boy quickly grabbed a hold of her hair and held it behind her head.

"Are you ok!" Beast Boy asked, his face showing signs of complete sympathy and worry. At this point Raven couldn't even hear him as she stared into the bowl. The only thing she could hear was her father's voice ringing in her head.

'Loneliness, darkness, rage, insanity..' Raven sobbed a bit before she once again hurled into the toilet. Beast Boy couldn't stand seeing Raven like this. Not only was she sick, she seemed to be crying. Through the sweat dripping down her face, Beast Boy could see tears fall along with them. He wished he could endure the pain for her, but the only thing he could do right now was hold her hair. After about 10 minutes more of throwing up in small quantities, Raven had rid herself of that horrible nauseous feeling that plagued her. She slowly sat back on the floor of the bathroom, away from the toilet. Beast Boy slowly put her hair down as she did so.

"Are you alright now?" Beast Boy asked the girl as he reached over and pushed the handle of the toilet to flush it. Raven did not answer him, she only stared at the floor with tired, sad eyes. Beast Boy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok Raven. You'll get through being sick and you'll be back to your old insult me ways in no time." He hoped to lighten up the situation. Raven leaned into Beast Boy.

"I don't want to be alone…" Raven croaked out.

"Raven, you're not alone. I won't leave you."

"Loneliness, darkness, rage, insanity… I'm just a worthless half demon. I'm destined to be alone." Beast Boy just stared at the girl in his arms. Where was all of this coming from? He looked directly into her eyes and they seemed glazed over, looking past him. Something wasn't right with her. It was like her mind wasn't completely there. But before Beast Boy could tell Raven what she said was a lot of bull (but in a nicer way), her eyes grew wide and then she passed out right in Beast Boy's arms.

"Raven? RAVEN!" Beast Boy looked at the now unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her gently hoping that it would wake her up. Her head just tilted lifelessly.

"Oh man….oh man…" Beast Boy put one of his arms behind her back and the other under where her knees bent as he slowly picked her up. He walked back to the main room and set her down lightly on the couch. The second Raven was out of his arms he pulled out his communicator and beeped the others as quick as he could.

"C'mon pick up.." Beast Boy whispered.

Pan over to the restaurant where Robin and Starfire are...

"Robin, what is this 'escargot'?" Starfire pronounced the word exactly like it was spelled. The two titans were dressed up (requested by Starfire) as they sat in the booth of a fancy restaurant. Starfire wore a pretty pink dress (A/N just like the one in the episode with Kitten -can't remember the name right now-) while Robin wore a dashing black tux.

"Star, it's not escarGOT, it's escarGO." Robin chuckled at the alien.

"My mistakes friend, what is escargot?" Starfire made sure not to pronounce the T this time.

"Snails."

"Oh my, those things with shells that wiggle and leave slime everywhere? I do not wish to have any escargot." Starfire made a face, and Robin smiled.

'She won't eat snails but she eats god knows what from Tamaran…' He laughed to himself.

"Hmm caviar, what's that?" Starfire wondered what many items were on the menu for she had never seen or heard of them before. Just as Robin was about to answer, his communicator hummed it's familiar tune. Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Hello?"

Pan over to Steel City…

"Hey who wants some tacos?" Speedy called out as he walked into the main room of the Titans East Tower carrying a couple bags of food. He pulled out a few tacos.

"HACEMOS(we do), HACEMOS(we do) !" Mas and Menos ran up to Speedy and grabbed the tacos out of his hand and in a flash they were at the counter, munching happily away.

"Speedy, how many times have I told you…" Aqualad had a vein coming out of his head.

"Relax fish boy, I got meat tacos. No marine life." Speedy pulled out another taco and tossed it at Aqualad who caught it.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Aqualad then walked over to the counter and sat next to Mas and Menos to eat. Just then the door swished open and Cyborg, carrying a tool box, and Bumblebee, carrying a wrench, walked in.

"There, I updated your security system, and that wall in the west corridor should last a good 8 years before we need to juice up the electric security panels in it again."

"Thanks Sparky." Bumblebee winked at Cy and the human side of his face blushed.

"Hey you lovers, want tacos?" Speedy glanced at the two while he sat in a chair across from Aqualad in the kitchen. Now it was Bumblebee's turn to blush.

"We're not lovers!" Both Cyborg and Bumblebee yelled.

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that." Speedy gave a little laugh and took a bite into his taco and crossed his feet on the counter.

"Hey watch it, I'm eating here." Aqualad exclaimed. Speedy uncrossed his feet and looked at the Atlantian through them.

"Eat somewhere else." Speedy retorted. He then recrossed his feet again.

"Now you listen to me, I was sitting here first and…"

" No otra vez…(not again)" Mas and Menos mumbled.

"Oh great, now I have to split up the fight." Bumblebee put her hands in the air.

"It's like dealing with children!" She stomped away from Cyborg, about to yell at the bickering boys. Cyborg smiled at the picture. Even though they had arguments, the Titans East was a pretty good team, and they worked well with each other. Just then his communicator went off. The Titans East stopped yelling at each other and all turned their heads at Cyborg who flipped it open. He saw Beast Boy's face on one half of the screen, and just a split second later Robin's face appeared on the other side of the communicator's screen. Starfire was standing a bit behind him.

"Sup guys. Is there a problem BB?" Cy looked at the green boy.

"Yeah, did the alarm go off?" Robin asked.

"No, it's not the city. It's Raven. You have to get home quick. Something's not right with her!" Suddenly all of the Titan's faces grew serious.

"What's wrong with her?" The Titans East did not like the tone Cyborg's voice held. Something bad had happened.

"The reason she was still sleeping when you guys left was because she was sick. So I took care of her for a while and everything seemed to be going fine for a bit, but then she became physically ill in the bathroom and then she passed out." Beast Boy explained quickly.

"We'll be right there. Starfire and I can get home in about 10 minutes if we fly." Robin looked over to Star and she nodded.

"And I'll try to get home in under a half an hour." Cyborg stated since he was further away from Jump City then the others, and the fact he couldn't fly.

"Ok, but please hurry!" And with that BB, as well as the others, clicked off.

"What happened?" Speedy asked as Cyborg walked over to the counter to grab his car keys.

"Something bad has happened to Raven. She's sick."

"Sick? Is it anything serious?" Bumblebee asked worried.

"I'm not sure, I hadn't even known that she was sick. When I left she was still sleeping."

"Well, maybe it's just the flu. Or something harmless like that. Maybe it's nothing to worry about." Aqualad stated trying to logically think what could of happened to their friend, hoping it wasn't life threatening.

" I hope so." Cyborg stated.

"What worries me though, is that Raven never really gets sick. Not as much as the others. Heck, not even as much as I get sick, and I'm half mechanic. And when she does, it's only something like a simple 24 hour cold. This time she actually passed out." Cyborg stated as all of the Titans East frowned.

"Eso no es bueno. (That's not good.)" Mas stated.

"Si (yeah)" Menos replied.

"Well you better get going Sparky, you shouldn't waste anymore time here." Bumblebee walked over and put her hand on Cyborg's shoulder. He nodded, putting his hand on tops of hers and then started towards the garage where the T-car was.

"Update us on how she is." Speedy called out.

"Will do." Cyborg said as he placed his tool box in the passengers seat before getting in himself. He turned the key and the engine revved up. Cyborg then sped off.

"Please be ok Raven. Man what could of happened?" He thought as he kept his eyes firmly on the road.

Back to the restaurant…

Robin and Starfire walked out of the restaurant.

"Alright Star, fly as fast as you can to get home." Star nodded.

"I will fly faster than the flubian bugs during their celestial dance."

"Good." Robin figured that these bugs things must be very fast when they danced. Starfire put her hands under his arms and lifted off. She zoomed up and out of the city, the buildings getting smaller in size as she flew.

"Guh!" Robin choked and sputtered a bit. Starfire looked down at the boy in her arms.

"Are you ok Robin?"

"I think I swallowed a flubian bug. I'm fine." Robin looked up at the alien and smiled. She smiled back. Soon the Titans Tower was in sight. Starfire descended until she made a smooth landing in front of the Tower's main entrance. She set Robin down and he walked over and punched in a security code. After the code was confirmed, an flat square panel came out. Both Robin and Starfire put their hands on it as it scanned their DNA. It was a new security system Cyborg had set up to keep the Tower more secure from villains. Once the DNA scanner confirmed it was Robin and Starfire, the door opened with a whoosh. The two Titans walked into the Tower, and as soon as they were in, the door shut and various clicking noises could be heard as the door was locking itself and whatnot.

Beast Boy was sitting in a chair taken from the kitchen and placed next to the couch. He was sitting quietly with his hands folded in his lap. He slowly rocked back and forth in impatience.

"What is taking them?" Beast Boy gorwled abit. He looked over at the clock next to the TV and it read 2:43 pm. Beast Boy's ears perked up as he heard footsteps walking in the hall. Within 5 seconds Starfire and Robin emerged from the hallway into the main room. They saw Beast Boy sitting in a chair, but they couldn't see Raven since she was on the couch, and their vision was from behind it.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Right here." Beast Boy pointed as he stood up. Robin and Star walked over to the couch and saw Raven unconscious.

"Oh dear I hope she is alright." Star looked worriedly at Raven. Suddenly big clanking footsteps could be heard and then Cyborg ran into the main room. He made it home in record time. He saw all the Titans together so he walked up to them.

"I got here as fast as I could." The others nodded, glad of his pressence. As Cyborg walked over his eye shifted and he saw Raven. His human eyebrow slightly arched in worry.

"What happened?" Robin looked over to Beast Boy who was looking at Raven saddly. He looked up at his leader and he started explaining the events leading up to this, much more detailed then their chat on the communicator.

"So you say she was vomiting for around 10 minutes and then she just passed out?" Cyborg put a finger to his chin.

"Yeah. It was really scary seeing her like that. It looked like she was in a lot of pain. I think she was even crying." Beast Boy looked down.

"Oh dear, what is ailing our poor friend?" Starfire had sat down in the chair Beast boy was previously in and had taken a hold of Raven's hand. Cyborg's forehead became furrowed in thought.

"Did she say anything prior to passing out? Like did she give any warning or actually say 'Beast Boy, I'm going to pass out!'"

"No she didn't. Oh wait, I remember her saying something but it wasn't anything about her being sick. It was really really weird."

"What did she say?" Star wondered.

"She said a bunch of words. But I can't remember what they were."

"What kind of words? Was it in another language like some sort of spell?" Robin had to consider everything. Beast Boy put a hand to his head trying to remember what they were. He snapped his fingers, finally figuring out what they were.

"No they were in plain English and I remember now. She said loneliness, rage, darkness, insanity, probably not in that order though. And she also said that she was a worthless half demon. And that she was destined to be alone."

"What? Why would she say that?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue, I don't know what she meant. I mean it sounds like the kind of stuff she used to believe in before we defeated Trigon. You know, her destiny and all. But I thought we had made her realize that we care deeply about her and that she wasn't ever going to be alone. And that we would never leave her. I mean, we're friends…" Beast Boy sadly replied. Finally Cyborg spoke up.

"Maybe something is wrong with her mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I figured I'd add some of the other Titans into my story just to make things interesting. I mean BB and Rae during a whole story could get repetitive and boring after a while. Oh and another thing, if you read my story and like it, please take the time to review. It only takes about 30 seconds of your time lol. I see my hit count skyrocket, and if that many people are actually reading my writing, I would love to hear what you think of my story. Heck, even if you don't like my story, please review and tell me why you don't for future reference. I appreciate any kind of review. (Except flames) When people take the time to review, it makes me happy. And when I'm happy I write more, thus resulting in faster updates ;) And I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you very much :)


	3. Getting Down to Business

Thank you so so much for the reviews! You guys really make my day when I see another review has been added : ) And I must thank you Pokemon Fan for spotting that flaw in my writing. I hadn't really given much thought where Titans East might have been located, so I goofed up a bit xD I will remember that though in future writings if I use the Titans East in them lol. For now, let's just say Cyborg used a super teleportation device in the T-car or something xD. Oh yes, and Treeonice, I was going to use a Nevermore reference in my story, lol thanks for the suggestion :) Now onto the story..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe something is wrong with her mind."

"What do you mean Cyborg?" Robin wondered where his mechanic friend was going with this. It didn't sound like it would be anything relieving.

"BB, I think it's time we told them about Nevermore." Cyborg looked over to his green friend.

"Huh?"

"You know, when Raven got angry at Dr.Light and we went into her mind?" BB laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah, that." Robin just looked confused at them.

"You guys…went into her mind? Wha-?" Robin was cut off by Starfire.

"You have journeyed to Raven's mind? The place where she stores all of her emotions?" Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked at her. Beast Boy then spoke up.

"Hey, you know about that place?"

"Yes, Raven had told me about that when we had switched bodies. She said she mostly traveled to this 'Nevermore' as she calls it, when she meditates. I have been there, but only once. I was having trouble in focusing while meditation so she allowed me to come into her mind to practice. It was quite peaceful there."

"Star must of not been there when big red and scary was around then huh?" Cy nudged BB a bit. Robin just stood there listening.

'How come I didn't get to visit Raven's mind yet…' Robin pouted a little in his mind before he brought himself back into reality.

"So how did you guys get into Raven's mind?"

"She uses some kind of meditation mirror." Beast Boy answered.

"Yeah, it's like a hand mirror that sucks you into it."

"Yes, what Cyborg says is true. When Raven took me to her mind, we were encased in a white glow and within seconds we were in her mind."

"A white glow? That's not fair. Me and Cy got dragged in by a big scary black and red hand." Beast Boy huffed a bit.

"Maybe next time you won't be popping your nasty little zits in her mirror then huh?"

"For the last time, I didn't know the mirror would attack us." Beast Boy looked away as he crossed his arms across his chest. Cyborg just smirked.

"Wait wait wait. So let me get this straight, all of you have gone into Raven's mind before? I mean, what exactly happened when you went there? I surely haven't gone into anyone's mind so I wouldn't know what it's like." Robin looked over at his 3 friends.

"I think Robin's a bit jealous since he's out of the loop." Cyborg laughed to BB.

"Please, what is this loop you speak of? And why isn't Robin in it?"

"Uh, just never mind Star." BB sweat dropped. Robin huffed a bit.

"There are much more important things that we have to deal with now." Robin pointed to the girl on the couch.

"So let's stop cracking jokes now and get to finding out a way to help Raven." All of the other Titans nodded, now in a serious mood.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you know where Raven's meditation mirror is?" Starfire nodded.

"Ok, you go and get it, while the guys and I see if we can get Raven to wake up." Once again, Starfire nodded and flew off in the direction of Raven's room. Robin turned back to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Any ideas?" He asked them. They just looked at each other, then back at Robin, and shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, maybe if we can wake Raven up, a trip into her mind wouldn't be necessary. As of right now, we don't even know if there is something wrong with her mind. That's all we're going on. Cyborg I want you to take a scan and see if her illness is irregular or anything like that. Maybe what she was saying was just a result of her being sick." Cyborg nodded to Robin, and then he walked over and gently slipped his hands under Raven. He picked her up and started walking towards the Tower's medical bay.

Once there, Cyborg slowly laid Raven down on one of the many white beds there. She still showed no signs of waking up. Beast Boy sat down in a chair next to Raven's right while Cyborg and Robin were on her left, next to a table with medical supplies and a big screen. Cyborg walked over to the big scanning screen. Underneath the screen was a drawer. Inside was a bunch of attachments used in giving bio scans and whatnot. He pulled out a couple of the attachments, that looked like silver bracelets attached to wires. He walked over to Raven and carefully slipped each of the bracelets on her wrists. They were at first loose, but Cyborg pressed a few tiny buttons on them and they shrunk to fit into the size of her wrists. They gave off a clicking noise when they were on correctly. Beast Boy just stared at Cyborg from his seat, glad to have him on the team. Beast boy could never figure out how to work this stuff.

"Hey BB. Put these on for me." Cyborg tossed Beast Boy a couple more wires with small circular devices attached onto the ends of them, no larger than a nickel.

"Where?"

"Right on the temples." Cyborg said with his back turned towards Beast Boy. Cyborg had turned around with more wires in his hands to find Beast Boy trying to attach the scanners to his own temples. Cyborg pulled a hand across his face in frustration.

"Not YOUR temples. RAVEN'S temples."

"Oh, heh heh, sorry." Beast Boy said sheepishly before plucking the devices off of him and settling them on Raven's temples.

"Hey Robin, can you go check on Star and see if she found the mirror? She's probably in Raven's room." Robin nodded at Cyborg and went off to find his favorite alien. Cyborg once again returned to placing more wires on Raven. This time, he was about to put some bigger silver devices, that looked like the ones on her wrists, on her legs.

"BB, think you can roll up her pants for me?" Cyborg asked while holding up his hands which held the leg scanners. Raven was still wearing the black flannel pajama pants and the white t-shirt.

"Uh sure. How high?" The nervous green boy asked. He felt like Raven would wake up the exact moment he was rolling her pants up and she'd kill him on sight.

"I only need to put these scanners on her calves."

"Ok." Beast Boy then rolled her pants up to her knees. Cyborg then placed the scanners on her legs.

"Alright, now just one more set of scanners." Cyborg pulled out another set that looked like the ones placed on her temples.

"Where do these go? I'll put them on. I mean I'll actually put them on Raven this time, heh." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and smirked a bit before handing the scanners to his friend. He turned around and booted up the screen.

"Oh, they just go on her chest." Cyborg simply replied. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. And he blushed furiously.

"Uh, maybe you should put them on." Cyborg looked at his friend, obviously humored by the green boy's appearance. It rivaled that of a Christmas tree. Cyborg walked over and took the scanners from Beast Boy and placed them about an inch and a half lower than Raven's collar bone. Once the task was done Cyborg walked to the left side of the screen, where a keyboard was and started typing on it. Beast Boy just swept the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat off. He then resumed his position by Raven's side on her right.

"We have found the mirror friends!" Starfire walked in with Robin trailing behind.

"It was on top of her dresser."

"The very tall dusty one." Robin added to Starfire's comment, then let out a sneeze.

"Gulufnog." Starfire responded.

"Thanks." Robin wiped his nose a bit.

"So, did you find anything out about Raven's condition?" Starfire asked as she walked over to a small table and placed the mirror down on it gently.

"The scanner will tell us in 30 seconds how she's doing." Cyborg states as the others sit quietly waiting for the scanner to finish scanning. Finally a beep is heard, notifying that it is done.

"Hmm.." Cyborg stated as he looked at the readings.

"How is she?"

"Well Robin, according to the scanner, it seems to be nothing more than a really mild fever accompanied with things such as weakness, nausea, and weariness.

" But the thing is that her fever wasn't high enough to affect her enzymes. Too much heat from a fever can cause the rate of an enzyme's catalyzed reaction to decrease."

"Um can you dumb that down a bit? Actually, a whole lot?" Beast Boy asked holding up a finger. Cyborg sighed.

"Raven's fever wasn't high enough to mess with her mind and make her delusional and say all that stuff."

"How high is Raven's fever anyway?" Robin wondered.

"99.73 degrees." Cyborg read from the scan.

"So I'm guessing we'll have to go into her mind?"

"Yes BB, even though her illness hadn't affected her mind, the scanners seem to show rapid moving brain waves. Something's causing it and we need to know what. Star could you bring the mirror over here?" Starfire nodded, picked up the mirror and handed it to Cyborg. He looked into it and saw his reflection.

"Um so how do you make this work?" He asked shaking it lightly. Robin, of course, shrugged.

"Lemme try." BB ran over and grabbed the mirror.

"Yo! Careful with that thing." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Maybe if I look for some zits it will grab me in. Everyone be ready to grab on." Beast Boy then looked at himself in the mirror and started checking his face for zits.

"Eek is that a zit!" He exclaimed, hoping that saying the same thing as before would trigger the mirror. The Titans all looked into the mirror. Nothing. Just their own faces staring back at them.

"Starfire, how did Raven take you into her mirror? Surely she didn't pretend she was popping zits." Robin looked at Beast Boy who grinned and sweat dropped.

"It worked last time.." He mumbled a bit, to no one in particular.

"When Raven took me into her mirror I believe she chanted a few words." Starfire put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" Beast Boy asked. All of the Titans ducked for a second, almost comically, to see if the mirror would do something, though it had not.

"Nope, those were not the words friend Raven said. I'm sorry but I can't remember them." Starfire looked down sadly. Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." Robin gave a slight reassuring smile and Starfire returned it with one of her own.

"Ya think the spell is in one of her books?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"Hey, it might be!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Alright, since we can't get the mirror to work, we're going to have to search through Raven's books to see if there is a spell which will allow us to go into her mind." All the others nodded at Robin.

"Shall we I go fetch some books from Raven's room?"

"Yeah Star, I think that's a good idea. I don't think Raven would be too happy if any one besides you went rummaging through her stuff. Especially BB." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"Alright Star, go to Raven's room and bring the books over to the main room. We'll do our researching there." Starfire flew off once again to Raven's room, following Robin's orders.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy. Come with me." Cyborg and BB did as their leader told and followed him to the main room. Once they got there, Starfire was already there, with 9 humongous piles of books stacked everywhere.

'Thank goodness for that alien strength…' Robin thought to himself.

"Dude, we're going to have to read through ALL of those books?" Cyborg thought to himself for a moment as Beast Boy whined. Cyborg then reached over and whispered something to Robin. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Beast Boy, I think it would be best if you stay with Raven and notify us if she wakes up." Cyborg had told Robin that Beast Boy would probably get bored of reading and his mind would skip over some parts in the books and he could easily miss the spell they were looking for. Basically, Beast Boy wasn't a guy to count research on when it came to books.

"Really? You sure you don't need my help?" All of the Titans nodded their heads swiftly and quickly.

"Well ok then, I'll go back to the medical bay and stay with Rae." And with that Beast Boy put his hands behind his head and walked off. The main room's door opened and closed with a swoosh.

"Alright, Robin, you take those 3 piles of books to the left, Star you take the ones in the middle, and I'll take the ones to the right. Ok?" Both Star and Robin nodded as they picked the top book off of their assigned piles and sat down opening the covers.

"Oh and remember guys, be careful with these books. Do not read anything out loud. We're not sure what could happen if we do." Robin looked over to Starfire who had laid down on her stomach with a book on the floor, and Cyborg who was sitting on the couch with a book on the coffee table.

"Gotcha Rob" Cyborg made an ok sign with his hand before resuming his place in his first book.

Pan over to the medical bay…

Beast Boy finally returned to the very white room. He noticed Raven still had all of the attachments on.

"Hmm, does she need to keep them on?" Feeling too lazy to walk back to the main room, Beast Boy beeped Cyborg's communicator. His face appeared on the tiny screen seconds later.

"Yo B, She wake up?" He asked hopefully. Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Uh not yet, I was just wondering, does she need to keep all of that equipment on? It sure doesn't look comfortable."

"Yeah, you can take the stuff off B. Just pluck off the circular scanners. To take off the bracelet shaped ones, as you may call them…." Beast Boy inwardly laughed at how accurate Cyborg was in guessing what he would call things.

"…you just press the little button on the side, and they will retract and become bigger. Then you can just slip them off. Call me if anything important happens with Rae." Cyborg's communicator beeped off and the screen turned black. Beast Boy closed it with a click and hooked it back onto his belt. He then walked over to Raven.

"Where to start…" He gently took hold of the wires connected to her temples and pulled. They came off with a suction cup kind of sound. Beast Boy then pressed the buttons on the leg and wrist scanners and like Cyborg had said, they had retracted in size and easily slipped off. The last scanners were the chest ones.

"Hoo boy.." Beast Boy was thankful the scanners could scan through clothes and that they were on Raven's shirt. He took the wires and gave a slight tug. They popped off like the ones from her temples.

'Alright, that wasn't so bad..' Beast Boy thought as he looked at the scanners in his hands. He walked over and put them back in the drawer where he had seen Cyborg take them out from. Beast Boy then walked back over to Raven. He studied her face. It was emotion less like usual. Even when she was unconscious Beast Boy couldn't read her face for any kind of emotion. Sighing he sat down in the chair he was in earlier. Ten minutes had passed and Beast Boy was bored. He knew why the others had suggested he stay with Raven. Heck, he knew himself how bad he was with books. They just didn't attract his attention like a video game would or something real flashy that makes sounds and explosions. Kind of like one of Starfire's food creations. But then again, they never attracted him, they made him run away in terror. Beast Boy looked once more at Raven.

"That's it I can't take this anymore. I have to do something to help!" Beast Boy sat forward, hunched up with an arm propped up on his knee, while his head rested against his fist. He looked like that famous statue.

"Heh now I know why they call that thing 'The Thinker'" Beast Boy told himself as he was thinking of ways that he could be able to help out.

'The problem is we can't get into Raven's mind through her mirror. Hmm I don't know any other way we could get into her mind…..if only I could read her mind. Or if I knew someone that could read her mind..' Beast Boy then sat up and snapped his fingers.

"THAT'S IT" Beast Boy stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair over. He smiled proudly, one of his fangs showing. He then ran out the door quickly. His footsteps in the hallways then screeched and turned around as he came back into the door way.

"Don't worry Rae. I'll be back soon." And with that he resumed running down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I figured I could pump out one more chapter before school started. I'm going to a car show tomorrow (one that will last for a couple of days) so I most likely won't be able to update the last week of summer. And when school starts, I'll really have to find time to fit the next chapter in. I know this was a filler chapter, but at least it was an update no less. xD I'll try to get the next chapter in whenever I have time. And remember, the review button won't bite ;)


	4. Mindreader

Good news for my readers. The car show trip was postponed until tomorrow on account of bad weather. You guys get another chapter : ).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Rae. I'll be back soon." And with that he resumed running down the hallway. Beast Boy ran to his room. When he got there the door opened, and his nose was filled with a scent that many would call displeasing (save for Starfire maybe..). Beast Boy took a couple of steps into his room before he tripped over one of the many items cluttering the floor. He fell forward and his face smacked into a dirty green sock lying on the floor. As he sat up, it stuck to his face.

"Pew.." Beast Boy reached up and pulled the nasty sock off. It made a velcro sound.

"The Titans were right, I really should clean my room sometime…" At some point or another all of the Titans had made a remark about his room. Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck as he looked at his floor. Well what was on top of it. There was hardly anyplace in his room that would be considered a floor. Old pizza boxes (some still having a slice or two in them) dirty laundry, comic books, and other various things were scattered around. Beast Boy looked at the comic books placed on the floor. He picked one up and flipped through a couple of pages.

"Oh yeah I remember this one, it's about 5 young superheroes who come across a villain with a red gem who makes them switch powers. I love this one." Beast Boy was about to sit down and read it until he remembered why he even came to his room.

"Darnit Beast Boy, focus! Don't let your small attention span be your downfall!" Beast boy had looked up what attention span meant when Raven insulted him once about it being smaller than a rats. If Cyborg or Robin had said that crack about him, he would of thought an attention span meant something else.

"Alright, now to find what I was looking for ." Beast Boy took a big breath, held his nose, jumped up, and did a big dive into a humongous pile of unwashed clothes. Silkie, sitting in the background on BB's bed, held up a little white rating card with a 10 on it. Seconds later Beast Boy's head popped out of the clothes, gasping for fresh air. Which was rare in his room.

"Hmm not here. Maybe it's in that pile.." Surely enough there was another humongous pile of dirty laundry in Beast Boy's room. He dove into that one. Within 3 minutes of searching in that one, he reemerged holding one of his spandex suits in hand. He put his hand through the pocked and felt around a bit. Beast Boy then pulled out a little yellow piece of paper.

"Wow, I can't believe I found it!" He exclaimed jumping around happily. On the piece of paper was written directions on how to get somewhere. Beast Boy slipped the piece of paper into his back pocket and ran out of his room. He ran past the main room, not wanting to bother the researching Titans and went out to the garage. The Titans Tower had a huge garage, considering all of their vehicles. Beast Boy walked over and found the T-Ship. The Titans had 2 now, one for flying, and the other for deep sea. Beast Boy once again took out the little piece of paper and looked at it happily.

" Mark my words Raven, for I will help you, or my name isn't Garfield Logan! Now I must embark on this journey to save the fair maiden…." Beast Boy stood tall, with his fists on his waist, as wind blew through his hair, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"…as soon as I tinkle." Beast Boy stopped his heroic posing, and ran to the bathroom with his hands between his legs.

"Much better." As soon as Beast boy was er done, he walked over towards the T-Ship and jumped into his assigned compartment. He pressed a couple of buttons and the T-Ship started up. Cyborg had made sure that every Titan, especially Beast Boy, had a crash course in lessons on how to drive the vehicles. Beast Boy looked over and saw a green button. It was the one that separated his compartment from the others. He first pressed a blue button that opened a part of the garage for him to fly out of. The platform the T-Ship was on turned around until Beast Boy was facing up towards the sky. He felt like an astronaut waiting for take off. As soon as he had a clear take off spot, he pressed the green button and his compartment separated, save for another compartment, and flew off into the sky. He had also taken one more compartment with him, so he could return with the person who he was going to get. The rest of the T-Ship automatically shut off since no one else was using the other compartments. Once outside, Beast Boy pressed a button on the handle that looked like a joystick, and engaged the thrusters. He sped off in the sky.

Back in the main room at the Titans Tower…

"Find anything yet guys?" Robin looked over to his two friends. Starfire shook her head sadly, as did Cyborg. Robin sighed.

"The only thing I had found out friend is the history of many dimensions. If I weren't looking for a way to help Raven, I think I would enjoy reading this book." Starfire sighed. She really wanted to find that spell for Raven, if there even was one in the books. She couldn't stand any of her friends being in the medical bay. Cyborg took note of Starfire's saddened face and tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Man, good thing we didn't let B help us research. I mean he couldn't resist some of these spells. I saw one where you could change the gender of someone for a week. Boy would he have a field day with that one." Cyborg was looking through his 3rd book.

"Well let's just be thankful Raven is the one with the mystical powers, or else we'd all be doomed." Robin smiled. The other 2 Titans gave a little laugh. They then resumed their research.

Back to Beast Boy..

Beast Boy kept intense focus whenever he was in the sky. He didn't want to hit a bird or something. It could be one of the friends he had made. He was now flying over the ocean away from the city. The T-Ship was very fast and the destination to where he was going wasn't far so he was going to get there in a good amount of time. Once again reaching out for the piece of paper he saw that he was close to where he was going. The directions stated to go to a place just a little ways away from Iron City (Yeah I just made that up on the spot lol. There's a Steel City, so why not Iron?) Eventually Beast Boy had sight of the city and landed the T-Ship in a deserted area miles away from the city.

"Alright, now all I have to do is find it, I never was good at that..." Beast Boy muttered to himself. He looked around and noticed that the ground was just a bunch of dirt with a grass skimming along the edges far away. Kind of what the Titans training field looked like. He turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing the ground. Eventually he came up to the side of a cliff. It didn't smell right. Beast boy then morphed back into a human.

"Aha, I think I found it." He then ran his hands along the rocky surface until his hand felt something click. The rock started moving upwards like a garage door. Beast Boy then walked in slowly. As soon as he got in the rock closed behind him. At first it was dark but then a bunch of lights lit out of nowhere, illuminating what seemed to be a hallway made out of metal.

"This place brings back a lot of memories…" Beast Boy said to himself as he ran down the hallway. Eventually the hallway opened up into a room that looked sort of like what the Titans main room looked like. There was a couch, kitchen, big screen used for crime, that kind of stuff. But on the couch was none other than….

"Hey Robotman!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The robot turned his head.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't hear you come in." The Robot got up and walked over to his former teammate. He patted him on the head and ruffled his hair a bit. Just then Rita, aka Elasti-Girl, and Negative Man walked in.

"Larry, I don't think we should bother Steve when he's in one of his moods…" She stopped talking as she saw Beast Boy standing there smiling.

"Garfield?"

"Hey Rita!" Beast Boy ran up and hugged the woman. She returned it and hugged the boy, happy he had come visit. When they were done hugging Beast Boy stood up straight and looked over to Negative Man.

"Hey Negative Man." Beast Boy exclaimed with a smile.

"Yo." Was all Negative Man replied giving his hand a single wave before letting it drop back to his side. Even though his hello's seemed like he didn't care, Beast Boy knew Negative Man was happy to see him, and visa versa.

"To what do we owe this visit Garfield?" Rita asked the changeling.

"Well actually I came here to talk to Mento."

"Figured." Negative Man replied.

"Uh kid, I wouldn't bother him now. He's really grumpy ever since we put The Brotherhood of Evil away. There hasn't been much crime in these peaceful times." Robotman looked over to his teammates which nodded.

"Yes, normally one would be happy to have defeated their enemy, and Steve is happy about that, but he just can't seem to relax."

"Boy, Robin is just like that Rita. It's a leader thing I guess." Beast Boy laughed. Rita smiled.

"So why do you need Mento?" Negative Man asked. Beast Boy's face suddenly went grim.

"One of my friends, something is wrong with them. I need him to help read her mind."

"Which one of the Titans is it?"

"It's Raven, Robotman."

"Raven? The one with the dark powers?" Beast Boy nodded at Negative Man.

"I like that girl. Has a sense of humor." Beast Boy always figured that Negative Man could relate to Raven. They had the same personality. Sarcastic and monotonic.

"What's wrong with her?" Rita asked concerned.

"She woke up sick this morning and then she passed out after becoming physically sick. She said some things in a dazed state that didn't make too much sense. Cyborg did a bio scan on her and it said her fever wasn't high enough to affect her enzymes of something. Well whatever he meant by that, it meant that her sickness isn't causing what's going on with her mind and why she said all that stuff. That's why I need Mento. I need him to check her mind and see what's going on."

"I don't think Mento will be too grumpy to go ask him to help. After all the reason why he is grumpy is because there's nothing to do around here. C'mon let's go to his room." Beast Boy plus the other Doom Patrol members followed their mechanic friend down a long corridor. Beast Boy sighed as he looked at the walls remembering this place. This was one of the many headquarters the Doom Patrol had when he used to work with them. The Doom Patrol had headquarters around the word. France, Africa, America.. This was the most recent headquarter he stayed in. It was the one he lived in before he quit and journeyed to Jump City and found the Titans. Beast Boy's memories stopped as they finally reached Mento's room.

"Hey Mento. Open up." Robotman knocked on the door, his metal fist making big clanking sounds against the steel door. Much so what Cyborg's knocks sounded like, Beast boy thought.

"Go away Cliff, I'm not in the mood for company." Mento's voice could be heard through the door.

"Steve, please, it's important." Upon hearing Rita's voice, Mento's door opened up and Beast Boy and the others walked in. Mento's room was nothing special. A bed and a desk. Mento was sitting at his desk. His back faced the others.

"What's so important that…" He then noticed Beast Boy in mid sentence as he turned towards the group in his swivel chair. Mento then stood up and walked over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood up straight and put a hand against his forehead, in an army kind of salute.

"Hello Sir!" Mento smiled a bit. Beast Boy was still loyal to him. Mento took Beast boy's saluted hand in his own and brought it down, shaking it.

"Nice to see you Beast Boy."

"Same." Beast Boy smiled back. But the smile soon faded.

"Mento, the kid here needs your help." Robotman stated. Mento looked over to Cliff and then back at Beast Boy, his expression changing from glad to see the changeling to serious.

"What's the matter?" Mento asked, his tone much different then before. Beast Boy told everything he had told the others just a couple minutes before.

"Will you help me?" Beast Boy asked after his explanation.

"Of course Beast Boy. Rita, you're in command while I'm gone." Rita nodded at Steve.

"Let's go Beast Boy."

"Yes Sir!" Beast Boy and Mento made their way down the hallway. Mento snuck a glance at Beast Boy and saw that his emerald eyes had drifted to the floor in sadness.

"So, this girl, Raven, she mean a lot to you?"

"Of course she's one of my best friends ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Mento decided not to question further. The ride back to Jump City was a quiet one. Mento looked over at Beast boy who was completely focused on driving the T-Ship. He looked so mature. Mento sighed. Beast Boy was growing up. He missed the little green boy that would annoy him to no end. Mento closed his eyes as he had a memory about Beast Boy.

Memory..

"Hey Mento, what do these thingies do?" Little Beast Boy asked in a squeaky voice. He was currently holding Mento's helmet and pointed to one of the 'thingies' pointing out of it.

"They channel my brainwaves into destructions waves or into another person's mind….wait. Hey, how did you get a hold of my helmet?" Mento walked over to the little green boy who was sitting on the floor. Mento snatched up the helmet a little too quickly and one of the antennas Beast Boy was holding had snapped off. Beast Boy just stared at the little purple piece in his hand with big wide eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to break your helmet. I can fix it with glue." Mento sighed.

"It's fine. Just next time, learn not to take people's things." Mento then took the piece from Beast Boy's hand and walked out of the room, now having to fix his helmet.

Back to reality…

Mento opened his eyes with a slight smile. He'd never admit it out loud but he adored Beast Boy. The changeling felt like a son to him. Soon enough the T-Ship was in view of the island where the Titans Tower stood tall. Beast Boy slowly eased the ship back into the garage. He settled it down near the other compartments, and as he landed, Beast Boy pressed a red button, which made them all connect back together.

"Not bad." Mento complimented Beast Boy's landing. Beast Boy smiled back. They both got out of the T-Ship.

"Alright, come with me." Beast Boy motioned with his hand. This time, Mento did as he was told. In the Titans Tower the roles were reversed. Mento was now the person who had to take orders as he was a visitor in the Tower. They made their way to the main room. The door opened and Beast Boy laughed a bit at the sight. Robin's usually neatly gelled hair was messy atop his head as he was staring intent into a book. Starfire was laying on her back on the floor holding a book up in the air and scanning it for spells. Cyborg had a huge sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. He took a big bite and flipped to the next page. Not one of the Titans had noticed Beast Boy.

"Hey guys, look who I brought." Beast Boy snapped the others out of their readings and they looked towards the changeling. The saw Mento.

"Mento?" Robin asked as he got up and walked over, Starfire and Cyborg trailing behind. Mento nodded at the boy.

"Yeah, I decided to go get Mento. I mean what we need for Raven is some kind of way to scan her mind right? What better than a mind reader."

"Wow, I can't believe we hadn't thought about that." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm the dumb one." Beast Boy joked.

"I hadn't even noticed you left friend."

"I didn't feel like bothering you guys Starfire, and the trip wasn't long so I figured I'd be back before you noticed. And it's obvious I was right."

"So where is Raven?" Mento asked.

"She's in the medical bay." Robin led the others to it. Once there Beast Boy pointed out where Raven was lying to his old mentor.

"Alright, so you want me to read her mind and see what's going on?" Beast Boy nodded. Mento put his fingers on his temples and just as he was about to transfer his mind into Raven's, Beast Boy broke his concentration.

"Oh wait!" Mento winced a bit as he pulled his mind back into his head.

"What Beast Boy?"

"I think there's a few things you should know about Raven before you go into her mind…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter for you I hoped you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it : )


	5. Barriers

Alright, another chapter done! xP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mento cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Mento asked. Beast Boy sweat dropped, and the rest of the Titans looked a bit uncomfortable. Mento looked at them confused.

"Well you see, um, Raven, isn't like a normal person, well I guess you can't say any of us Titans are normal. I mean look at me I'm green heh heh, but I just need to tell you a few things about her so you don't get freaked out, ok?" Mento nodded, curious as to what the green boy had to say.

"Ok, well Raven's father, uh, he was pretty much a bad dude, a really bad dude, and he kind of wasn't human."

"Not human?" Mento looked over at the unconscious girl. She had the physical appearance of a human save for the violet hair and pale skin.

"Well Raven's half human, but I don't know much about her mom's side. Only her father's because the Titans and I had to battle against him. Her father was a demon so I guess that makes her a half demon.." Beast Boy looked at the other Titans and they nodded. But all they did was nod. It looked like they weren't going to aid Beast Boy, probably in fear of Raven unleashing her wrath upon anyone revealing ANYTHING about her.

"You have a demon on your team?" Mento icily stated at Beast Boy, with a disapproving tone in his voice. Beast Boy looked somewhat surprised, but then his face grew dark.

"No I don't have a demon on my team. I have Raven on my team, my friend." Beast Boy's voice held a steadily pissed off tone. Mento had realized he had made a mistake. He nodded at Beast Boy, apologetically, and continued on with the conversation.

"Alright, so Raven's father wasn't kind. You guys fought him?"

"Yeah we had to fight him because Trigon was going to use Raven to..."

"Trigon?" Mento asked quickly. Beast Boy stopped, surprised at the interruption.

"Yeah, you've heard of him before?" Mento nodded at the green boy's question.

"Long ago before you had joined up with us, the Doom Patrol had come across ancient scriptures used in some sort of cult, in our research. They talked about a prophecy and a demon known as Trigon who sought to control many dimensions with his overwhelming power and hoards of demon followers." All of the Titans shivered, remembering what had happened in their battle against Trigon.

"Normally, the Doom Patrol didn't pay much attention to the scriptures because we were busy tracking The Brain. Also, the fact that most cults 'usually' worship nonsense furthered our research away from the scriptures also. I guess we really should have looked into this. If we let Trigon get a hold of the gem that is supposedly going to allow him to come to our dimension we should find it and…." Mento was cut off.

"Been there, done that."

"What do you mean Beast Boy?"

"That's the battle I was talking about. The whole prophecy thing came true and the world was all red and black and fire was everywhere and stuff and Trigon ruled over the Earth, for a little bit. Everyone had been turned to stone except for the Titans and I." Beast Boy was now cut off by Robin who decided to join in on the conversation.

"Yes, our lives had been spared because Raven had transferred some of her power into us, as a means for us to escape the horrible fate the world was going to have. Apparently the power was enough for us to find what was left of Raven, destroy Trigon, and return the world to normal."

"Yeah, the girl saved our lives and in turn helped saved the whole world." Cyborg nodded his head.

"We owe friend Raven dearly." Starfire replied looking over sadly at Raven, still in the white bed. Mento was so stunned that he couldn't even say anything.

'These kids, these heroes, what they had gone through…. I don't know if I could even win a battle like that.' Mento thought to himself. He glanced over at the teens standing in front of him. He now saw them in a new light with newfound respect. Sure he had thought of them highly before, especially since they had helped him defeat his arch nemesis, The Brain. But now, just knowing what they had gone through…. These kids had enough power and courage to save the whole world. Heck, maybe even the whole universe.

"I really don't know what to say.." Mento stated his true feelings. He really was so bewildered that he couldn't think of anything to say at that moment.

"Um please say you'll still help Raven?" Beast Boy asked his former mentor.

"Of course. Please refrain from talking while I do this. I need complete concentration." The Titans nodded. Mento then walked over to the side of the bed and put his fingers on his temples. He pressed against them hard as he shot his mind out of his head, channeled it through the antennas in his helmet, and released it into Raven's mind. The Titans all stood there quietly, not wanting to disrupt Mento.

Through Mento's eyes, er well his mind, or…well you get what I mean lol.

Whenever Mento released his mind, the warmth of his own body had left him and was replaced with a cool sensation. He now had no feeling in his body at all, no arms, legs, nothing. That meant his mind was about to enter Raven's. Even though the transaction took a split second, it always felt longer to Mento since he experienced so many feelings in such a short amount of time. Just before he would penetrate someone's mind he would come across a barrier. Every living thing had this barrier and some were harder to get through than others. The barrier is to protect the minds of all living creatures, and only someone as experienced as Mento could pierce through it. Mento felt his mind hit Raven's mind barrier. Apparently she had a tough one because Raven spent hours strengthening it during meditation, unbeknownst to Mento. Mento has realized that entering Raven's mind was going to be tough. Never had he had so much trouble entering someone's mind, mainly because they didn't have a super strong barrier, or that their mind was too twisted to even keep the barrier up. In the mind of a twisted person, the barrier slowly disintegrates since there is no need to protect a mind such as that. If a mind reader had entered a twisted person's mind, their own mind would be shot out of the insane person. Usually the only ones who could read a twisted person's mind was someone who deeply cared for the that person or could relate to them and decipher their insane ideas.

"Urrr.." Mento lightly growled as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. Even though his mind was currently out of his body, Mento's mind still had a connection to his body, so if his mind was strained, his body would also feel the force. The Titans just stared at the mind reader, not really understanding what was going on since neither of them had the ability to read minds. They looked on as Mento pressed his fingers harder into his temples.

Raven's Mindscape..

'Huh, where am I?' Raven looked around but saw nothing. Everything was pitch black. She had a familiar feeling and knew she was in her own mind, but something was wrong. There were no birds, no rocky pathway, no stars, nothing. Just….darkness. Raven felt as though she was floating in a big black pool of nothingness. Suddenly Raven felt scared of the darkness, like it was suffocating her. She started to choke and gasp for air. Raven felt as though she couldn't breath. Just as Raven thought she was truly going to die (if she was killed in her mind, her body would also perish), she had been overcome with a new feeling…an unfamiliar one. Someone was trying to penetrate her mind's barrier. The only one who had ever tried doing that was Trigon. But no, this wasn't Trigon. It was someone else. Their energy wasn't the same as her father's. All Raven knew was that there was a stranger attempting to get into her mind, and apparently succeeding. Far away into the darkness Raven could see a light blue glow getting bigger and nearer. She couldn't let whatever it was breach her mind's barrier.

"GET AWAY!" Raven yelled. Black magic encased her hands and she shot furiously at the blue glow. At first the glow seemed to retreat for a second but then it started coming again. Suddenly instead of black magic, fire was spewing from her hands.

Meanwhile at the medical bay…

Mento, still in his trance, had walked over towards Raven, and was now leaning down over her, with his hands pressed against her temples, his forehead touching hers. The Titans still stood and watched silently. Mento was struggling and had to get closer to Raven's mind. His brain waves were much stronger when in contact with the other person's body. Suddenly, Raven reached up and grabbed Mento's wrists, while his hands were still located on her temples. The Titans were stunned by Raven's unexpected reaction.

"GET AWAY!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, with her eyes still closed. Just then tendrils of black magic were forced out of Raven's own hands and directed into Mento.

"AHHHHHH" Mento yelled as all of his senses were being painfully hurt as Raven's energy flowed through him. Beast Boy, finally snapping out of being stunned, realized that whatever was going on, Mento was in danger. He ran over and pulled Mento away from Raven. The sudden movement from Beast Boy had caused Mento to loose his focus and his mind snapped back into his head painfully. He fell to his knees and gripped his head.

"Uhnn.." Mento groaned a bit.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine I…" Mento was cut off by another scream from Raven.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Raven's eyes snapped open to reveal 4 blood red ones. She sat up and her hands were engulfed in flames and she shot 2 fireballs from each hand. Luckily none of the Titans were in the path of them and the fireballs smacked into the wall, leaving burn marks and smoke rising up from the place of impact. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, who had ducked when the fireballs were shot, looked at the damage done to the wall. When they turned their gaze back to Raven, her eyes had returned to their normal violet state, but they were dull and lifeless. Once again her eyes slid shut and she fell back against the bed.

"Raven!" Starfire stood up and flew over to Raven while Cyborg and Robin came running behind her. Robin walked over to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mento what happened?" Robin looked over to see Mento slowly rising, with the aid of Beast Boy. When he got to his feet he shrugged Beast Boy off, notifying him he was well enough to stand.

"Did you get to read her mind? Why did Raven freak out like that?" Beast Boy bombarded Mento with questions.

"No I didn't get the chance to read Raven's mind."

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Every person has a barrier in their mind that I have to break through in order to read their thoughts and memories. Raven has a pretty strong one. Eventually I started getting through her barrier little by little. I believe she had sensed my presence in her mind and panicked thinking I was an intruder. She threw me out of her mind forcefully with her powers." Mento added, rubbing the side of his head.

"Wait, so how are we going to get into her mind then?" Cyborg really didn't want to have to start reading through those books again, though he would in a second if that was the only way they could help Raven.

"Hmm well maybe she can sense energy signatures.." Mento put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Energy wha-? Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"Energy signatures. Like the mind barriers, every living thing has an energy signature, an aura if you will. Since your friend is skilled in mystical powers and empathy, the reason why she threw me out could be that I don't have a familiar energy signature to her. That would explain her panic and fear. Knowing a stranger invading your mind could be terrifying to those who can sense it."

"So Raven is going to throw you out if you try to read her mind again?"

"Probably Robin. But I have an idea. Maybe if one of you guys will let me use my powers and transfer one of your minds into hers, she will recognize the energy signature and let you in."

"You can do that?" Cyborg asked. Mento nodded.

"It does use up a lot of my strength so only one of your minds can be transferred into hers."

"I'll go." Robin assumed his leader role. Beast Boy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll go."

"Beast Boy, this isn't a time to goof off , this is serious and…"

"I know Robin." Beast Boy's tone of voice was different. Robin looked at Beast Boy's face. It showed no signs of it's usual comicalness. His face held signs of complete confidence and will power in helping Raven.

"Alright. You may go." Robin saw that by the expression on Beast Boy's face, he was serious and he knew what he was getting into and what he had to do. Beast Boy nodded towards Robin then turned to Mento.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand right here." Mento led Beast Boy over to Raven and sat him down on a chair next to her bedside.

"Hold her hand. If your bodies are in contact, it will make the transfer route easier. Please try not to move." Beast Boy did as he was told and firmly gripped Raven's limp hand.

"Ready?" Mento asked. Beast Boy nodded. Mento walked over to Beast Boy and placed one hand on his own temple, and the other on BB's temple. Beast Boy closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect, as this was the first time his mind was going to actually be transferred out of his own body. Sure he had been in Raven's mind before, but he entered it with her mirror. Not with his own actual mind.

"Alright, here it goes." Mento said as a forewarning to Beast Boy and then started the mind transfer. Beast Boy felt a cool sensation reach his temple from Mento's touch. He then felt nothing. All his feeling was gone. A bit scared, Beast Boy cracked one eye opened only to be blinded with a glowing green light. Once his eyes adjusted to the fierce light he found that it looked like he was in a glowing green tunnel. The end, which was pitch black, seemed so far away yet it came closer at every passing millisecond. Once it looked as though he was close enough to touch the blackness, he hit something. Beast Boy wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel his own mind, his own power, struggling against it. He wasn't controlling the struggle against the barrier, even though he felt the force. Mento was struggling against the barrier for him.

On the other side of the barrier in Raven's mindscape….

Raven was hunched over, breathing heavily in the darkness. She had stopped whatever was trying to break into her mind and she was feeling the drain from it. Throwing someone out of your mind drains a lot of power and Raven was no exception to that. She sighed as she looked at her hands.

"Damn, I lost control…" Raven stated to no one in particular but herself. She noticed the scorch marks in the palms of her hands. Whenever she lost control, which was very rare, the power to control fire, inherited from her father, would unleash and over rule her mystical powers. Though Raven could make fire and shoot it, she was still half human and the fire always left a little bit of damage on her skin whenever she used it. Just then, that same feeling of intrusion started again.

"No please, not again, I don't have enough power…" Raven croaked out as she looked in the darkness, in the direction of where she felt the intruder. Raven put her hands up, ready to defend her mind with the little strength she had left. Suddenly a light appeared far away. Instead of a blue glowing light like last time, it was green.

"Wait a minute.." Raven mumbled to herself.

"Something feels…familiar about this one." She lowered her hands and tried focusing on the energy signature on who was approaching. She felt the confidence of a lion, the loyalty of a dog, and the ferocity of a rhino. She also felt the worry of a human.

"That could only be.." Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy was trying to get into her mind, and right now the thing she needed most was a friend. Raven lowered her mind barrier and the green light shot through like a speeding bullet and flew right up to Raven. Raven just stared at the ball of green light started forming into the shape of a person. Within seconds the green light had formed into Beast Boy, who had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Beast Boy?" Raven cautiously asked. Beast Boy cracked one eye opened and noticed he was floating in a dark abyss and was staring at Raven.

"Raven!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, I should have been doing my Spanish homework instead of writing this chapter but oh well. I'm such a horrible procrastinator. Anyways, I'll hopefully try to get the next chapter up soon, since I still have to find time to write it. Please take the time to review : ) Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short.


	6. Losing Control

Haha thanks for being concerned about my homework treeonice xD I did get it done though before class, so it's all good B) And sheesh minami, you scared me with your review at first lol. Glad you enjoy my writing : ) And thank you everyone else, I love all my reviewers : ) Now onto the 6th chapter..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven! I'm so glad I found you and…" Beast Boy trailed off a bit staring intently at Raven.

"Hey do you know you're upside down?" Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's question.

"I'm not the one upside down."

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at himself. He seemed to be upright. He let a bit of spit dribble out of his mouth and surely enough some slid up his into his nose and on his forehead. Beast Boy snorted and quickly flipped himself over to face Raven properly while wiping the spit off his forehead and blowing the rest out of nose.

"How charming…" Raven quietly stated at how gross the changeling looked.

"Well how was I supposed to know I was the one upside down? I mean we're floating in a bunch of creepy darkness!" Raven winced a bit. How she hated the word creepy coming from Beast Boy.. It almost always was directed towards her. Beast Boy instantly regretted using the word creepy to describe Raven's mind.

"Um so uh what's going on with you? Are you ok?" Beast Boy looked over to Raven who had a question mark over her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you remember what happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven furrowed her brow and looked down in thought as she tried to recall what he was talking about. Then everything came back to her. Her eyes grew bigger and her pupils became the size of a pin as she remembered the nightmare, getting sick, and passing out. Beast Boy saw the look on her face go from confused to slightly scared, and then all emotion disappeared from it altogether.

"Yes I do remember. Sorry for uh…passing out on you." Raven couldn't think of anything else to say since she did pass out on the changeling.

"Hey it's no problem!" Beast Boy smiled and floated over next to Raven and put his arm around her shoulder. She tensed at the contact. He dropped his arm away from her shoulder after a few seconds noticing she was uncomfortable. He frowned a bit but shook it off.

"So, why'd you say all that stuff before you passed out?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at the boy's question.

"What stuff?"

"I thought you said you remembered what happened." Beast Boy was now starting to get confused.

"Yeah I do. I woke up, got sick in the bathroom, and passed out. I don't remember saying anything.."

"You mean you don't remember saying random things to me?" Raven shook her head no at Beast Boy.

"Not a thing?"

" I said I don't remember Beast Boy." Raven growled a bit. She didn't like being asked the same thing over and over. It was infuriating. Just then another thought hit her.

"Hey, why are you in my mind? How did you get here?" Raven asked, just now fully realizing that Beast Boy had entered her mind, and not by her mirror.

"Oh, well the reason I entered your mind was because you said all that stuff that you apparently can't remember. Your mirror didn't work so I got Mento to help. The Titans and I thought something may be wrong with your mind."

"Gee thanks." Raven muttered.

"No, don't take it as an insult. We don't mean we think you're a mental case or something, it's just that, well what you said scared me." Beast Boy looked down a bit.

"Care to enlighten me on what I said?" Raven asked, crossing her arms, curious as to what she could of said to make the Titans worry about her.

"You said random words like darkness, loneliness, rage, and insanity. And then you told me you didn't want to be alone. And when I told you I wouldn't leave you, you called yourself a worthless half demon." Beast Boy glanced at Raven. Her expression had changed from being slightly annoyed to that same look of fear she had just moments ago.

'That stupid nightmare..' Raven thought to herself. She could hear her father speaking those words to her. She could just hear his demonic voice trying to crush any bit of sanity she had left. Beast Boy just stared at Raven who seemed to be lost in thought again. He then noticed as she clenched her fists tight.

'My stupid father, it's always been his fault. My whole life, ruined the minute I had been conceived. All because of him. I can never enjoy life fully because of him. I can never become the person my friends truly want to hang around with. I can never become…..the one Beast Boy wants.' Raven had closed her eyes tightly, and was breathing a slightly bit more heavily…..angrily.

"Um Raven? You ok?" Beast Boy was now getting even more worried. He walked/ floated over to Raven and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't….touch….me." Raven growled. Beast Boy held up both of his hands, not making contact with Raven whatsoever.

"Dude, Raven, what's going on?" Beast Boy's ears twitched as he heard a slight gush sound. He then noticed that a couple of drops of blood dripped from Raven's fists., the result of her nails digging into her palms with such force.

"It's not fair…it's never been fair." Raven growled, her eyes still closed tight. Beast Boy just stared at his friend, unsure of what he should do. Raven slowly brought her fists closer to her body, the muscles on her arms seeming to be straining with whatever anger she held that the changeling could not decipher.

'Raven…what's going on with you..' Beast Boy thought worriedly as he saw Raven's anger intensify by the second. Beast Boy decided to go against what Raven had said about him touching her, and he floated over and made an attempt to put his hand on her shoulder. But before he could make any contact, Raven's eyes shot open, revealing 4 blood red demonic eyes. Glowing red tattoos ran down along her whole body. She then let extended her arms and legs and let out a huge scream as a bunch of red and black power erupted from her, catching the changeling off guard, and throwing him far away into the black abyss. Beast Boy covered his face with his arms as he was thrown back by the tremendous power. Once out of danger from whatever Raven was emitting, he took his arms down and looked at his friend. Raven still hadn't ceased screaming, as she was encircled in what you could call a fiery tornado of red/black power. Just then a memory struck Beast Boy hard. He closed his eyes remembering it.

Beast Boy popped out of the ground as a gopher in what looked like a cave. He saw a maelstrom of rocky power swirling dangerously. He burrowed back into the ground and popped back up inside the circling power and resumed human form. There he saw Terra. He jumped towards her and held onto her by her shoulder. Terra, eyes filled with tears, looked at Beast Boy. The dangerous yellow glow from them had disappeared and her blue eyes stared back at him. She grabbed onto his hand and they floated back gently to the ground.

"It's ok, Terra. I'm here."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was met back with the sight of Raven, who was still screaming. Raven looked like Terra did that time she lost control. She looked, exactly like Terra…

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled as loud as he could. Raven couldn't hear him. Beast Boy looked around. He had to get to Raven but how could he if all he could do was float? Surely the power would knock him back if he came close to it. Beast Boy needed a solid surface to push off against. He then floated around feeling for anything that he could use. For a while all he felt was nothing but then he hit something hard. He knocked on it a bit, and he realized what the surface was.

"Raven's mind barrier! Perfect!" Beast boy positioned himself so his feet were against the invisible barrier in the darkness, and was looking out towards Raven. He then morphed into a kangaroo and with one big kick he thrust himself like a speeding bullet towards Raven. As he was nearing her, he morphed back into his human form, and his face smacked against the power and he was thrown back, forcefully. Beast Boy's back smacked against Raven's mind barrier.

"Ohh…" Beast Boy moaned as he put a hand to his head. He now had a throbbing headache. He then looked back to Raven and noticed that since the red and black power was encircling her, he had to time his jumps to perfection, otherwise he would get another face full of ouchies. Beast Boy had to time his jump so that he could get past the power when it moved around her. He could see Raven through the openings in the power, so all he had to do was aim his body at Raven's when he could see her.

"Man I wish the others were here.." Beast Boy muttered to himself, thinking Robin would have better luck at this kind of thing than him, as he once again positioned himself against the solid but invisible surface of Raven's mind barrier. He then looked back towards Raven.

"Alright BB, you can do this. Just pretend it's a video game. Timing is crucial in video games.." Beast Boy remembered all the video games he had played that required perfect timing. He then smiled to himself.

"Yeah, that's what this is. A video game." Just then Beast Boy saw his opportunity. All in one millisecond he saw the swirl of black and red go past Raven and there was an opening. He then morphed into a kangaroo once again and pushed off with his legs. It felt as thought the whole process went in slow motion. Beast Boy morphed into a human in mid air and saw Raven coming closer and closer, but he also saw the power coming back in a full circle, ready to hit him. Just when he thought he was about to be hit, everything sped up, like someone pushed the fast forward button on the remote. He flew past the power at super fast speed and smack into Raven. He wasn't expecting to hit her and he was about to be sucked off into the spinning power until he reached out and grabbed Raven's shoulder. Just like with Terra, he was holding onto Raven's shoulder with one hand while the other hand, including his whole body, was being pulled towards the dangerously close power. Raven hadn't even flinched when the green boy smacked into her and then clutched onto her for dear life. She was still screaming in a state of a complete emotional breakdown. Beast boy looked up at her. He could just see Terra in Raven's face. The only thing different was that instead of 2 yellow glowing eyes dripping tears, Raven had 4 red ones, dripping what looked to be blood from the strain of power. Raven also seemed to had grown fangs as she screamed. Beast Boy eyes filled with concern. He had to stop whatever was going on, now.

"RAVEN! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Beast Boy yelled. Just then Raven let out another huge scream. The power that was encircling her, shot away from her in a dangerous mixture of black and red. If they weren't in her mind, but on Earth, surely anything in a 10 mile radius would have been destroyed by such power. Now that her power was dying down, Beast Boy could grab onto Raven with both hands. Her screaming had gone down to slow quiet sobbing. She had curled up slightly and Beast Boy pulled her towards him in a huge embrace.

"It's ok, it's ok, just calm down.. It's ok." Beast Boy tried to hush Raven as she buried her face into his chest, still sobbing. He put one of his hands on the back of her head, trying to comfort the unstable girl. After for sitting/floating there for about 3 minutes, Raven's sobs had died down, but her face was still buried and concealed in the changeling's chest. Beast Boy had looked down at the girl in his arms since she had stopped sobbing. The tattoos along her body had disappeared. Slowly Raven had lifted her head as her eyes met with some blood stains on someone's pink and black shirt. She then looked up and saw a foggy image of Beast Boy staring back at her. Her vision was clouded because of the blood that had dripped from her eyes previously before. Beast Boy looked back at Raven. Her eyes had seemed to return to normal. She no longer had 4 blood red demonic eyes, but her 2 normal violet ones, slightly tinged red and pink because of the blood and crying.

"Beast Boy. I.." Beast Boy shushed her for a second and took off one of the gloves on his hands. He then took his ungloved green thumb and wiped away the blood from underneath Raven's eyes. When Beast Boy took his finger back Raven noticed the blood on it. She put her hands on the spot where Beast Boy had just touched. Raven pulled back to find no blood on her own fingers. She then returned her now clear gaze back to the changeling. Beast Boy looked back at her and smiled a small genuine smile. Raven's eyes were still pink but he had cleaned off the blood from them.

"Gave me quite a scare there Rae.." He gave a small chuckle, hoping he could lighten the mood. Raven looked down.

"I'm, I'm sorry.. I lost control. I shouldn't have." Raven resisted the urge to cry again. She hated herself for being this weak and vulnerable in front of Beast Boy. She hated herself more for losing her control over her emotions, especially rage. If Beast Boy hadn't calmed her down, and she got to the point of demonic rage….well let's just say that wouldn't be good.

"You don't have to be sorry Raven. What I'd like you to be is more open. Please, I want to understand what you're going through, so I can help you."

"I can't.." Raven closed her eyes.

"Yes you can. I'm your friend Raven, you may think I'm just some immature prank pulling kid, you may think I won't understand your problems, but believe me, I have problems too. Everyone does. And no I don't mean problems as in what TV show I'll watch today. And I give you my word that I'll try my best and hardest to help you with your problems, because I know what it's like to feel helpless about things." Beast Boy sadly stated. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy. The two were still pretty close. Raven slightly moved her head closer to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy couldn't believe what was happening. His heart started beating faster. He also had moved his head towards hers. Just as their heads were close enough, Raven turned her head at the last second and laid it back on Beast Boy's chest. Beast Boy, taken aback for a second, slightly smiled and put his hand on top of the back of Raven's head. Raven, was still Raven. Even if she was still emotionally distraught.

"Beast Boy...thanks." Raven replied to Beast Boy's speech.

"No problem." Beast boy smiled to no one in particular since Raven couldn't see him. For the first time in a while, Raven felt genuinely cared for. Even if Beast Boy hadn't loved her like he did with Terra, he still cared about her. And that was all she needed. For someone to care for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END. Just kidding. There's more to this story ;) Anyways, I know Raven is a little out of character, but then again she's having an emotional breakdown so uh yeah xP


	7. Demonic Emotions

Thanks guys for helping me hit the 40 review mark : ) So I just saw Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and it was a pretty good movie, from a fans point of view. The only thing I didn't like was Robin stealing the spotlight all the time but hey, whatcha going to do? Oh yeah, before I get onto the next chapter, I've heard good news about Teen Titans. They 'might' make more movies depending on how good Trouble in Tokyo fared. I'm not saying they WILL make another movie, but try and show your Teen Titan support as much as you can and hopefully they'll listen to the fans . That's all I have to say. Now onto the next chapter..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy just sat there holding Raven for a while in the darkness. After a few minutes, Raven lifted her head and sighed. Slowly and reluctantly she pulled away from the changeling's embrace. Beast Boy's arms slowly dropped down to his sides as she left him. He saw Raven turn around and scratch her head.

"So.." Beast Boy wondered out loud. He really didn't want to say something stupid and mess up this moment. Raven turned her head towards him wondering what he had to say.

"Where's those short tempered birds?" Beast Boy mentally slapped himself for blurting out something dumb. Raven looked over to her friend. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, she was really grateful for him asking that question and putting aside what happened just moments before.

"Umm I don't really…know." Raven looked around. She truly didn't know what was going on with her mind. After she had passed out, she woke up in this dark abyss. Usually by now Raven would of seen at least 2 of her emotions.

"Hmm.." Beast Boy looked around.

"You think maybe you can come out of your mind? It would really make the Titans feel a lot better and relieved if you woke up." Beast Boy smiled a bit. Raven just looked down at her arm which seemingly became more interesting than talking to the changeling.

"I don't think I can." Raven looked back up at Beast Boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the last time you entered my mind?" Beast Boy nodded at Raven as she continued.

"In order for me to leave my mind I have to get to that gate, and well.." Raven looked around her a bit.

"I can't sense where it is." Beast Boy's ears drooped a bit at hearing this.

"You mean you're stuck here?"

" I think so." Raven replied. Beast Boy looked around. It must be really boring to have to be stuck floating in a bunch of darkness, even for Raven.

"You know what I don't get? This is your mind Raven, and even though I'm not some mystical expert like you, shouldn't you be able to control your thoughts and your mindscape as you may call it?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Well in theory, yes, but my mind is well different.. I don't always have complete control of it, as you may recall the incident with Dr.Light." Raven disliked talking this openly with anyone about how her mind worked.

"I thought that since we beat Trigon you wouldn't get like that anymore." Raven cringed as Beast Boy mentioned Trigon.

"Well it is true that since Trigon is gone, my mind and emotions have been much easier to handle and control but, as much as I hate it, I'm still half demon. Nothing can ever change that." Raven slowly closed her eyes as she spoke.

"So? You're half demon, Cyborg's half robot, Star's an alien, I'm, well, any animal, and Robin is… I guess he could be the only one considered normal, except for his fashion taste, heh." Beast Boy smiled a bit at Raven she gave a slight smile but then returned to her non-emotional state. The changeling hadn't totally understood what she was talking about.

"No, I mean, that since I'm a demon, I have my own fits of well….rage, not caused by Trigon."

"Oh." Beast Boy replied understanding now.

"So um, why do demons get so angry?" Even though his question sounded really stupid, Beast Boy was really trying his hardest to understand what Raven was going through. He wasn't a demon himself so he couldn't experience it first hand but instead do the next best thing, listen to his friend.

"Well as you may know or not know, back when the Earth was younger, demons use to roam around freely, unlike today. They were very violent because that's the only way you could really survive in that primitive world. I guess that since humans grew out of that mindless violent state and started gaining more and more knowledge, the demons had to go somewhere else. Technology made by humans could easily harm them. I believe the demons must have gone to other dimensions away from human intelligence and technology. There they remained in that primitive violent state, since they had amazing powers and strength, and no need to develop their intelligence."

"Wait, so you're telling me demons are scared of humans?" Beast Boy asked.

"Were, Beast Boy. They were scared of humans. Lately though since there haven't been demons terrorizing the Earth, humans had grown to think they were myths. Long since the demons had left, humans have basically lowered their guard against such creatures. Luckily no demons, besides my father, have attempted to take over the Earth."

"Hmm why haven't they?" Beast Boy was listening very intently to Raven. Everything she was saying was so interesting. Raven appreciated the fact that the changeling was taking what she said seriously and that he really did want to know the answers to his questions. And they weren't stupid questions either, like Beast Boy would normally ask.

"Well, my theory is that after all this time, they are stuck in the dimensions their ancestors chose to escape to. The only way they could leave if they had a portal of some sort. Trigon escaped from his dimension by using me as his portal to Earth."

"Wow.." The green boy replied. Raven continued to explaining her situation.

"That's why I loose control of my mind sometimes. I have demonic blood running through my veins, and that primitive anger and violence as well. Luckily I can usually keep control of my mind because the monks of Azarath had taught me meditation and such. Also, being half human helps me keep control of my mind and thoughts. It kind of counter balances the violent and primitive urges."

"Uh heh, sorry for bothering you so much back in he day when you were meditating. I mean I knew you needed it, but if I knew you needed it really badly as to where you could lose control of your mind I would of held back from bothering you." Beast Boy slowly scratched the back of his head.

"Apology accepted." Beast Boy smiled up at Raven.

"So.. How can you tell if you're losing control of your mind? Like right now, are you in control of it?" Beast Boy wondered since it's seemed pretty calm and serene. He imagined that a mind losing control would look somewhat chaotic, but then again he wasn't familiar with mindscapes.

"Well right now I seem to have control of it but well, what just happened a few minutes ago…I lost a bit of control over my emotions." Beast Boy noticed the somewhat sad tone in which she ended that sentence with. Beast Boy floated over to her.

"Heh, no worries, everyone has to blow off steam once in a while." Raven closed her eyes tightly.

"No, I can't…blow off steam as you call it. I just can't. I may hurt someone." Beast Boy looked at her oddly but then smiled.

"Hey don't worry about my face, even though I smashed into your power, it didn't really hurt that bad. All I have is a headache. No serious injuries." He gave her a thumbs up. Raven sighed once again.

"No, I don't mean the damage I could do in here, because, personally, I'd rather have my mind injured than anyone innocent. You see, when I lose control of my mind, my body is what's dangerous. You know how my powers are affected by my emotions."

"Oh. So basically, what goes on in your mind isn't as bad as what happens outside of it?" Raven nodded.

"The damage my body could do to someone is 10x more dangerous than what happens in my mind."

"Whoo, good thing I was inside of your mind, going face diving into your power eh?" Beast Boy nudged Raven a bit and she rolled her eyes.

"Well let's just be glad that you weren't outside of my mind when I lost control." Raven simply stated.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the poor guy who got in your way when…" Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit.." He muttered. Raven looked over at him confused.

"What?" She asked in her monotone voice.

Back at the med bay….

A piece of glass fell from one of the many shattered windows. It hit the floor with a tinkle as it broke into more pieces. A wire hung from the ceiling, sparking and letting the occasional spark fly off. The room looked like a tornado had hit it, stayed for lunch, invited it's friend earthquake over, and had a wild party. The only thing that wasn't in some way damaged was the unconscious girl lying on the bed. Three heads with wide eyes poked up from behind a big rectangular shaped piece of technology that had been ripped from the wall.

"Is…it over?" Cyborg asked. Both Starfire and Robin, still wide eyed, slowly nodded.

"I think so." Robin replied. The Titans slowly rose up to their feet.

"That was scary yes?" Starfire asked the boys. They nodded.

"Is everyone ok?" Robin asked.

"I have the ache of the head but other than that I have not been harmed." Starfire replied with a smile. Robin smiled back.

"A few scratches here and there but I'm ok. No real damage done…" Cyborg trailed off as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Aww man, my beautiful medical bay!" Cyborg threw up his arms as he landed on the floor on his knees. All of the floor tiles had at least one crack in them. Parts of the walls had been ripped out. Broken wires hung around everywhere. The big screen used for taking bio scans had a big crack going through it. Cyborg now had his face in his hands. Starfire walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in a way to comfort her robotic friend.

"This'll take forever to clean up." Cyborg's voice came out muffled from his hands. Just then a low moan came from the opposite corner of the room. There Mento was, his back against the wall, feet facing upwards, and his head on the floor. He had swirly eyes. He looked very comical for such a serious man.

"What was that?" He asked frantically as the Titans ran over. Robin helped him up. Mento clutched his head.

"I think maybe B must of pissed Raven off or something. She lost control of her powers." Cyborg replied.

"Is that what those dark tentacles were?" Mento asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, Raven has difficulty controlling her powers without meditation, and I believe that since Beast Boy entered her mind, he might've found her and he could of triggered something to make her lose control." Even though she didn't realize it, what Starfire had said was true. Beast Boy had found her and had triggered that outburst, even though he never meant to.

"That's some power your friend has." Mento replied.

"Will she have another outburst like that?" The mind reader asked. Robin put a finger to his chin.

"I'm not really sure. It could happen again I guess."

"We'll just all have to be on guard around Rae incase it does happen again." Cyborg stated. The others nodded. They were truly off guard when Raven had floated a couple of feet off of her bed and dark tentacles came shooting out in every direction, destroying whatever it could find. In an instant though she had fallen limply back onto the bed and the whole ordeal was over.

"Oh I do hope that Beast Boy and Raven are ok.." Starfire clasped her hands together in worry. Robin walked over to Raven. He slowly and cautiously checked her out, looking at her face, arms and legs.

"I see no injuries. No scratches, bruising, or bleeding. Cy, want to take a quick scan just to see if there are any major internal injuries I can't see?" Cyborg nodded to Robin and quickly flipped open a scanner built into his arm and scanned Raven. The mobile scanner wasn't as powerful as the one in the med bay but it would get the job done for now. It beeped after 10 seconds to notify it was done.

"Nope, nothing, no defects. Right now her body is a-ok except for the fever." Cyborg stated. Starfire went over to a sink in the medical bay and pulled a hand towel out from the cabinets above it. She put it under the faucet and turned on the cool water and rung it out.

"Oh I wish we could scan her mind.." Starfire sadly replied as she walked over and put the damp hand towel onto Raven's forehead. She pressed it lightly against Raven so it would fit the shape of her forehead. The others looked at her sadly, agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry I can't send another one of you into Raven's mind. I just simply don't have enough power to do so. It's even going to be hard to bring Beast Boy back."

"It's ok Mento, believe me, you've already done so much. We truly appreciate you coming to help Raven." Robin looked over at Mento, who nodded.

Back into Raven's mind..

Beast Boy explained to Raven why he was worried.

"And they were at the medical bay watching over you." Beast Boy finished. Raven put a hand to her forehead. For some odd reason, it felt cool and relaxing.

"Damn it. I hope they are ok." Hearing Raven curse wasn't a frequent thing. She must of really felt worried.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, I mean they're the Titans. The ones who helped save the world, defeated your father. I'm sure they could of handled your outburst. They probably don't even have a scratch on them." Beast Boy smiled. Raven felt a little bit relieved by Beast Boy's comforting words, but she was still filled with worry for her friends.

"Ok, I guess we should get going." Beast Boy stretched his arms out behind his back. Raven looked at Beast Boy, confused.

"What? Go where?"

"I don't know, anywhere. Maybe we can run into something if we walk around. Uh.. I mean float." Beast Boy cracked a grin. Just then Beast Boy had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Say! Where are your emotion thingies?" Beast Boy asked.

"Emotion….thingies?" Raven slit her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at such a lame term.

"Yeah, those different Raven's. Can't you call them over or something? I saw you twirl your hands that time me and Cy were here, and poof. There they were." Raven looked down. Why hadn't she thought of that? She wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Alright, I guess I can try that. Stand back a bit." Raven ordered the changeling. Beast Boy smiled and floated a bit back, folding his legs to sit Indian style as he watched Raven. She put her hood up and slowly did the familiar movements with her hands. Her eyes glowed white as blobs of green, grey, purple, pink, orange, yellow, brown and red formed around her. The blobs started forming into the shape of Raven. When their formation was complete, Raven's eyes stopped glowing. She blinked and they were back to their normal state. Beast Boy murmured to himself watching the interesting scene fold out before him. He then got up from sitting and floated over to Raven and her emotions. He smiled as he was greeted by all of them.

"Hi Beast Boy!" Happy stated in her squeaky girlish voice, waving her hand at the changeling. He waved back.

"H-hello." Timid quietly stated. Beast Boy nodded at her, not wanting to say something that might upset the poor, shaking emotion.

Yo, sup B!" Brave held out her hand to high five Beast Boy. He returned the high five.

"Pull my finger." Rude held out her finger to Beast Boy. She was smacked in the back of the head by knowledge with a book. Rude muttered a bit while knowledge fixed her glasses. Beast Boy inwardly laughed at this scene. He snuck a look back to the original Raven who had a slight blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Nice to see you again Garfield." Knowledge stated. The corner's of Beast Boy's mouth formed a small smile. He liked it when Raven used his real name, even if it was one of her emotions. It always reminded him of his…parents.

"Hey Beast Boy." A purple cloaked Raven stated while she walked up to Beast Boy. Beast Boy never really figured out what the purple cloaked emotion was. He watched as she walked over and gave him a small hug. Raven's (original one) mouth flew open as she saw her emotion hug Beast Boy. She then slapped a hand on her face, mortified.

Beast Boy still didn't know what the emotion was, but he did return the hug and then the purple cloaked girl walked back to the group smiling at him. He looked over at the other emotion he wasn't sure about. The brown cloaked one. She nodded at him as if to say hi without saying anything. Much so like what Raven would normally do outside of her mind.

Anger inelegantly snorted and turned her back towards Beast Boy while crossing her arms. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin as he sweat dropped.

Raven regained her composition and dispelled her embarrassment and mortification, for the time being.

"Good everyone's here. Knowledge, do you have any idea where the gate is? I'd really like to leave, but as you can see I can't." Knowledge listened to Raven and pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose.

"I have noticed the recent change of your mindscape and basically everything in it except for your emotions has disappeared." The yellow cloaked girl responded.

"Disappeared?" Raven asked not fully understanding.

"Yup, poof!" Happy responded making hand gestures while giggling. Beast Boy looked over at Happy who reminded him a lot like Starfire.

"Yes, it seems that because your body had become sick, for the lack of a better sentence, your mind has also become ill. You remember your nightmare yes?" Raven slowly nodded at her yellow emotion. She didn't want Beast Boy to hear what was in her nightmare.

"Well it seems that since it portrayed such a traumatizing scene, your mind wanted to dispel all of your memories. See, the problem is that, instead of getting rid of your memories, your mind had gotten rid of everything else. The rocky path, the stars, the gate, everything, except for your emotions and memories."

'Traumatizing scene? Wow, I wonder what Raven dreamt..' The changeling thought to himself as his ears drooped sadly.

"How can a mind get rid of something?" Beast Boy interrupted. Knowledge looked over at him.

"If someone's mind is set on something, than it can involuntarily betray your body. A mind is so powerful that it can even shut down your whole body, resulting in death. I believe it is called willful melancholy. A mind is so powerful, but because of it's power, it is also a huge weakness. It can be your downfall." Beast Boy listened with wide eyes.

"Wow.." He whispered. That sounded horrible.

"But, a person needs to be in a really depressed state for that to happen. It is not a common thing to die by your mind." Knowledge assured him. The yellow cloaked emotion turned back to Raven.

"Since you have removed everything in your mind except your memories, there is no way of getting out, except for one."

"Well? What is it?" Raven asked, curious to how she could get out of her mind.

"You'll have to go through your memories and hope to find an exit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to get the other chapter up soon. It'll hopefully be by next weekend. Until then, review and tell me what you think so far. : )


	8. Beginning

I'm home from school sick today with a head cold and have nothing to do so I figured I would start writing the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll have to go through your memories and hope to find an exit." Raven looked wide eyed at Knowledge.

"What?" Even though Raven tried to keep her monotone voice, Beast Boy could hear uncertainty in her tone.

"Well you see, since the gate has been destroyed, you can not exit your mind that way. The only way you might have a chance of leaving is by going through your memories, like I stated before."

"But, how can you exit through a memory?" Beast Boy wondered out loud. Knowledge looked over to him.

"Every memory in a person's mind is linked to one another. And the only way memories escape the mind is through dreams. If you and Raven can find the right memory at the right moment, then I believe Raven's body will have that memory as a dream and expel you from her mind."

"Wow, I never knew someone could do that." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes, that's how people in comas wake up. They have to go through their memories and hope to find an exit. If one does find an exit, usually they wake up and forget everything they had to go through just to awaken. Some do find their exits and wake up and others, well, they just wander forever, lost in their memories." Knowledge stated.

"Or at least until someone pulls the plug!" Just then Rude made a long beep sound that imitated the sound of someone dying in a hospital.

That's horrible!" Brave told Rude and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow.." Rude muttered while rubbing her sore head.

"Oh. But I still don't get how you can go through memories. Is it like watching a movie or something?" Beast Boy asked. He kind of understood the general idea ,but the specifics were confusing.

"Actually, since you and Raven are the ones who want to leave, you two will actually go into Raven's memories. You will be able to feel and touch the environment of whatever memory you are in at the time. Like for example, if you're in a memory that had taken place at the park, you would be able to feel the grass and the wind, and hear the birds. The only thing that you can not do is interact with the living beings in said memory. You will be like ghosts. They can't see or hear you, but you can see and hear them. The only thing you both can't do is touch each other and interfere with what takes place."

"Oh, I get it, kind of like virtual reality." Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he pictured himself wearing a big clunky helmet and gloves while playing a virtual reality video game.

'This could be fun.' Beast Boy thought and grinned wide at Knowledge who simply just stood there peering at him over the top of her glasses, while cocking an eyebrow. He then turned his head over towards Raven and his smile faded. She was looking at the ground (well where the ground would technically be had they not been floating in a bunch of darkness) wide eyed and looking nervous. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven's Timid emotion and noticed she was in the same kind of stance, except shaking violently of fear.

"You think going through our memories is going to be like a game! I say we let the green bean rot in here." Anger yelled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy's ears lowered a bit sadly and he looked down.

"Now now Anger, don't be…rude." The brown cloaked emotion spoke up. Beast Boy directed his attention to the her.

'At least one Raven is defending me. But who is she?' He thought as he gazed at her.

"Hey Wisdom, she ain't rude, I'm Rude." The orange cloaked emotion yelled back to the brown one while sticking her tongue out at her.

"Yes, I can tell." Wisdom simply replied.

'Ah so she's Wisdom. Neat. That's one down, one more to go.' Beast Boy mentally talked to himself as he looked over to the purple emotion. The purple cloaked Raven had caught Beast Boy looking at her. Their eyes locked. Beast Boy didn't know what her response was going to be since he was practically staring intently at her. Instead of being mad or irritated, like Raven would normally be, the emotion smiled sweetly at Beast Boy. Stunned a bit at the unexpected response, his mouth hung open slightly. Just as he was about to return the smile Happy's face jumped up right in front of his.

"Oh so you want to make funny faces huh? BLEH!" Happy put her fingers in the corners of her mouth and pulled it into a big smile while crossing her eyes.

"AH!" Beast Boy, not expecting the pink emotion to jump out in front of him so close, tilted backwards and flipped over. His feet sticking up in the air. Happy let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha ha, I win!" She laughed as she had one hand over her face while the other was pointing at the poor boy floating upside down.

"Please, someone, just kill me now.." Raven, temporarily forgetting about exiting her mind, had been watching the scene between her emotions and Beast Boy unfold the whole time. Normally she would of yelled at Beast Boy to stop goofing off, but she couldn't ,since it was technically HER fault what happened to Beast Boy.

"Man, this is so boring, I wish there was someone I could beat up.." Brave plainly stated to herself as she too watched the other emotions and Beast Boy talk amongst each other.

"G-guys, I t-think they should try and find the exit now." Timid quietly spoke up. All the others had stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Poor Timid's shyness increased 10 fold as everyone's attention was on her. She coughed and pulled at the part of her cloak by her neck.

"W-we wouldn't want Beast Boy to get stuck in Raven's mind right?" Timid sighed, relieved, as the other emotions nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind if Beast Boy had to stay here forever.." The purple cloaked emotion, who had snuck next to Beast Boy while Timid was talking, stated while dreamily gazing at him. Beast Boy looked over at her and gave a small smile.

'Well it seems like this emotion likes me too. Note to self: Brown and Purple are on my side. I still can't figure out what purple is though..' Beast Boy, as thick as ever, put a finger to his chin while thinking of all the emotions purple could be. Raven decided now was the time for her to speak up.

"Knowledge, how do Beast Boy and I get to the first memory?" Raven asked, trying to keep that scared and shy feeling away that Timid was radiating. Raven truly did not want Beast Boy to go through her memories. Some things….are just meant to be kept private. Knowledge cleared her throat.

"Well I can direct you to the first memory but from there on, your memories will take their course. You could be stuck in a memory for 1 minute, or you could be stuck in one for an hour. Depends on the memory itself. Also, I must warn you that your memories will not go in order. They could be jumbled because of the strain on your mind. Are you ready to enter the first memory?" Knowledge asked. Raven looked over at Beast Boy who looked back over at her. Raven then turned back to Knowledge and nodded yes.

"Alright. Follow me." Knowledge turned around and floated off into the darkness, with Raven and Beast Boy trailing after her. The other emotions just looked at each other and stayed where they were.

"Please Beast Boy, be careful.." The purple emotion whispered out as she saw his body getting smaller and smaller as he floated further away.

After around 6 minutes of floating, Knowledge stopped and pressed her hand against something hard and invisible.

"Raven's mind barrier!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven just looked over at him and wondered how he knew what it was.

"You are correct Beast Boy. This is a weakened point of the mind barrier. You will be able to access the memories through here." Knowledge replied to Beast Boy. Raven floated over to Knowledge and pressed her hand against the hard surface.

"What do we have to do to get through?" Raven asked.

"Just hold each other tightly and no matter what, don't let go. I will take care of the rest."

"Why? What would happen if we do let go?" Beast Boy asked the yellow cloaked emotion.

"Well if you are separated in the middle of switching over from one memory to another, you both could be shot into 2 different ones. The chances of both of you finding an exit would be unlikely, therefore one or both of you would become lost in the memories forever. You will fare better if you stick together." Beast Boy shivered at what Knowledge had said. He really didn't want to be in Raven's mind alone and lost forever.

"Are you guys ready?" Knowledge asked the two. Beast Boy gulped and held out his hand. Raven hesitantly took it. Knowledge looked as Raven and Beast Boy held hands and sighed.

"That will not do. The pull from going at such a fast speed in between the memories will separate you in a second. Here." Knowledge walked over towards Beast Boy who had a question mark over his head. She took his hand away from Ravens, walked behind him, and..

"What are you doing? OOF!" Knowledge pushed Beast Boy's back and he went flying forward and hit Raven. The fronts of their bodies had met with such force that the wind was knocked out of both of them. Before Raven could pull away from Beast Boy and ask what the hell Knowledge was doing, Knowledge walked over and put Beast Boy's arms around Raven, and told him to hold them there. She did the same with Raven's arms. The two Titans were now in a very tight embrace, each of their heads over the other's shoulder. The amount of shock on both of their faces was quite clear. They also had bright shades of red emitting from their cheeks. Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart pounding through his chest and against hers. Beast Boy also felt Raven's heart pounding, -cough- among other things. He blushed even more furiously at being this close to her chest.

"This is the position you shall take when going through memories. You have to remain holding a tight grip onto each other so you won't be pulled away."

"So, um, when will we know a memory is going to switch over?" Raven asked, trying to keep her heart rate down, and failing.

"Well, the memory itself will start fading away, and by the time that starts happening, you will have 15 seconds to resume this position before the actual memory switches." Raven disliked how Knowledge kept using the word position. It just seemed kind of …wrong.

Beast Boy, normally spitting out billions of questions, just sat quietly in Raven's embrace. He was rarely ever this close to the dark Titan and…he liked it. No, not in a perverted way, but in a comforting way. He liked the way he could feel her heart beating through her chest as it rose up and down with her breathing. He liked the warmth he felt coming off of her body. But most of all, he liked being able to have his arms wrapped around her without some kind of consequence. Usually one resulting in being tossed out of Titans Tower and into the sea. But of course, he would never admit these feelings to Raven.

"Now are you guys ready?" Both of the Titans nodded at Knowledge. Raven felt Beast Boy's arms close tighter around her. Normally she'd object but she could sense the fear coming off of the boy. Even she, herself was a bit nervous about what was going to happen. Raven had never done this before. Raven also gripped Beast Boy tighter. Even though the movement was very slight and practically unnoticeable, Beast Boy had felt it. For some reason, his fear died down a bit. He felt safe in Raven's arms.

"Alright, I'll begin the spell." Knowledge crossed her legs under her assuming a lotus position, much like the one Raven meditated in.

"Casnor Altian Morgron Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Knowledge raised her arms high as light appeared from Raven's mind barrier. The light started sucking the Titans in.

"Good luck!" Knowledge yelled out as the bright light engulfed the Titans. As soon as the light was there, it was gone, as were Raven and Beast Boy.

'You guys will need it.' Knowledge thought to herself.

Pan over to the medical bay.

Robin was sweeping the floor with a hand broom, catching little particles and whatnot in the dustpan. He walked over and shook the dustpan into a garbage they had in the corner of the room. The particles fell into the plastic bin with slight tinkle sounds. Cyborg was currently working on fixing the monitor of the bio scanner. The room started looking somewhat better. The ceiling had already been cleared of all the hanging wires. Starfire had taken a seat next to Raven's right and watched over her quietly, occasionally changing the hand towel on her friend's forehead, as the others cleaned up. Mento was standing next to Beast Boy's body, which had been laid down next to Raven on the same bed, since it was the only one left in one piece. He was looking over Beast Boy's body, making sure nothing bad was happening to it, since there was that mind/body connection. If anything was straining or harming Beast Boy's mind, his body would react violently. Mento had to be there to act fast just incase something did start to happen. Right now the green boy's body was quite calm.

"How ya doin Rob?" Cyborg stopped working on the monitor to glance back at his friend. Robin, who was now currently mopping up the floor, stopped and propped himself up on the handle. He wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"Pretty good. I mean, we can see the floor now."

"That's a step up from BB's room." Cyborg replied. The two Titans laughed a bit before returning to their work.

"How long do you think it will take you to fix the monitor?" Robin asked while moving the mop towards one of the corners of the room.

"As soon as I recalibrate the settings, it should take around an hour for the monitor to reboot it's systems."

"Alright good." Robin preferred it when everything was working efficiently. He disliked when anything wasn't working correctly. He glanced over at Starfire.

"How's she doing?" Robin asked. Starfire took off the now luke warm hand towel from Raven's head and felt her forehead.

"I haven't been able to bring down her fever, but at least it hasn't risen." Starfire then put the towel in the bowl of cold water on the nightstand, next to Raven's meditation mirror. Star sighed as she once again rung the towel out until it was damp and replaced it on Raven's forehead. Starfire disliked being left in the dark when one of her friends were hurt. Starfire wanted to help and she couldn't stand just sitting in one place and not doing anything. Robin, who had finally finished mopping, put the mop away and walked over to Starfire. He sat down in a chair next to her and put one of his hands on her right knee as a comforting gesture. Starfire gave him a slight smile before returning her sight to Raven. He knew exactly how she felt. He also couldn't stand not doing anything while one of his friends were in need of help. Being the leader, Robin always felt the most guilt if anything happened to one of his teammates. He couldn't let his team down., and if he did, it was one of the worst feelings the boy wonder could experience.

"Alright, I have recalibrated the monitor's settings so now the machine has to do it's thing." Cyborg stated as he walked over to the others while dusting off his hands. Robin looked up at Cyborg.

"Good job Cy." Robin gave a small smile. Cyborg returned it and then looked over to Raven and sighed. Just then, Raven's meditation mirror, which was on the nightstand, started rattling. Starfire quickly reached over and grabbed it. She and Robin peered into the mirror. A white light met their eyes.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked as he walked behind Starfire and Robin, getting a view of the mirror.

"The light! Remember how I told you about the time Raven chanted her spell and then the mirror allowed us to go into her mind?" Both Robin and Cyborg nodded at Star.

"Well this is what the mirror looked like before we entered. I believe we can enter Raven's mind through the mirror now!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered, happy that they could do something for Raven now instead of just wondering. Robin looked over towards Mento who was still standing beside Beast Boy.

"Mento, you think you could..?"

"Say no more Robin. I'll take care of these two. Everything's under control here. Go help your friend." Robin smiled towards Mento as a thanks. He then turned his attention towards Starfire.

"How do we enter?"

"Well Robin, first we have to hold hands." Starfire grabbed Cyborg's right hand, while he grabbed Robin's hand with his other one. Now they were connected.

"Now, if I remember correctly, if I touch this spot we should.." Starfire touched the light on the mirror and the 3 Titans were engulfed in it and disappeared within seconds. The mirror floated back onto the nightstand, the glow leaving it as it returned to it's normal state. Mento just stood there.

"Wow.." Was all he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews will definitely make me feel better! -coughs- Stupid head cold. I feel like Raven right about now, blah. Hope you liked this chapter : )


	9. Ouch

My head cold only lasted a day so I'm happy. I also just went to a concert last night and saw Kamelot, Epica, Metadox, and Operatika! I even caught one of the demos Metadox threw into the audience. Yeah, so I'm in a really good mood today. You guys get another chapter because of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy, who each had their eyes shut, were hurdling through what seemed to be a bright tunnel made of white light. They each held each other closely and tightly, for what Knowledge said was true. Each of them could feel a force trying to rip them apart by going at such a fast rate. Raven cracked one eye open and peered over her teammate's shoulder. All she could see was the bright light. She felt Beast Boy grip her even tighter, if possible.

'I feel like I'm in a centrifuge..' Raven thought to herself as she once again closed her eyes, wondering when this would stop. From Raven's point of view, Beast Boy was just holding onto her and was as quiet as a mouse.

'Either he's taking this ok or he's scared out of his mind..' Raven thought to herself as she noted the boy's unnatural quietness.

'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I don't like this ride, I want to get off!' Beast Boy's head kept screaming at him. He didn't make a peep out of his mouth but his head was another story. Scared thoughts were flooding in.

'Am I going to be separated from Raven and be lost forever? Will we ever make it out? Am I going to die? Is this it? I'm too young and handsome to die!' Beast Boy's last thought would have been described as 'typical' by Raven. Just before another thought could rip it's way into Beast Boy's head, the two Titans had smacked down forcefully onto the ground of the first memory. Unfortunately for Raven, she ended up on the bottom. Her back cracked against the ground and the two had bounced once from the impact, rolled, and switched positions. They came to a halt where Raven, in pain, was now laying on top of Beast Boy, who was stunned and numb by the quick fall. Beast Boy, who had somewhat come to his senses, finally realized that they weren't in the bright glowing tunnel anymore but actually on the ground. His vision was still a bit blurry so he couldn't see the details of where he was but he was thankful he wasn't in that bright light anymore. Beast Boy was lying on the ground and turned his head to his side. He noted that the ground they were on was made of dirt. Beast Boy's senses finally started to return to their normal state. He tried to get up but had noted that there was a weight on him, pinning him down. He then turned his head back forward, looking towards the sky, and tilted it up. That was when he noticed Raven was on top of him.

"Raven?" He asked cautiously. The girl was lying on top of him with her head tilted to the side on the left part of his chest. Her left hand was clutching the fabric over the right side of his chest and her other hand was clutching the ground, scraping dirt underneath her nails. The only reply Beast Boy got was a low moan.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy tilted his head further upward and strained the muscles in his neck. He noticed that Raven's eyes were tightly shut and one tear had dripped down her cheek. Beast Boy had slowly started to sit up but a cry of pain from Raven stopped him. She gripped his uniform even tighter, twisting it in her balled up fist.

"Please, j-just don't move for a second." Raven croaked out. Beast Boy did as he was told. He didn't even say a word as Raven just lay there on him. He wasn't sure what to say. They laid there for around 3 minutes in silence. Beast Boy was about to break the silence with a question of worry, but before he could, Raven took in a sharp breath and slowly sat up. She was now sitting on top of Beast Boy. They just looked at each other and started blushing furiously. Even through her pain, Raven quickly got off of him. She sat down on the dirt with her hands wrapped over her stomach.

'Keep bad thoughts away, keep bad thoughts away..' Beast Boy told himself over and over as he too, sat up. He then noticed how Raven was sitting there hunched up, seemingly in pain.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy once again asked, hoping for more of an answer than a grunt. Raven slowly shook her head no.

"Is it your stomach?" The green boy asked, noticing how her arms were draped over it.

"N-no it's my back."

"How'd you hurt your back?"

"How do you think our fall was broken genius?" Raven spat back at Beast Boy, growing more irritated at him. He looked to be fine. How come she always ended up being the one getting smushed under Beast Boy? Beast Boy looked to the ground sullenly then back up at Raven with drooped ears.

"I'm sorry." Raven's irritation subsided for a second as she looked at Beast Boy. She wasn't really angry at him, just the pain. And technically, it wasn't his fault she ended up being the one smacked into the ground. It wasn't any one's fault. Just bad luck on her part, and boy did Raven have a bunch of it recently. She regretted using Beast Boy as a scapegoat now. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's alright, no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it's just the pain that made me direct my anger towards you. I apologize." Raven never thought she would say something like this. Beast Boy looked stunned at Raven. Had she really just apologized…to him? It just didn't compute in his head. Raven looked at Beast Boy, who seemed to be looking off into space. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked back towards Raven and shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts and crawled over to Raven and sat next to her.

"I accept your apology." He said with a big toothy grin. Beast Boy never thought he would ever get a chance to say that to Raven. He then draped his arm over her shoulder.

"BACK BACK!" Raven yelped out. Beast Boy immediately drew his arm back and held his hands up.

"S-sorry!" Beast Boy once again apologized. Raven looked at Beast Boy through her irritated, and slit eyes. She took an exasperated breath as her head hung low with a sweat drop.

'Could he ever go 5 minutes without having to apologize for something?' Raven thought to herself.

"So where does it hurt?" Beast Boy asked Raven. Raven looked up at him and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"My back." She replied slowly. If Beast Boy wasn't careful, he could set off the angry bomb known as Raven's fury.

"Uh heh, yeah, I mean where on your back?" Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head. Raven slowly took one of her arms away from her stomach and placed it lightly on her lower back.

"There." Beast Boy slowly crawled over so he was behind her and looked to where she pointed.

"Hey, I once got injured there when I fell out of a tree." Beast Boy gave a slight laugh.

"You fell out of a tree?" Raven plainly asked turning her head towards the boy behind her. Beast Boy slowly nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Heh, yeah." He replied. Raven turned her head back away from him.

"Why didn't you morph into a monkey or something. It would of saved you from falling. Or did you fall out of the tree as a monkey? You are pretty clumsy at times."

"Well actually, I couldn't morph then.." Beast Boy slowly stated, in a more quiet tone. Raven looked back to him. Before she could get another word in Beast Boy spoke up.

"I think I can fix your back! I remember how mine was fixed!" He exclaimed as he started advancing towards her. Raven's pupils shrunk as her eyes widened.

"Don't go near my back!" She spun around quickly and scuttled along the ground away from him. No way was she letting Beast Boy 'fix' her back. He would probably paralyze her.

"Aww c'mon. Let me do this for you."

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"It'll stop the pain." Beast Boy had gotten to his feet and walked over to Raven, who was still currently on the ground.

"I swear Beast Boy, you better get away from me.." Raven growled at Beast Boy who was not listening to her threats. He was lucky that Raven was in too much pain to use her powers. Beast Boy had walked behind Raven and put his hands under her arms and started to lift her.

"Raven, stand on your feet." He instructed her. She had stood on her feet, but not because she was told to. She was just pissed off how Beast Boy had nonchalantly just walked up to her and picked her up. She did not want to be held by him right now. She tried to pull away from him but he kept a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL SEND YOU INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION IF I HAVE TO!" Raven was practically screaming now as Beast Boy held her against her will. Some from the pain, but mostly from her anger at Beast Boy, who just wouldn't listen.

"Would you stop moving?" Beast Boy asked as Raven struggled against him. He actually managed to grab one of her arms, move it, and pin it against her back. The cry of pain from Raven made him frown, but he had to do this. He lunged and grabbed her other arm, and also held it behind her back, earning another cry of pain from Raven.

"BEAST BOY!" She half growled half yelled at him. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly once more and sweat dropped.

"Just trust me! It'll only hurt for a second." He then put his foot against her lower back and pulled her arms out towards him/ away from her.

"Why should I trust you when…..AHH!" A snapping sound could be heard and Raven screamed as her back erupted in pain. She dropped to her knees. Beast Boy, who was still holding her arms out behind her back, had slowly let them go. Raven felt Beast Boy free them and put them out in front of her on the ground to balance her weight as her head hung low, breathing heavily.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to kill you." Raven growled as she looked up towards Beast Boy. She got up and was about to chase him until she noticed something. When she got up, there was no pain. Raven put her hands against her lower back and rubbed it. It felt fine. She looked back towards Beast Boy who was just standing there with his arms across his chest, smiling a big smirk just yelling 'I told you so!'. Raven was truly at a loss for words. She just stood there staring at Beast Boy. He actually fixed her back, and she had acted rather childishly throughout the whole situation. Raven had never felt so much like a moron then she did now. She couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment from crawling it's way up onto her cheeks. Raven took her arms from her back and put one behind her head and scratched it slightly. A 'Beast Boy in trouble' trademark move.

"Welllll?" Beast Boy asked the blushing Titan in front of him. His voice was more mockingly squeaky than usual because he knew Raven felt embarrassed.

"I…uh…well..Where did you learn how to do that?" Raven asked, trying to avert the topic from herself.

"Well, when I hurt my back, my uh father kind of used that technique." Beast Boy smiled a bit at Raven, then looked down sadly. Raven never really learned about Beast Boy's past, save for the Doom Patrol. Judging by his expression, something must of bad probably happened to his parents.

"Beast Boy I.." Raven trailed off when she caught site of what was behind Beast Boy. Her eyes grew wide as her face paled. Beast Boy had noticed the look on Raven's face change from unsure to scared. He looked behind him.

"Woah!"

* * *

"Friend Cyborg, you may open your eyes now." Starfire looked over to her mechanic friend who currently had his human eye shut tight. It slowly cracked open. Cyborg saw both Robin and Starfire looking at him. Cyborg then took in his surroundings and noticed they were just floating in a bunch of darkness.

"We are here." Starfire finished her statement.

"Dude, what happened? Where are the freaky rocks we were supposed to smash into when we enter Raven's mind?"

"Smash? When I entered Raven's mind, we did not smash into anything." Starfire put a finger to her chin, recalling the time.

"Man, me and BB got smashed.." Cyborg muttered to himself as he remembered his painful entry into Nevermore.

"But still, even though Raven and I hadn't done the smashing of the rocks, there were still rocks here. And stars and cute little birds."

"Cute!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes, they were adorable!" Starfire clasped her hands together and put them against the side of her face while smiling.

"Those bloodthirsty birds were not 'cute'.." Cyborg once again muttered to himself.

"Alright guys. I'm assuming that Raven's mind should not be like this right?" Robin looked at Starfire and Cyborg who nodded towards him.

"So what happened then?" Robin asked, hoping either one of his teammates would have an answer.

"No clue Rob. In Raven's mind, all I know is what I know, and I don't know anything about this." Cyborg replied. Robin sighed.

"Well gee, that wasn't any help. Star?"

"I believe I am as non helpful as Cyborg. I do not know anything about Raven's mind other than what she has told me. And she hasn't told me anything about something like this." Starfire looked down sadly.

"It's ok Star." Robin reassured the alien.

'Sheesh Robin, could you be any more obvious?' Cyborg thought to himself at Robin's blatant better treatment of the alien than to him.

* * *

Knowledge had floated back towards the group of emotions.

"Was the spell a success?" Wisdom asked the returning emotion. Knowledge nodded.

"Now, Raven and Beast Boy can only reach the exit themselves. We just have to wait."

"So all we're going to do is just sit around and do nothing?" Brave asked. Knowledge once again nodded.

"Man! This is going to be sooo boring." Even though she was floating, the green emotion moved into a sitting position and put her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands and pouted.

"I agree with Greenie. This is going to be boring." Rude stated as she let out a yawn and scratched her side.

"I hope Beast Boy a-and Raven find the exit." Timid quietly stated.

"I hope they don't. It would serve Beast Boy right for all the time he's annoyed us to get stuck in here." Anger snarled.

"Now now Anger, don't be like that. If Raven gets stuck in here forever, then we will perish and die." Happy exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Anger thought for a second.

"I hope Raven gets out. Beast Boy can become lost forever, for all I care." Anger turned away from Happy.

"Hey guys! I sense something!" The purple cloaked emotion spoke out. All the other emotions directed their attention towards her.

"Hey I sense it now too!" Happy squeaked and clapped her hands.

"Hmph, I don't sense anything." Anger snorted.

"That's because you're too busy being er, angry Anger." Brave told the red cloaked emotion who just glared back.

"Oh, yeah I sensed something long before, but it was just gas." Rude put a fist to her chest and let out a burp. Wisdom just shook her head at the orange emotion.

"I believe it is.." Knowledge focused on the energy signatures they were all sensing.

"Our friends!" The purple cloaked emotion stated with a smile, finishing Knowledge's sentence. Knowledge coughed a bit.

"Yes, I believe Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had entered Nevermore. Can one of you fetch them?"

"I will." The purple cloaked girl once again spoke up.

"Alright." Knowledge nodded her head towards her. And with that the purple cloaked emotion flew off in the direction of the energy signatures.

* * *

"So what're we going to do?" Robin asked his friends. Starfire and Cyborg just looked at each other slowly and then returned their gaze back to Robin. They both shrugged. Robin pulled a hand across his face.

"Great, now we're floating in the middle of nowhere and we have no leads on where to go or what to do." Robin turned around and put a hand to his chin as he furrowed his brow in thought. Starfire flew over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not despair Robin, we will find out what to do. We always come up with a solution." Now Starfire was the one trying to reassure Robin. He sighed.

"Yeah Star, but I wish we had some clue as to what to do. Or just a hint on where to go. Just anything!" Robin replied.

"Will I do?" Came a voice from further away. All of the Titans turned their gaze towards the voice.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm dedicating this chapter to Treeonice, Silverxpearls, and ConfusionIsTheWorstPain. I thank you for taking the time out to review my latest chapter. You gave me the incentive to continue with the next chapter. :) I have seen the hit count go up yet I don't get reviews from others. Blah on you guys reading and not reviewing. Just kidding lol, though I really would like for you to review. So don't be afraid to hit that Go button. xP


	10. Mother

Eleven reviews….eleven reviews…You guys can pretty much guess how happy and thankful I am by this quick update on my story. Your reviews have really lifted my spirits : D I really appreciate my frequent reviewers, and I'm really glad I saw some new readers reviewing also : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"Hey Robin! Starfire! Cyborg!" The purple cloaked emotion flew over to Robin and the others. She then did something Robin thought Raven would never, ever do. She put one arm over Robin's shoulders, and the other over Starfire's and Cyborg's shoulder, squishing them together in a big hug that would rival one of Starfire's bone crushing holds. Robin's mask bulged as his eyes widened.

"Uh Raven, are you ok?" He asked the emotion who currently had him in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine Robin. It's just that I'm so glad to see you've finally come to Nevermore. I've never had a chance to meet with you face to face." She exclaimed with a slight smile as she took her arms away from her friends.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Robin asked getting confused. He saw Raven every day face to face!

"Hey, you're one of Raven's emotions!" Cyborg exclaimed pointing a finger at her, just noticing the purple cloak. He then scratched his head.

'But which emotion?' He and BB never found out the purple one.

"Oh, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Affection yes?" Starfire asked the purple cloaked girl who nodded.

"You're correct Star. Glad to see you haven't forgotten me all this time." Affection replied with another smile.

"Affection?" Both Robin and Cyborg asked to themselves quietly. It just seemed like that Raven didn't 'do' affection. Sure they knew that Raven cared deeply for her friends, but since she couldn't show her emotions, it was somewhat of a shock for them to meet a purple hugging and smiling Raven look-alike. More so for Robin than Cyborg though, since the mechanic Titan had already experienced previous encounters with the other emotions.

"Oh I am glad we have found you. We were beginning to feel the helplessness." Starfire exclaimed while taking hold of Affection's hands.

"Yeah girl, what the heck happened in here?" Cyborg asked as he looked around. Affection's smile faltered a bit.

"There's something wrong in here.." She quietly stated as her hands slipped from Star's grasp.

"No kidding." Cyborg replied.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, getting over his confusion and becoming serious.

"I believe Knowledge would explain this better then I would. Let me take you to her and the other emotions." Affection waved her hand towards her, showing the others they should follow.

'Hmm, other emotions?' Robin thought to himself as he floated behind Affection, in the dark, along with Starfire on his right and Cyborg on his left. He was very curious to meet the other emotions. If they were as unnatural to Raven's personality as Affection was, this could be very interesting.

Eventually after floating for what seemed like forever to the Titans, even though it was just 5 minutes, they had reached the other emotions. Robin's mouth flew open and his jaw fell five feet down. There, in front of him, were five, no six, no SEVEN more emotions!

"Wow.." Robin stared at the other different colored Ravens. Knowledge, who currently had her nose in a book, had looked up from it upon the arrival of her friends.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you have fetched our friends Affection." Affection simply nodded at Knowledge.

"Woah Robin! I've been dying to meet you for a while now!" Brave flew up towards Robin and took his hand , and grasped it tight as she shook it, his arm flailing around, hard. As soon as the green cloaked emotion let go of his arm, Robin rubbed it and winced.

'Dang, since when did Raven get so strong?' He thought to himself as his arm's feeling started to return to normal.

"Ha ha, I figured you would be one of Robin's biggest fans Brave." Cyborg stated with a smile as he held up his fist. Brave made her own fist and hit it on top of Cyborg's. She then turned her attention back to Robin.

"We so have to spar one day!" Brave turned around and threw a couple of lightning fast jabs into the air. Robin just gulped and pulled at the part of his costume at his neck. Boy was she fast.

"So Brave.." Robin asked the green emotion, who had stopped pretending to beat up a bad guy to listen to him.

"I take it from your name and attitude, you're where Raven gets her fighting skills and bravery from?" Brave nodded at Robin. He then turned his attention back to the other emotions. Starfire practically knew what his next question would be.

"Raven's emotions, please, Robin is new here. May you do the introducing of yourselves?" The others looked at each other and nodded. The yellow cloaked Raven stepped up first.

"As you may already know, I'm Knowledge. I'm the emotion where Raven gets all of her intelligence from. My best friend is Wisdom, the brown cloaked emotion." Knowledge motioned for Wisdom to step up beside her. The brown cloaked emotion just walked up next to Knowledge and didn't say a thing. Just a simple nod of the head seemed to be enough for her.

"She is Raven's conscience. We will assist you in anyway we can if you need help." Knowledge finished.

"Oh me next! Me next!" Happy yelled while raising her hand up, as if she was in school and needed permission. She flew over to Robin. He just stood there dumbfounded. So far, all he could gather from this one was that she was hyper and wearing pink. Raven had a hyper emotion? Robin could understand if Beast Boy had a hyper emotion, but Raven always seemed calm and collected.

"Hey Robbie! I'm Happy, nice to meet ya!" The pink cloaked girl shook Robin's hand with a big smile. Robin returned the happy smile. He was very glad that Raven had a happy emotion. He knew that Raven wasn't the happiest of most people, with good reason, but it just relieved him to see proof that Raven had some enjoyment, even if the emotion had to be kept bottled up.

"Outta the way." Rude knocked Happy out of her way and held out her hand for Robin to shake it. Shaking off the first impression from the orange cloaked emotion, he put his hand out and as soon as it made contact with the emotion's hand he felt a numbing buzzing feeling rip through his glove and into his fingers.

"AHH!" Robin drew back his hand quickly. Rude held out her hand to show a small joy buzzer placed in it. She broke out laughing in hysterics. Cyborg just stared wide eyed for a second until he too, broke down laughing at his shocked leader.

"Oh…my….gosh! So…great! Cyborg said between laughs. He held out his hand, and Rude slapped him a high five, tears coming out of her eyes from the laughter. Robin, who was currently holding his hand, glared at the two. They just looked back at him as if they were going to repent. Instead, after the moment of silence, they broke out in even more laughter. Even Starfire had to muffle a giggle at Robin's reaction.

"This is crazy, no way are you a part of Raven!" Robin exclaimed to the emotion. Everything that was happening, was so un-Raven like.

"Uh, yeah I am birdie boy. I'm Rude. Nice to shock you. " The orange emotion put her hands on her hips.

"Rude? Raven has a rude emotion?"

"Duh, everyone does. Just, sometimes, they don't show their rudeness as much. Things get really dull around here, except for your costume. Sheesh, does that thing come with a pair of sunglasses? Red, green and yellow? What were you smoking?" Rude exclaimed. Robin was about to defend his costume when the red cloaked emotion spoke up.

"You're getting on my nerves Rude, shut up .." Anger snarled. Robin looked over to the red emotion. He had a pretty good idea of who she was.

"Anger?" Robin asked, trying to confirm his thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Anger retaliated and floated away to the back of the group. Rude stuck her tongue out at the retreating emotion. Robin just stared at the others, disbelievingly. That was when he caught sight of the grey cloaked emotion, seemingly trying to inch away from the crowd.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked them tremulous girl. She squeaked as she was acknowledged. Gingerly she flew over to Robin.

"T-timid."

"Huh?"

"I'm Timid." The nervous emotion replied.

"Oh you're Timid." Robin exclaimed holding out his hand to shake hers. She flinched at the movement. His hand lowered a bit, not expecting such a scared reaction. He then held his hand back up.

"No need to be afraid of me." He smiled. Timid just looked up at him with big eyes.

"I know Robin." She gently took his hand and shook it before crossing it over her chest, trying to stop the shaking. Robin felt bad for the scared emotion. Unbeknownst to the Titans, Timid was working overtime, because Raven was feeling tremendous fear at this moment…

* * *

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he looked behind him. Giant buildings stood tall in the distance. They looked like they were golden with the way the light was gleaming off of them. It reminded him of what an Ancient civilization might of looked like in it's glory days. 

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Beast Boy turned around towards Raven with a huge smile on his face. It soon disappeared when he noticed the look of horror on Raven's face. He looked back to the golden city, and then returned his gaze on his friend.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he walked towards Raven slightly. The movement was slight, but he could tell she was trembling. She even had her arms across her chest trying to pull her cloak tighter around her body with her eyes shut tightly. Almost like as if she wanted to escape from something.

'No, this can't be…I…No please. Not now, not the first memory.' Raven's thoughts were coming out jumbled in her mind due to the shock of being at this specific location for her first memory. When Beast Boy didn't get an answer from Raven, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, where are we?" Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy.

"We're in…Azarath." Raven hesitated saying the last word.

"Azarath!" Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and he once again looked back towards the city. All the Titans had learned about the place where Raven had grew up. She told them when the prophecy was revealed. She had never told them specifics, but only the fact that she was born and raised there, protected from Trigon. Beast Boy couldn't believe Raven was brought up in a place like this. It was so….beautiful. He then looked back towards Raven who had once again shut her eyes tightly and seemed to be breathing heavily. He wondered if someone could have a heart attack in their mind. Raven surely would if she kept breaking down. He had to calm her down before her hysterics could damage her further.

"Raven, it's ok. We'll get through this. Look at me." She opened her eyes and he put a finger under her chin, slightly lifting it so she would look him straight in the eyes.

"I give you my word, I promise, no matter what I see in your mind, whatever we may come across in your memories, I will never tell a soul or pass judgment against you." Raven just stared into Beast Boy's emerald eyes. In that one sentence alone it seemed as though the changeling had matured about 10 years. Suddenly, Raven felt much better. She still disliked the fact that Beast Boy was going to go through her memories, but she could deal with it. He seemed genuine.

"And even if Cyborg threatens to give me 1000 atomic wedgies, I'd still never break this promise, ever." Beast Boy's smile had warmed her heart to the point of where she wished she could just run up and hug him, wishing to be with him forever. But that's all she could do. Wish. Instead of acting on her impulses, she just gave a slight smile back.

"Thank you." Raven replied. Beast Boy closed his eyes, still smiling. He gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem."

"I guess, we s-should look around. Try to find the exit or something." Raven hesitantly stated. She wasn't sure what memory she'd come across from Azarath. Beast Boy nodded his head. The two then walked together as they entered the giant city of Azarath.

* * *

Raven couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw Beast Boy gaze up at all the big buildings and statues with amazement in his eyes. It was like watching a 5 year old on their first trip to an amusement park or the zoo. 

"Wow…" Beast Boy murmured to himself as they walked past more giant buildings with beautiful carvings in them. He stopped when he came to a big statue of a women who sat tall with an intricately designed robe on with numerous necklaces and jewelry carved onto her.

"Who's she?" Beast Boy asked pointing a finger towards the statue. It reminded him a lot like the ones in Egypt.

"The High Priestess Azar." Raven stated, not saying a word more. Beast Boy nodded his head and they continued walking. Raven was very thankful that Beast Boy was not asking a bunch of random stupid questions. She really did not feel like answering them, it just felt too awkward and sad. Just then Beast Boy stopped in the middle of what looked to be like a road.

"Uh, I think we passed this way already." Beast Boy squinted his eyes and looked around. It was hard to make heads or tails of where they were since all of the buildings looked pretty much identical to each other. Well at least in Beast Boy's mind.

"We haven't passed here yet." Raven stated, remembering the whole layout of Azarath.

"Man this place is a lot bigger than it looked like before." Raven just let out a sigh.

"Of course it looks bigger than it looked like from a distance. That goes for anyplace, especially cities." Just then a voice was heard out of nowhere. Beast Boy's ears perked up. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Hello?" Beast Boy and Raven spun around and saw….Raven?

"Hey look it's you!" Beast Boy exclaimed and ran over to the memory Raven and went to touch her. His hand went right through her and he fell over since he was off balance.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the whole ghost thing heh." Beast Boy stated sheepishly as he rubbed his head and stood up. He looked over to Raven who had not said a word. She was just staring at her memory self.

"Not like I expected a parade but.." Beast Boy watched as the memory Raven walked past him and seemed to be looking for something in the city. Just then a dove flew in front of memory Rae and she started to follow it.

"No.." Raven whispered to herself as a lump caught in her throat. She knew what was coming next. Beast Boy, who was really curious as to where memory Raven was going, had started to follow her. Raven was left standing alone in the middle of the deserted streets of Azarath, her head hanging low. Wind blew past her and slowly moved her hair and cloak. Beast Boy, not knowing Raven hadn't followed him, stopped as he saw memory Raven stop.

'What is she looking at?' Beast Boy wondered. He followed memory Raven's gaze and saw a woman standing on a balcony, her face shadowed by a white cloak.

"Arella!" Memory Raven started to ascend up to the balcony. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew after her. He morphed back into a human a couple of feet in the air as soon as he reached the balcony and landed gracefully on his feet. He watched as memory Raven confronted the mysterious woman whose back was turned away from them. The woman was about to go inside the building, but memory Raven said something to stop her that Beast Boy was not expecting.

"No wait! I've come back. Mother, please help me." Beast Boy just stood there frozen.

'Did she say….mother?' The whole time he had ever known Raven, he never learned anything about her mother. He turned around behind him.

"Raven, this is your mothe…" Beast Boy's question died off when he noticed no one was behind him. He returned his sight back to the memory unfolding in front of him. Unknown to him, as soon as he turned back around to watch memory Raven, the real Raven had soundlessly appeared in a black raven and formed behind him. She watched on with sad eyes. Arella had finally spoke up while stroking the dove. This was when Beast Boy had the first glimpse of her face. She was a very pretty woman with the same color hair as Raven. She even had a gem set into her forehead too. The only obvious difference was her skin color. It was the normal color of a human, unlike the paleness of Raven's skin tone due to the mix of her blood.

"You always had a home here child. But help we could not give." A bunch of doves fluttered up and into the sky as Arella spoke.

"The prophecy…. it's happening. You have to tell me how to stop it." Beast Boy watched as he gazed upon the helpless memory Raven holding onto her book with sad eyes.

"Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute." Arella replied to her daughter, with melancholy eyes.

"I don't believe you! There has to be a way!" Memory Raven snapped in a harsh tone towards Arella. Her voice then became softer.

"I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him."

'The prophecy..' Beast Boy thought.

'Was this where Raven was when we were fighting those demon spirits in that old library?' Beast Boy had snapped out of his thoughts and continued watching. There was so much to Raven that he had never seen, and seeing her, talking like this with her mother, made Beast Boy feel so sympathetic towards her. He just wished he could reach out and hug the memory and tell her everything would be all right. The real Raven just stood there unnoticed behind Beast Boy, her cheeks stained with tears. This was the last time she had ever seen her mother. She would never see her again, except in memories. And when she did, it felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart and was bleeding internally. Raven couldn't take the pain of watching this memory. It hurt so much.

"Mother…I'm..afraid."

"You forever had the love of your people, Raven, even knowing what you would become-and what that would bring." Arella replied.

'You also have the love of your friends Raven. The love of…me..' Beast Boy thought to himself sadly.

"It was too late for Earth, just as it was too late for Azarath." Arella spoke and started to disappear. Beast Boy did not know what to expect and was caught off guard with what would happen in the memory next. Raven just stood there, waiting for the embers to come. Waiting for Azarath to turn into a fiery wasteland created from the depths of hell. And soon enough, it did come. Beast Boy was a mirror image of memory Raven. He just stood there and watched as the once beautiful city of Azarath crumbled. The picturesque sky had changed from a mixture of yellow and orange to crimson red. The buildings had all been blackened and charred. Fire was spitting everywhere, hissing as though it was a living breathing ferocious animal. Azarath looked like Earth when the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"No." Memory Raven whispered.

"Oh my god.." Beast Boy whispered to himself as he witnessed the event.

"Azarath…is gone." Raven choked out, her voice crackling. That was when Beast Boy had realized Raven was standing behind him. He didn't know what he could say to Raven at this point. He didn't know how to comfort her, and that was the one thing he wanted to do most of all in the world. Comfort the dear girl which he loved above everyone else.

"Arella, my mother, she's gone too." Beast Boy walked over and did the first thing he could think of. He put his arms around her in a tight embrace. Raven welcomed the embrace, and buried her head into his shoulder. Quiet muffled sobs came from Raven. Beast Boy patted Raven's head as he looked towards the malicious sky. Tears came from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. There the two were. Beast Boy and Raven, standing in the middle of Azarath. The once beautiful golden city, being reduced to ashes in front of their very eyes. There they stood, crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that took me a couple of hours to think of and write. Anyways, I tried to portray a lot of feeling in this chapter. I hope I did ok expressing both Beast Boy and Raven. Oh and I can't forget the typical 'I love reviews so keep them coming.' statement at the end of the chapter now could I? ; )


	11. Beast Boy's Past

I have been looking through my reviews and in almost every one of them I see "Update Soon." Well, I listened to you, my faithful reviewers, and updated soon D Oh and I just wanted to say, Mothman , I whole heartily agree with your rant. I disliked how the writers chose to do season 4. Even Robin stole the spotlight away from Raven, and it was her stinking season. I too hated how there was practically no BBxRae interaction. Heck, there wasn't even any TitanxRae interaction, besides Robin. This is how I would of written season 4.…

I say they should of let Robin have his moment with Raven in Birthmark and that's it. Then in The Prophecy, Star and Cyborg should have been the main characters helping out Raven or something. And last, but definitely not least, Beast Boy should have taken Robin's place in The End parts 1+2. In The End part 3, all the Titans should of come together and fought Trigon, WITH Raven. The ending seemed very rushed to me how Raven could just beat her father in a few blasts. Trigon was practically weaker than Dr.Light. Raven hadn't even broken a sweat with Trigon. Anyways, now that I have bored a couple of you to death with my rant, and probably chased some of you away, let's get onto the story..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy just stood there, holding Raven in his arms while looking towards the sky. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He couldn't stand seeing Raven upset. Beast Boy had remembered feeling a similar pain such as this a long time ago. He had experienced the sadness, confusion, and anger of losing a parent. His parents. He also remembered the guilt he had felt. Even if it was no one's fault, a child always felt guilty if their parents died. Beast Boy didn't really know how to explain it or why he felt it. Or why most children felt guilty. Maybe it was the fact that the child was so upset that they couldn't protect their parent from whatever had taken their lives. Beast Boy had realized that this was what Raven was probably feeling right now.

"Raven, it's ok." Beast Boy hugged Raven tighter and put one hand on the back of her head. For a while, Raven hadn't responded to the changeling. She just stood there, her head buried in his shoulder, quiet muffled sobs coming out and the occasional sniffle and quick breaths. After a couple of minutes Raven spoke, her face still concealed.

"Azarath…my mother…all gone. It's my fault."

"No it's not Raven. It's not your fault." Beast Boy looked over to Raven, who slowly lifted her head from his shoulder. She slowly pulled away from Beast Boy. Her arms hanging low at her sides. Her head was tilted slightly down so her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. Beast Boy could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yes it is. If I had never been the portal, Trigon wouldn't of destroyed Azarath, my home.."

"Raven, you never chose to be the portal. It wasn't your fault. You didn't make the choice to destroy Azarath. Trigon did. He's the one to blame. Don't kick yourself over this." Beast Boy tried to reassure Raven.

"I should of never been born. I should have been aborted. I should of commit suicide when I had the chance." Raven's voice held a steady, seemingly angry tone. Beast Boy was stunned at what Raven had said.

"Raven! You don't mean that!" He exclaimed.

"How would you know if I meant that or not? Have you woken up every day of your whole life wondering when you would lose control and end the world? When your body would betray your mind? When you would finally go insane from the strain of suppressed emotions? Have you woken up, contemplating every single day whether to just stick the knife in deep enough and twist? Huh, have you!" By now Raven was screaming at Beast Boy with fresh tears in the corners of her eyes. He just stared at her. Beast Boy felt as though he was slapped in the face, hard. He slowly looked towards the ground.

"Yes, I have." Beast Boy slowly stated. Raven, her anger subsiding for a minute, tried to understand what Beast Boy had said.

"What?" She asked carefully.

"I said, yes I have. Raven, you may think you're the only one who goes through problems like this, but you're wrong. I have felt exactly like that before in my life." Raven just stared confused at Beast Boy as he continued.

"I'll admit I was never born with a prophecy hanging on my shoulders so I can't relate to that feeling. But I know what it feels like to be helpless, scared, angry, and not in control of your body. So don't you dare tell me what I have or haven't experienced before. Especially since you know practically nothing about me." Beast Boy dangerously spoke. Raven hated to admit it, but he was right. Now she felt a new wave of guilt sweep over her. Beast Boy looked up at Raven with anger in his eyes. The anger quickly disappeared as he saw the look of remorse on her face.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't of made assumptions. You're right, I do not know of your past. And I'm sorry for ever assuming your life has been easier." Raven quietly stated looking at the ground. She couldn't look him in the eye. Raven then noticed that the ground was charred black and they were still in Azarath, which was still currently burning down. It was like the fire was fueling their argument. Beast Boy let out a big sigh. Raven looked back up towards him. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"I accept your apology. I think from now on we should calm down, take things slowly, and get to know each other better. Since we're going through your memories, I'll tell you about my past."

"Beast Boy, you don't have to. Just because my past is being unveiled, doesn't mean you have to tell me yours." Raven stated, not wanting the changeling to feel as though he had to tell her his past as a way of repayment. Beast Boy had understood why Raven didn't want him to divulge his most private memories.

"Raven, this isn't about me feeling like I owe you something in return for memory hopping your mind. I truly want to tell you my past. I want you to know how much I can relate to you and that you have someone who will always be there by your side, whenever you're feeling sad and helpless." Beast Boy spoke with much emotion. Raven couldn't even think of anything to reply to that. She slowly nodded her head at him, her eyes full of understanding and thanks. Beast Boy gave a slight smile. He noticed how much Raven appreciated him for this. It went without saying. Just then a crackle was heard and a big chunk of a nearby building had burnt off and fell to the ground with a thud. Both Beast Boy and Raven looked on over the balcony as a new fire spread out over the ground from the fallen debris. Beast Boy saw Raven turn away from the edge, averting her eyes from the sight.

"Your mother…she was very pretty." Raven looked over to Beast Boy as he spoke.

"Thanks." Raven stated quietly, not sure where Beast Boy was going.

"You look a lot like her." Beast Boy walked over to Raven and ran his hand through her hair.

"Except for the short hair and skin." He gave a slight smile.

"I was always told I looked a lot like my mother, Marie Logan." Beast Boy continued.

"I'd always joke around and retaliate that I didn't look like a girl. Even though I always used to say that, I loved it when people thought I looked like my mom. Kind of made a bond between me and her. Even though I looked like my mom and had her blue eyes, I had my dad, Mark Logan's, hair. We were both blonds. I bet if you knew that you would of cracked some dumb blond jokes eh?" Beast Boy nudged Raven and wiggled his eyes, bringing humor into the conversation. Raven gave a slight smile. It would be really weird to see Beast Boy with human skin and blonde hair. His complexion was so dark. It would be a huge difference.

"Well anyways, my father took my mom and I to Lamumba. That's a place in Africa. If you were wondering, that's the place where I fell out of the tree heh. Dad always told me "Stop climbing those trees Garfield, you're going to fall. I tell ya Marie, that boy is part monkey." Beast Boy held up a finger and spoke to Raven as if he was a parent talking to a child.

"My dad was a biological researcher at the time. I guess his smart genes never got passed onto me. I never really did fully understand what he would research. Anyway, while in Africa I became sick. I was going to die." Raven's face became filled with worry. Obviously Beast Boy had lived throughout the ordeal, but still, it was a shock to hear that he was once close to death. He noted her changed expression and gave a smile.

"Heh, but don't worry about it. My dad fixed me up, sort of. Animals were immune to this kind of sickness, so he used a ray thingy and zapped me into a green monkey by combining my genes with animal ones. I guess he was right. I was part monkey, heh. After the illness was past the point of being deadly, dad turned me back into a human. Well technically I looked like a human but my hair, skin, eyes all turned green. Oh and you can't forget the adorable ears and fangs. Chicks dig em'."

"So that's how you received your powers?" Rave asked in disbelief, ignoring Beast Boy's comment about 'chicks'. Another chunk of a statue nearby cracked off and hit the ground, sparks flying off of it. Beast Boy quickly responded, wanting to keep Raven's mind off of Azarath.

"Yup. I mean, sure I may not be that blond haired, blue eyed, cutie of a kid I was, but man did I make green a handsome, macho color." Beast Boy joked and flexed a muscle, and Raven playfully rolled her eyes.

"So, the first time I found out I had powers was when my mom and I took a walk through the jungle. It was really weird. This big snake, a black mamba, came across our path. I was so scared that day. But I was also determined to save my mother. The next thing I know, I was a green mongoose fighting off the snake. I guess our powers are alike. I mean, it's controlled by emotion and stuff." Raven nodded at Beast Boy. Even though his powers weren't as destructive as hers, he was still right. Their powers did have some sort of relation in the way they were controlled.

"Everything seemed fine for a while. But then, during a boating trip well…" Beast Boy trailed off and looked sadly towards the ground. Raven realized that at this part of his memory, no goofy comments or mood lighteners would be said.

"There was a waterfall. My powers were unfamiliar to me then so…I didn't know how to stop the boat. I couldn't save my parents. Unlike the time with the snake, my emotions didn't choose a good animal. I became a bird, a small one. And flew away from the danger. My parents… well they just.." Beast Boy's eyes started to well up in tears.

"I just couldn't save them." Beast Boy sadly stated, closing his eyes as he felt the hot tears run down his cheeks.

"Beast Boy.." Raven whispered to herself very quietly. She then walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke. Beast Boy accepted the hug.

"So you see Rae, we're somewhat alike. I couldn't control my body properly and I lost my parents. A day never goes by in which I don't feel guilty about that boat trip."

"But..it…wasn't your fault." Raven statement slowed as she realized that Beast Boy had told her this just a couple of minutes earlier when she was the one crying for her mother.

"You were a victim of circumstance." Raven added. Beast Boy looked up at her.

"Just like you were." He replied. Raven's eyes widened. He was right.

"I.." Raven trailed off, once again not knowing what to say.

"Raven, I have come to terms with my parent's death. I know that it wasn't my fault that they died. But I also know that I won't stop feeling the guilt. I know I can't shut off that feeling. I just don't want you to end up like I was. I used to be suicidal and depressed during the first few months after my parent's death. But, after I found the Doom Patrol, and they took me in, everything started getting better for me. They cared for me. Just like the Titans care for you. Just like I care for you. I know you recently lost your mother, and you haven't had as much time as I had to deal with it, but at least you don't have to go through part of your life alone, sad, depressed, and suicidal. You have friends. And we'll always be there for you. I don't ever want to hear you say that you wish you haven't been born ok?" Raven looked up at Beast Boy with tears of appreciation in her eyes.

"Ok." She nodded her head slowly. He smiled and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I mean, if you were never born, then no one would laugh at my jokes!" Raven looked over at Beast Boy.

"I never laughed at your jokes."

"Oh I know you do on the inside." Once again Beast Boy wriggled his eyebrows.

"You wish." Raven responded, her tone seeming to lighten up a bit from the previous conversation. In truth, Raven thought Beast Boy really did have some funny jokes. A lot of them were stupid, but he did come across a few choice ones that could make her laugh. Raven would never tell Beast Boy though, she had made that mistake the first day they met. Just then, Azarath started to disappear.

"Hey! What's going on?" Beast Boy asked frantically as the charred buildings of Azarath started to fade to white.

"I don't know." Raven looked around confused until she remembered what Knowledge had said.

"Oh, I think the memory is switching over." Raven looked over to Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. She said everything would turn all white and fade, and then we have like 15 seconds to resume that position." Beast Boy looked at Raven and scratched his head nervously. She reluctantly walked over to him. Even though the two Titans had hugged each other multiple times during this memory, this particular hug seemed more awkward.

"Uh." Beast Boy put his arms up to wrap them around Raven, the same time she did. They both put their arms down. Raven noticed the memory fading more quickly, meaning the seconds were passing.

"Oh just come here." Raven broke the awkwardness, grabbed a hold of Beast Boy and put her arms around him quickly and tightly. He was taken aback for a second but then put his arms around her, welcoming the warmth. Though all comfort was lost when, once again, the light engulfed them.

"NOT AGAIN!" Beast Boy yelled out as they vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is short but oh well xP Reviews are mucho appreciated.


	12. Time For The Others To Get Into The Game

I'm so sorry for the wait guys. It's just that everything has been so busy at school with speeches(bleh), essays, labs…all that kind of stuff. I haven't had time to write the next chapter. On top of all of that I also had some serious writers block. But putting that aside for now, here's a new chapter (yeah I know…FINALLY lol) Oh and I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I was ecstatic when I saw my review mark go above 100! I truly appreciate that : ) It makes me feel great to see people enjoying my writing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm…a half demon huh?" Mento, still in the medical bay of Titans Tower, had left his position next to Beast Boy's body and walked over to Raven. Mento stared at the unconscious girl for he had never seen a demon before.

"Interesting…" He muttered as he put a hand to his chin. Mento then took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was there. When he knew the area was clear, he took one finger and gently poked Raven in the arm. Her arm felt like a normal human's. He didn't see any spikes or some oddity that he thought a demon/half demon might have. Had Mento been in the presence of the Titans or the Doom Patrol, he wouldn't of acted like a curious child, like Beast Boy. Beast Boy clearly had an influence on the serious leader. Slowly Mento gazed at Raven's face.

"I wonder.." Reluctantly the mind reader walked closer to her and lifted up the corner of her mouth, revealing her teeth. Raven's teeth seemed normal, though her canines were sharper than normal. It wasn't a fang like Beast Boy's, but it was still a small fang. It probably went unnoticed by everyone since it wasn't too drastic of a change from human canines.

"So half demons do have fangs." Mento noted in his mind. He had always pictured demons/half demons to be ugly horrid creatures with spikes and whatnot protruding from them, with humongous fans and claws. Basically he only went by what he heard in legends and read in books. Now that Mento had actually observed an actual half demon, his conclusions changed.

"Alright then." Mento muttered to himself at his newfound knowledge. He then gave a slight cough to clear his throat as he pulled at the collar of his outfit. He then put his hands behind his back and walked back over to Beast Boy and resumed his serious stance next to the boy.

* * *

Back to Raven's mind where the Titans and Raven's emotions are gathered…. 

"Don't cry." Starfire was trying to soothe a weeping Timid who out of nowhere had burst into tears. The Titans hadn't know about Raven and Beast Boy's trip to the first memory. Timid was reacting the way Raven had.

"N-no…" Timid, who was now currently in a hug from Starfire, sobbed. Starfire tried as best as she could to calm down the emotion. It was hard to calm someone down, especially if you don't know what the problem is.

"Please Timid, what is making you sad?" Starfire asked gently. The grey emotion shook her head and buried it into Starfire's shoulder. Starfire glanced over at Cyborg and Robin who looked dumbfounded. They just shrugged their shoulders, indicating they were just as confused as Star.

"My, m-mother." Timid quietly spoke, so quiet that only Starfire could hear. Starfire's eyes widened a bit at the unexpected answer. She gently pulled Timid away from her shoulder to meet her eyes.

"What about your mother?" Starfire's words were spoken softly, with much concern. Cyborg and Robin had heard Starfire reply to what Timid must of said.

"Yo, they're talkin about Raven's mom?" Cyborg quietly whispered to Robin.

"I think so Cy. Something bad probably happened." Robin replied to his mechanic friend. Cyborg gave a solemn nod and looked down at his feet. He too had issues with his mother, memories that none of the Titans knew about. Memories that took his mother's life and made him half mechanic. Memories he wished he could erase from his mind altogether. Cyborg sadly looked back towards Timid, who seemed to be calming down by Starfire.

"N-never mind." Timid replied to Starfire's question of concern, as she slowly broke of the hug from the alien. Starfire, not one to pry into people's pasts, slowly nodded. Starfire saw that the grey emotion seemed to be stable for now, and that was all she wanted to accomplish.

"Sheesh, about time you calmed down." Rude muttered, making the Titans realize that they were still in the presence of all the other emotions. They had temporarily forgotten about them.

"Aw don't worry Timid, we'll see Mom when we go to heaven!" Happy stated with a big smile on her face. Timid gave a slight nod at the comforting words.

"Yeah, IF we go to heaven." Rude replied.

"Heaven?" Starfire asked to herself quietly. That must of meant Raven's mother had died. She looked back towards Robin and Cyborg who had sad looks on their faces. They were learning so much more about their dark friend.

"Psh at this rate we'll be going to Hell." Anger snorted at the group. Knowledge gave a look of disparagement towards the conversation.

"All right, that's enough. No one is going anywhere. Now let's stop this talk of Heaven and Hell and start focusing on the objective." Knowledge walked over to the Titans.

"You guys have to get out of here. If Raven gets stuck in her mind with Beast Boy then you guys will also be stuck in here. No point in getting all of the Titans stuck if there's a chance you may find the exit."

"Wait, so BB found Rae?" Cyborg asked the yellow emotion. She nodded 'yes' at him.

"Like the real Raven?" Once again Knowledge nodded at Cyborg, ignoring the comment about her and the other emotions sounding like they were fake Ravens.

"Alright, that's good. So where are they?" Robin asked. He really wanted to find Raven so he could talk with her and help. He never was one for sitting on the side lines, especially when it concerned one of his dearest friends.

"Yes, I do wish to see friend Raven." Starfire exclaimed, happy that Beast Boy had found Raven. Things were seeming to shape up.

"You can't see them right now." Knowledge simply stated as she adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Can't see them? Why not?"

"Well Cyborg, right now as we speak, the two are traveling through Raven's memories. They are trying to find an exit." Knowledge replied.

"Wait, what now? They're traveling through memories to find an exit? How does that work?" Robin asked, not understanding at all. Knowledge sighed. She once again repeated the whole idea of traveling through memories to the Titans, as she did with Beast Boy and Raven.

"Whoa." Cyborg could only respond. They were going to travel through Raven's memories? Raven didn't even like the Titans knowing what kind of music she listened to, let alone her entire life.

"So in order to leave Raven's mind we will have to travel through her memories? Won't Raven dislike our intrusion of her most private thoughts?" Starfire asked, worried about the idea of intruding upon Raven. Star always gave Raven her space, and doing something such as this just seemed quite wrong.

"Raven will understand. The only way you can leave her mind is through her memories. You have no other choice. And besides, all of us are ok with the idea of you finding an exit, and we make up most of Raven's feelings." Knowledge looked over to the other emotions who gave an understanding nod at the unsure Titans. Well all of them except for Anger. She was very pissed at the Titans. How dare they go through her memories? Knowledge gave a slight cough.

"Well almost everyone here is ok with it. But that's just normal for Raven to feel somewhat miffed about you guys going through her memories. Think nothing of it." Knowledge assured the others. Angry just gave a nasty glare towards the yellow emotion. Knowledge ignored it.

"So I guess we should start going through some memories?" Robin looked towards his friends who seemed ready. Knowledge nodded and motion for the Titans to follow her. After a couple of minutes they floated away from the emotions to a place of complete darkness.

"Alright, remember how I told you the pull from going at such a fast rate will rip you apart unless you hold each other tight? Please assume the position of a tight embrace." Knowledge stated as she started to look up the spell in her book. Robin looked over at Starfire and gave a small smile with a slight blush. She returned the smile and floated over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Robin's heart beat increased ten fold. Sure he already announced his feelings for the alien publicly, but they way she hugged him just made him felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He truly loved her. Robin wrapped his arms around Star and held her tight. He rested his head against her shoulder. He could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used in her hair. It was a gift from Raven, after Starfire once tried using some Tamaranian shampoo that smelled awful. Robin was very thankful to the half demon for that. He couldn't bear to tell Star her shampoo didn't smell very good. Starfire smiled as she felt Robin's head on her shoulder. Words couldn't describe the love she felt for him. She gave a small smile of content as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. Starfire loved hugging Robin. He was so warm and she could feel every muscle in his body relax. She liked the times when Robin would relax. He definitely deserved some time off from being a hero.

"Ready?" Knowledge asked, her eyes still downcast in the book.

"Yup." The two hugging Titans replied. Knowledge looked up at them and sweat dropped. She saw two smiling hugging Titans, hearts flying above their heads, with a very pissed off Cyborg in the background with smoke coming out of his ears.

"HEY Y'ALL! WHAT ABOUT ME??!!" Cyborg yelled towards the lovers. Starfire and Robin both broke apart quickly and scratched the back of their heads looking embarrassed.

"Uh.." Starfire bashfully replied.

"Whoops." Robin sheepishly replied shrugging and putting his hands up as if to say sorry.

"GrrStinkinLoveBirdsForgetAboutMeAndDontGiveASecondThought…" Cyborg mumbled as he walked over to Robin and Starfire. All 3 of them then assumed the position of a tight hug. They looked like a huddle.

"/Now/ are you guys ready?" Knowledge asked, rubbing one temple of her head trying to relieve a headache. All 3 Titans nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to start the spell. Make sure you hold on tight." Once again the Titans nodded at Knowledge. She then cracked open the book, sat in a lotus position, and started to chant the spell.

"Casnor Altian Morgron Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Knowledge raised her arms high and a light appeared. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg both glanced at the light.

"Wow.." They all murmured to themselves.

"Whoa!" Cyborg stated as their feet started to lift off the ground. He felt like a feather being sucked into the wind. Felling this light was not natural for Cyborg since he weighed a lot due to the metal.

"Remember, you will only have 15 seconds when the memory starts fading away to resume this position!" Knowledge yelled out to the Titans as they were being engulfed in the light. She wanted to reinforce that fact. Just before the 3 vanished, Robin looked back over at the yellow cloaked figure getting smaller and smaller. He gave a slight nod to her, showing that he heard. And with that the 3 disappeared. Knowledge glanced as the light started to slowly dissipate. She sighed to herself.

"Well now everyone is scattered about. I sure do hope Raven finds the exit, so everyone will be able to leave safely."

* * *

Now back To Beast Boy and Raven who are currently in the middle of switching over to another memory…. 

Both of the Titans had their eyes closed tightly. Neither of them enjoyed the super fast trip. It made them both feel nauseous. Raven was having a worse time since she was already sick to begin with. Beast Boy was wishing he hadn't eaten Tofu and Cheese Puffs for breakfast. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they two Titans landed in the next memory, once again painfully, but this time, the pain was directed towards someone else.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped as he was the one who ended up on the bottom. His back smashed against the ground and like before, they bounced once and Beast Boy ended up on top of Raven when the two came to a halt. Raven slowly propped herself up on her elbows, just enough so she could lift her head to see how Beast Boy was faring. She was careful not to move her body. She remembered how much it hurt the first 30 seconds. Beast Boy was lying on top of Raven with his head tilted to the left side of her chest. Raven couldn't help but blush knowing Beast Boy's head was laying…er there, and she couldn't do a thing about it, otherwise she would hurt him. His eyes were tightly shut as he hissed through his teeth. His hand had found a part of Raven's uniform, just below her collarbone on the right side of her upper chest, and he squeezed it tightly in his hand, hoping to relieve his pain. Beast Boy hadn't realized where he was or what he was doing. He just wanted to get rid of the awful pain in his back. Raven just laid there quietly like Beast Boy had done with her. Slowly the pain started to subside in Beast Boy. That was when he started getting in tune with his surroundings. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but he could tell her was on top of something soft. Incredibly soft, and it was also warm. Beast Boy also noticed a sound in his ear. It was a steady rhythm. It took him a second to realize that it was a heart beat. Beast Boy, still a bit dazed, came to the conclusion he was on top of someone. His fist had stopped clenching the fabric of Raven's costume and he opened it in a more relaxed position on her chest. That was when Beast Boy definitely knew he wasn't on a guy. Raven choked on her spit as she realized where Beast Boy had laid his hand. She had to stop herself from throwing him off with all of her might. She had to remember he was still in a confused state, like how she was at first the other time. Suddenly all of Beast Boy's thoughts came back to him and he remembered he was going through memories with Raven.

'Raven, so that must mean I'm on Raven and I'm touching her..' Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to look at his hand. He then turned his head slowly and saw that Raven was looking straight at him.

"OH MY GOSH!" He yelped as he sat up straight with the speed of a lightning bolt. Raven looked at the boy with wide eyes. She did not expect him to wake up and fly off like that. Beast Boy had gotten up so fast that he was off of Raven and already on the palms of his hands and feet trying to get away from Raven as fast as he could.

"I'M SO SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I MEAN, I JUST..I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY. PLEASE UNDERSTAND." Beast Boy couldn't find the words to apologize for what he did. Or course he didn't know what he was doing at the time but Raven might of not know that, and he concluded that from her point of view, he looked like scum. Amused a little by Beast Boy's fear, Raven slowly got up and dusted herself off. Beast Boy watched as Raven slowly walked over towards him. Right then and there he felt as though he was going to be maliciously murdered. Beast Boy gave a small prayer in his head.

"It's ok." Raven simply responded to Beast Boy's fearful whimpering. Beast Boy, who currently had his eyes shut tight, waiting for impending doom, cracked one open.

"Huh?" The green boy was truly dumbfounded.

"I said it's ok. You were dazed and out of it. I understand that you didn't mean to. It's ok." Raven tried to make Beast Boy feel better. She knew he really felt bad for what he did, even though he didn't do it on purpose. She was glad he had respect for her.

"You're ok with it?" Beast Boy asked once again, earning an exasperated sigh from Raven as she nodded. She then held out a hand to him, since he was still on the ground. He reached up and was about to pull himself up when a sharp pain in his back stopped him.

"OWIEE!" Beast Boy yelled as he put his hands on his lower back. At first Raven didn't understand why Beast Boy yelled after she offered her hand to him but then she remembered. His back. He must of forgotten about the pain in the awkward situation that happened moments before.

"Oh my back, my precious back." Beast Boy rocked back and forth on the ground. Raven looked at her friend with sympathy until a thought popped into her head.

"Oh Beast Boy." Beast Boy stopped rocking back and forth and looked up towards Raven. She was grinning at him with an evil look in her eyes. She then took her fists together and cracked her knuckles. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He knew what was coming.

"Payback time."

"Oh crap.." Beast Boy muttered to himself as Raven started advancing towards him. Just like when Raven was hurt, he scuttled along the ground trying to get away from her. Too bad he wasn't fast enough and Raven disappeared into a swirling black hole in the ground and reappeared behind the trembling boy. She put her arms underneath his and lifted him up. Beast Boy knew this had to be done, but he also knew how much pain it would cause him for the first 10 seconds. He did not like pain.

"Stand on your feet." Raven instructed him. Beast Boy could sense the mockery in her voice as she repeated what he had said to her. She was enjoying every second of this. Beast Boy gulped as he stood on his feet. Raven then took a hold of his arms. Beast Boy slowly closed his eyes as Raven put her foot on his back. Raven waited 10 seconds before pulling on his arms, to draw out the anticipation, suspense, and fear.

"Raven are you going to……WAH!" Suddenly Raven pulled hard and Beast Boy's back snapped. She let go of his arms. Forgetting to use his arms for balance, Beast Boy fell forward, his face smacking into the ground.

"Ugh I hate that…" Beast Boy muttered with swirly eyes as Raven dusted off her hands with a content smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hate to end the chapter here since I wanted to add another memory in, but I still have some writers block and I need to think of a good memory to place the Titans in. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Tomorrow in school I'll be daydreaming in every class what memory I should use/create xD


	13. Terra

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg huddled together as they were on their journey to their first memory. Now it was their turn to spin at a blindingly fast pace.

"I don't like this.." Cyborg croaked out towards his friends. He could feel his mechanic parts shifting around a bit. He felt as though each and every one of his bolts would rip out and he'd fly away in pieces, never to be seen again. Cyborg gulped.

"I agree, this is a bit too fast for my enjoyment." Starfire responded to Cyborg, also feeling worried. Sure she always flew at top speed, but that was on her own accord. Being pulled this fast by some other force was very sickening.

Robin just kept quiet. Right now the only thing on his mind was Raven. He just had to save her. He couldn't let her down, especially since they had a bond no one else shared. Robin could and would endure the pull of any speed for his friends, even if it ripped the flesh off of his very bones. The 3 spun around for about 1 minute more until a memory started appearing below them. The Titans hadn't noticed because they had their eyes closed, thoughts and worries about the situation flooding their minds. And just like Beast Boy and Raven…..WHAM. The group smacked into the ground, Cyborg being the fall breaker.

"OOh!" Cyborg yelled as his back hit the ground. Starfire and Robin were somewhat on top of him. Starfire on his right, Robin on his left. The two got off of Cyborg and sat on the ground. They each rubbed their eyes and looked at each other.

"Are you ok Star?"

"Yes, I am fine." Starfire looked over towards Cyborg as he sat up with one hand rubbing his back. "Are you ok friend?" Cyborg looked over towards Star.

"Yeah I'm ok. The impact hurt a bit and jiggled some of my wiring around but it's no biggie. I'm just glad one of y'all didn't end up on the bottom." He smiled at his two friends. Starfire smiled back and helped him up. Robin walked behind his two friends and looked around.

"Where…are we?" He asked as he turned around to Starfire and Cy. Cyborg took a quick glance around the room. The place was dark and there seemed to be giant electrical equipment hanging from the ceiling and walls. There was a circular floor platform under the giant electronic device suspended from the ceiling.

"This kind of looks like the place where you met Slade when you were…er Red X." Cyborg told his leader, his voice going slower and softer at the mention of Red X.

"Yeah it does, but I know it's not that exact place. We're somewhere else." Robin looked over to Star. "Do you know where we are?" Since they were in Raven's memories, maybe Starfire had been in this specific memory and knew where they were.

"No, I'm sorry, but I do not remember this location." Starfire stated as she glanced around, confused.

Just then a crackle was heard. It gave off the sound a wire did when it was snapped in half with sparks flying out of each end.

"What the-?" Was all Cyborg could say when just then Overload came into the memory.

"FIRE!" Two guards, who seemed to come out of nowhere started shooting at Overload. Of course the shots didn't have any effect on the electric villain. Overload quickly made waste of the soldiers and they retreated. Overload looked up towards the big machine hanging from the ceiling and it turned black.

"So Overload, think you can handle a total blackout?" All of the Titans turned their attention from Overload to where the voice came from.

"Raven?" Starfire whispered. They watched on as Raven started fighting Overload.

"Dude, when did Raven fight Overload alone?" Cyborg asked Robin. He recalled the time they fought the villain when his car had been stolen, but they were all together then. Robin put a finger to his chin as he thought about when Raven had fought.

"Maybe Raven had battled some villains that she hadn't told us about? I don't know why she wouldn't tell us though." Robin wondered out loud.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The battle that had been going on in the background was now wrapping up. Raven's power had found some pipes in the wall that had water flowing through them. They ripped out of the wall and drenched the helpless villain. Overload dropped to the ground pathetically as a computer chip. Starfire and Cyborg just watched on as Raven defeated her enemy. Robin, who was still currently in thought, realized when Raven must of fought Overload alone.

"What is your mission? Why are you-?" Raven asked Overload but could not finish.

"That must be it!" Robin muttered to himself, placing a fist into the palm of his other hand. Starfire and Cyborg turned their attention to Robin.

"What is what Robin?" Starfire asked. But before Robin could answer, a bunch of brown sludge came out of some pipes and smacked into Raven, sending her into a wall, covered from head to toe in mud. The Titans snapped their heads back in the direction of Raven when they heard her impact with the wall.

"Hello? Does the word decoy mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding." One of the Titan's most difficult villains, and one of their best friends emerged from the shadows.

"Terra." All three Titans whispered.

"Terra." Raven stated plainly looking at Terra.

"Raven."

"Traitor."

"Witch." Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she advanced towards Raven. The two then started to fight. The Titans stood there, stunned, watching the battle that they had not known about between Terra and Raven. Raven eventually kicked Terra in the face and sent her spiraling into the mud. Terra, now covered in mud as well charged back up towards Raven. She tackled Raven into the mud.

"No.." Starfire whispered to herself as Terra emerged from the mud. Just then Terra grabbed in it and pulled Raven out by the hair. Raven then smacked Terra with a hand encased in black magic, sending her back down. Raven then jumped on Terra trying to drown her when a bubble of mud rose up around Raven's arms and exploded. Raven was thrown halfway across the room and Terra rose out of the mud and started attacking her more fiercely. The Titans just stood in awe.

"Oh my god.." Cyborg muttered, not taking his eyes off of the scene. He glanced over towards Robin who was staring intently with his mask furrowed in anger, not saying a word.

All three of the Titans winced as they saw Terra make a humongous hammer out of mud and smack it on Raven's head, getting a clear shot. If Raven wasn't half demon, a blow like that could of cracked open her skull. Starfire's eyes glowed green and fists had clenched upon watching this, encircled with green star bolts. She knew that she couldn't do anything to help her friend since this was just a memory and had already happened, but her righteous fury had triggered the star bolts in her hands. Raven then emerged from the mud.

"You know Raven, I never liked you." Terra said with a sneer.

"I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar."

"Oh really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all of your secrets and-"

"Shut up!" Raven shot mud at Terra who easily stopped it. Terra then smacked Raven with tentacles of more mud.

"Good Terra, you know her weakness. Exploit it." Robin's blood boiled at hearing Slade's voice through Terra's ear piece. He gave a slight growl at what the two villains were doing to his friend.

"You're not getting mad are ya Rae? Oh better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums." Terra said with mockery in her voice.

"Beast Boy told about Raven to Terra? Man I'm going to have to talk to that numbskull grass stain about secrets." Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Anger is pointless, my emotions are under control." Raven replied to Terra.

"Nyah nyah nyah, anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar?" Terra smirked at Raven. Raven, clearly pissed off, jumped towards Terra but was pulled back into the mud by a hand shaped out of the dirt. Dazed, Raven emerged from the mud, her head hanging low with her hair covering her eyes.

"Come on Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you?" Terra said the last part harsher.

All of the Titans just froze at the last part.

"Raven thought we liked Terra better than her?" Cyborg asked to Starfire and Robin. "What would give her that idea?"

" I too have once felt that feeling, when my sister Blackfire visited. I thought that you had enjoyed her company more than mine. I understand how Raven might of thought that we liked Terra better." Starfire looked down at the ground sadly. "I wish I knew Raven felt like that, otherwise I would have included her on my mall trips with Terra. I had simply thought she would enjoy the alone time, instead of feeling the sadness. I didn't know.." Starfire talked with disappointment of herself.

"We all didn't know. But damn it, we should of. Why couldn't I tell Raven was feeling like that?" Robin yelled at himself for being so blind to another teammate's feelings. He could solve the most difficult cases and take down the biggest villains but he couldn't tell if he was hurting a teammate or not. Cyborg walked over and put a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"I know how you're feelin' Rob, but this is Raven. It's hard to read her emotions. Don't beat yourself up." The mechanic Titans tried to make the others feel better.

"Stop it!" Raven spoke out, snapping the Titans out of their discussion.

"Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?" Upon hearing Terra's words, Raven's head shot upwards revealing 4 blood red eyes which made the Titans flinch at the sight. Raven then extended out and over Terra, her cloak becoming long and menacing. Terra's eyes widened in fear.

"I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Due to Raven's anger and lack of control, various things started flying around the room encased in black magic. The Titans started to duck and dodge as things flew past them. Robin saw a metal pole coming at him and he tried to avoid getting hit. He saw that he was going to get hit in the elbow and waited for impact, but the pole just flew through his arm. He stood there confused a bit until he remembered they were like ghosts. He reminded the others that they didn't have to worry about being hit.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that heh." Cyborg said sheepishly. Pure instinct had made the Titans start dodging things, because usually if something is hurled at you at top speed, your first thought is to not let it hit you.

Terra had started pulling the demonic Raven backwards with hands made out of mud.

"Finish her." Slade's voice was heard once again through the ear piece. Terra looked at Raven slowly becoming further away from her. She sneered.

"Who's in control now?" Terra mocked Raven as she started sinking into the mud. Raven's eyes turned back to normal as her face started being covered by the mud. Raven choked once and then she was pulled completely under and out of sight.

"Darn, no wonder we found Raven unconscious near the side of a pond.." Robin muttered to himself as he thought about when the Titans regrouped to fight Terra for the last time. They had found Raven near a pond out in the woods and hadn't known why. She must of swam down through the mud and found a pipe that led to that pond or something. Terra must not of known about the pipe and had thought she drowned the demon. 'Thank god for that mistake..' Robin thought to himself.

Just then the memory started to fade away.

"Titans, regroup!" Robin shouted to the others, remembering what Knowledge had told them. Cyborg and Starfire ran up to him and resumed the huddle position. In a short amount of time, the 3 were sucked up and away from the painful scene that happened on the trip to the first memory.

* * *

Panning back to Beast Boy and Raven…. 

"Ugh I hate that…" Beast Boy muttered, his face still connected to the ground. Raven cleared her throat with a slight cough. It was really just her way of suppressing a laugh. She then held out a hand for Beast Boy. He lifted his face from the ground and took her hand to use for balance to get up.

"You ok?" Raven asked, wanting to make sure his back didn't hurt anymore.

"Um." Beast Boy put his hands behind his back and rubbed a bit. It felt fine.

"Because if you need me to fix your back again.." Raven gave a microscopic smile as she saw Beast Boy's eyes widen at the thought of having to go through that painful process again. He backed away 10 feet from her holding his hands out in front of him waving them.

"No! I'm ok! No need for that!" He then let out a breath of relief. "So.." Beast Boy put his hands behind his head and looked up and noticed tall buildings and a great big blue sky with white fluffy clouds.

"Hey, I know where we are!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven looked over at him, then at her surroundings. Like before, she had forgotten to take notice of where she was due to awkward situations.

"The city.." Raven mumbled to herself. She looked around a bit and her eyes fell upon one place. Across the street was a medium sized building. It had a large purple sign hanging above the door that read 'Murakami School' on it in big white block letters.

'Why this memory?' Raven had asked herself. There could be tons of memories from the city Beast Boy and she could be in. One of her friends and her fighting a villain. One of her eating pizza. One of her going to the mall with Starfire. But no. It had to be THIS memory. Raven scowled at her luck.

"Dude, Murakami School?" Beast Boy said softly as his eyes fell upon that building. "That place sounds familiar." His brow furrowed in thought, and just then he realized why it was so familiar. His eyes widened for a second, but then he looked down at the ground sadly. Raven looked on quietly as she saw Beast Boy go from confused, to thoughtful, to surprised, and then to sad. She knew why. Beast Boy let out a small sigh and looked back to the school. He then saw something that caught his eye. He saw in the distance a girl walking towards the school in a blue cloak. Obviously it was Raven.

"Raven, is that you?" Beast Boy pointed towards the small figure waiting at the school entrance. Beast Boy had momentarily forgotten about his sad memories in that school. His head was now filled with curiosity. Raven looked towards where Beast Boy was pointing.

"Uh yeah.." She muttered somewhat quietly and reluctantly.

"What were you doing at Murakami School?" Beast Boy asked Raven, who seemed to be inching away from the green boy.

"Um well.." Raven rubbed her left arm with her hand, avoiding eye contact with Beast Boy. Beast Boy just arched an eyebrow at the weird way Raven was acting until he heard a slight ding in the distance. It sounded like a bell. He then heard the running of footsteps. Beast Boy and Raven turned around and saw a stampede of students running out of the doors, all excited that school had ended and let out. Even though about a hundred students ran out of the door in around .03 seconds (which amazed Beast Boy at their speed), one student really caught the boy's eye. A blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a blue and white school uniform who was talking and chattering happily with two friends dressed just like her.

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered. "Terra!" He then yelled somewhat loudly and started to run over towards the school. Raven watched on as Beast Boy ran away from her, towards Terra. Her head hung low and she closed her eyes.

'He would never run after me like that..' Raven then looked back up. She wiped her hand across her face to erase any type of emotion that was on it. As soon as she felt she was presentable enough, Raven made her way over to the school.

Beast Boy had finally reached the school and stopped right in front of Terra. "Terra.." He once again whispered as she walked past him. He turned around and looked at her walk away. Just as she passed the base of the steps, a hand pulled at her shoulder. Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Terra, I need to speak to you." Just then memory Raven emerged from the shadows of the school building, where apparently she had been waiting for Terra.

"What the-?" Beast Boy asked as he saw memory Raven speaking to Terra. He didn't know Raven had encountered Terra before.

"Who are you?" Terra asked worriedly. Memory Raven took a quick glance at the 2 other girls Terra was walking with.

"I need to speak to Terra…alone." Memory Raven enforced the word 'alone' as she spoke. The other 2 girls gave a glare towards memory Raven before leaving. As soon as the two were gone, memory Raven led Terra away from the school building to a more secluded area where there were no students. They had stopped by a fence that enclosed a track most likely used for gym. Beast Boy had followed behind, unseen like a ghost.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" Terra once again asked worriedly.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me. You might be able to fool Beast Boy, but don't you remember? I can read minds." Raven spoke warningly. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the threatening tone memory Raven held as she talked to Terra. He felt a little bit of anger rise up in him at memory Raven for talking to Terra like that.

"What?" The blonde shaking girl asked.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. How /dare/ you treat Beast Boy like that?" Raven growled, her anger obvious in her voice. Terra just kept quiet.

"After everything he has done for you. After everything he had gone through, and you just drop him like some…some.. abandoned pet or something." By now, memory Raven's fists had clenched while she talked.

"But I didn't…. I… he.." Terra was at a loss for words.

"Yes you did. Beast Boy, he loved you Terra. And you threw that all away. You broke his heart." Suddenly Terra snapped back at memory Raven.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I COULDN'T HANDLE IT. I COULDN'T HANDLE WHAT I DID. I HAD TO LEAVE HIM." Terra screamed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Damn it Terra, you're the one who doesn't understand!" Memory Raven retaliated. She wasn't screaming, but she was pretty close to it. "Beast Boy would of helped you. He still loved you even after through everything you did. He didn't deserve to be treated how he was. He's a great guy and you treated him like a dog. You don't deserve him or his feelings. And heck, even all of the Titans still would of accepted you back. But no, you ran away from your past."

'Great guy-?' Beast Boy thought.

"I HAD TO START MY LIFE OVER.IT WAS THE ONLY WAY! " Terra tried to defend herself.

"You can't just runaway from your mistakes and pretend it didn't happen. Terra, you have to take responsibility for your actions."

Beast Boy just watched in amazement at what was happening. 'She….remembered what happened ' Beast Boy thought to himself sadly as he watched memory Raven and Terra argue.

"Oh yeah? Take responsibility for my actions? What the hell would you know about problems huh? You live in a luxurious home with great friends and have a perfect life, yet you still act like an emotionless freak." Terra crossed her arms and glared at memory Raven. Raven's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk to the size of a pin. Her brow then furrowed in pure hatred and anger.

"Don't you ever….EVER say my life is perfect you damn brat." Memory Raven hissed at Terra through clenched teeth.

"Oh boohoo. Your biggest problem of the day is deciding which ugly cloak to wear. Oh and can't forget about your anger issues. Oh no, I have no herbal tea, maybe I should go on a rampage!" Just then memory Raven grabbed Terra by the shoulders and pinned her onto the side wall of the school with painful force. Terra winced as her back met the bricks. Memory Raven held onto the collar part of Terra's uniform, suspending her 2 inches above the ground. Blue eyes met violet ones as Raven spoke.

"My life may seem luxurious but that's because I decided to stay with my friends. They helped me through my problems. They are real friends, unlike you. You could have had that friendship too, but no. You chose not to. You chose not to take responsibility for your actions. That's why you are pathetic. You're pathetic Terra. All my life, I wasn't able to choose what I wanted to be. From the day of my birth I had been assigned a lifestyle, a dark, lonely, rage filled lifestyle. You had a choice Terra. You screwed up your life. It was your fault your life seems like shit. The only way my life seems like it's better than yours is because I chose to stick with my friends." Memory Raven let go of Terra and her feet landed back on the ground. She just looked fearfully at memory Raven.

"And you know what Terra? I'm glad you chose not to stay with the Titans. I know why you left Slade. You didn't leave him because you realized what you were doing was wrong. He started to hurt you. THAT'S why you left. You're pathetic and weak." Memory Raven spat out. Terra did not say anything. What could she say to that? Raven was right. Memory Raven started to walk away, leaving Terra to contemplate her actions and drown in her misery.

Beast Boy just stood there with his mouth hanging slightly and his eyes wide. All these things about Terra…he hadn't known.

"Beast Boy?" A pale gray hand settled on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy looked at it and then tilted his head and saw Raven standing behind him. Some point during the argument she had walked over and watched too. Beast Boy didn't know when she got there since he was too engrossed in the conversation. He then turned his head away from her and hung his head low. He shut his eyes tight. Raven just looked sadly at the back of Beast Boy's head, not knowing what to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well obviously by this chapter you can tell I don't like Terra very much lol. Sorry to all you Terra lovers out there xP I've seen stories where people make Terra out to be a very unrealistic super jerk. I tried to keep her somewhat in character but a little bit snobby, since she was like that in the show, especially when she worked for Slade. Don't forget to review of course! Hope you liked it. Took me 3 hours to write x.x


	14. Emotional and Physical Pain

Well I've been playing Guitar Hero 2 for six hours straight so I decided it was time to do something else. I figured I should get my next chapter up while I still have feeling in my fingers lol. Basically this chapter is just full of BB and Rae interaction. Sorry but I still have to think of what to do with the other Titans so they won't be appearing in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Raven just stood there quietly. The chattering of kids could be heard in the distance as they loitered around the school and whatnot, deciding what to do for the rest of the day. A wind blew past the school building, rustling up a few leaves and blowing them past the 2 Titans. Raven's cloak also moved with the breeze. Neither Titan had said a word. Raven, who currently had her hand on the changeling's shoulder and her eyes cast upon the ground, looked up towards the back of Beast Boy's head. She slightly opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Why?" Beast Boy's voice held a steady tone. Raven could not figure out the emotion behind it.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? About the argument?" Raven felt Beast Boy's shoulder tense up. She slowly removed her hand.

"I didn't want.." Raven turned a bit away from Beast Boy as her eyes darted around on the ground. Beast Boy slowly turned towards her and saw her worried expression.

"You didn't what?" Beast Boy spat out. He was sick of Raven trying to evade the question. "Why didn't you tell me you talked to Terra?"

Raven looked back up and met Beast Boy's eyes. They were cold and hard. It was unnatural to see Beast Boy like this. His eyes always seemed to be full of life and happiness. But now, his eyes were anything but that. This glare Beast Boy was giving Raven scared her, it intimidated her.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked once more. Raven hadn't realized it but she had been staring into Beast Boy's eyes for around 15 seconds, not answering his question. His eyes almost gave off a paralyzing beam towards the poor empath. Raven quickly shook off the feeling and remembered that she was in a conversation with the green boy whose behavior was scaring her so much.

"I didn't want you to know…about Terra." Raven said the word Terra more quietly.

"And why not?" Beast Boy's anger was quite apparent.

"Because, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh you didn't want to hurt me huh? Well how do you think I feel now? It killed me inside to watch you have an argument with Terra that I didn't know about. Damn it Raven, you have to tell me things like this!" Beast Boy turned around and punched the side of the school building hard. Raven stared wide eyed at Beast Boy. She then closed her eyes slowly.

"I didn't want you to know about Terra. About how she remembered what had happened. I figured if you found out that she still had her memory you might go into a depression, just like when she had betrayed us. I…didn't want to see you in that state again. I never want to see you like that again. Beast Boy.."

"How and when did you find this out?" Beast Boy asked Raven, his back to her.

"That time we fought the chameleon creature. When you told us about Terra….I set off to see for myself. When I found her, I took a quick scan of her mind. She hadn't lost her memory like you thought. She was trying to hide behind a fake act of amnesia so she couldn't confront you or her mistakes." Raven hesitated a second before deciding to tell Beast Boy the rest. "And when I went through her memories I realized that she wasn't the hero that we all thought her to be. Back when she was Slade's apprentice, she hadn't left him because she realized what she was doing was wrong."

"W-what?" Beast Boy's voice shook a bit as his ears perked up.

"I saw one of Terra's memories that occurred right after the time we fought in the deserted city and she had to retreat. She went back to Slade's hideout and was relieved she escaped from the battle. But Slade, not one to tolerate failure, had dealt her a hard blow to the face. It was then she realized that she didn't want to be his apprentice anymore. Not because of what was right and what was wrong, but because of the pain he was going to inflict upon her." Raven closed her eyes and sighed. Beast Boy had wanted to know the truth, and he got what he wanted. After hearing no response Raven opened her eyes and looked back towards Beast Boy who currently had his back to her. Raven walked over to his side and noticed he had both of his hands on the school building to steady himself against it. His head was hung low. She heard a sniff.

"Damn it…Damn it.." Beast Boy's muffles could be heard as he cursed to no one in particular but to the situation he was in and to the new information he had heard about Terra, the one he loved. He slowly lifted his head and Raven noticed that his eyes were red and puffy and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He sensed that Raven was next to him and he turned his head away from her.

"How could you do this to me Terra." Beast Boy slowly growled as he closed his eyes. His hands, which were still on the side of the school, clenched and cracked some of the bricks. Raven just watched on silently and worriedly as Beast Boy removed his hands from the building, standing upright away from Raven.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Beast Boy screamed with such fury as he tilted his head upwards to face the sky and raised his fists into the air. No one else heard the changeling's outburst of emotion because the two Titans were like ghosts in the memory. The students just chattered as they walked by. Birds happily chirped. No one heard Beast Boy's cry of sadness, no one except for Raven.

"Why Terra? I…I loved you." Beast Boy slowly cried as he dropped to the ground in a defeated slump, his hands falling to the ground lifelessly. Hesitantly, Raven walked over to Beast Boy and just sat down next to him. She pulled up her knees, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin down as she looked out towards the sky. Raven realized that she had to let Beast Boy calm down on his own. She would not be of any help during this moment. Raven just closed her eyes as she listened to the quiet sobbing of her friend.

Around 10 minutes had passed and Beast Boy's sobs were starting to quiet down. He took a giant sniff and rubbed one finger across the rim of both of his eyes, removing any traces of tears from them. Beast Boy had realized that he was just too tired to cry anymore. Raven, becoming aware that Beast Boy had stopped crying, opened her eyes and looked at the changeling next to her. Beast Boy, who was currently in a slump, moved backwards and sat on his bottom against the ground and looked over at Raven. He hadn't noticed that she was sitting next to him the whole time.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked in a monotone voice, sensing that Beast Boy was starting to calm down. Beast Boy just stared at her for a second before answering.

"Yeah, I am…for now." Beast Boy replied to the dark Titan, his voice sad. He had noticed the caring tone Raven held in her voice, despite her efforts to hide it. And he was thankful that Raven put up with him and let him cry out his feelings. Raven stood up and held out a hand for Beast Boy. He took it and hoisted himself up.

"Man I must look like such a moron right now." Beast Boy quietly stated with a small smile towards Raven as he once again rubbed his eyes. "I'm so glad I'm not with Robin or Cyborg. They'd surely make fun of me for crying like a girl heh heh." Beast Boy tried his best to come up with some humor, to keep his mind off of Terra.

"You look fine Beast Boy. " Raven replied, one corner of her mouth tilting up to create a small honest half smile in order to reassure him. Beast Boy returned her small smile with one of his own, glad that she hadn't insulted him for acting the way he had.

"So…I guess we should go look around, see if there's an exit or something?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Yeah I guess so." Raven replied. Beast Boy then walked up to her and took her hand in his. Slightly taken aback by this action, Raven did not pull her hand away like she normally would of. Instead, she just started walking alongside him. Beast Boy, who thought Raven was going to retract her hand, looked at his hand. It was still locked with her's. He then looked up to her face and noticed she was looking away from him. Beast Boy slit his eyes a bit as he studied her face for a second. It looked as though she was…blushing? The green Titan shrugged slightly to himself as he continued to happily walk hand in hand with Raven down the sidewalk of the city. Any thoughts of Terra were gone for the moment.

* * *

The two had been walking around the city for about a half an hour now… 

"Man, how long is this memory going to last?" Beast Boy whined. Raven sighed as she felt tired.

"I don't know. Knowledge said a memory could last from minutes to hours…" Raven muttered to the changeling as her eyelids started feeling heavier. SHe stifled a yawn that snuck up on her with her free hand.

"Oh great, now we could be stuck here for hours!" Beast Boy exclaimed, not too happy about the idea of being stuck in the city for hours with nothing to do. Beast Boy's ramblings started to slowly dissipate as Raven started feeling weird. She looked out at the sidewalk that she and Beast Boy had chosen to walk down. The sidewalk, as well as everything else started to slowly tilt and spin to the left. Raven could hear and feel nothing for a second as her surroundings were spinning. After about 5 seconds she started getting in tune with her senses. Raven felt that her cheek was on something cool and hard. In fact her whole body was lying down on a cool and hard surface. Raven was wondering how she got from walking with Beast Boy to laying down.

"What the-?" Was all Raven could mumble as her vision started to refocus. At first there was a green blob in front of her face. Slowly it started to shape into something. Raven tried to tell what it was. She felt a hand gently lift her head up and off the ground.

"Raven.." Raven could hear a voice calling to her. It slowly became louder and louder….

"Raven!" Beast Boy did not know what had just happened. Apparently he had been walking and talking with Raven when wham! She fell like a ton of bricks. The changeling was now currently next to the fallen girl trying to snap her out of whatever had overcome her to pass out on him like that. He gently held her head up so Raven's eyes could meet his. He watched on as he saw the glassy look they held, start to fade as Raven's vision became clearer.

"Unh…Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she realized that the green blob in front of her face was Beast Boy. She slowly put her hands on the ground and lifted her torso up off of it and moved into a sitting position. Beast Boy had let go of her head when she started to move.

"Dude! Raven, what happened?" Beast Boy asked Raven as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just had a momentary lapse of weakness. I haven't been feeling well and I guess the physical and mental exertion finally caught up with me." Raven replied as she started to get up. Beast Boy instantly went and helped Raven up by putting her arm around his shoulder.

'Man, all this time I forgot that Rae was still sick.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he helped Raven to stand. He felt Raven put her weight on him as she tried to stand. When Beast Boy thought she was able to stand on her own, she collapsed again, catching him off guard.

"Raven!" Beast Boy rushed to her side as Raven sat on the ground on her knees. She had her arms out in front of her with her palms on the ground to steady her shaking body.

"Darn it.." Raven muttered as she hung her head low. A wave of nausea rushed over her. She wrapped one of her arms around her stomach, the other hand still on the ground for balance. Beast Boy noticed this.

"Raven, are you ok?!" His question was in vain since Raven could not answer. Instead of replying, Raven's stomach had a spasm and she dry heaved. Beast Boy rushed over, not knowing what to do.

"Are you gonna throw up?" Beast Boy dumbly asked. Beast Boy went and grabbed her hair to hold it up. Raven once more dry heaved. After a minute of sitting there in silence, Raven felt well enough to talk to Beast Boy.

"No." Beast Boy looked confused at Raven's reply for a second.

"Huh? What do you mean no?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No as in I'm not going to throw up. I can't." Raven responded. Beast Boy had forgotten he even asked Raven that.

"Oh. What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't have any food in my stomach." Raven simply responded, remembering that she had vomited the contents of her stomach before they had even traveled into her mind. And even if she did have food in her stomach it wouldn't of mattered since she was in her mind and not in tune with her body. She couldn't throw up in her mind even if she tried. All she could do was dry heave. Which was what was going to happen in another couple of seconds..

"So you're ok now?" Beast Boy asked as he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and started to lift her.

"I think so, I-unh." Raven mumbled as she once again lost the strength in her legs. Beast Boy, not ready for the sudden increase in weight, slowly fell back to the ground with Raven, his arms still wrapped around her. He could feel the spasms in her stomach as she once again heaved. Raven just shut her eyes and grimaced as she felt her stomach tightening involuntarily. It felt horrible. And to make things worse her chest started tightening along with her stomach. Her whole body had started to hurt badly. Beast Boy could feel the muscles contract in Raven's body and he held onto her as if that was the only thing he could do to help her. He snuck a quick glance at her face and noticed it had a thing layer of cold sweat on it. Beast Boy just looked on worriedly as Raven grimaced from the pain. He truly did not know what to do and wished he could help in some way. Just then he felt Raven's stomach retract. All of her tightened muscles started to relax. Raven's expression changed from pain to weariness. Beast Boy realized that the pain must of stopped since the girl he was holding seemed to feel less tense and she was breathing heavily. His arm that was wrapped around her stomach rose up and down with her breathing.

"Oh Azar.." Raven mumbled as she slowly moved to get up but a force was holding her, keeping her from moving. She had forgottem Beast Boy was holding her the whole time.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he helped Raven into a sitting position. He had a hand around her waist and one on top of her shoulder. He noticed that the back of her neck was also covered in a thin layer of sweat from the exhaustion the pain must of caused her.

"Muscle spasms.." Raven muttered as she leaned into Beast Boy. She didn't care what he might think of this action. Right now, laying into the green boy's embrace never felt so relaxing.

"Muscle spasms?" Beast Boy asked as he allowed Raven to lay on him. Raven shut her eyes.

"Yeah, my body tried to make me throw up but I couldn't so my stomach just kept tightening. It triggered my other muscles to tighten too. Eventually the spasms ended." Raven quietly stated with her eyes closed.

"Oh." Beast Boy replied. He sat quietly with Raven. "So Raven.." Beast Boy started to talk but noticed that Raven had apparently fallen asleep on him. Her chest rose up and down with the steady rhythm of sleep. He gave a slight smile to himself. It felt nice to have Raven this close to him without some kind of punishment. And she couldn't pin the blame on him either since she was the one who fell asleep. Beast Boy gazed up at the sky and looked around at the buildings. He then turned his head slightly and noted that they were both sitting on the sidewalk next to a vacant lot filled with grass. Not too many people were in the streets. Beast Boy slowly put his hand behind Raven's neck and under the joints of her knees and lifted her up, careful not to wake her up. He then walked over and sat indian style in the vacant lot on the grass, his back against a fence. Gently he settled Raven down in his lap, her head resting on his left leg.

"I guess I can let her get some sleep. She needs it." Beast Boy once more looked around. "And it doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon… so if the memory switches over, I could always wake her." Beast Boy told himself. Raven quietly mumbled and shifted her head a bit. She subconsciously moved one of her hands and placed it on top of Beast Boy's knee and rested her head atop of her hand. Beast Boy gave a slight smile at how innocent Raven looked while she slept.


	15. Robin's Guilt

Well I had a half day of school today so that means there's time for me to add another chapter! And thanks so much for the reviews, you know how much I appreciate them : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene opens up to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire hurdling through the tunnel of light (yet again..). Neither Titan had spoken a word since their departure from the 'Terra' memory. They each just gripped each other tight and hoped for the next memory to appear. Slowly, the next memory started to form underneath them. Robin glanced downwards and saw the land taking form. Moving carefully, Robin removed one of his arms from the huddle, keeping the other one tightly placed within his two friends, and reached into his utility belt.

"Robin what are you-?" Starfire asked as she felt him remove his arm from her shoulder. Her question was simply answered by Robin's actions. He pulled out his metal bo staff and extended it. He held it out towards the ground and it pierced into it like an arrow, breaking the three Titan's fall.

"Yo Rob, thanks for the save. I.." Cyborg was cut off as the metal bo staff slightly bent. Robin's mask grew wide in realization of what was going to happen. The bo staff then shot the three upwards like a catapult.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Robin, Cy, and Star screamed as they went flying into the air, not expecting to be launched like that. They all spun a couple of times in the air until they started descending. Even though they were going to smash back into the ground, Robin and his metal bo staff had slowed the fall so it wouldn't hurt as much. Starfire quickly noticed the ground getting closer. She removed herself from the huddle position and grabbed both Robin, and Cyborg's wrists. She then stopped in mid air, the two Titans dangling from her hands.

"Oh man…" Cyborg mumbled with swirly eyes. Robin didn't say anything but his hair was all messed up on his head and one eye was twitching. Starfire placed her two friends gently on the ground. As their feet touched the ground and Star let go, they fell with a thud since their balance was messed up. Starfire just glanced at them with a question mark over her head. Slowly Robin and Cyborg shook the shock off and stood up.

"Geeze.." Cyborg mumbled with closed eyes while putting a hand to his head. Robin was adjusting his cape which had been completely turned around during their trip. He looked like he was ready for a haircut with the cape positioned like that.

"Here Robin, let me assist you." Starfire said as she noticed her friend getting angrier and angrier at being stuck in his cape. She walked over and pulled the fabric up and over his head with a quick tug. She then turned the cape around and adjusted it on to his shoulders.

"Uh…thanks." Robin mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks. He then glanced over towards Cyborg who was giving him a certain 'look'. Robin let out a cough to clear his throat and looked away from his mocking friend. As he looked away, his eyes roamed their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked as she too looked around. The 3 Titans were standing in a forest. The sky was dark and gloomy as big grey clouds littered the sky. Cold drops of rain fell from the sky, their sound hissing through the leaves. Cyborg shrugged to Starfire's question while Robin pondered where they were. It looked familiar but he couldn't place why. Just then the sound of someone's voice snapped Robin out of his thoughts. Robin turned around and saw…himself?

"Slade. He's back." Behind memory Robin, were the other Titans. Raven had a big shield made of dark magic shaped like a bird to cover herself from the rain. The wings were extended to shield Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg too.

"You sure it was him? I mean, you kinda had Slade on the brain lately. Maybe-" Memory Cyborg replied to memory Robin.

"Yo, this is weird man.." Cyborg walked over to his memory counterpart and watched him talk. He went to touch the memory but his hand simply phased through. "…really weird."

"It was him. He's going to create a massive earthquake, and we have three hours to stop it." Memory Robin stated towards memory Cyborg. The real Robin just shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists as he listened to a past conversation he held with his friends. He remembered this memory all too well. The dust, the visions, his friends thinking he was a psychopath. Starfire walked up to Robin and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I was such a fool.." Robin replied not letting his gaze meet her's. Cyborg then walked over to Robin.

"Dude, don't kick yourself over this. I mean Slade had hallucegenetic dust. There's no way anyone could of not succumbed to it's effects. It targeted your central nervous system. You had no control over it." Cyborg reassured his friend. Robin sighed.

"I know, it's just that…having something like that inside of me, without my knowing… It really scared me. It made me feel weak and vulnerable.." Robin said the last words softly.

"Robin, you are not weak and vulnerable. And when you get into situations where you feel like that, you always have us, your friends, to help. That's what friends are for." Starfire replied with a sincere smile. Robin looked up at her and at Cyborg who nodded. He gave a slight smile.

"Thanks guys." Robin replied, truly grateful of his friends. The Titans then turned their attention back to the conversation that had been going on while they were consoling Robin.

"Cyborg, check out the bridge. Raven, take the park. Beast Boy, the pier. Starfire…we're going after Slade." Memory Robin ordered his teammates. Robin just looked on at his memory self in disbelief. Was his feelings towards Starfire really THAT obvious? His question was confirmed when he saw his memory teammates roll their eyes at their leader before heading off in their assigned directions.

"Um where should we go?" Cyborg replied as he watched the memory Titans start walking/ flying away. Robin put a finger to his chin.

"I guess we should follow Raven. I mean this is her mind and her memory, and we need to find an exit. Plus I don't think we can follow anyone else since this is Raven's memory and not any of ours." Robin stated as he tried to comprehend what was the best thing to do. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me Rob." Cyborg stated. He then looked over to Starfire. "Mind if we hitch a ride?"

"Sure friend." Starfire then once again grabbed Robin and Cyborg by the wrists and ascended into the air, trailing the memory counterpart of Raven.

* * *

Pan back to the medical bay of Titans Tower where Mento currently is, watching over the two incapacitated Titans.

"C'mon Rita…pick up.." Mento mumbled to himself. He was currently on the phone and had just dialed the Doom Patrol's headquarters. The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered by a woman's voice.

"Hello?"

"Rita! I need you to get over here quick!"

"Steve? What's going on? Where are you? Are you still with the Titans?" Rita, aka, Elasti-girl, asked Mento over the phone.

"Yes, I'm still in Titans Tower. I need your help. It's a long story, but right now all the Titans are gone except for Beast Boy and Raven, who are currently at the moment unconscious. It looks as though Raven has a really high fever and I don't know what to do."

"Well first you should get a cold damp cloth and-"

"Rita, please come over here. I'm no good dealing with little girls. Especially demons. I need your help." Mento stated quickly.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a second and….wait…Did you say a demon?" Rita asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Like I said, it's a long story." Mento replied. There was a short pause on the phone.

"Ok, I'm leaving the headquarters right now. See you soon." And with that Rita hung up. Mento hung up his end of the phone and looked back towards the two laying on the bed. He sighed and walked back over to them. He noticed that Beast Boy's hand was gripped around Raven's.

"That wasn't like that before.." Mento said quietly to himself.

* * *

(Back to our favorite couple.. Well my favorite couple xP) 

Beast Boy was still sitting in the vacant lot with his back against the fence and the girl in his lap. He guessed that around an hour had passed since Raven fell asleep. Beast Boy currently had one of his hands clasped with Raven's and the other placed on the top of her head. He had noticed that her hair felt really soft and silky. Almost involuntarily his fingers started running through it. Beast Boy hadn't really even noticed he was doing this. He then removed his hand from her hand to stifle a yawn.

"Man, I'm getting sleepy.." Beast boy muttered as he looked back down at Raven who was sleeping soundly on him. "You just don't now how lucky you are.." Beast Boy replied quietly to the sleeping girl. Slowly Beast Boy's head started to droop down forwards as his eyes slid shut. When he realized what was happening he quickly snapped his head back up with his eyes wide.

"Can't….fall….asleep!" Beast Boy told himself while slapping himself on the cheeks. He couldn't fall asleep because then he might miss the memory switching over and if it did while the two were asleep, they might be sucked apart from each other, lost forever.

"Mmm.." Beast Boy looked down as he saw Raven mumble. She slowly turned onto her right side in Beast Boy's lap. Now instead of facing out towards the street, she was facing towards him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy wasn't sure if she was waking up. He realized she wasn't when she wrapped her arms around his stomach and nuzzled her head into his left hip, much like a child would do with a big stuffed animal. She held a complacent smile.

"Oh my gosh…" Beast Boy was as red as a cherry. "Where's a camera when you need one?" He joked to himself. Surely a picture of Raven snuggling up to and nuzzling into him, Beast Boy, would make for perfect blackmail. He chuckled to himself and then look back down at Raven.

'Man, she looks so…cute.' Beast Boy thought to himself. He always thought Raven was beautiful, but right now she looked downright adorable.

"Heh, I bet I'd get smacked for a comment like that." Beast Boy thought about what kind of wrath Raven would unleash on him if he ever said she was cute or adorable. Around 10 minutes had passed when Raven started to have a coughing fit. He felt her arms close tighter around his waist. He looked down sadly at her. Even in her sleep this illness was bothering her. Beast Boy gently patted her back to help the coughing stop. Eventually she stopped coughing and Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh. Raven slowly unclasped her arms from Beast Boy and rolled onto her back. She was now facing towards the sky. Slowly her eyes started to open.

"Eep." Beast Boy realized she was waking up. She was waking up….in his lap.

"What the-?" Raven muttered as she had to shield her eyes with her hand from the sun. Apparently, from what she could tell, she was looking up towards the sky, and that she was lying on her back on something soft but lumpy at the same time. Slowly she sad up. Beast Boy just watched on quietly as Raven sat between his crossed legs with her legs hanging over his right knee. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fists, trying to clear her vision. Once she removed her hands she looked around.

"Where am I?" Raven spoke to no one in particular.

"You're still in the city with me." Raven jumped slightly at hearing Beast Boy's voice so close to her. She turned her head and was met face to face with Beast Boy, their noses one inch apart. Her eyes grew wide. That was when she noticed that she was sitting in Beast Boy's lap.

"Uh heh, hey Rae. Sleep well?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly. Raven looked back up towards Beast Boy.

"What am I doing in your lap?" Raven asked, quite confused. She didn't know if she should be mad at this or not.

"Well, when you kinda got sick, you fell asleep on me. I figured I could let you sleep while I watched over to see if the memory would switch. Sorry for putting you in my lap." Beast Boy apologized to Raven, not knowing what she thought about waking up in his lap. Raven thought about what he said for a second and then she remembered when she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks." Raven found it really kind of the changeling to let her sleep while he just sat there, watching over.

"No problem." Beast Boy smiled with a toothy grin.

"How long was I out for?"

"Umm, around an hour, roughly." Beast Boy replied. Raven just stared back at him.

"Serious?"

"Yup."

"How did you do it?" Raven asked. Beast Boy just looked at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Sit for an hour with nothing to do?" Beast Boy laughed a bit at Raven. She knew him too well.

"Well under normal circumstances I would have been driven insane by the boredom but since you were sick and needed the sleep I roughed it and went without any comic books or TVs for a whole hour." Beast Boy flexed his muscle. Raven gave him a small smile. Sometimes his idiotic comments struck her the right way and made her laugh…on the inside. He returned her smile.

'Wow no sarcastic remark?' Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Well I guess I should get up.." Raven stated, a small blush crawling up her cheeks as she remembered she was still sitting in Beast Boy's lap.

"Uh yeah, heh." Beast Boy replied as he slid his right leg out from under Raven's and stood up. He then helped Raven off the ground.

"Thanks." She then started walking towards the sidewalk, with Beast Boy following.

"And don't you pass out on me missy." Beast Boy shook his finger at Raven as they walked. Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back to the other Titans.. 

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had traced memory Raven throughout the pier, and back to where she regrouped with her friends. She had found no generator (obviously). Robin winced as he heard memory Starfire telling the wereabouts of memory Robin.

"What happened? Where's Robin?" Memory Cyborg asked.

"Robin has elected to search on his own." Memory Starfire sadly responded.

"Huh? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"He said he saw Slade. I tried to see him, I truly did, but I could not. I have never seen Robin so angry….so angry at me." Memory Starfire spoke sadly. Robin's heart broke as he saw the facial expression on memory Starfire. He then turned to Starfire who was standing next to him.

"I'm so sorry Star, I-" Starfire hushed Robin.

"It's ok, I understand why you acted that way. You have been forgiven since then." Starfire explained to Robin. He gave a thankful nod towards the alien.

"Let's go find Robin." Memory Cyborg stated as he checked the scanners in his forearm panel. The memory Titans all headed off in the direction from which memory Robin's signal beeped, with Starfire, Robin and Cyborg following behind.

Eventually the group had walked over to the abandoned industrial site where Robin and 'Slade' were fighting. They were currently walking down a dark passage way.

"Robin's locater signal! He's nearby." Memory Cyborg exclaimed. Just then a howl of pain was emitted and echoed through the walls of the passage way. Shivers were sent down Robin's spine as he heard his own shriek of pain. He could just feel Slade beating him into a pulp.

"Very nearby." Raven spoke up upon hearing the cry. The Titans rushed to the end of the passageway and saw memory Robin fighting air. Robin looked at this scene with curiosity. It was really weird to see himself trying to fight nothing, and apparently getting beat up by the nothing too.

"Wow, no wonder you guys thought I might be nuts." Robin gave a slight joke towards his friends as he saw himself doing what Beast Boy would call 'miming'. Cyborg gave a slight smile at his leader, glad that he was loosening up. But Starfire just looked confused.

"Please, what is this miming you speak of?"

"Uh never mind Star." Robin replied with a sweat drop. Robin returned his sight to the scene playing out before him. While talking to his friends, he missed a bit of what the other memory Titans were saying, but he caught one part.

"There are no generators! There is no Slade!" Memory Cyborg yelled to memory Robin.

"I know what I saw!" Memory Robin yelled while backing up a bit. "I have to stop him! I'm the only one who can!" Memory Robin then flipped out a birdarang. "And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!"

"Oh my gosh.." Robin whispered to himself at watching his erratic behavior. He couldn't believe how he was acting. "Guys, I didn't mean to, I.." Robin trailed off, one more time looking apologetically.

"Alright Rob, we can't go through memory hopping if every second you're going to have to be apologizing for something. I want you to get this through your head. Everyone has their faults. This memory just happens to be one of yours. We had dealt with the situation already and it's done with. You don't have to apologize for what we have forgiven already. So please, let's just get our priorities in order and remember what we're here to accomplish." Cyborg spoke with a steady tone towards Robin, hoping that his leader would understand. Robin looked thoughtful for a minute and then answered.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm the leader and I should start acting like one." Robin's face grew serious. " We need to find an exit and help Raven."

"Right." Cyborg replied while Star nodded her head. Robin looked over to the memory Titans who were currently carrying his memory self out unconscious.

"Let's follow Raven wherever she goes." The Titans nodded at their leader and continued following the memory Titans.

Time had passed and Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were now currently in the part of the memory where memory Robin escapes from his bindings in the medical wing of the tower. Cyborg had noticed that Robin had not once flinched or felt sorry for himself throughout the whole time. Cy was glad that his leader had gotten it together. Just then a bunch of walls shut around the medical center.

"Robin's activated the quarantine protocol. Nothing can get in or out." Raven replied to the panicking memory Titans as she typed away on a computer. Robin looked over to his friends.

"Let's see if we can find that exit in here." Robin told them, wanting to keep his mind off of the ruckus his memory self was causing for his friends. Starfire and Cyborg began looking around various places in the medical center. Robin was looking over near the beds when he saw something that caught his eye. Memory Beast Boy was currently sitting on a bed talking to Raven.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked as he watched Raven get into a lotus position.

"Finding Robin. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Robin watched as Raven's eyes turned white and a huge black Raven flew out of her. Just then the medical bay started to disappear.

"Guys, regroup!" Robin shouted to Cy and Star. They resumed the huddle as the memory started to fade away….or so they thought. Instead of being sucked up into a whirling tunnel of light, it seemed as though they were traveling through the tower's air ducts at a super fast speed. They passed through a couple of fans.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked. The others shrugged. Just then an image of memory Robin looking up towards them appeared. Raven's voice could be heard.

"Robin, I'm here to help you."

"Raven, what're you? You have to get out! Slade, he'll destroy you!" Memory Robin's voice could be heard as various images of Slade and whatnot appeared in front of Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's face.

'Is this…Is this what Raven saw?' Robin thought to himself about when Raven had entered his mind.

"Your heart, you're in danger. You have to trust me. Slade isn't here. He's not in the tower." Raven's voice was heard as an image of a dark cave flashed by. Robin's shadow was seen against the wall of the cave. It was obvious he was talking to someone.

'Is that, what I think it is?' Cyborg thought to himself. In the quick instance he saw Robin's shadow on the wall of the cave, his mind was flooded with questions. It looked as thought Robin was taking an oath to someone, with his hand on a book of some sort with his other hand raised up high.

'Could that be….The Batcave?' Cyborg asked himself in amazement. Robin just watched on silently, seeing very detailed images of his past life. The next image though, was a very hurtful one. One that Robin wish had never happened.

"No, he's here, I've seen him!" Memory Robin's voice was practically screaming. While memory Robin spoke this, an image of a circus came into view. Lights flashed wildly as two trapeze artists fell to their death. Robin closed his eyes shut, and he felt tears running down his face. Before the trapeze artists hit the ground, the image switched over. Starfire noticed Robin crying.

"Robin, why do you weep?" She asked her distraught friend. Cyborg looked over towards Robin and started to realize what the image was.

"Those were your….weren't they?" Cyborg didn't include the word parents. Robin solemnly nodded. Starfire embraced him in a hug, while Cyborg walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok man." Robin nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Yeah.." Robin knew he was very lucky to have such caring friends. Just then Raven's voice could be heard.

"Then let me see him, through your eyes." The sounds of both Raven and Robin breathing could be heard until finally, memory Robin's eyes turned violet, the side affect of Raven combining her mind with his. Robin just watched in wonderment as he saw himself with violet eyes scanning the air ducts.

"See Robin? There's no one here. There never was." Robin. Starfire, and Cyborg watched as memory Robin/Raven looked around the room until their eyes caught sight of Slade who landed a hard blow to their face. Just then the memory instantly reverted back to the medical bay where Raven was thrown back with a yelp. Beast Boy instantly jumped off the bed to help her.

"SLADE!" She screamed as she sat up. The 3 Titans hadn't really understood what had just happened but all of a sudden, right after the word Slade had left Raven's mouth the memory started to disappear, for real this time. Quickly Starfire, Robin, and Cy got back into their huddle, and within seconds they were on the trip to the next memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing, what with the normal Titans and the memory Titans, but hopefully you can understand which is which lol. Yeah, this was basically a Robin centered chapter, but next chapter, you'll get to see what memory Raven and Beast Boy go to next ; ) Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!


	16. Beauty and The Beast

Just got back from school and I'm sooo happy about Thanksgiving break. And the reviews from the last chapter added to my good mood today : ) For that, I've decided to write the next chapter more quickly than usual!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy were still currently walking down the street in a comfortable silence. Eventually the two had passed their favorite pizza joint. Beast Boy stopped a bit and stared up at the big red triangular roof. Raven, currently still walking, noticed that the green boy wasn't next to her. She back tracked a few steps. She noticed he was looking upwards, so she glanced upwards herself to see what he was looking at.

"Are you ok?" Raven's question stopped Beast Boy's train of thought. He looked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit hungry. That's all." Beast Boy gave a weak smile. Raven looked at him with sympathy. After all, Beast Boy was hungry on account of him being stuck in her mind.

"When we get out of here, I'll go for a pizza run with you." Raven stated quietly. Beast Boy looked up at her as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Really?! Dude! Thanks Rae! That would be fun! And then after maybe we can go to the arcade and then we.." Beast Boy was now rambling about a bunch of other activities they could do that he enjoyed. Raven sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead.

'Why did I even bother?' Raven thought to herself as the changeling listed off events by the fingers.

"…and then after the roller coaster ride we could-" Beast Boy noticed the look of irritation on Raven's face. "Just pizza is good." Beast Boy ended his rant with a small thumbs up. Once more Raven sighed until a cough snuck up on her. She turned away from Beast Boy and covered her mouth with her hand while she let out a couple of coughs.

"Oh, but we're not going anywhere until you feel better. Doctor's orders." Beast Boy put a hand on Raven's shoulder as she turned to look at him. She just gave him a tired look and continued walking along the street. Beast Boy followed silently, not wanting to disturb Raven more than he apparently already had.

* * *

20 minutes had passed…

Raven and Beast Boy were still walking on the city streets. Except Beast Boy was now the one with irritation set on his face. He was walking hunched over with her arms so low that they almost dragged on the ground. Raven just walked on casually.

"Grr, stupid stupid city! I want to get out of the city already!" Beast Boy mumbled. Raven took a glance at Beast Boy.

"You're in human form. At least look like a human while walking, instead of a gorilla." Raven commented on Beast Boy's appearance. He slowly stood up straight, his facial expression not changing in the slightest. His face still held signs of boredom and irritation on it.

"Fine. Happy?" Beast Boy remarked with a slight yawn as his eyelids drooped. Even though his comment could be taken as snippy, he wasn't feeling that way towards Raven. It was simply just a response to her comment. Before Raven could reply if she was 'happy' or not that Beast Boy wasn't walking like a Neanderthal anymore, the buildings and streets of the city started to disappear. Beast Boy's eyes snapped fully opened.

"YES! FINALLY!" Beast Boy exclaimed while punching a couple of fists into the air. He started to dance around until Raven grabbed him. He yelped as she pulled him into a hug.

"Stop that now. Do you want to become lost forever?" Beast Boy shook his head no at Raven's question. "Thought so." She replied, in a much harsher tone than she had meant to.

'Sheesh, I guess Raven is back to being angry with me.' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'Well she has put up with me for a while now, heh…' Beast Boy knew how hard it was for Raven to hang out with a guy like him, so he really had no complaints to her moody attitude right now. She had put up with him nicely for the time being. Well as nice as Raven could be. The anger was bound to build up. While Beast Boy was left with his thoughts, Raven had some of her own.

'I really need to give Beast Boy a break. So far all he has been is a perfect gentleman. Ok so maybe he's a little immature, but why can't I put up with it? He has put up with me, so why can't I put up with him?' Raven sighed. Beast Boy felt Raven sigh and his ears perked up. Just then the familiar white light engulfed them and they were on their trip to the next memory.

'On second thought, I'm not so hungry anymore!' Beast Boy thought frantically in his mind as his stomach protested the thought of food. He gripped Raven tightly as if that would take the nausea away. Raven just stayed quietly in the embrace with her eyes closed. She had found out that if she didn't think or say anything, but focused her mind on only one thing, she could block out the sickeningly lighted up speed tunnel. It was kind of like temporary meditation, and her focus point was Beast Boy's heart beat. It was a steady rhythm that she could focus her mind on, sort of like when she said her mantra, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, over and over. It calmed her down. After a minute or so, the already quickened heart pace of the changeling started to speed up faster. Raven opened her eyes to see why Beast Boy's heart rate went up. She then realized that the next memory was forming underneath them. Beast Boy must of noticed that too and realized that they could have another painful entry into the next memory.

"Beast Boy, calm down." Raven simply stated. Beast Boy had a question mark over his head.

'Could she sense me freaking out?' Beast Boy wondered to himself. His eyes then grew to the size of dinner plates. He could see the ground coming towards him…fast. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the impact.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Beast Boy cracked his eyes open upon hearing Raven chant her magic spell. He saw that they were floating right above the ground. Once Raven let go of her power, they gently landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Wow, thanks Rae. That was less painful than I thought it'd be."

"No problem." Raven responded, getting off of the floor and dusting herself off. She was not going to let herself or Beast Boy get injured again by a stupid fall.

"So where are we now?" Beast Boy asked as he took his arms behind his back and stretched them out, cracks emitting from his tightened bones. Raven looked around and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

'Great, another place I wish Beast Boy wasn't in..' Raven thought to herself as she looked around the familiar room.

"Hey, I know where we are!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he looked around his new surroundings. An elegant triangular shaped book case stood in the corner littered with many ancient scrolls and dusty old books. On top of the enormous piece of furniture was a statue of a raven with one red eye. On a podium in the middle of the room was another statue of two theatrical masks showing different emotions. One being sad, the other being happy. Behind the podium was a big brown globe that looked old. In the other corner of the room was a big chest with a lock on it. To top off the room, there was a giant bed in the middle of it with an intricately designed headboard behind it.

"Yes Beast Boy, my room." Raven said, her tone giving away the fact she was not thrilled. She took a quick look around her room. Everything seemed to be normal until she saw someone on her bed.

"Hey look Rae, it's you!" Beast Boy stated towards the figure on the bed. It was indeed Raven. Her memory self was just lying on her back on the bed with her hands behind her head. Apparently she was just staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Yeah…that's me." Raven responded slowly. She couldn't tell which memory this was. Many times when she hadn't been able to meditate, she would just lie upon her bed and think about how her day went.

"Man, your memory self has the right idea!" Beast Boy walked over and plopped himself on the opposite side of the bed. He then laid down and stretched against the comfy fabric of her comforter. Normally Beast Boy wouldn't of done an action as rash as this, but the circumstances weren't normal. Instead of getting angry, Raven just walked over to her bed and sat at the foot of it. Just the feeling of the soft and familiar bed sheets instantly made Raven relax. Right then and there she wished she could lie down and take a nap, even though she had already previously done so.

'…and on Beast Boy no less.' Raven thought about her nap in the other memory. A slight blush crawled up onto her cheeks.

"Hey, you alright?" Beast Boy noticed her blush and thought it was the fever. He sat up and started to crawl towards Raven on top of the bed. He put the back of his hand against her forehead when he reached her.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I'm ok." Raven pushed his hand away. He looked at her with a bit of worry on his face.

"You still seem hot. You should lie down and relax." Beast Boy slowly got off the bed, giving Raven room to lie down.

"I'm fine Beast Boy. If anything, you need rest." Raven plainly stated, noticing the signs of fatigue in her friend. Constant yawns, drooping eyes, bags starting to appear, those kinds of signs.

"Heh, I need rest? I'm not the one sick."

"True, but that doesn't mean you still can't get tired." Beast Boy pondered what Raven said for a bit then stifled a yawn.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Beast Boy concurred while rubbing one of his eyes with a fist while stretching his other arm out high above his head.

"Get some rest. I'll keep watch for now." Raven looked over to Beast Boy, who increasingly became more and more tired looking.

"But Raven-"

"Please, don't argue with me." Raven put two fingers on her left temple. "I will argue back, which won't do any of us good, health wise. Just listen to me and get some sleep. It'll make it easier on both of us." Beast Boy just looked at Raven with a sad face.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep." Beast Boy then hopped off the bed and started to lay down on the floor. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"I believe the bed is comfier than the floor. At least last time I checked."

"Oh uh, well I thought maybe you wouldn't want me on your bed, since it is well, your bed and all."

"Normally I'd throw you out of my room and maybe even out of the Tower, but right now it's different. You need proper sleep. You can rest on my bed if you wish to." Raven then sat down in a chair next to a desk which was stashed away in the far corner of the room. Beast Boy hadn't even noticed that her room had a desk in it until now.

"Wow, thanks Raven. I really appreciate this." Beast Boy replied, awed. He couldn't believe how nice Raven was being right now. Slowly Beast Boy climbed back onto her bed and laid down. He took one glance at the memory Raven who now currently had her back towards the changeling, obviously still deep in thought.

'This might be a bit weird..' Beast Boy exclaimed to himself about the idea of going to sleep on the same bed with Raven. Ok well it wasn't technically Raven, but it was a very good likeness, it being a memory and all. Just so he wouldn't feel awkward, or like he was doing something he shouldn't of been, Beast Boy turned on his side so his back was facing memory Raven's back. After laying down for a couple of minutes with his eyes open and mind wandering, Beast Boy could feel his eyelids slowly closing, almost as if each had a weight attached to them. The softness and warmth of the bed was quickly taking it's toll. Also, the fact that the bed was filled with Raven's scent, made the changeling feel more relaxed. He always loved the way Raven smelled. He couldn't put her scent into words but the best he could come up with if he had to was that it was a happy, calming scent.

'Man, I have to remind Rae to tell me where to get a bed like this..' Was the last thing Beast Boy thought as his mind drifted to sleep. Raven, who was facing her desk, turned around and looked at Beast Boy. Finally he looked content in sleep. Quietly and slowly she walked over to the bookcase near her bed to pick out something to read. That was when she caught a glimpse of a book next to her memory self lying on the bed. Gingerly, Raven plucked the book off of the covers, not wanting to disturb Beast Boy. The book had a dark gray cover, practically black, with no writing on the front. It looked familiar but she couldn't place why. She opened it up and flipped through a couple of pages. That was when she realized which book she was holding, and what memory her and Beast Boy were in. Raven closed the book, placed it back on the bed and walked back over to her desk. She sat back on the chair with a sigh.

'Just great.'

* * *

Around an hour or so had passed and Raven was still sitting at her desk. Quietly in her head she chanted her mantra. She meditated enough so that she would become more calm, but not enough where she would actually go into a trance. If Raven had gone into a trance then she might miss the memory switching over and she had to keep watch. Raven was about to repeat her magic phrase once more when she heard a rustling from the covers. She stopped meditating and looked over and saw Beast Boy getting up. He sat up and stretched his arms every which way they would go. He then rubbed his eyes and cleared his vision. After it focused, he saw Raven looking over at him.

"Hey." He simply greeted.

"Hey." Raven responded in monotone as she watched Beast Boy get up and off her bed and walk towards her. He had one arm on his shoulder and was rotating it as if to wake up his muscles.

"What I miss?"

"Nothing other than the sounds of you snoring."

"Oh, heh sorry." Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"Don't be. You deserved that nap."

"Yeah about that. Once again, thanks." Beast Boy said with a smile. He then looked back over at the bed and noticed that Raven's memory self was still lying on the bed, deep in thought.

'Wow, when Raven sets her mind to something, it could last for hours.' Beast Boy thought. He could never just sit there and think, especially for over an hour. Thinking was not one of his strong points.

"Beast Boy…" Beast Boy looked back towards Raven as she spoke to him. "There's something I have to tell you about this memory."

"Yeah?" Beast Boy didn't like the tone she had. It had changed from soft to serious. Before Raven could answer, an ear splitting howl shook the Titans Tower.

"What was that?!" Beast Boy cried frantically. His thoughts were cut off when memory Raven jumped up and off her bed. She ran to her door and opened it, her eyes scanning the hallway.

"Who's there?" Memory Raven asked as she stepped into the darkened hallway. Beast Boy followed her, with Raven trailing him. Beast Boy poked his head out of the doorway and heard low growls and gruff breathing echoing from down the hallway. It almost sounded as if the noise came from his room. Beast Boy then watched as memory Raven levitated off the ground and flew toward the direction of the noise. Beast Boy followed in hot pursuit with Raven close behind. They were going just where he thought they would be going to. His room. Upon reaching a corner, memory Raven had gently landed on the ground and walked slowly towards Beast Boy's door. Soft growling could be heard from inside the room.

"Beast Boy?" Memory Raven asked cautiously. She then put her head close to the door to get a better hearing of what may be inside. Beast Boy gasped as he saw a huge metal slab of his door jut out and almost take memory Raven's jaw off, had she not backed away in time. Two more metal pieces of his door jut out, as if something from inside was punching it. The door then finally broke off of it's weakened hinges and flew across the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw the red tinted silhouette of a creature with 2 white eyes and a row of sharp malicious teeth, emerge from his room. Memory Raven backed away as the creature stepped out of the doorway. It let out a fierce growl. That was when Beast Boy saw who it was. It was Adonis in his mutated form. Raven, who was also watching just shut her eyes tight. She knew what was going to happen next, and it was a very painful memory. Not as much emotionally, but physically.

"No.." Beast Boy choked out as he watched the scene before him. He saw Adonis as the beast, reach up with one of his massive claws and bring it down upon memory Raven. It was almost as if the whole thing went in slow motion. He saw the claws moving closer and closer to her, and he could see the pure fear in her eyes. She was even too stunned to put up a shield between her and the monster. Beast Boy could hear the sounds of the air being cut by the claws as it honed in on it's target. After what seemed like an eternity, Beast Boy watched as he saw the claws make contact with memory Raven's right shoulder. He could hear the rip of her cloak and skin. And then came the splash of blood. (A/N yeah I know the show didn't have blood in it, but my story does for detailed effects lol) Beast Boy looked on in horror as he saw memory Raven's eyes go wide and her pupils go small. Slowly he could see her grab her shoulder with her left hand as she started to fall backwards on the ground with that mixture of pure fear and pain mixed on her face. He noticed that her body had met the ground before her blood from the wound had. As soon as memory Raven's body hit the ground, it was as if the slow motion had been turned off and everything went back to normal speed again. Memory Raven emitted a piercing shriek of pain as her blood splattered against the floor and on some of the wall. Raven winced at hearing the memory of her own blood hitting the floor. She subconsciously grabbed her right shoulder as if it would start to hurt again.

"NOO!!!" Beast Boy yelled in fury, finally finding his voice. He ran over to memory Raven and knelt down next to her. He went to touch her but his hand phased right through. He glanced at her eyes and noticed that she was barely hanging onto consciousness. He then turned around as he heard a bang. That was when he saw another beast. A green tinted one. Himself. Beast Boy watched in amazement as he saw his beast form run out of his room and tackle Adonis with such primal fury. Raven was also stunned too. True, she had witnessed this sight before, but that was when she was barely conscious and her vision was fading. Now she had a full view of what was going on. She saw how memory Beast Boy pummeled Adonis throughout the hallway. Eventually, Adonis was given one last hard blow and he went sailing to the other end of the hallway. Instead of chasing the red beast, memory Beast Boy turned around and walked over to memory Raven on all fours. He sniffed her a couple of times and let out a sad howl. Beast Boy watched with wide eyes as he saw his huge bulking memory self gently pick memory Raven up in his arms, her blood slowly staining his green fur. And with that, memory Beast Boy ran into his room and jumped through his window, out into the dark night sky. Beast Boy and Raven ran into Beast Boy's obliterated room and looked out the window. There was no sign of the beast or memory Raven anywhere because the beast traveled fast. Beast Boy ran up to the ledge of the window and was about to jump out when Raven stopped him.

"Don't." Raven stated quietly to him. Beast Boy looked back a her with determination in his eyes.

"No Raven. I have to go. I have to see what happened that night." And with that Beast Boy turned into a green pterodactyl and flew off into the night. Raven gave a sigh and levitated after him.

* * *

Eventually the two Titans had caught up with their memory selves in the sewers. The beast had it's back turned to Raven and Beast Boy until a light out of nowhere spread out upon the hairy monster's back. The beast had turned around with memory Raven in it's teeth.

'Just like Starfire had said…' Beast Boy thought to himself as he saw what finally was the complete truth. After staring a bit at memory Raven dangling between 'his' teeth, he turned around and saw the other Titans.

"Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed as his shoulder light shone upon memory Beast Boy. Starfire let out a horrified gasp. Beast Boy then looked back towards his memory self. It gently laid memory Raven down on the ground. Beast Boy saw how her eyes slightly moved and her mouth opened a bit upon laying down. That meant that memory Raven was still somewhat conscious. The only reason she would be able to remember this situation.

Raven watched on as she saw the beast set her memory self down gently. She couldn't believe how gentle and kind such a massive creature could be. Sure it was still Beast Boy and all, but even in that primal state of anger, he had been careful with her body.

"ATTACK!" Robin yelled. The Titans had all started to charge at the beast. Beast Boy couldn't blame them at all. If he were in their situation he would of definitely attacked too. Maybe even killed if it meant having to save Raven..

The beast lunged away from memory Raven's unconscious body and towards the Titans. Beast Boy saw Starfire avoid the fight and fly over to her friend. Beast Boy decided to watch what Starfire was doing instead of himself pummeling his friends and whatnot.

"Raven, please wake up." Starfire whispered gently. Raven had also walked over and watched what Starfire was doing to her just about unconscious body. She saw Starfire take her memory self's wrist and feel for a pulse. She heard a small sigh of relief from her alien friend. Raven could recall that when she was just about to loose consciousness, she felt someone take her pulse and take to her in a soothing voice. Because Starfire had comforted her ailing body, Raven had enough strength to stay conscious to find out who the beast was. After a bit, Starfire had to leave memory Raven's body and fight in the battle. The last thing Raven could remember about that scene was seeing her friends attacking the beast all at once, revealing that it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy watched as he saw himself being beat up as the Titans shot star bolts, ice disks, and a sonic cannon at him, all at once. The beast let out one final howl before morphing back into Beast Boy's human form.

"No.." Robin whispered while the others looked stunned.

"Where am I?" Memory Beast Boy rubbed his sore head. "Why's everybody looking at me like that?" And at that precise moment, Memory Raven must of fell unconscious because the whole scene just changed in a split second. Instead of being in the sewers, Beast Boy and Raven were now in the medical wing of the Tower.

* * *

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he looked over to Raven.

"When I fell unconscious, that specific part of my memory ended. I guess since I woke up in the Tower's medical bay, that's why the memory resumed here." Raven thought out loud to Beast Boy, putting a hand to her chin. Beast Boy still looked at her confused.

"My memory is in bits and pieces since I was unconscious for a duration of the time." Raven hoped to try and make Beast Boy understand. Apparently he did understand, vaguely.

"Oh." He then looked over and saw memory Raven shoot up from her position on one of the many white beds located in the medical wing. She gasped and put a hand to her throbbing forehead. Starfire, who was reading a clipboard, had heard her friend's abrupt wakening.

"Beast Boy.." Memory Raven mumbled. Starfire gently put her hand on memory Raven's shoulder.

"Rest. You are safe. He can no longer harm you." Beast Boy flinched at hearing how Starfire reassured memory Raven that he would no longer 'harm' her.

"He didn't hurt me. He saved me." Memory Raven replied. Beast Boy's ears perked up at this.

"From what?" Starfire asked in disbelief.

"From, this, this other beast thing. It looked like him, just with a red tint in the fur instead of green." Memory Raven struggled to sit up but a pain shot up through her shoulder making her yelp.

"Friend, do not push yourself if you are in pain. I thought you were healing yourself?" Starfire asked as she sat on the bed next to memory Raven.

"I was, but I couldn't fully heal the wound. I could only seal it so I would stop loosing blood. Other than that, I can't make the pain go away. It's a lot easier to heal others that it is to heal yourself." Memory Raven replied as she slowly sat back against the pillows on the bed. Starfire got up and picked up her communicator.

"If you are still in pain, do not get out of bed. I will call the others and notify them of Beast Boy." With that, Starfire walked out of the room. Memory Raven slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Just like before, the memory's environment changed slightly. They were still in the medical bay, but it was obvious that some time had passed since Robin was now sitting in a chair next to memory Raven's right.

"Since you went to sleep.." Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

"Yeah, the memory switched to another piece of it." Raven responded to Beast Boy who was starting to understand the concept of memories.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he noticed the empath started to wake up.

"Beast Boy.." Memory Raven mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"He's better now. Cyborg has given him and Adonis an antidote. Adonis is in jail. Right now Beast Boy is outside sitting on the rocks in front of the tower." Robin spoke quietly to memory Raven.

"I have to go see him." Memory Raven started to get up.

"Oh no you don't. Starfire told me how you were still in pain. You're not permitted to leave that bed." Robin sweat dropped as he saw memory Raven give him the death glare of all death glares.

"I'm going to see Beast Boy. I'll be back." And with that memory Raven got up and out of her bed and started towards the Tower's main entrance, leaving a defeated Robin. Beast Boy and Raven followed her memory self out.

"A bit on the stubborn side are we?" Beast Boy made a light jab at Raven with his elbow.

"Shut up." Raven replied, with a small, almost microscopic, smile on her lips. After walking throughout the Tower, finally memory Raven met up with memory Beast Boy who was sitting on the rocks. The two Titans watched on as they remembered this moment together.

"So.. he was the one who hurt you right? Not me?" Memory Beast Boy asked with his back towards memory Raven. What Beast Boy had originally missed in that conversation was when memory Raven grabbed her shoulder, but now he noticed it clearly and that she was still in pain from it. He had thought that she had healed it and only had to stay in bed as a precaution. None of the Titans had told him that she was still somewhat hurt.

"He broke into the Tower to attack you, and wound up attacking me too."

"Ugh, I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry." Memory Beast Boy replied with a sad tone.

"You weren't yourself." Memory Raven tried to reassure the guilty changeling.

"Cyborg said the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA. Unleashed something primal."

"And he gave you an antidote. You're better now."

"Yeah, but that thing, that beast. It came from inside me and it's still there. I can feel it." Memory Beast Boy looked somberly into his reflection on the water. He then saw memory Raven's reflection walk over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Good. If it wasn't for that Beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal, knowing when to let it out, is what makes you a man."

"Hm. Maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on."

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." Memory Raven replied a slightly bit irritated. Memory Beast Boy hopped back down into his seat.

"Beast… Dude?" Memory Raven let out a tired sigh at Beast Boy's ramblings.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything and just look at the moon for a while." Memory Raven told memory Beast Boy in a monotone voice. He looked at the moon then back to her and nodded, content with that decision. In a comfortable silence the two sat together gazing at the moon and enjoyed the peaceful dark sky for the first time that night. Beast Boy and Raven had also sat down next to their memory counterparts and started to watch the moon, reliving that tranquil moment. For the time being, both of their worries were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. I love BB and Rae interaction obviously lol. I also love reviews. Don't be afraid to send em' : )


	17. Comedy and Tragedy

Beast Boy and Raven were still currently gazing at the moon in the dark night sky next to their memory selves. The moon's light shone brightly on the waters surrounding Titan's Tower. The quiet hiss of the waves pushing and pulling against the rocks could be heard. Beast Boy was very content and happy in this serene moment, but unlike the changeling, Raven's peace had been disrupted by her own thoughts.

'Beast Boy apologized to me. He apologized for acting like a jerk that night he transformed, but I was the one being a jerk. Sure, he got a little bit carried away when I accidentally hit his arm, causing me to drop my book, but that's because he wasn't himself. His thoughts were clouded by the chemicals. I've always been the one being the jerk, and I've had control of my thoughts the whole time. If anything, I should be apologizing to him. Why can't I just say I'm sorry?' Raven's brow furrowed in confusion at her own actions. Beast Boy looked over to Raven with a complacent smile on his lips. His smile faded though when he saw the confused look on his teammate's face. Raven was looking down at the water with her arms crossed, the obvious look of not being content or happy across her facial features. Beast Boy lightly reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven's look of confusion and displeasure disappeared as she looked over and met Beast Boy's eyes. She waited for him to say something but he just stared back at her.

"…What?" Raven replied after a slight pause, while squinting her eyes.

"You ok?" Beast Boy's voice held a quiet, caring tone. Raven sighed.

'No I'm not ok. I feel like my head is on fire and that I've swallowed a razor. Beast Boy is going through my most private thoughts. I just figured out I'm a total jerk, and to top it off, I can't even say something as simple as I'm sorry. Five year olds can even do that.' Raven thought in her mind as she looked back towards the waves. " I'm fine." Raven quietly responded after 5 seconds of her own thoughts berating her self.

"Oh, ok." Beast Boy decided to leave it at that. He then leaned back against the rocks he was sitting Indian style on and held his hands out behind him, propping his weight on the palms. Raven looked over at Beast Boy and noticed the sad look on his face. Now she even felt worse. She caused his newfound sadness. Just then she heard Beast Boy's voice in her head.

'I wish Raven would just open up to me once in a while. Am I really such a bad guy to talk to?' Beast Boy thought in his head sadly as he looked at the huge moon.

"No you're not."

"EEP!" Beast Boy jumped up and backed away from Raven, almost falling off the rocks and into the ocean. He wasn't expecting her to answer his thoughts. "How did you?!" He pointed a finger at the empath in an accusing tone.

"I read your mind. Well actually I heard it involuntarily. This fever has some unusual side effects. I don't read my teammate's minds because that would be an invasion of privacy."

"Oh." Beast Boy responded while sitting back down, his heart rate slowing back to normal. "Wait, so you just heard my thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"Eep!" Beast Boy let out another quiet yelp at hearing this.

"And to answer your thoughts, no you're not a bad guy to talk to. It's just that sometimes.." Raven trailed off looking towards the ground.

"..Sometimes I'm an annoying immature jokester/prankster who gets on your nerves?" Beast Boy finished her statement. His look of grief was apparent.

"No. Well yes, but only sometimes, not always. You don't think, I, like hate you or something right?" Raven asked Beast Boy with a quiet sad tone. Raven would not let her eyes meet Beast Boy's. She knew she came off to people as cold hearted and she just wanted to reinforce the fact that she didn't hate any of her teammates.

"Of course not Rae! I know I deserve to be yelled at once in a while. Heh heh.." Beast Boy quickly responded with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Good, because I don't hate you. I mean, you know how hard for it is for me to express my feelings, and well what I basically want to say is that…I'm sorry." Raven slowly looked up towards Beast Boy, cautious of what his response would be. He was just looking back at her confused.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For.. well just about everything I guess. I know I can be harsh with insults and sarcasm, and I just want to say I'm sorry for that. None of it I say, I mean anyway. You're one of the smartest, bravest people I know, and you don't deserve the abuse I put you through." Raven shut her eyes tight. He wanted her to be open and that's what he was getting. Raven couldn't believe she was having a conversation like this. She felt like she was going to throw up. She always felt queasy whenever opening up to someone, to anyone. Raven felt Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes at the contact.

"Dude, Rae, don't worry about it. I know you don't really mean the stuff you say. And I definitely know you're my friend. Heck, I even enjoy the competition between me and you to tell jokes and sarcasm. You know, you're a pretty funny girl, even if you don't try to be. That's why I like ya so much. You keep me in line. I know I can be a goofball every once in a while, and without your guidance I don't think the rest of the team would put up with me. If anything, you're doing me a favor. Don't worry about our relationship, because I enjoy every minute of it." Beast Boy gave a nudge to Raven while his face was plastered with a big smile. Raven's eyes widened at the hearing of the word 'relationship'.

"Beast Boy…thanks." Raven responded, feeling better. Beast Boy smiled.

"Though I could do without being thrown out of Titan's Tower." Beast Boy replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

"And I could do without sitting on your whoopee cushion every other hour of the day." Raven responded flatly. They both shared a quiet chuckle at this.

* * *

"STARFIRE NOW!" Robin yelled. Robin, Star, and Cyborg were just about to jump into their next memory. Robin had instructed Starfire to be ready when the ground came. As soon as Star heard Robin yell, she grabbed firmly on both of her friend's wrists and unleashed the joy of flight. Each Titan had closed their eyes and waited for the impact, just incase it came. When they opened their eyes they let out a slight breath of relief. Cyborg and Robin were dangling safely from Starfire, over white tiled ground. She gently put down the boys.

"Thanks Star. Without you, me and Rob would be giving some chiropractor a lot of business." Cyborg looked over to Star who nodded her head with a smile. Just then the sound of quiet music from overhead filled the Titan's ears. It resembled that of elevator music.

"Hmm, which memory is this?" Robin looked around. He saw that he was in a building with a big dome shaped window overhead. A bunch of people were chattering happily and walking around. Robin also noticed the rows of many brightly colored shops. The Titans were next to an escalator going up, and another one going down. There was an upper level and lower level to the building. The Titans were on the upper level.

"Hey, we're in the mall!" Cyborg exclaimed. Just then Robin saw a mother with a baby in her arms and a 6 year old girl holding her hand walk past a toy store. The little girl whined a bit at the window saying something about getting a 'Robin doll' until the child was pulled away from the window. Robin smiled a bit at this.

"I didn't know we had action figures." Robin said, pleased a girl would want an action figure of him. Cyborg walked over to the window and glanced at it.

"Dude, she said doll. Not action figure." Cyborg stifled a laugh as he peered in. Robin walked over to see what was so funny. In the window was a doll of himself. On the box it said 'Includes accessories. Comes with Birdarangs and a hairbrush.'

"Hairbrush?!" Robin exclaimed, appalled by the very idea. Cyborg broke out laughing.

"Yeah, well at least I have hair." Robin muttered while crossing his arms and looking away from his mechanic friend who kept on laughing. Just then Starfire gasped.

"Oh look, it is I and Raven!" Starfire pointed towards her memory self and Raven's memory self. Robin and Cyborg looked over and saw the two female Titans walking together downstairs, hand in hand. The scene was quite funny. Memory Starfire was walking alongside of Raven with big sparkles in her eyes as she gazed at each window store. Raven, on the other hand, had the look of a disgruntled person who had been dragged to the mall. It was obvious Raven was being dragged too, since her arm was extended out as far as it would go, with memory Starfire clutching onto her hand with an iron grip.

"Let's follow them." Robin said as he hopped over the edge of the railing and gracefully leapt down to the first level. Starfire flew down alongside of him. Cyborg, on the other hand, looked down over the railing. He shrugged and walked over to the escalators and slowly rode down while whistling. When Cyborg had met up with the others, they started trailing memory Starfire and Raven.

"Oh please Raven, I wish to go into this store!" Memory Starfire pointed to a clothing shop. It was filled with pink and purple articles of clothing. The perfect store for Starfire. Raven let out a moan before being dragged into the torturous pink girly clothing store. Robin and Cyborg muffled a laugh as they followed the female memory Titans in. Instantly, memory Starfire started rummaging through a rack of brightly colored shirts. Raven just leant against the wall on her side, watching her friend. Even though Raven looked like she was thoroughly pissed off, Robin could almost see a hint of contenment on her face. It seemed as though she enjoyed watching the alien look through the clothing with wide eyes like a child in a candy shop. Or at least Raven didn't seem like she was as annoyed as she looked.

"So Star, do you remember when you and Raven went to this shop?….Star?" Hearing no response, Robin turned around to see that his alien friend was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Cyborg shrugged at his leader.

"She was just here a second ago.." Cyborg scratched his head until he heard a gasp of delight. He looked over and saw Starfire (not memory Starfire) rummaging through a different rack. Both male Titans looked at each other and then back to Starfire. They slapped a hand over their faces.

"Is this top not adorable?" Starfire exclaimed walking over towards Robin. She currently held a pink T-shirt with a black cat on it. She stretched it out over her torso. Robin held up his pointer as he spoke.

"Uh, it's very nice Star, but we really shouldn't be.."

"OOH!" Starfire dropped the pink shirt and rushed over to another rack of clothing. Robin just stood there with his mouth half open, his pointer slightly bent, staring at the empty space where Starfire had been moments ago.

"Man, thank goodness for Raven. I have to give the girl credit for going out shopping with Star." Cyborg quietly whispered to Robin.

"Yeah, I'll say." Robin agreed. Just then Memory Starfire started speaking to Raven. The two boys looked over towards them.

"Oh Raven, aren't earthly fashions just wondrous?! The 'T-Shirts' as they are called, are quite comfortable. I was wondering, do you have any earthly fashions in your closet?"

"Nope. I don't wear 'earthly fashions'." Raven simply replied, looking down at the cloak and leotard she wore, which were made in Azarath for special purposes.

"Oh my! We must buy you the 'T-Shirts' and 'Pants'. You do not know what you're missing out on!" Memory Starfire exclaimed. Raven just stared at memory Starfire, clearly not happy about where this conversation was going.

"Oh, this should be good." Cyborg nudged Robin with a smile on his face.

"No thanks." Raven tried to respond politely as she turned to face away from memory Starfire's pleading eyes.

"I will not accept your answer, friend Raven. We must find clothes for you." Memory Starfire insisted. Raven studied her friend's face for a second. She knew Starfire was a very, very persistent alien.

"Fine." Raven responded. She could always attach whatever monstrosity Starfire would get her to buy, on a balloon and use it for target practice.

"Dude! Raven's going to go along with this? Haha, man! I wonder what she's gonna get." Cyborg exclaimed as he and Robin followed the two girls to another rack of clothing. They decided to just let Star be wherever she was. They'd call her if they needed her. Finally they caught up with Raven and Memory Starfire.

"How about this, this, and ooh, we must try that…" Memory Starfire's head was currently buried deep inside a rack of shirts, her hands tossing various clothes into the air behind her. Raven was just standing behind her with a pile of clothes on her arms getting bigger and bigger as the seconds passed. Finally Memory Starfire took her head out from beneath the fabric.

"I think that will do for now. Let's go to the changing rooms." Memory Starfire replied with a big smile on her face and her hands clasped together.

"Can't I just buy some clothes without changing?" Raven's muffled voice asked. Her face was currently covered by the huge mound of clothing her arms were carrying. Raven never really intended to wear the clothing so why should she bother to try them on?

"But Raven, it is customary to try on clothes at the store before buying them." Memory Starfire insisted. Raven just sighed. She was sure fighting a losing battle.

"Whatever." Raven murmured. Just before Raven and memory Starfire reached the changing room, memory Star spotted a pink butterfly bracelet on an accessory rack.

"Oh, how darling." She plucked it off the rack and tossed it onto Raven's huge stack of clothing. Memory Starfire continued her way to the changing room, humming a Tamaranian song. Raven couldn't follow though because her legs were wobbling from the amount of weight she was carrying.

"Oh crap." Was all Raven could mutter before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor in a heap. Robin and Cyborg broke out laughing. They saw Raven's head poke out from the middle of the clothing pile. The bracelet fell from the top of the pile and landed on top of Raven's head, the butterfly charm dangling on her forehead. "Stupid bracelet."

* * *

Back to Beast Boy and Raven who are still currently watching the moon with their memory selves…

"Well, I think we should go inside." Memory Beast Boy looked over towards Memory Raven.

"Yeah, I think you're right. The others, especially Robin, might get worried if I don't get back into bed."

"Bed?" Memory Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, a precaution for my shoulder." Memory Raven responded. Even though she wouldn't admit it, her arm was still throbbing painfully. Bed sounded wonderful.

"Oh. Alright then." Memory Beast Boy held out his hand and Memory Raven hoisted herself up, careful not to use her right arm and show signs of pain to Beast Boy. The two started walking towards Titans Tower.

"Guess we should follow?" Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Yeah." Raven and BB got up and walked behind their memory beings. Finally they got into Titans Tower. Memory Starfire and Memory Cyborg were looking out the giant window in the living room. Apparently the two hadn't heard memory Beast Boy and memory Raven come in.

"Whatcha guys looking at?" Memory Beast Boy asked. Cyborg and Starfire both jumped up in surprise, not expecting their friends to be right behind them.

"Uh, nothing, we weren't looking at anything. Right Star?" Cyborg looked over at Starfire.

"But Cyborg, were we not doing the spying of friends Beast Boy and Raven?" Starfire looked confused at Cyborg.

"What?! No, of course not." Cyborg then looked back to memory BB and Raven. "Silly girl, watching too many spy movies this late at night. It's our bed time Star." Cyborg quickly said as he slapped a hand over Starfire's mouth. He then dragged Starfire out with amazing speed. As soon as Cyborg got Star out of the main room he removed his hand from her face.

"Cyborg, I was not aware we had a bed time." Starfire innocently stated, oblivious to her outright admitting that she and Cyborg were spying. He just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Girl, you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven just watched their memory counterparts continue their conversation in the main room.

"Dude, who does Cyborg think he's foolin? I may be dumb but I'm not /that/ dumb." Memory Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'm going to bed." Memory Raven stated as she left for the medical bay.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, well goodnight Rae."

"It's Raven. Goodnight Beast Boy."

"It's Garfield." Memory Raven turned around and looked back at memory Beast Boy.

"What? I thought I'd try it too." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Garfield." And with that Memory Raven left the room, leaving a surprised Beast Boy.

"Hey, thanks for calling me Garfield." Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

"Uh you're welcome?" Raven replied, not sure why he was thankful.

"It just seemed kind of nice for you to do that." Beast Boy smiled at Raven. Just then their surroundings started to disappear.

"Uh Beast Boy.."

"Yeah yeah I know. Man these things make me sick." Beast Boy replied while grabbing a hold of Raven. Soon they were sucked up into the light, on their journey to the next memory.

* * *

Eventually Raven and Beast Boy landed in their next memory. Like before, Raven had used her powers to break their fall and save them both from breaking their back.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Beast Boy exclaimed as Raven set him down.

"Hopefully we won't have to if we find the exit soon."

"Yeah, I wonder where that exit is? Maybe it's in this memory?" Beast Boy glanced around. "Uh wherever this memory is.." Raven looked around. At first glance the memory didn't look familiar until she started to remember. The place the two Titans were currently in was made of a sandy colored stone. It looked as though it was a hallway. Big wooden doors were on both the left and right side of the hallways. At the end of the hallway was a window which looked like it didn't have any glass in it. Sunlight poured through it, lighting up the hallway.

"Dude, look at these doors. They don't have doorknobs," Beast Boy walked over to one of the doors. Instead of a doorknob, there was a big metal ring, probably used to pull the door open. "And man, look at these designs, pretty neat stuff." The door had many different carvings and whatnot of symbols Beast Boy couldn't decipher. "This place kind of reminds me of being in a castle or something." Beast Boy spoke as he noticed some non lit torches propped across the walls of the hallway. He then turned back around to face Raven. "So where are we?" Raven sighed.

"Azarath." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Man one moment Azarath is gone, another it's back up again. This memory hopping thing is weird."

"Knowledge said the memories wouldn't go in order." Raven quietly stated as she ran her hands against the cold stone of the hallway they were in. Suddenly an ear piercing scream rung out through the hallway. A middle aged woman with red hair tied back into a pony tail, dressed in a white robe ran down the hallway and passed Raven and Beast Boy. Raven's eyes grew wide.

"Gayla.." Raven whispered. Beast Boy looked over at her confused.

"Huh? Who's Gayla?"

"My old nursemaid." Before Beast Boy could ask her another question, Gayla came back down the hallway along with 2 other men whose faces were hidden beneath white cloaks.

"It's Raven. She started thrashing around like she was having a seizure. I tried to calm her down but I think it's her powers. She's been crying out for Arella." Gayla explained to the 2 men running beside her. Beast Boy and Raven followed the group. Eventually Gayla had reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway. Before she could open it another scream was heard from within.

"MOTHER!" Gayla took the door's metal handle and pulled the door open. She rushed in with the men. Beast Boy glanced into the room and what he saw was frightening. Books and various objects encased in black magic were swirling around the small room dangerously. Beast Boy could see a small bed in the corner of the room. Something was thrashing and screaming underneath the covers.

"Restrain her!" One of the men called out. The other man in the white cloak walked over to the bed, careful not to get hit by the magic swirling around and reached under the covers. Beast Boy gasped at what he dragged out. It was Raven, but much, much younger. She looked exactly like she did back when Trigon tried to take over the universe, except instead of a white cloak and leotard, it was black and blue, like Raven normally wore.

"AHH HE'LL KILL HER, HE'LL KILL HER!" Little Raven screamed with her eyes shut. She was currently being held down.

"She's having a nightmarish vision!" Gayla exclaimed to the man who wasn't holding Raven. He nodded at her and pulled out what looked to be like a needle from underneath his cloak. The needle was filled with a blue liquid of some sort.

"Put her on the table." The man stated to the one holding Raven. He did as he was told. He put the little thrashing girl on her stomach on the table. He then took both of her tiny arms and put them behind her back.

'My god, what are they doing?' Beast Boy thought as he watched in horror. He watched them man with the needle walk over towards little Raven and jab the thing into her arm. The blue liquid went down in the tube, indicating that it was now running through Raven's veins. With one last scream, little Raven started to quiet down.

"Mother, please, someone.." Raven whimpered with shaky breaths as the liquid started to take effect. For a few more minutes Raven gave quiet little sobs until she /seemed/ to fall into a deep sleep. Beast Boy turned to face Raven who was standing next to him.

"What just happened?! Who are those men? What did they do? Why?" Raven shut her eyes while Beast Boy bombarded her with questions.

"Back when I was young, I used to go into fits of rage. The monks of Azarath injected me with a serum to calm down my nerves and cloud my senses. That way I couldn't feel anything. Emotionally I was practically dead."

"Raven.." Beast Boy looked back towards the men and saw one picking up the limp girl bridal style. Her head hung lifelessly. He gently placed her back into the bed on her side. Gayla, who was standing in a corner looked worriedly at little Raven.

"I have to go report this to Azar." Gayla said as she started out of the room, leaving the 2 men behind. Beast Boy walked over and looked at the little girl's face. The little girl who had grown up to become Raven. She looked peaceful, but he knew she wasn't.

"That child is going to be the death of us." The man with the needle stated as he put his hood down. He revealed that he was around maybe 25-30 years old and had short blond curly hair with blue eyes, as cold as ice.

"Juris, don't talk like that." The other man, who was still hidden beneath the cloak, stated.

"I'm a magistrate of Azarath and I have to go around like some servant to this child whenever she throws a fit. Sometimes I believe I should just take the law into my own hands and murder the little demon."

"If Azar ever heard you talking like this, she would banish you from Azarath." The unidentified man spoke. Juris snorted at him.

"Banish me? She should banish that monster over there. She's the one who had brought Trigon's evil to Azarath. Not I. I wish to cleanse Azarath, return it to the peaceful place it had been before this, this evil demon was born." Juris started to walk out of the room, the man following silently behind. Beast Boy just stared at them. He felt sick. How could anyone ever say that? Especially to a child, to Raven. He looked back over to the little girl lying in the bed. He noticed that her eyes were slightly open. Instead of being violent like they normally were, they were dull, gray, and lifeless looking, effects of the serum injected in her. But Beast Boy realized that little Raven had heard everything, for a couple of tears had slid across her face and down onto the pillow. Raven, who was still standing in the doorway looked over at Beast Boy who was crouched down next to her little memory self. She saw him ball up his fists and shut his eyes.

"The bastard..." Beast Boy growled. "I'll kill him." Raven looked over at Beast Boy. She walked over and put her hand on his back. When he felt her, he looked up towards her. Beast Boy then stood up straight. He looked Raven square in the eyes and then back to her small memory counterpart's eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"For you having to go through that. I mean, what he said was horrible, inhuman. He's the true monster." Beast Boy didn't know why, but he felt the need to cry. To cry for the pain this man had given a little girl.

"I know. I've learned to block it out." Raven replied sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt this was a good place to end the chapter. I will continue the memories in the next chapter. I just wanted to say that those characters are references from the comics, but I've changed them around and whatnot. I don't know what they look like so I just described them how I thought they might look. And also, I wanted to change the part where Raven uses Beast Boy's real name. I know she first found out about it by the Doom Patrol, but I changed it just for the heck of it xP That's the great thing about fan fiction, I can change whatever I want. The characters are my puppets. I am in control of them MUAHAHA! ….Yeah I'm done now xD) As always, reviews will make me update quicker : )


	18. Cyborg's Reflections

Alright, right off let me just say that I'm sorry to my readers for the long wait. I know it's been a little over a month since my last update but things were busy around here with the Holidays and such. Also, both my mom and my sister's birthdays are in the month of January, so yeah, this month had me pretty much tied up and whatnot until now xP The fact that I got sick not too long ago didn't help either. But today I feel fine and there's nothing to do around the house so I'm finally updating my story. About time eh? ; ) Also, before I start the next chapter, I'm dedicating this one to Alex, one of my reviewers on the last chapter. I mean, I was completely flattered they took the time out to review my story in such a nicely detailed, helpful, and large fashion xD The least I could do is dedicate a chapter to them Thanks Alex : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know. I've learned to block it out." Raven replied sadly. Beast Boy looked up at her. Raven's face was completely void of emotion, even though her words stated otherwise.

"But, it's not fair. You shouldn't have to block that kind of stuff out. Man if I were you, I would of sucker punched that guy right in the face." Beast Boy made a pretend jab in the air.

"Beast Boy, you're not me. And if I ever tried to 'sucker punch' anyone, I would have been put in the chamber." Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at Raven.

"Chamber?"

"Yes, see that tower over there?" Raven walked over to the window in the small room and pointed out towards the horizon. Beast Boy's gaze followed in the direction of where she was pointing. Far away he noticed a tall golden tower that seemed isolated from the rest of the other buildings.

"Yeah, I see it. Uh so why would you be put in there?"

"Basically to cut off any connections with the people of Azarath. I had only been put in there a couple of times though. It was a way for me to learn how to control my emotions. With no contact from others, I didn't feel anything. I guess, in a way, it worked."

"What?! They locked you up in a chamber thingy so you wouldn't be able to talk with anyone else? That's crazy! How could they do that? I'm starting to dislike the people of Azarath for the way they've treated you!" Beast Boy huffed.

"No, no don't think like that." Raven tried to diminish any of Beast Boy's harsh feelings towards her home. "It's not like that. Sure it sounds cruel and horrible from your point of view, but they did it for my own safety. You know that if I loose control over my emotions, something dangerous could happen. And besides, I get the feeling you think the chamber in the tower was like a dungeon or something. It's actually a very nice dwelling. It's just a little isolated from the rest of Azarath, for good reason."

"Oh, but still, I mean, locking you up in a chamber? Even if it's nice and not all dungeon-y, it still seems kind of wrong."

"Beast Boy, I'm practically the daughter of the devil. The people of Azarath took me in and raised me, protected me. Even though their tactics for training may seem harsh, they didn't give up. They had faith in me. They believed that even though I had a horrible destiny, deep down I had the potential to be a good person. That's why they bothered to put up with me as a child. I mean, not many pacifistic civilizations take a half demon in with open arms."

"Ok, I kind of understand now. But that Juris guy, I don't like him, at all. And you can't make me change my mind."

"Don't worry, I won't try to. I never liked Juris either. You see, even though it may seem messed up in your mind, you don't know Azarath like I do. It had been one of the best homes for me. Even with guys like Juris."

"One of the best homes for you? You mean you've had other homes?" Raven just looked back at Beast Boy like he was stupid.

"Titan's Tower genius."

"Oh, heh heh." Beast Boy sweat dropped. "So…you said you got put in the chamber a couple of times. What did you do exactly?" When Raven's eyes widened, Beast Boy quickly realized the he probably shouldn't of asked her that.

"Uh well, you see I.." Raven looked to the ground seemingly flustered.

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I didn't mean to. You know how I speak before I act. Forget I said anything at all." The poor green boy waved his arms in front of him as if to retract his earlier statement.

"Beast Boy, you didn't say anything wrong, for once. It's just that the reasons why I was put in the chamber are kind of, I don't know.."

'Sad? Painful?' These were the words that Beast Boy thought Raven might say.

"…embarrassing." Raven finished.

"Embarrassing?" Beast Boy asked. That wasn't the reply he was expecting.

"Yeah." Raven responded, her voice trying to regain it's monotonous composure. Beast Boy just stared at her for a second before he jumped sky high.

"Oh you SOOO have to tell me what you did!" Beast Boy hopped around like a giddy little boy. He had never seen Raven embarrassed before (except for when she denied her fear and monsters came alive) and if she had embarrassing stories, he definitely wanted to hear them.

"Why? So you could blackmail me? I've seen the way you and Cyborg work. No thanks." Raven turned around from Beast Boy and crossed her arms. She then felt a slight tug on her cloak. She turned around and noticed that her green friend was on the ground, on his knees, with his hands held together.

"PUH-LEESE tell me? I won't blackmail you, I promise. This will just be between us. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat Starfire's pudding pie!" Beast Boy held two fingers up like a boy scout. Raven squinted at him, almost as if to study his words to figure out if they were true or not.

"Alright." She sighed, finally giving in.

* * *

Pan over to then mall where Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin are…

"Oh crap." Was all Memory Raven could mutter before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor in a heap. Robin and Cyborg broke out laughing. They saw Raven's head poke out from the middle of the clothing pile. The bracelet fell from the top of the pile and landed on top of Raven's head, the butterfly charm dangling on her forehead. "Stupid bracelet."

"Man, I've got to tail Star and Raven when they go to the mall, this stuff is hilarious!" Cyborg mumbled between laughs as he stood up.

"Hah, I know, it's like a comedy show or something." Robin, who was also chuckling, stated as he balanced himself with one hand on his mechanic friend's shoulder, the other wrapped around his stomach. The two male Titans took a couple of deep breaths to control their laughter. Eventually it died down and they regained the ability to stand up straight.

"Raven, are you coming?" Memory Starfire's voice could be heard from further away.

"Hold on." Raven mumbled as she tried to pull her body out from the huge pile of clothing. When Raven was finally out, she noticed she still had the charm on her forehead. Raven angrily grabbed it and chucked it away.

"Ow! Who threw that?" The sound of a female's voice could be heard from behind a couple of clothing racks. Robin and Cyborg watched as Raven sweat dropped, quickly picked up the huge pile of clothing, and dashed off before whoever she hit could find out that she was the perpetrator. Cyborg and Robin shared another couple of laughs as they trotted off after Raven.

"I believe we should now do the trying on of clothes , yes?" Memory Starfire asked Raven. Raven just nodded unenthusiastically.

-----------

"Do I really sound like that?" Robin and Cyborg turned around to see Starfire (not memory one) standing behind them.

"Hey Star."

"Hello friends Robin and Cyborg. Sorry I had departed so quickly but I saw these very cute pants and.."

"It's ok, nothing happened while you were gone." Cyborg reassured her.

"So what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"Well right now your memory self is about to torture Raven and…OOF!" Robin nudged Cyborg hard with his elbow, while giving him a disapproving look about using the word 'torture'. Cyborg just shrugged at him as if to say 'What'd I do?'.

"I can't wait to see the outfits you guys try on." Cyborg couldn't contain his enthusiasm for possible blackmail pictures.

"Cyborg, I didn't know you enjoyed watching the shows of fashion." Starfire exclaimed.

'Heh, only when they have a very poed Raven in them..' The mechanic man thought to himself. Just then the mall started to disappear.

"AWW C'MON! Just when it was gettin' good!" Cyborg yelled out to no one except his luck. Robin and Starfire ran up to the saddened metal teen and wrapped their arms around him. Eventually they were on their trip to the next memory.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, where Mento is still watching over the two unconscious Titans..

"When is Rita going to get here?" Mento pulled down one of his purple gloves to unveil a black watch on his wrist. The time read 4:03 pm in lime green digital numbers. Just as Mento was pulling his gloves back up a buzzing was heard throughout the Tower.

"What's that?" The mind reader asked himself. He took one last glance at Raven and Beast Boy to make sure they were ok, and then walked off to see what the source of the noise was.

'This place is much bigger than most of the Doom Patrol's hideouts have been. I wonder if Beast Boy had gotten lost in here before. I still can't believe how fast he found a place to live after he quit the Doom Patrol…

* * *

Luckily, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire landed safely in the next memory. Immediately Robin recognized where they were and at what time period.

'Hey, this is when we unveiled Titan's Tower." In silence the three watched the memory that started it all.

-----------

"DUDE! Who built this tower?!" Beast Boy stated in a more young, squeakier voice as he looked up at the huge tower shaped like a T that stood on the island in the middle of the city. All of the Titans were standing on the island, unknowingly looking up at their future home.

"I did. Well me, Robin, and a few construction workers. I helped design the Tower's blueprints and Robin helped with the funds. Though I don't understand how a teenager can have that much money." Memory Cyborg looked over at memory Robin with a questioning look.

"And you never will." Memory Robin smirked back. (Batman/Bruce Wayne reference!11!1!1 lol)

"Basically, since Starfire didn't have a home here, she asked for our help. And voila. A new tower!" Memory Cyborg looked up at the tower while spreading his arms out, proud of his work. He then turned back around to face the others. "So whatcha think?"

"Cool!" Beast Boy said as drool came out from his mouth, his eyes sparkling.

"It is most wondrous! I could never thank you enough!" Memory Starfire responded.

"Uh, isn't it a bit big? You know, for one person?" Raven stated skeptically while squinting her eyes and pointing at the large building.

"Well, yeah maybe for one person but.." Memory Cyborg started to say, but was cut off by memory Starfire.

"I wish for you, my friends, to stay with me in my new home. We can mate in the rooms." Memory Starfire explained happily. Her happy demeanor disappeared when she noticed the look of horror on her friend's faces.

"Uh, you mean become roommates Starfire. At least I hope so.."

"Oh yes Robin, earthly languages such as English still have me quite confused."

"Don't worry about it." Memory Robin smiled at the alien. He couldn't believe that not too long ago he was fighting her in a vicious battle.

-----------

"I cannot believe I had said that!" Starfire replied to Robin and Cyborg. By now, she had understood why her statement was so frightening at first to her friends.

"Man I completely forgot about that one. Haha roommates.." Cyborg had a hand on his head while laughing. "The look on Robin's face, priceless! Especially having the honor of seeing it again!"

"Hey, you had the same expression I did, tin man." Robin retaliated back.

"When we get out of here, I have to thank Raven for giving me a great laugh. Maybe I'll invite her to the mall, where she can bean another person in the head with girly accessories." Cyborg howled in laughter, Robin following soon after. Starfire just stood there confused since she didn't she the whole ordeal at the store.

"Alright guys, alright guys. Let's calm down." Robin stated as he lifted his mask up just a little( not enough to see anything) to wipe away a tear from the bottom of his eyes. "Remember, we still have to find that exit."

"Right." Both Starfire and Cyborg nodded. The three then looked back at their younger memory selves as they continued on with their conversation.

-----------

"You mean to tell me… that you want me to come live in this tower?" Beast Boy pointed at the tower. Memory Cyborg, memory Robin, and memory Starfire nodded their heads. The changeling just stared at them wide eyed for a second before the full realization hit him. "WOW! WAIT TILL MENTO HEARS ABOUT THIS ONE. YIPPEEE!!!!" Beast Boy started hopping around excited.

"And also, besides being a home, the tower can be used as a base to watch over the city. I mean, we did work pretty well as a team before." Memory Cyborg looked over to memory Robin who nodded.

"Yup, even though I just went solo, I've realized that there is strength in numbers. I would not mind fighting with all of you by my side again." Memory Robin gave everyone a smile.

-----------

"Boy have we grown up..." Cyborg stated as he looked at the scene that took place a couple of years before. Back then, Cyborg believed he was a monster, unable to have any friends because of an accident that damaged his body. The Titans changed that. They made him feel accepted.

'Hmm, that's probably why Raven and I get along so well..' Cyborg thought. Sure they had little fights and such about unimportant things like video game noises, and meditating, but Cyborg did see eye to eye with Raven. He gave her space when it was needed, and visa versa. He understood how she felt, even if their situations weren't exactly alike. But even though she was half demon, and he was half robot, they were both still human. That was a key link in the formation of their brother-sister relationship. Cyborg gave a slight smile at how much Raven had changed. She went from being an unsure, easily defeated little girl, to a confident and strong willed teenager.

'And not only Raven had changed, but the others too.' Cyborg also thought. He remembered how at first Robin was all work and no fun. He would get on the Titan's cases at four in the morning to train. Probably what Batman made him do back in the day. It took a whole three weeks of whining and pleading before Robin made the training start at eight am. Cyborg probably figured that Robin thought he had to fill Batman's shoes, almost as if he wasn't good enough to run a team. Robin seemed to be insecure about himself and his abilities when he was appointed the leader. But eventually, with the right encouragement, the Titans had helped make Robin realize that he doesn't have to stress so hard in life to be perfect. That all he had to day was layback once in a while.

'And Starfire..' Cyborg closed his human eye remembered the day they first met. Starfire had been an enslaved alien who had escaped from her capturers. At first she was a deadly threat to the city. Unless Cyborg hadn't been there himself, he would of never believed Starfire was somewhat of a criminal at first, destroying roads and movie theatres and whatnot. Truthfully, she was never a criminal at all. Just a confused visitor on a strange planet, trying to escape from danger. After the whole situation with the Gordanians was ironed out, Starfire's true nature had been revealed. She was practically the kindest, most caring girl in the world, with horrible cooking skills. Cyborg laughed a bit at this.

'Haha and I can't forget about BB can I?' Cyborg recalled how Beast Boy used to annoy him sooo much. The first time Beast Boy bugged him was also on the day they first met. Beast Boy would not give up talking and finally Cyborg had enough. That was when he ripped off his outfit to reveal his mechanic body parts. Beast Boy was the first Titan to actually see what Cyborg kept hidden away. And surprisingly Beast Boy wasn't scared, at all. He seemed to actually be fascinated, in a good way. That was the exact moment that Cyborg had felt some sort of respect for the little green boy. The changeling had neither shrieked nor ran away in terror. But then again Beast Boy was green himself. He must of seen more weird things then a half robot man. Even though Beast Boy had gone from a little annoying green boy, to a slightly taller annoying green boy with less of a squeaky voice, he had grown up a lot. Through battles and horrible situations, Beast Boy had matured greatly, while still keeping his goofy/happy go lucky attitude. Cyborg admired him for that. Most people would give up their happiness if they went through problems like that BB had. Especially the ones he had experienced with Terra and the end of the world.

'I guess I've grown up too..' Cyborg took one of his arms and flexed it. At a time in his life, he thought he wasn't able to push past his limits and reach new goals. Everything was set in encryption, gigabytes, and coding for him. His body, his limitations, his life. But after the fight with Atlas, he had a revelation and a new outlook on his life. And the Titans helped him achieve that new outlook. They helped him realize that even though his body was mechanic, his soul wasn't. They never treated him like a misfit and he never felt like one when he was with them. Cyborg was truly thankful for his family. He couldn't of asked for a better one. Cyborg continued to watch the creation of his family..

-----------

"So are we gonna have a leader or something?" Beast Boy asked. No one responded, they just shrugged.

"I think Robin should be the leader. He's the most experienced crime fighter." Memory Cyborg looked over at memory Robin to see if he approved of the nomination.

"Alright guys, I'll accept, as long as you'll put up with me." Memory Robin smiled as Beast Boy and memory Starfire gave a slight cheer.

"Now that we've got that settled out of the way….we so have to get a name!"

"Huh? What do you mean Beast Boy?" The changeling just looked at memory Robin as if he was crazy.

"A name, duh! You know, something like 'The 5 Avengers', or 'Handsome Green Dude and The Four Other People!'" The others just stared at him like he was nuts. Even Raven, who had been quiet during all this time, gave him a moronic look.

"Or.." Memory Robin started to say.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How old are you guys?" Memory Cyborg asked.

"Thirteen." Beast Boy squeaked.

"I believe 14 in your Earth years." Memory Starfire responded.

"Fourteen too.." Raven slowly stated.

"Fifteen." Memory Robin stated.

"Alright, and I'm sixteen. We're all teenagers so why not the Teen somethings?" Memory Cyborg offered.

"Hey, I like that sound of that! How about the Teen Heroes?" Beast Boy commented.

"Eh, heroes sounds a bit cliché. Hmm, oh I know of one! It's in mythology or something. I was learning about it back in high school a while ago. They're supposed to be the strongest beings in the world before the gods came, like Zeus and stuff. Darn it, what were they called again.." Memory Cyborg put a finger to his chin as he tried to figure the answer out.

"The Titans?" Raven quietly answered.

"Yeah, The Teen Titans!" Memory Cyborg announced in triumph.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of BBxRae in this chapter, but it was mostly a filler with some reflections and stuff. I've tried to make the memory parts easier to read by separating them with a dashed line for when the real Titans are talking as opposed to the memory ones.


	19. The Boy of her Dreams

It's time for the next chapter! -crowd cheers- Ok well maybe there's no cheering but it's about time right? Anyways, there's not much I have to say here except to answer someone's reply. Ace.04, you asked if in the previous chapter if those were the Titan's real ages. I don't really know what their real ages are so I just picked out what I think would be best. Cyborg seems like he is the oldest (since he can drive, and is the only one that ever does minus spaceships and stuff) and Beast Boy seems like the youngest for obvious immature reasons ; ) I just put Robin and the girls in the middle of the youngest and oldest ages. That's basically my reasoning. xP Anyway, the story continues with Beast Boy and Raven's conversation in Azarath from the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you SOOO have to tell me what you did!" Beast Boy hopped around like a giddy little boy. He had never seen Raven embarrassed before (except for when she denied her fear and monsters came alive) and if she had embarrassing stories, he definitely wanted to hear them.

"Why? So you could blackmail me? I've seen the way you and Cyborg work. No thanks." Raven turned around from Beast Boy and crossed her arms. She then felt a slight tug on her cloak. She turned around and noticed that her green friend was on the ground, on his knees, with his hands held together.

"PUH-LEESE tell me? I won't blackmail you, I promise. This will just be between us. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat Starfire's pudding pie!" Beast Boy held two fingers up like a boy scout. Raven squinted at him, almost as if to study his words to figure out if they were true or not.

"Alright." She sighed, finally giving in.

"YES!" Beast Boy jumped up with a fist high in the air. Raven just watched on with a sweat drop.

"Will you stop that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, heh sorry." The green boy quickly quieted and sat down on the ground Indian style, the obvious appearance of a child waiting to hear a story. Raven just rolled her eyes as she sat down too.

"Well, basically, like I said, I've only been put in the chamber a couple of times. The first time I was put in there was because…" Raven trailed off as she noticed Beast Boy was leaning uncomfortably close to her with big sparkling eyes. "Can I have some space?" She replied while squinting at him with irritation. Beast Boy slowly leaned back.

"Sorry Rae." Raven just put one of her fingers on her left temple while hanging her head. How many times did Beast Boy have to say sorry in one sitting?

"As I was saying, the reason was that I kept telling, er…" Raven couldn't believe she was going to tell anyone this, especially Beast Boy. "I…kept telling…jokes." The empath finally finished her statement and looked for any sort of response from her green friend. Instead she was met with a blank stare from him. The only movement he made was a slight twitch. After an awkward moment of silence Beast Boy finally spoke.

"You're kidding right? I mean, you're just jerking me around….right?" Beast Boy asked with a straight unemotional face on.

"Uh, no?" Raven wasn't sure what to say since what she was saying must have been confusing to Beast Boy.

"BUT YOU HATE JOKES! This doesn't make any sense!!! There's three things I thought I could always count on! Starfire's food to kill me, Cyborg to beat me at racing games, and for you to never tell jokes! My whole world has been turned upside down! NOHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!!!" At the end of this statement, Beast Boy was practically ripping his hair out of his head.

"Calm down.." Raven gave a slight sense smack to her overly dramatic teammate's cheek. Beast Boy just stared back at her with a look of confusion while rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"How can I? I mean, you and jokes, it I, uh….explain please?" The boy finally said defeated, his brain incapable of figuring out and believing such knowledge. Raven sighed.

"Back when I was little, around four or five, I used to have these dreams. There was always someone telling me jokes. Of course I never really understood what they meant, but I always did get a laugh out of them. The person in my dream, he was a boy I believe.." By now Raven had closed her eyes tight, trying to recall the details of such long forgotten memories.

"A boy? What kind of jokes did he tell?" Beast Boy was really curious about this dream. Maybe he would even get some new material to tell to the Titans later on.

"Uh, one of the jokes involved something about a car. Of course back then I didn't really get the joke since I didn't know what a car was because Azarath didn't have them."

"A car joke? I know a couple of those! How'd it go?"

"I think the joke went something like... why was the kid sitting in the car staring at the radio?"

"BECAUSE HE WANTED TO WATCH A CARTUNE! Hahahaha, I love that one!" Beast Boy started laughing.

"Leave it to you to laugh at something so lame." Raven stated as she watched the changeling howl in laughter.

"Hey, you said you laughed at it too!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Actually, the only reason I laughed at the jokes were because of the way the boy in my dreams told them. He was really kind and funny. Even if I didn't get the joke he always got me to smile. That was until Azar stepped in."

"Huh?"

"When I told the jokes to Azar, she was anything but happy. Because of the laughter, I couldn't control my emotions. She thought that Trigon had somehow devised a plot to make me lose control and had contacted me in Azarath through my dreams. That was when she put me in the chamber. She told me to never ever laugh at his jokes or tell jokes again for fear of losing control."

"Wow, that was a bit harsh." Beast Boy's voice was now serious.

"Yeah, I didn't dream about the boy that night. In fact I never dreamt about him again.." Raven quietly looked down, lost in thought.

"Do you think the boy was part of a plot made by your father?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know what? I have a strange feeling that he wasn't. Even though his actions made me loose control, he always seemed to be telling jokes in a kind hearted manner, definitely not Trigon's way of carrying out plans. In fact, that boy seemed like the only friend I had around then, until he disappeared."

"So, what did this boy look like?" Beast Boy made sure he spoke softly not wanting to upset his friend.

"I can't really remember…it's been so long." Raven put an elbow on her knee and rested her head on her propped up hand.

"Can't remember anything? Because he sure sounds like a dude I'd like to meet, if only he wasn't a made up guy.."

"I think I remember something. He, I believe, he was a teenager. I don't know why a teenager was telling me jokes back then. And I remember there was something very peculiar about him, he had.." Just then Raven's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god.." Raven whispered.

"What? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Beast Boy wasn't sure why Raven suddenly had the look of fear on her face, like she was freaked out or something.

"That boy……. he was you!" Raven pointed at Beast Boy.

"What? Dude, are you feeling ok?" Beast Boy put the back of Raven's head to feel for a temperature.

"No I'm not ok, you already know that, and yes I have a fever but I know what I'm talking about." Raven angrily stated as she slapped Beast Boy's hand away forcefully. Beast Boy winced.

"But, how could I be in your dreams? I mean, how old did you say you were? Four or five? We didn't even know each other back then. Heck, I was three years old, I didn't even have my powers!"

"I know it sounds farfetched, but the boy in my dream was a green skinned, green eyed, green haired teenager that always told me jokes. I had forgotten about those dreams in such a long time that it never occurred to me that you were the boy of my dreams." Beast Boy just stared back at Raven like he was going to pass out.

'Did she say the boy of her dreams?' The changeling thought as his heart beat started to skip faster and he started to turn red.

"Uh, well, boy in my dreams.." Raven restated quickly, her own blush starting to make it's way up her cheeks.

"But, how could I be in your dreams when you hadn't even met me? It doesn't make sense."

"Now that I think of it, those probably weren't dreams at all. What I must of been experiencing back then were probably visions of the future. That's the only logical reason."

"Raven, there's nothing logical about this. It's just plain freaky, I mean, you knowing me and stuff back when you were a kid and me having no clue about it."

"Well what am I supposed to say? Sorry for having visions about you?" Raven spat at Beast Boy.

"No, I'm not mad or anything, it's just…weird, that's all." There was a long silence between the two until Beast Boy broke it.

"So, you thought my jokes were funny?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't you be serious for more than five minutes? Sheesh.." Raven stated as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Hey, how come now you think my jokes are stupid and lame when back then you thought they were funny?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the age difference? I mean I was five at the time.."

"But still, why don't you laugh at them now? Aren't ANY of my jokes funny? At least one?"

"I…I can't laugh at them, I'm not supposed to.." Raven quickly stated. Just then Beast Boy remembered something.

'Raven said that back when she used to dream about me, Azar had told her to never ever laugh at my jokes again… No wonder Raven hasn't laughed at my jokes. When she was young, she was told by someone who had a lot of authority over her, to not do something. Since Raven was little, she was impressionable and listened to Azar, even up to now. She still listens to Azar and doesn't laugh at my jokes. It was a matter of obedience. So maybe deep down, Raven really did like his jokes.' Beast Boy then looked over at Raven and locked eyes with her.

"You know, it's ok to laugh once in a while. Just because you were told something when you were little doesn't mean it's right."

"No Beastboy, I can't laugh, don't you understand? My powers, they'll hurt someone if I laugh, I just can't do it. I'm not allowed to. That's how it's been and that's always how it'll be."

"But Raven-"

"No, I'm done talking about this. Just because you think it's ok for me to laugh doesn't mean it is. You don't have my powers, and you don't know what it's like."

"Hey I know your powers are run by emotions and…" Beast Boy started to argue but Raven once again cut him off.

"I know you know the general idea about my powers, but you've never actually experienced having them. The consequence of laughing for three minutes is about an hour of meditation. If I don't meditate, the power builds up inside of me and can be released in dangerous, uncontrollable amounts. I can't let that happen. If I laugh at any of your jokes, then I'll have to meditate much more. And I can't meditate as a result of laughing for as much time needed because we might be called out on a mission. If I'm called out on a mission without the proper amount of meditation I could destroy the city. It's all about balance. And right now I don't need laughter to throw everything off it's equilibrium."

"Is there any way you can find a way around this? A way to feel without bad results?" Beast Boy asked sadly.

"I've searched, god have I searched. For ten years, alone I would read books for hours, experiment with potions, use incantations and spells. Eventually I gave up. Nothing worked. Nothing works except meditation to keep my powers in check. There is no solution. There never will be." Raven shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to keep tears from falling.

"Do you think that maybe, if you worked with a friend, that you could find a solution?"

"What?" Raven opened her eyes to see a caring green boy looking back at her with sympathy.

"You said you used to work alone. Maybe if you had help you could find what you're looking for? I mean, I could help you if you want. There's a saying,two heads are better than one."

"That saying only refers to people with half a brain." Raven growled.

"Well fine then Raven, I'm just trying to be nice, but like always you shoot me down with some insult and snide remark." Beast Boy jumped up from his seated position with an angry look on his face. "You know I have feelings too. And even though my powers don't cause explosions and stuff when I feel angry, I still get hurt." He then turned away from Raven, who was still currently sitting down. Just then wave of guilt and anger washed over Raven. She hung her head down low, her forehead resting in the palm of her hands, her fingers clenching at her hair. Raven was just so angry with her self. Beast Boy snuck a quick glance back at Raven to see if she would response.

"You're right Beast Boy, you were only trying to help. I had no right to insult you." Raven then looked up at the green boy, the rims of her eyes pink, with one tear sliding down her cheek.

"Raven, I, please don't cry." Beast Boy walked over to Raven and knelt down beside her, putting one of his hands on her back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Raven asked angrily to herself as she felt a headache begin to rip through her head. Because of the unnatural flow of such emotion running through her, Raven started to cough violently, tears streaming down her face. Beast Boy allowed her to finish before he continued to speak.

"Raven, we've both got to calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up while you're sick and we're stuck here. We can't let our emotions get in the way of the situation. Let's just forget about any hurtful things we said and just concentrate on getting out of here and getting you help." Raven just stared at Beast Boy.

"When did you become the responsible one?" Raven quietly asked as Beast Boy stood behind her and looped his arms underneath hers and helped her up.

"Heh, dunno. Probably from spending so much time with you. It's bound to rub off." Beast Boy cracked a small smile.

* * *

Switch over to Titan's Tower where Mento is..

"Hmm, now to find out why there's that weird buzzing." Mento finally reached the doors to the main room. They opened with a swoosh. The mind reader took a quick scan around the room. Nothing seemed different except for the wide panel screen. It was blinking white words that said 'A visitor is at the door.' Mento walked over to the screen and saw a button that said outdoor video camera display screen. He pressed the button and a picture of the Tower's front door was shown. There Rita was standing holding a medicine bag, waiting for Mento to let her in. Next to the video display button was a button that said front door operator on it. He pressed it and saw the door open on the video screen. When Rita walked in, Mento pressed the button again and saw the door close. He stood by the monitor for around a minute until he heard footsteps approaching. The main room's door finally swished open.

"Ah, Steve, I'm glad you're here. This place is big, I was afraid I might get lost."

"The feeling's mutual. I'm still surprised I found my way back to the main room from the medical wing." Mento stated as he walked over to his teammate and put out his hand to carry the bag for her.

"Thanks." Rita replied as she handed the bag over to Mento. "So where's the medical wing?"

"Follow me." Mento motioned with his hand to follow him. The two walked out of the main room and down the hallway.

"So how was Raven since you last saw her?" Rita asked.

"It was unusual. At first it seemed like her illness was stabilizing and under control but then out of nowhere her fever shot up."

"How high?"

"Last I checked, it was at 104.6."

"That high? Really?" Rita asked in amazement.

"Yes, that's why I needed your help. And there's also another reason why I called you. Do you happen to know anything about demons?" Rita just stared at Mento like he was nuts.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about the whole demon part on the phone.. Sorry but I don't really know anything about demons except what legends and ancient stories say. Why is this relevant?" Rita wondered.

"Well, the Titan's informed me that Raven is, well she's half demon. Her father was a demon and her mother is presumably a human given her appearance."

"Are you serious?" Rita was taken aback by this. The two Doom Patrol members reached the medical bay's door. Mento nodded as he opened the door. He walked into the room and sat the bag down on an end table near the bed with Beast Boy and Raven in it. Rita quickly took notice of the two Titans sharing the same bed.

"Uh why is Garfield unconscious and why are they on the same..?"

"There was an accident, it only left us with one bed. Right now Beast Boy is in Raven's mind upon his request." Rita nodded and walked over to check on Raven. Instead of laying on her back with her hand clasped with Beast Boy's like Mento had left her, Raven had turned away from the green boy and was now laying on her side facing away from him. Her hands were gripping the sides of the white pillow her head was resting on. Raven looked anything but comfortable. She had a thick layer of sweat covering her whole body and her breathing was coming out in ragged labored breaths. Her body was shaking slightly, as if she was cold.

"Rita, she wasn't like this when I called you. She's gotten worse."

"This poor girl.. Mento, go get the thermometer, we have to check her temperature." Rita stated as she put a hand to Raven's forehead to feel if the fever had broke or not. Mento did as he was told and retrieved the thermometer from the sink. He handed it to Rita and she slipped it under Raven's tongue. After waiting a little bit she took out the heat measuring device and looked at the number.

"106.2. Steve, her fever is at a dangerous height." Rita stated worriedly. "We have to get bags of ice. Do you know if there is ice in the Tower?"

"I'll be right back." Mento went off in search of the fridge/freezer. As soon as Mento left the room, Rita walked over to her bag and retrieved a bunch of cold compresses. She then walked over and placed them on Raven's forehead, arms, and legs in attempt to cool down the ailing Titan. After a couple of minutes Mento returned, holding an armful of bags of ice, with a couple slung over his shoulders.

"Here's some ice. How should we place them?" Mento asked.

"Well at the rate her temperature is rising we have to make sure her whole body is in contact with the ice. Let's put the ice down on top of the bed and then lay Raven over on top." Mento nodded in agreement as Rita went over and gently lifted Raven up by putting her arm underneath Raven's back, and one under her knees. As soon as Rita completely picked Raven up, Mento started to lay down the bags of ice.

'This girl is shaking badly.' Rita thought as she felt Raven's slight movements against her arms.

"There, it's all set." Mento then helped Rita set down Raven on top of the ice.

"Remember, we've got to try and cool her down, but we can't let her get too cold. She could catch hypothermia. We're going to have to monitor her temperature at all times. Is there a device in here that could do that?" Rita looked around.

"Hmm, maybe this monitor has some kind of attachment." Mento walked over to the big bio scanning screen and looked around. He eventually found the drawer that had all the wire attachments. The only problem was that he didn't know what each did and they weren't labeled. He turned around with a bunch of wires in his hands and shrugged at his teammate as if to say 'I have no clue what these do.'

"Where are the others? They'll know what each wire does."

"Uh Rita, the others are also in Raven's mind. They entered through a portal in a mirror." Rita just stared at Mento.

"I'll ask later, but how are we going to use this equipment if there's no instruction booklet?"

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe…" Mento noticed that there was a spare communicator in the drawer. He pressed the call button for Robin and the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Titans will make an appearance in the next chapter so do not fret. xP


	20. DNA Troubles

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe…" Mento noticed that there was a spare communicator in the drawer. He pressed the call button for Robin and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Raven's memories where the rest of the team is, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are still in the memory in which the team's title, the Teen Titans, had been founded… 

"Yeah, The Teen Titans!" Memory Cyborg announced in triumph.

"That's awesome! It makes us sound invincible!" Memory Beast Boy imagined himself with steroid like muscles standing atop a tall cliff with billions of girls drooling over him while a light shined in the background.

"I have heard of these Titans before, but on my planet they are called the Puflyfloofs." Memory Starfire stated.

'Hmm, The Teen Puflyfloofs..' Beast Boy thought to himself envisioning another picture. Instead of him being the manly beast that he thought he was, he could see a ton of villains laughing at him and then pushing him off of the cliff he once stood proud on.

"I vote we stay with Titans, heh." Beast Boy remarked quickly, while memory Robin and memory Cyborg quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

---------------

"We have to thank BB for dodging the bullet on that one." Cyborg whispered quietly to Robin, so Starfire couldn't hear.

"Yeah, we would have been the laughing stock of Jump City if we had a name like the Teen Pluflyfloofs. Back then, if Star had asked me which name we should of gone with…I shutter to think of the consequences." Cyborg shook his head pathetically at his leader.

"Man, you need to get a backbone in front of Star."

"I do so have a backbone." Robin whispered angrily.

"Yeah, when Star needs you to carry her shopping bags and accessories. You're like her walking yesman/purse." Cyborg smirked at his agitated friend.

"I am not a yesman…." Robin paused for a second. "…. or a purse!" Robin held a finger towards Cyborg while yelling. This had caught Star's attention.

"Friends, what is a yesman?" The innocent alien interrupted the quarrel.

"Robin's a yesman." Cyborg replied, smugly.

"Oh, that explains it…I think.." Starfire, who had no clue what her teammates were talking about, didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on, though unknowingly, she was the cause.

"NO I'M NOT!" Robin huffed as steam came out of his ears while he crossed his arms. Before Cyborg could poke more fun at the boy wonder's expense, the memory Titans were starting to head into the T-Tower.

---------------

"Alright y'all, time for the grand tour!" Memory Cyborg held out his hand towards the front door of the tower. Beast Boy hurriedly ran past the others, leaving a gust of wind blowing until he came to halt in front of the big metal door.

"Uh…" The changeling scratched his head. "How do you open it? I don't see any knobs." Memory Cyborg waltzed over with a proud look on his face.

"That's because I've installed the newest technology out there. Observe." The robotic teen pressed a button, concealed from view, on the side of the door. A panel popped out of the wall on a metal rod. "This is the DNA scanner. A piece of hair or handprint will do."

"Cyborg, how will you get in?" Beast Boy inquired. "You don't have hair or..fingerprints."

"Friend Beast Boy has a good point." Memory Starfire remarked.

"No worries. I've installed a retinal scanner too. As long as I have one human eye, I'll be able to get in." Memory Cyborg patted his human eye.

"Um Cyborg, even though the DNA scanner is impressive, any villain could get into the Tower if they obtain a piece of our hair."

"Tut tut Robin, you give me too little credit. After everything has been scanned, the first door will open. Watch." Memory Cyborg grabbed the panel and pulled it towards his face. The metal rod the panel was attached to clicked into place. "I put the scanner on a mobile rod since we each have different heights." Memory Cyborg told his friends. He then pressed a couple of buttons and a small horizontal red line scanned over his eye. There was a beep which indicated Cyborg's DNA was correct. Just as he said it would, the first door to the tower opened. Memory Cyborg motioned for everyone to come in. The memory titans, as well as Robin,Cy and Star walked into the tower.

"So now what?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around. They were in a small room which felt like it became smaller when the door behind them slid shut.

"Here's the extra security." Memory Cyborg tapped on a small keypad next to the door. "Each of us will get our own 15 digit code that allows us entry into the Tower." Memory Cyborg rapidly pressed his 15 numbers and the door to the main room opened.

"DUDE! This place is HUMONGOUS!" Beast Boy beamed as he stared at the inside of his new home.

"Yup, comes equipped with a kitchen, gym, medical bay, living room, and spare rooms. Of course we'll have to supply the equipment. The only room I have set up completely is the medical bay. It seemed like the most important one so I worked on it first. I have set up some other appliances and electronics, but other than that, we'll have to go get our own stuff and food to fill up the Tower. You know, 'homey' touches. I did add a little touch of my own though, if you guys don't mind…"

"Cy, you can do no wrong right now…." Beast Boy muttered as if in a daze while he stared at everything with twinkles in his eyes.

"So, what is the touch of your own Cyborg?" Memory Starfire wondered, looking around.

"TA-DAH!" Memory Cyborg exclaimed as he unveiled a huge flat panel screen across the wall in the living room.

"It doubles as a TV and a computer." Memory Robin stated. "I helped with setting up the crime monitors. Cyborg did everything else." That was when memory Cyborg had to get out the smelling salts because Beast Boy passed out from such news of having a big screen TV in his new home.

---------------

"Wow, look at how empty Titans Tower is.." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, and clean!" Robin replied, noticing there was no blue furry food or green fur on anything anywhere…yet.

"It's kind of weird man, like the Tower isn't supposed to look like this." Cyborg scratched his chin.

"We've been living in the Tower for a while now so it's expected to look different." Starfire glanced at her friends.

"Yup Star, I agree." Robin smiled at the alien until he was nudged by Cyborg.

"Yesman." Cyborg whispered.

"CUT IT OUT!"

---------------

"I think he's come to.." Memory Cyborg stated as the green boy started to ramble gibberish.

"MM, TV, big screen, movies, surround sound.." Beast Boy slowly stood up with the aid of memory Starfire. "Did I pass out?" Beast Boy finally asked as memory Star nodded yes. "Oh…well that was to be expected. Mento never let the Doom Patrol have a TV. We only used computers to track missions and enemies and stuff."

"Well now ya got a TV, and eventually we'll have to hook up a game station to this thing." Memory Cyborg noted.

"Dude, you are totally my new best friend! Where have you been all my life?!" Beast Boy ran over and hugged the mechanic teen.

"Whoa calm down there, you're getting drool over the machinery." Memory Cyborg laughed as he pulled out of Beast Boy's grasp. "Alright so you all ready to live here?" Memory Robin looked over at everyone.

"Yup, I think so Cyborg."

"Ok, now all of you have to enter your DNA into the scanner so we…"

"We have to give you our DNA?" Memory Raven finally spoke up. Beast Boy let out a small eep, forgetting that she was with them the whole time.

"Yeah Raven, otherwise you won't be able to enter the Tower." Memory Cyborg said. He then noticed the empath's eyes dart from side to side, as if she wanted to leave. "Why?…Is there anything wrong with that?" Memory Cyborg asked sincerely.

---------------

"I guess we now know why Raven was apprehensive about giving her DNA away." Cyborg looked over to Star and Robin.

"Yes friend Raven was so nervous about her heritage her whole life. She must have been most scared about giving her father's DNA away."

"I'm glad she did give it up though. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Raven hadn't become a Titan.." The others pondered what Robin had said.

"Well she didn't give up her DNA without a struggle, remember? Heh.." Cyborg looked back towards the memory.

---------------

"Giving your DNA up won't hurt, watch." Memory Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and plucked a single strand of forest green hair from the unsuspecting boy's head.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped as he rubbed the spot on his head from which the follicle was pulled. Memory Cyborg sweat dropped.

"See, it didn't hurt." Memory Cyborg nudged Beast Boy for him to agree.

"Huh, oh yeah, doesn't hurt at all." Beast Boy glared at memory Cyborg while crossing his arms.

"Mind if I use this Beast Boy?" Memory Cyborg held up the piece of green hair between his thumb and pointer.

"Huh? Oh, no, go right ahead. I can't wait to live here!" Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement for the big screen TV, and oh yeah, a new home.

"Alright, I'll just put this in here.." Memory Cyborg walked over to one of the small computers set up by Robin on a desk and pressed a couple of buttons. Another scanner just like the one on the front door of the Tower, but much smaller, popped out right next to the computer. Memory Cyborg had the little green hair scanned and put into the Tower's main computer. After the hair was scanned, a pair of metal tongs poked out from beneath the scanner. Memory Cyborg placed the hair in the tongs and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. "The computer needs to keep the hair so it can compare DNA strands. Who's next?"

"Here." Memory Robin plucked out one of his jet black hairs and gave it to memory Cyborg.

"Ok, I'll just put this into the scanner.."

"Oh and remember what we talked about Cyborg.."

"Don't worry Robin, your DNA will only be used for Tower accessing, nothing else." Memory Cyborg reassured memory Robin that there would be no DNA testing to find out someone's secret identity, or something like THAT. "Okay Robin, your DNA's in."

"May I be next?"

"Sure Starfire, I've modified this baby to take DNA from any living creature. Tamaranian DNA will work."

"Here." Memory Starfire handed memory Cyborg one of her long maroon colored strands of hair. After a few clicks and scans and whatnot, memory Starfire's hair was put into the computer too.

"Well Raven? How about yours?" Memory Cyborg put his hand out.

"W-what about you?" Raven quietly asked.

"Well, I did tell you about the retinal scanner, so that's what I'll be using. If you want, you can use the eye scanner also." Raven's eyes slightly widened at this suggestion. 'Or not..' Memory Cyborg thought to himself.

'If I use my hair, surely they'll find out about my father, and if I use my eyes there might be a malfunction with the machine. Who knows what four eyes hidden beneath two might do to that scanner. Maybe I should just give up this whole Teen Titans thing anyway. Who was I kidding? A half demon can't hang around with people. It's just too dangerous.' Raven quickly thought to herself before finally answering. "I don't think I can join."

"Huh? Why not Raven? It'll be fun!" Beast Boy whined as he tugged on one of Raven's arms. An expression of slight irritation at the green boy's actions showed lightly upon her face. Memory Robin noticed the slight change. He pulled Raven aside for a moment from the others.

"Look, if you're worried about the idea of living with guys, Cyborg and I made sure there's plenty of room so you can have your privacy, especially from Beast Boy if he bothers you (A/N-Ha, yeah right -cough- moving on…)." Raven sighed as she looked at her future leader to be.

"No it's not him. He doesn't bother me…." Raven paused. "…..much, it's just that, well like everyone else, I'm not completely, uh, human." By the end of this sentence Raven was practically whispering and wasn't making eye contact with memory Robin.

"So?" Raven looked up at him. "We all have our pasts and secrets, and that's no one else's business. Now I can't make you give your DNA, but I can assure you that we will not use it for anything other than accessing the Tower. Cyborg gave me his word he won't use my DNA to find out my identity and he's already proven his trust. And you've already proven your trust. You're our friend Raven, and that's all that matters."

"I… thank you Robin."

"No problem." Memory Robin replied with a smile. The two turned around and noticed that Memory Cyborg, Memory Starfire, and Beast Boy were all staring at them. Uneasiness settled throughout everyone until Raven finally reached up to the top of her hair, felt for a strand, and with one quick tug, pulled it out. Without saying a word she walked up to memory Cyborg and held out her hand. He reached down and plucked the purple strand out of her pale hand and gave her a broad smile.

"Why thank ya little lady, it's great to have ya in the house." Memory Cyborg put a reassuring hand on Raven's shoulder before putting her hair into the scanner. As Cyborg suspected, the scanner recorded that half of the DNA wasn't human. Taking one last look at the unidentified DNA coil, he shut the scanner, so it would never be tampered with.

"Alright Raven!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands and hopped around, dragging the poor empath with him, while Starfire clapped in the background.

'Oh Azar, what have I done..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise you guys I will have the next chapter up quicker . Sorry for the horrendously long wait for this short chapter. This chapter was basically an update to show you what's going on with Rob, Star, and Cy. I can't forget about them now can I? xP


	21. The Assailant Strikes

"Well?" Rita asked as she watched Mento hold the yellow circular device to his ear.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure how this works. I don't hear anything but I know this red button is the call signal. I saw Beast Boy use it to ask for help from the Titans when we were searching for the Brain in the mountains. Too bad I destroyed his communicator." Rita gave Mento a disapproving look. She knew how he got when it came to his authority. Mento let out a slight cough of embarrassment. "Maybe Beast Boy could of instructed me how to use one of these…" The mind reader flipped open the top to reveal a black lifeless screen.

'I hope Robin and the others got the signal..' Rita sighed.

* * *

Switch over to Starfire, Cyborg and Robin… 

'Oh Azar, what have I done?' Memory Raven thought as she was dragged around happily by Memory Beast Boy.

"Whoo, we're gonna have so much fun, we're gonna beat up bad guys, we're gonna get a gamestation…" Beast Boy sang and danced around like an excited little boy, since that's what he basically was at that moment.

---------------

"Wow, Beast Boy hasn't changed much." Robin pointed out towards the young green boy going berserk with happiness.

"Yeah, even back then he annoyed the heck outta Rae." Cyborg smiled at the look or discontent on Raven's face. Apparently she was not accustomed to being dragged around in such a fashion. Just then a familiar nine toned tune started to ring.

"Huh? What the-?" Robin looked around on his utility belt and plucked off his communicator.

"Someone is calling you? I was not aware our communicators worked in Raven's mind."

"Neither was I Star." Robin replied. "Then again I don't really know anything about this place." The boy wonder flipped open the top. The screen was black save for white letters flashing that said 'Unidentified'. Whenever one Titan called another through the communicators, there was a new setting that could be set on the device that would allow the receiver to know who was calling them before having to pick up. Sort of like a Titan caller id. It worked by taking DNA samples from whoever was holding the communicator, from their fingertips. This was a safety setting just to insure that a Titan was on the other end of the communicator, instead of an enemy. Robin had specifically designed this system after the whole Brotherhood of Evil/Madame Rouge incident. He was overly cautious with the communicators now.

"Unidentified? Who could that be?" Cyborg wondered as he looked over Robin's shoulder at the white flashing message. Robin shrugged.

"It's got to be Mento or Elasti-Girl." Robin concluded. He pressed the 'accept' button to take the call. The screen then flashed and gave a visual of……the medical bay slightly lopsided? Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were confused as they peered at what seemed to be the floor and walls of the medical bay slightly tilted to the right.

"Huh? Why's the picture messed up?" Cyborg asked until he heard a voice in the background of the communicator. The Titans listened.

"Steve, I think the communicator is on." Rita's muffled voice was heard.

"Huh?" Came the mind reader's voice. The Titans then watched as the visual on the screen started to move away from the floor. It finally stopped on Mento.

"Guys, I'm glad I got a hold of you." Mento's voice stated as it was transmitted through the communicator.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Starfire inquired. Rita appeared behind Mento's shoulder.

"Yes, it seems Raven's fever is getting higher, and we're not sure what else to do. We've put her on ice, but it's just not helping. It only slowed the rate at which the fever was increasing, but it's still going up." Rita updated.

"What's her temperature?" Cyborg asked her.

"Last I checked it was at 106.2 degrees."

"Damn.." The cybernetic teen mumbled under his breath.

"Should we get a doctor over here?"

"Not yet Mento. One time when Raven was really sick she told me that her body can withstand extreme heat, and even though a high fever such as that may be deadly to a full human, it isn't to her." Cyborg recalled. "As of right now, just try to keep the fever stabilized. Is it still rising?"

"I'll go check." Rita disappeared from the view of the communicator to check on Raven.

"If I may ask, what's the highest Raven can withstand before, well.." Cyborg understood what Mento was implying.

"The highest she told me was around 200 degrees." Mento's eyes widened at what Cyborg said, as well as Starfire and Robin's. Apparently the two Titans hadn't known this little tidbit about Raven.

"Two hundred degrees? That's impossible! No one can survive that!" Mento exclaimed.

"I know it sounds pretty crazy but it's the truth. You already know how Raven is half demon, and her father was well….a hot head if you will. Even though her body can withstand up to 200 degrees, Raven told me that it shouldn't go above 150."

"Why?" Mento asked. Robin and Starfire also waited for the explanation because they were curious too.

"Because that's when her human side perishes. You see, at such a high temperature, her blood will go crazy, and the only type that can withstand that level of temperature is her father's side. If Raven's temperature goes above 150 degrees, we could loose her human side forever. Her feelings, memories, every part of her that we know will be gone. We'll be left with only her demonic being. And believe me, that won't be a good thing."

'What have we gotten ourselves into..' Mento thought to himself as Rita returned into the communicator's view, holding a thermometer up to read the results.

"Right now it says 106.4 degrees. That's .2 higher than last time."

"Alright, right now the only thing you can do is try to slow down the fever." Cyborg put a hand to his chin.

"Do you have any idea of what we should do?" Mento asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep Raven in plenty of ice and make sure the medical bay's temperature is cool. When we get out of here I'll see what I can do."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Uh we're not quite sure Mento, you see we're kind of stuck here." Robin explained.

"Yes, we are traveling through friend Raven's memories to find an exit. It is very complicated." Starfire added.

"Oh, I'm really sorry but I'd pull you guys out of there if I could. I just don't have enough strength after transferring Beast Boy."

"No need to apologize Mento. I believe it's best for us to try and find the exit ourselves anyway. Maybe there's a clue in here that will help us with Raven's condition." Robin reassured him. Just then the surroundings started to turn white and disappear.

"What's going on?" Mento asked, noticing the change in scenery behind the Titans on his communicator screen.

"Dang it! We have to go. The memory is switching over. Contact us if there are any drastic changes with Raven. And don't turn the communicator off. It's the only connection we have with you."

"Ok Robin, will do." And with that, Mento watched as the screen blipped off, returning to it's lifeless black color. He shut the top and set the small device on the table next to the bed Raven and Beast Boy where on.

"I'll go get more ice." Mento offered and walked out of the medical bay, leaving Rita to attend the two unconscious teens.

* * *

Pan over to Beast Boy and Raven who are still in the memory of Azarath… 

"Thanks." Raven stated after Beast Boy helped her off the ground.

"No problem." He returned with a smile. "Uh so.. now what?"

"We wait." Beast Boy sighed. He expected that answer from Raven. She glanced at him.

'Beast Boy has been really holding up well considering, well, considering he's Beast Boy...' Raven thought as she looked around her old room. Almost as if on cue Beast Boy started to complain.

"No offense but I'm really tired of doing nothing. Do you have any toys in here or something? Board games? So we could pass the time?"

"Beast Boy, do I look like someone who would have board games and toys in my room?" Raven gave him a look that clearly told him he was an idiot.

"I guess not.." Beast Boy replied sadly as he slid against the wall and sat down on the floor in a defeated lump. Raven rolled her eyes, not at Beast Boy's actions, but because of her own unintended harshness towards the boy.

"You could read a book if you want." Raven offered as a sort of indirect apology.

"Your reading level is kind of different from mine heh heh.." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"That may be true about your reading skills but these are my childhood books. They're probably on your level of reading skill." Raven walked over to a bookcase in the corner of the room. It was much smaller than her one at Titan's Tower. She put a finger against the binding of one book and ran it across a couple until she found a green one. Raven pulled it out and started flipping through it. It was a book that had animals as characters.

'This could be something Beast Boy could relate to..' Raven thought as she ran her hand across the cover. This was one of the few children's books she had actually owned. It was requested by her mother that she should have some books like these. Raven was thankful for that. Even though she never really got to see Arella much, her mother did take care of her in a sense. Raven walked over and kneeled down in front of Beast Boy handing him the small book.

"Hey thanks I….What do you mean my level of reading skill?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're comparing my intellect to children's books?"

"Yup."

"Hmph, well that's not fair. I happen to be a very smart guy. Smarterer than the average dude if you ask me." Beast Boy slightly turned away from Raven and directed a snort to her as he started to look through the pages of the book she selected for him. Of course he was only kidding in fake insult and Raven couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey! Where are the pictures?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he held the book sideways and upside down looking for any hint of drawings.

"Oh yes, you're on such a mature reading level. Maybe that book is out of your league after all." Raven extended her hand to take the book back but Beast Boy recoiled from her.

"No it's not! I can read it!" Beast Boy then focused himself intently on the book and Raven watched as his green eyes sparkled with determination as he read from line to line. After a short period of silence Beast Boy finally looked up at her. "How do you pronounce this?" He pushed the book closer to her and had his finger on a word. Raven leaned over and looked at the word and sweat dropped.

"Cat." She stated flatly once again giving him the 'are you serious?' look. Beast Boy quickly looked at where he was pointing and blushed.

"Cat? I don't see the word cat…" Beast Boy mumbled as he moved the book closer to his face. Raven then noticed the cover.

"You know the book is upside down…right?"

"Really?" Beast Boy turned it around. "Hey that's much better!"

'At least this will keep him quiet for a while…' Raven thought as she laid her back against the wall. She jinxed it.

"What's this word here?"

"Chased."

"And this word?"

"The."

"This one?

"Mouse! Beast Boy can't you read at all?" By now Raven was fuming while the changeling was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Haha, yeah I can Rae, I just wanted to see that look on your face. Priceless."

"Alright, reading time is over." Raven picked the book up and shut it with a thud.

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined as Raven got up to put the book away. As she was putting the book back on the shelf , Beast Boy got up and walked over to the little bed. He noticed that little Memory Raven's eyes were completely white with no pupils and were just about to close. As soon as they slid shut, the whole room turned dark.

"HUH? WHA-? WHAT HAPPENED? RAVEN?" The green boy panicked and started to feel around in the dark frantically. The light source had been taken away from him so suddenly that his nocturnal vision didn't set in yet. He felt along the walls for a split second until he smacked into something warm and toppled over it.

"Ah!" Raven let out a small cry as she felt Beast Boy's bumbling body unexpectedly crashed into her and sent them both falling down.

"Oof." Beast Boy exclaimed as he sat up. "Raven is that you?"

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny. Get off." Raven hissed. Beast Boy quickly got up on his feet. He looked around as his surroundings started to become more clear. His animal senses were finally kicking in.

"Hey, we're still in your old room. It's just….dark now." Beast Boy observed. He then looked towards the window and saw moonlight pouring in. "So what? It's nighttime now?" Beast Boy pointed to the window as Raven got up and dusted herself off. She then walked over and leaned out of the window slightly to get a better view. Azarath, just like Earth, had a light source during night. It looked just like the moon.

"Yeah, it's night now. The memory must of skipped over since my memory self fell asleep."

"Oh I get it. Since your memory self fell asleep during the daytime, we automatically ended up in the nighttime…" Beast Boy was cut off as he heard rustling from the covers on the bed. " We ended up in the nighttime because that's when you woke up." Raven nodded her head. "This whole time jumping thing is weird."

"Yeah." Raven agreed. Even she was getting confused by all of this incomplete memory nonsense. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt her headache worsen just by thinking about it. Just then the door to the room opened.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy squeaked as he jumped away from the door, not expecting anything to happen. He turned around and noticed that in the doorway there was a dark cloaked figure with a hood up, holding a torch. The room had an eerie glow as the light from the fire made shadows from various objects dance off the cold brown walls.

"…." Raven was speechless as she saw the all too familiar phantom like intruder in the doorway. Once again she felt sick to her stomach. The two teammates watched in silence as the figure quietly crept up to the small waking girl.

"Who's there?" A sleepy Memory Raven asked as she rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist. And just as Memory Raven's eyes widened in horror at the sight of a mysterious stranger in her room, the dark figure quickly grabbed the little girl by the throat. Beast Boy gasped in horror at this action. He watched helplessly as Memory Raven thrashed and choked as the mysterious person would not loosen their grip.

"Shut up spawn. You're coming with me." The horrible voice of this evil man sent shivers down Beast Boy's spine. Raven just shut her eyes tight as she listened. Everything was coming back to her and she couldn't stand to watch it.

"R-Raven, what's g-going on?" Beast Boy worriedly asked but noticed that Raven wasn't watching the scene. It looked as though she didn't even hear him. He slowly turned his head back to see what would happen.

"You scream once and I'll kill your mother." The man's threat made Memory Raven hush up as he took his hand away from her throat. He then lifted her up with one arm and walked over to the window, carrying the torch in his other hand. Beast Boy, who was currently standing in front of the window, stepped to the side as the man glided past him. The dark figure took a good look around the room and then started to get up on the edge of the window. He blew the torch out and placed the handle quietly on the floor. With one last look around, he took a big leap forward and jumped clear out of the window.

"HEY!" Beast Boy screamed. By now he knew he couldn't do anything to stop what had already happened but he couldn't help from screaming and getting his anger out. Raven opened her eyes upon hearing her friend's rage. She saw Beast Boy jump out of the window.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled after him, but all she saw was a green bird, getting smaller and smaller as it tracked the assailant. Raven turned away from the window and slumped down against the wall until she reached the bottom. Her hands were gripping her head. Raven was trying to think of what she could do. She did not want Beast Boy to see what would happen soon. With one big breathe to try and calm her nerves, Raven rose back up and turned towards the window. She hopped onto the edge and looked down at Azarath. It was a clear night out and the buildings of Azarath were lit up with the light of the 'moon'. Some windows had candles in them adding to this serene scene. Such a beautiful night for something so horrible to happen. And with that last thought, Raven leapt off the edge and out of the tower to follow Beast Boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you guys I would update quicker this time : ) I would of even had the chapter up by Friday night but the site gave me errors when I tried to upload this.


	22. First Kill

The night air felt cold as Beast Boy soared through it. His green feathers did little to keep him warm like they usually have done in the past whenever he transformed into a bird. It seemed to be eerily chilly. A feeling he had never felt before. The little green bird gave a slight shiver. Recovering from the odd feeling, Beast Boy looked forward to make sure he still had the mysterious intruder in his sight. The intruder's black cloak was lit up by the light of the Azarathian moon. The contrast of light and shadow added a spooky glow to the silently moving phantom. Squinting, Beast Boy could make out the little figure that was Memory Raven under the figure's right arm. He saw that she was slightly shivering, but not thrashing around wildly or crying out. They were both flying over the dark buildings with the candles lit up in the windows. If Memory Raven cried or screamed out surely someone would hear her and help. So why wasn't she? Then Beast Boy remembered the man's threat to her mother and he realized that must of been the reason of her silence. With one more shiver, Beast Boy increased his speed towards Memory Raven.

--------

Raven kept her eyes intently forward as she flew. She had no reason to search around for any signs of Beast Boy and her Memory Self who were out of sight because she knew exactly where they were headed.

'It's freezing..' Raven thought as she stopped for a second and wrapped her cloak around herself tightly. Her breath came out in white misty puffs as she breathed heavily from the exertion of flying. Tears also trailed down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes, adding another lovely result of cold weather. The combination of icy wind and cutting through it at top speed made her shiver violently. Being sick didn't help that much either with the situation.

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand.." Raven muttered to herself as she shut her eyes tight while removing the tears with a swipe of the back of her hand. How she wished her fever would come back right this moment. With a quick blow into her hands with her warm breath, she resumed the unbearable flight.

--------

Beast Boy realized that the chase was about to come to a halt because the mystery man was slowly starting to descend. By now the changeling and the two memory beings had flown clear out of the Azarathian 'city'. They landed right near the edge of the floating dimension. (A/N-See screenshots of Azarath from episode 'The Prophecy' for an idea of the scenery) Beast Boy gently landed on the ground as a bird and morphed into his human form. He slowly stood up from his crouched position and looked around. Basically he was standing in a large flat area of dirt. He noticed that the area of dirt cut off at an edge. He walked over to see what was below. The changeling expected to see a cliff with a lower layer of dirt below but all he saw was a empty abyss of nothing.

"Creepy…" Beast Boy said to himself as he looked into the black nothingness. He wondered what was down there. The green boy let out another shiver, but not because of the temperature this time. He felt like any minute now a clawed hand would reach up and drag him down into the dark pit. After thinking that thought, Beast Boy took a quick jump backwards and away from the edge. "That's just what I need right now. A monster to eat me up." Just then a thud snapped Beast Boy from his paranoid thoughts. He looked over and saw Memory Raven lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Apparently the cloaked figure had dropped her on the ground. Beast Boy's anger started to seethe again.

"Get up." The figure stated with a hard tone. Memory Raven was sitting up on her knees and had her hands around her throat. Beast Boy could see the strangulation marks from before when the man had grabbed her.

"I said, get up!" Memory Raven tried to comply with the man's order but she was having trouble with her breathing due to her throat being raw. Beast Boy could tell this since her breaths were coming out in raspy chokes. Slowly the little girl put one leg out and tried to lift herself up but she was too weak. The man came over and harshly grabbed the collar of her white cloak and pulled her to her feet. "Pathetic.." He muttered as Memory Raven let out a little whimper of pain. By now Beast Boy's fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding.

"C'mon Raven, fight back! Punch him! Kick him where the sun don't shine! Do something!" Beast Boy couldn't stand seeing his friend, especially as a young child, being treated like an animal. Heck, worse than an animal. Of course his wanting Memory Raven to fight back was all wishful thinking. Back then she never went against higher powers, even if it was in self defense.

--------

Raven had flown out of the city and was now over the same flat land Beast Boy had passed over minutes ago. She was close to her destination. If she strained her eyes she could even see the little specs that were Beast Boy, herself, and her kidnapper. Suddenly her vision started to get blurry and she almost lost her levitation powers for a second as she faltered in the air.

"Great.." Raven had to stop flying and rub her eyes to get the blurriness out. "I can't pass out now." She yawned at the end of her statement. "Or fall asleep either.." With a deep breath, Raven resumed flying at a slower speed and lower altitude. This way if she passed out in mid flight, she wouldn't seriously damage herself from a fall.

* * *

Pan over to Titans Tower.. 

Rita was currently sitting in a chair placed next to the bed where Raven and Beast Boy were lying. She was waiting for Mento to return with the bags of ice he had left to get after the conversation with Robin and the other Titans. She looked between the two Titan's faces. Raven was obviously in a lot of pain and discomfort due to the sickness ailing her body, but Beast Boy also had a look of pain on his face too. His expression wasn't from sickness though. Rita could tell it was from extreme worry. She recalled how serious and scared Beast Boy looked when he had come to the Doom Patrol's headquarters to ask for help. Now Beast Boy had always been very caring towards his friends and would do anything for them, but it seemed as though his relationship with Raven was different. Of course he cared for her, but it was much different than when Rita had observed him with the other Titans. Something always seemed to sparkle in Beast Boy's eyes when he talked with Raven. Rita had noticed this ever since she met the Titans. For some reason Beast Boy tried harder with the dark girl than the others. Rita didn't know the exact details but she knew there was something special in Beast Boy's feelings toward Raven. Maybe it was love. She looked back and forth between Beast Boy and Raven's faces.

'They would make a cute couple..' Rita thought as she heard the medical bay's door swoosh open.

"I'm back." Mento stated. Rita walked over and grabbed a couple of the many bags Mento was carrying. They put down the bags of ice next to the bed. "So how's she.." Before Mento could finish his question the Tower started to blink red as a loud beeping alarm sounded.

"What is that?" Rita asked.

"It's the Tower's alarm system. Beast Boy told me about it in a letter/rant once. He said it's annoying when it goes off at four a.m. It means there's trouble in the city."

"Things aren't going too well for us are they?" Rita asked as Mento silently agreed by nodding his head.

"Look, I'll go find out what's wrong and take care of the problem. You stay here and watch over these two. Alright?"

"Ok Steve, just be careful."

"I will. I mean, after fighting The Brain, how hard could this be?" And with that Mento left to find out what the problem was.

Eventually he found his way into the main room. There the big screen monitor was blinking with a map of the city on it. A little red dot was marked to indicate where the trouble was.

"All right. Now how do I get there.." Mento put a finger to his chin as he thought about transportation.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Not bad!" Mento exclaimed as he accelerated on the gas of the T-Car. 'Cyborg shouldn't mind that I borrowed his car…I hope…' Mento thought as he drove along the road towards the city. Using his brainwaves as an extra map, Mento sensed where most of the fear and panic of the citizens was coming from. Eventually he came to a street where a bunch of buildings where chipped, cars were overturned and pavement was ripped up. He parked the T-Car in an alleyway and stepped out to see what the cause of all the destruction was. Just then he heard a huge roar behind him. Mento turned around and noticed a big flying piece of metal coming straight at him. He put one finger on his helmet and channeled his brainwaves into destructive ones. Out of his antennas shot a ray of blue light that zapped through the chunk of metal, rendering it harmless as it crashed to the ground, a fraction of it's initial size. After making sure the metal was out of the way, Mento looked in the direction from which it was sent flying.

"RARRWWRR!" Mento looked as he saw a huge figure, seemingly made out of concrete, roar.

"You must be Cinderblock." Mento stated as he recalled the list of villains Beast Boy told him stories about. Cinderblock only replied with a growl and started to charge towards the mind reader. Mento readied himself in a defensive stance. As soon as Cinderblock came close, the villain tried to smash a fist down upon the Doom Patrol leader. Instead of getting hit, Mento flipped backwards and shot a destructive wave at Cinderblock through his helmet before landing on the ground. The blue bolt hit the unsuspecting villain in the shoulder. A few rocks from it chipped and cracked off. Cinderblock howled. Mento took the opportunity to shoot his mind out into Cinderblock's.

"Urg.." Mento's body struggled as he tried to break through Cinderblock's mind. The villain's mind barrier was easy to break through but the thoughts were contorted and messed up. Mento couldn't make heads or tails what the villain was thinking. Mento would have had better luck reading an actual cinderblock's mind. Deciding that reading Cinderblock's mind was hopeless, Mento decided to just use his brainwaves to control the villain's mobility skills. Once in complete control of the villain, Mento made Cinderblock walk over to a building that was under construction, pick up a big iron bar, and tie it around himself tightly. Once the villain was incapacitated, Mento returned his mind back to his own body.

"Glad that's done." Mento stated while looking at his work. Cinderblock growled and tried to break his restraints with no success. Just then a crowd of people out of nowhere started to cheer.

"That's Mento from the Doom Patrol!"

"Did you see those cool blue light thingies? Awesome!"

"He's a mind reader right? Cool!"

"Yay Mento!"

The mind reader couldn't help but wave to the citizens of Jump City. He never really was applauded like this before since all of his missions were undercover with the Doom Patrol. It felt good.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city, someone else had been watching the fight between Mento and Cinderblock the whole time on the top of a building, hidden by the shadow of a billboard ad.

"So, for some reason Mento of the Doom Patrol stopped Cinderblock. Not the Teen Titans. How very…interesting…I believe this deserves further investigation." And with that the unidentified figure turned around and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Back to Beast Boy in Azarath.. 

The cloaked man had let go of his grip from Memory Raven's collar. She didn't say a word but just stood there, frightened, with her hands clasped around her throat.

"Once and for all, I will purify Azarath of your evil." The man glared down at Memory Raven and Beast Boy could see his eyes through the shadows of the hood.

"Blue eyes… Cold like ice…" Beast Boy thought those eyes looked familiar. And just then the mysterious man slid his hood down to reveal his identity…

"Juris!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the man revealed himself to be that angry twenty something year old with tight blond curly hair and eyes so unfeeling that they made your blood run cold. It was that bastard Juris that kidnapped Raven way back when.

"J-juris?" Memory Raven choked out in surprise in a weak squeaky voice. After she uttered the word she coughed slightly and a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. It is I child. The one who has been tending to your pathetic fits for years. The one who had to drop everything he was doing just so he could make sure you weren't crying. Well, that will happen no more. No more will I attend to your every emotion. No more will everyone live in fear of your power. With you gone, I, along with the whole of Azarath, can live our lives peacefully without the corruption of your demonic being." Memory Raven had started to cry quietly. "Be quiet with your tears! You will have no need to cry anymore for I will be getting rid of you tonight." Beast Boy's face froze with horror. What was Juris intending on doing? Meanwhile, a couple of feet away, Raven landed quietly behind Beast Boy, who was oblivious to her presence.

'Great, came here just in time..' Raven thought sarcastically to herself as she viewed the scene in front of her. She would of preferred to have missed this memory, but she couldn't risk not meeting up with Beast Boy and possibly losing him in her mind forever, had the memory switched over. Juris then started to speak again. That voice, even after all this time, made Raven still feel inferior, and powerless. She watched on the horrible scene that took place around a decade ago.

"I'd cast you into Hell if I could but I can not wait until the demonic blood takes over for you to do an evil deed in order to gain entrance. I can only send your soul to Limbo as of now, which will be enough to keep you away from Azarath forever. And you won't be able to receive the bliss of Heaven there, which keeps the natural balance of good and evil satisfied." Juris then raised his right hand which started to glow white. He held it over Memory Raven's head and started to chant some inaudible spell Beast Boy couldn't make out.

'Hell? Limbo? What is he talking about? Is Juris going to send Raven to Limbo?' Beast Boy's mind was racked with questions. Beast Boy knew that Limbo was a place in between Heaven and Hell. Limbo wasn't quite Hell itself, but it definitely wasn't Heaven. Just a void to float in forever or something. The green boy wasn't sure of the details because he never gave much thought to it. After all, he didn't know what to think of all that Hell, Heaven, Limbo, and Purgatory stuff. If he gave something too much thought, he'd hurt his brain, which had started to throb already.

"P-please, stop." Memory Raven coughed out some more blood onto her hands. Juris ignored the little girls pleas and continued to chant. The white glow around his hand started to move towards Memory Raven like a tentacle reaching out. That was when Memory Raven broke out into a run to get away.

"Hahaha, flee you can not child." Juris laughed as the white tentacle grabbed Memory Raven by the ankle and threw her off balance and onto the ground. After a second, the white tentacle of power lifted the girl off the ground and hung her upside down. Memory Raven's eyes were shut tight and she was whispering something. Juris moved the little upside down girl closer to his face.

"Praying are we? Demons aren't allowed to pray." Juris flicked his left hand that wasn't holding Memory Raven up, and a white portal opened up. Beast Boy looked into the portal and saw nothing but a white light, but he heard something. It sounded like a bunch of voices. Some were crying. Some were screaming. And some were just whispering, with no emotion. He couldn't make out what any were saying.

"The portal to Limbo, where you will forever spend your life." Juris walked over towards the portal and then grabbed Memory Raven by the neck, turning her upright. Memory Raven hacked and coughed as a spew of blood shot out and sprayed all over Juris' arm. He seemed quite content at the girl's pain and despair.

"……." Beast Boy felt paralyzed. His own throat had started to hurt after watching and his chest felt like it was tightening and going to cave in. He couldn't believe how evil someone could be.

"And now, I bid you farewell." Juris arched his arm back, ready to throw Memory Raven into the white portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Memory Raven let out an unearthly scream as her demonic eyes took over her normal violet ones. Flames erupted from all around the little girl and Juris instantly let go of her as the flames tore at his cloak and skin. Memory Raven stayed hovering in the air as she screamed. Juris just watched on with scared eyes. Any signs of his dominating attitude was gone. For once, he was the one who looked frail and weak.

"STOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!!" Memory Raven continued screaming. Juris had thought that she was screaming at him to stop, but really in truth, Memory Raven was screaming for the uncontrolled emotions of fear and panic to stop taking over her body. And that was when it happened. Beast Boy watched as one tendril of flaming power shot out from the little girl and hit Juris squarely in the chest. His eyes widened as the tendril ripped through his flesh and organs, and out to the other side. The impact made him fly backwards, with the flaming tendril still burning up his body. Behind Juris was the portal to Limbo, and almost as if the hit was planned, Juris fell backwards into the portal.

Raven, who was watching silently the whole time, saw the beginning of a memory that would haunt her dreams forever. Her body and mind couldn't take it anymore. She felt her knees go weak and her stomach turn even more sour. She couldn't even heave, let alone breath. And that was when she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"NO!" Juris screamed as blood spewed from his chest which turned into red steam from the heat of the flames. His blue eyes were starting to turn to white ones. Beast Boy watched horrified as Juris, now a dead man, fell into the depths of Limbo. The last thing Beast Boy saw was his lifeless eyes until the portal closed with a zap of bright white light. Beast Boy just stood there staring at the spot where Juris had been killed, and his carcass had been sent away into a void of nothing. There wasn't a portal anymore but a large amount of blood everywhere. The place reeked of blood and organs. Even the air looked hazy with Juris' blood that was boiled and steamed. Beast Boy was getting seriously sick. He fell to his knees and crouched over holding his stomach. Just as he felt like he was going to throw up, a quiet noise halted his sickness. The sound of someone breathing. He looked behind him and noticed that Raven was lying down unconscious.

"Raven?….RAVEN!" He crawled over quickly to her and picked her head up. "C'mon Raven, wake up. Please!" Beast Boy was so frightened right now, that he desperately wanted her company badly. No matter what he did, Raven's eyes did not open. Due to the hysteria Beast Boy was in, he started crying. He didn't exactly know why he was crying, but he was just so scared, sick feeling, and alone. He didn't want to be alone.

"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Sorry about the wait for this chapter but it's getting close to the end of school and I really need to cram for my regents and finals and whatnot. And for all my readers in school, you know what that's like : ( I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Hoped you liked this one, despite the wait. 


	23. First Sign of Evil

"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The girl laid lifelessly on the ground. She showed no signs of any response. "C'mon Raven, you have to wake up! You promised you wouldn't pass out on me again!!!!" Of course Beast Boy's yelling about the promise was in vain. He couldn't hold Raven accountable for something she couldn't control. He held her head up and very lightly gave her a couple pats on the cheek to see if he could wake her up. It did nothing so Beast Boy gently put Raven's head back down on the ground. Temporarily forgetting where he was, Beast Boy stood up and looked around and saw the blood everywhere and then everything came back to him. Beast Boy remembered the way Juris had looked before the portal closed. Horrible, cold, white, dead eyes. The spurting sound of his blood spraying from his body. Once again that nauseous feeling overtook the poor changeling. Beast Boy quickly averted his eyes from the gruesome after effects of the scene and looked back at the unconscious Raven.

'Alright. I've got to calm down. I have to keep a cool mind about this.' An icy wind blew past the green boy, chilling him to the bone. 'Ok, a warm mind would be better. Raven's is cold enough already.' Beast Boy thought as he closed his eyes and took in a huge breath. After pausing for a second, he exhaled and opened his eyes with determination to help his friend. He bent down and slid his right arm under Raven's back and his left arm under the bend of her knees. Surprisingly the changeling lifted her with ease. Maybe the sickness was affecting her weight. When he stood up, Raven's head limply slumped forward and rested on the right side of his chest. Beast Boy's eyebrows lifted up in worry. "Everything's going to be all right." Another gust of cold wind blew against the two Titans. "Man it's cold!" Beast Boy chattered.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Titans Tower… 

Once again, Rita had checked on Raven's temperature.

"Hmm, 96.8 degrees. Her temperature is going down too fast." Rita decided it was time to take Raven off of the ice and try to stabilize her temperature at a better degree. Slowly lifting up the sick girl, Rita set Raven down in the chair that she was sitting in moments before. When Raven was out of her arms, Rita removed the bags of ice from the bed and set them down on the floor. She then lifted Raven up again and returned her onto the bed, next to Beast Boy. When Rita had positioned her head on the pillow, a low moan escaped Raven's lips. Rita froze for a second. Was she finally waking up?

"Raven.. are you there?" Rita put her hand against the empath's forehead and waited to see what would happen. Unfortunately nothing did. "Still unconscious.." Rita sighed. The Doom Patrol member then found the blanket to the bed that had been tossed to the floor, and lightly draped it over both Raven and Beast Boy. She then returned to sit in the chair at the bedside of the two teens. On an end table, Rita had found the remote to a TV that was secured in the top right corner of the room, most likely used to entertain the occupants of the medical bay whenever any of the Titans needed to stay in there. Rita flipped the TV on and had found a channel that was covering the story of a battle in Jump City. The reporter who was covering the story was typically dressed. She had short black hair, was wearing a blue suit with a matching skirt, and holding the microphone up to her emotionless face as she talked about the events that had just occurred.

_"Behind me is the area where the villain known as Cinderblock had just gone on a rampage seemingly for no reason. Instead of our local heroes, the Teen Titans, Doom Patrol leader, Mento took care of the situation."_ A quick clip showed Mento using his brainwaves against Cinderblock. The next clip showed Mento waving to the cheering people while Cinderblock struggled against his restraints. Rita gave a silent smile at this. 'It's nice to see him loosening up..' She thought to herself. The reporter continued on with the story.

_"As of right now, Cinderblock's intentions are unknown and investigators are trying to find out why this villain had broken out of jail just to cause destruction with no other goal. Cinderblock is currently being put in a high security prison cell where he will not be able to escape out of._ (A/N-Yeah right P...)_ Here to comment about the situation is Mento."_

'Oh this should be good.." Rita thought as she watched the camera pan over to Mento's stern face.

_"Mento, do you have any idea as to what this villain's intentions were?"_ After asking the question, the reporter practically shoved the microphone into his face.

_"Um, not really. You see, I'm only here to visit the Titans. This is the first time I've actually fought this villain. I'm not familiar with his crime files."_ Mento pulled at the collar of his uniform. The mind reader could exchange blows with the greatest of any villain, yet something about cameras and being on the spot unnerved him.

_"Ah, I see. You said you were here on a visit to the Titans, yes?"_

_"That's correct."_ Mento replied.

_"We'd like to know, where are they? And why did you come in place of them?" _The nosy reporter stared Mento down for an answer.

_"Well they're…"_ Mento trailed off realizing that he couldn't tell the truth. He has had fought his share of villains and knew how they worked. Most of them followed news stories and such, and upon hearing that the Titans were out of commission, any villain would take the chance to come out of hiding and bring many crime sprees to follow. Mento could only think of one thing at that particular moment._ "They're cleaning."_

_"Cleaning?"_ The reporter asked with a flat look.

_"Yes. Uh cleaning the Tower. One of their training sessions became a little too rough and a couple of rooms in Titan's Tower were destroyed."_ Mento lied.

_"Oh. Well in that case, back to you Bob." _The reporter stated unenthusiastically as she turned to face the camera. It was apparent that she was less than thrilled that she didn't get the exciting news about the Titans she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in a very dark and concealed hideout, someone else was happening to be watching this very same broadcast on a large monitor that gave off the only light in the room. A dark figure, whose black outfit melted with the darkness of the room, was sitting in a chair and had been intensely watching the interview between the female reporter and the leader of the Doom Patrol. Moments ago he had been on the rooftop, watching the fight between Mento and Cinderblock first hand. He was suspicious then and now his suspicions were confirmed. 

_"Back to you Bob."_ The reporter finished as the screen blipped off.

"So.." The person started to say in a calm and collected yet menacing voice as he put the monitor's remote down on one of the chair's armrests. "Something has happened to the Teen Titans. The question is, what has happened to the Teen Titans…" The man, hidden beneath the shadows, sat slightly forward and held his black gloved hands together while he thought. "Maybe I should take a look." The man sat back and flipped open a panel with his thumb on the left armrest of the chair. Under the hidden panel was one single red button. Pressing it with his pointer, the mysterious onlooker's monitor switched on again. But instead of showing the news report, a visual of Titan's Tower showed across the screen. He pressed the red button a couple more times. With each press of the button a different room of the Tower showed upon the screen. First the main room, then the gym, then the medical bay. And when the medical bay came into view, he stopped switching camera views. It was obvious, that whatever device this person was viewing from, it was located high on a wall that had an overhead view of the medical bay. Rita was still sitting by the two fallen Titans, unknowingly being watched. After examining the screen for a while, the villain got up from his chair and walked up to it. Taking notice of the three people in the room, he ran his finger from the left side of the screen to the right side, across Rita, Raven and Beast Boy. He then returned his finger onto Raven and tapped the screen.

"Interesting.."

* * *

Pan back to Raven's mindscape where Beast Boy is currently holding an unconscious Raven... (A/N-I know, all this scene switching makes me dizzy too, but it does go in a crazy order. xD) 

Shaking the chill off, Beast Boy looked around to see if he could get an idea of what to do next. Asking Raven obviously wasn't going to help. Taking one last sigh, Beast Boy was about to start walking forward until he heard choking gags behind him. Spinning around at the speed of light while Raven dangled helplessly, Beast Boy looked to see what was the source of those noises. "Oh man.." Beast Boy whispered as he saw little Raven, the memory one, crouched on her knees, crying and gagging. He had completely forgotten about her. She had just killed Juris, and the effect was slowly starting to sink in to the little girl. Memory Raven had her head in her hands and gargled, fragmented words were coming out of her blood soaked mouth. Beast Boy could only hear parts of what she was saying.

"Sorry, so sorry…s-so…stop. No…..c-an't be. Couldn't s-stop. Couldn't stop.." Between chokes and sobs, Memory Raven hadn't noticed that little sparks of black and red energy were shooting off of her, due to her crying. The energy coming out wasn't a huge powerful blast of hellfire like the one that had burned up Juris. They were more like pathetic tiny sparks. Like the ones that jump off a lit up log in a fireplace and hit the floor, but don't have enough power to actually light anything up or cause damage. It was as if that, even though Memory Raven's power had fizzled out after that huge attack, the dark power still wouldn't leave her alone.

"Raven.." Beast Boy slowly walked over to the little girl and knelt down next to her, balancing Raven against his legs. Memory Raven was now on her knees, face down on the ground. Her little arms were hugging her sides tightly. It looked as though she was trying to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"So much blood…s-sso much.." Memory Raven started to hyperventilate and tilted her head to side for air as it rested on the ground. Beast Boy glanced at her face and his ears lowered. Memory Raven's chin was caked with dried blood, fresh blood dripping from the corners of her mouth , and her eyes were filled with tears. Little strands of her purple hair clung to the wetness of her face. Beast Boy looked back and forth between little Memory Raven's face to the older Raven's who was currently in his lap.

"Oh god Rae.." Beast Boy whimpered as he hugged Raven's unconscious body close to him and shut his eyes. "Damn.." Was all the poor changeling could think of to say as he hugged his tragic friend closer against his own shaking body. Beast Boy tightened his arms around Raven's back and buried his face between her shoulder and neck. Just knowing that the girl he was currently holding had been this weeping little girl next to him years back, made him completely sick to his stomach. How he wished he could make everything all right.

--------

After sitting for a while in the sad embrace, listening to Memory Raven cry out, Beast Boy heard a small sound that made his ears perk up.

"Raven?" Beast Boy looked down at his teammate. He came to the conclusion that she didn't make the sound by her lack of response. Just then a scrape of dirt behind him alerted that it was someone else. Before the changeling could turn around, he heard whoever was behind him start to talk. In fact, a couple of voices started to talk.

"There she is." A woman's voice stated.

"Look, next to her. Is that blood?" A different voice, a man's voice, asked.

"What's going on?" Another woman asked with a fearful tone.

"Silence." The voice of an older woman hushed the other voices up.

Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven's nursemaid Gayla, Arella, an unidentified man in a white cloak with the hood up, and a somewhat regal looking older woman, probably 60 something years old, with long silver hair. Like the others, the older woman was also wearing a white cloak. But there was obviously something different about her other than her age. Her white cloak had sleeves that were trimmed with gold. She was also wearing a lot of necklaces and had many rings on her fingers. Right away, Beast Boy could tell that this older woman had a different status. A presence surrounded her that demanded respect and authority. She was someone very important. Her face showed the signs of wisdom. And for someone older, she still held a sort of aged beauty.

'Who is she?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched on. He saw Arella run right over to Memory Raven, kneel down and lightly cradle the crying child. Arella's white sleeves started to turn red with her daughter's blood as Memory Raven clutched onto her mother. Gayla walked over and kneeled down next to her and put a hand on Memory Raven's shoulder.Arella looked up towards the older woman.

"What happened?" Arella asked. The older woman looked around and saw that a couple feet away was the big puddle of blood. Without so much as saying a word, the older woman walked over to Arella, bent down, pulled Memory Raven from her mother's arms and stood back up. Arella complied the whole time without any complaints. Both Gayla and Arella stood up and walked over to the older woman who was now holding Memory Raven. The man in the white cloak had stayed in the background during this whole time.

"I must read her mind." The older woman held Memory Raven with one arm and put her free hand on top of the crying girl's head.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos." The old woman quietly whispered.

'She knows Raven's magic word thingies?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched as a ray of white light appear from the older woman's head, travel down her arm and to her hand. Then the light disappeared into Memory Raven's head. After standing there quietly for around two minutes, the light reappeared and went back into the older woman's head.

"Juris." The older woman stated. "That blood is Juris'." Gayla gasped and Arella's eyes started to tear up.

"No.." Arella quietly said horrified.

"Raven has murdered Juris." The older woman stated sadly. "Blood has fallen on Azarath. The first sign of evil has come."

"No!" By now Arella had cried out and turned away. Gayla put her arm around Arella's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Alas, there is hope though. Raven did not merely kill out of hatred or a demonic thirst for blood. It was in self defense. Juris had done an evil deed. He had set out this night to send Raven into Limbo. By reading the child's mind I had seen what occurred. Raven was justified in her actions, and therefore will be forgiven. But, now that she has tasted the power of her father's blood, she will have to undergo much more strict mediation. She will only be allowed to see you once a year Arella. I am sorry for this decision, but you must take my word. Raven needs to have as little living interaction as possible. She needs to learn the pacifistic way and how to live without emotions as best as we can provide. Otherwise…" The older woman trailed off as she looked back towards the puddle of crimson stained dirt. When the older woman returned her sight back to Gayla and Arella, her face held deep sorrow. "I am sorry, I truly am."

"I know." Arella replied sullenly.

"I will take Raven under my care and teach her everything she will need to know to live her life as long as possible, up until the prophecy becomes fulfilled. Is that understood?" The older woman asked Arella.

"Yes, I understand... Azar." Arella shut her eyes tight as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

--------

"Azar? That woman's name is Azar? Where have I heard that name before?" Beast Boy asked to himself. He thought for a second and then it came to him. "Now I remember! Back when Trigon took over, we had that ring, the Ring of Azar! So that ring was hers?" Beast Boy glanced at Azar and saw that she was wearing a couple of rings on each hand, and one of them was indeed the very one the Titans had used to shield themselves from Trigon's blasts. "Wow, so this Azar lady must be very powerful if her jewelry can block an inter-dimensional demon's fire blasts." Beast Boy stated in awe. "I wonder what her necklaces can do.."

* * *

Pan back to Titans Tower.. 

Mento had just left that nosy reporter in the city and was now driving over a bridge on his way back to the Tower. Titan's Tower slowly rose up in sight as he accelerated on the gas pedal. After about five more minutes of driving he came to the familiar island with a T-shaped Tower on it. Just as Mento was about to park Cyborg's tricked out automobile in the garage, he noticed something very unsettling. The Tower's front door had been completely ripped off and was now resting along the side of the shore…

--------

Rita was sitting quietly watching the TV for any updates in local news when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Oh Steve, you're back. I was just watching your interview on Channel Six and I must say that…" Rita stopped in mid-sentence when the door swooshed open to reveal someone else other than Mento. Instantly, she jumped into a defensive stance in front of the two unconscious teens. "Who are you?"

"Oh that's right. We've never met face to face." The intruder stated with a suave yet cold voice. "Let me introduce myself. The name's Slade."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep that's my mystery villain! Slade's too cool of a character not to use! Anyways, finally regents week is over so I've had time to write this chapter. Like usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and in the next chapter I'll have the other Titans make an appearance. Lately I've been leaving them out of the story. Every review is extremely appreciated!


	24. Mother Daughter Chat

'Where am I?' Raven thought quietly to herself. She opened her eyes a crack and saw that everything was very hazy and had a pink tint. Not having enough strength to move, Raven felt comforting arms around her. Opening her eyes a little bit more, a blurry face looked down upon her. All she could see was a mixture of colors, purple being dominant with white, until her eyesight started to clear.

"M…" Raven fought back the blurriness and finally identified who was holding her. She was stunned. "M-mother?" Arella was indeed the one cradling Raven in her lap. Her mother was wearing the same robe that Raven had saw in her vision of Azarath burning down. Taking a quick scan of her surroundings, Raven noticed that Arella was holding her while sitting Indian style on a floor which seemed to be made out of some kind of smooth white stone. Her mother's white robe draped over her knees and encircled the woman in a small white circle as it laid on the ground. Raven could feel the soft and smooth texture of the fabric against her cheek as she rested upon her mother's knee. The Titan then turned her head upward. The sky around them was tinted pink and engulfed the whole area. Raven looked off into the distance and couldn't see anything other then the mysterious pink fog. Even the stone floor seemed to disappear within it at the far corners. The empath wasn't sure if it was the blurriness in her eyes causing this effect or not. Either way, this whole place had a very calming effect on her. Like being put under laughing gas or relaxing in a hot tub. She could feel all of her muscles start to relax as her mother held her.

"Raven.." Arella spoke softly. Raven looked back up at her mother.

"What…what am I doing here?" Raven softly moaned. "I'm so weak. Can barely keep my eyes open.." The last couple of words Raven slurred as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Your body…you need help." Arella's face turned to one of worry. Raven blinked once and looked back at her mother in sort of a haze. The Titan's eyes were starting to glass over. "Raven, please stay with me." Arella lightly stroked Raven's cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're dead…" Raven moaned while shutting her eyes, trying to fight off the sleep.

"Yes, we're in Heaven."

"…Am I dead?" Raven asked quietly, her eyes still shut.

"No. You're still alive. Your body is back on earth. I've requested that your mind be sent to me for a little while so I could help you. You see Raven, your body is going through a change." Arella explained.

"A change? My friend Starfire went through a change. She grew tusks…" Raven rambled on, still caught in the almost drunk like haze.

"Please, Raven, you must focus." Arella stated as she put a finger on her daughter's lips to hush her up. Upon feeling her mother's finger, Raven reluctantly opened her eyes and looked straight into Arella's own purple tinted eyes.

"I don't feel well.."

"I know. Your body, it's fighting back your father's blood."

"Why now?" Raven asked, still looking her mother straight in the eye, straining to keep focus.

"When Trigon was defeated by you, he was sent back into Hell, as well as his hold over your body. You see, he was the one who had control over your demonic blood. Now that his control is gone, you don't have that particular strain against your body anymore. All your life you've been fighting against your father's hold. You haven't been properly prepared for what your demonic blood would do if Trigon's control had disappeared because, as much as I hate to admit, no one thought you would live this long. Azarath had only prepared you to deal with your body up until the prophecy became fulfilled. After that, well, there would be no need for anymore lessons on self control."

"Shouldn't my blood be easier to control now that he's gone?"

"Unfortunately, it will only get worse until you learn how to properly control this new freedom." Arella stated as she kept contact with her own daughter's violet eyes.

"I don't think I can handle worse.." Raven stated sadly, as she considered the condition her body was already in.

"You'll have to if you want to live. If you don't, a lot of innocent lives, including your own, could be destroyed." Arella felt her heart being torn as she watched Raven's face grew more helpless.

"Heh.. Me? Innocent?" Raven gave a sad smile up at her mother, before looking away and letting the smile fade. Arella gently put her hand under Raven's head and turned her daughter's sight back to her.

"Yes, you. Everyone makes mistakes. It's those that learn from their mistakes and resolve them who are the true good hearted people." Feeling a little better from her mother's comforting words, Raven sat up and shared a silent thanks with Arella as they both smiled warmly at each other. Now sitting between her mother's criss crossed legs, Raven looked down as her back slumped against Arella's right knee.

"What's going to happen to me?" Raven whispered, breaking eye contact and looking down. "How do I regain control over myself?"

"All I know is that you're going to need help to get through this. You won't be able to go through this alone."

"I have help…my friends.." Raven trailed off, loosing focus as she started to feel that warm feeling again. Raven started to slowly fall backwards but Arella put her arm out behind her back and rested her hand on her shoulder to help steady her daughter.

"Yes, you will need your friends to get through this ordeal. I believe that with their help, you'll succeed in gaining control over yourself. Your friends are strong and love you very much. They're good people. I know what you've been taught in the past about being isolated, but don't push them away."

"I won't, I…" Raven's eyes widened slightly as realization hit her. Arella cocked her head slightly in curiosity at her daughter's change in emotion. "You know about my friends?" Arella nodded. "How?"

"Well, you see, when you left Azarath, I was very worried."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that." Raven felt a pang of guilt.

"You needn't apologize. You told me why you had to leave. I understand why you left. You were scared for the safety of others. For the safety of Azarath. But still, I was worried for your own safety. That's why I researched through various spells and incantations to find a type of tracking spell that would work between dimensions." Arella recalled.

"So eventually you found one and watched over me?" Raven asked.

"Yes. If anything were to go wrong, I would of known about it and would of left Azarath to help you. But then you met your future friends for the first time. At first I wasn't sure what would happen given the situation between the Gordanians and Starfire, but it all worked out. The strange people you met were very kind. Especially that robotic teen, Cyborg. He seemed to be very accepting. All of them were actually. That's when I knew everything was going to be all right." Arella explained with a small smile.

'_All this time…my mother was with me.._' Raven thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Every moment she thought she was alone, she wasn't. She never was. For some reason, Raven started to feel really warm. Not that sick kind of warm a fever does to the body, but a nice warm. A warm that the dark Titan had felt when she was hanging out with her friends at the park, listening to Beast Boy tell a good joke (which was rare), or sitting at home on the couch with them watching a movie. A warmth that mean happiness and contentment. Suddenly a shiver went through Raven's body that broke through the nice warm feeling. A reminder that she was still sick.

"Raven?" Arella asked, feeling her daughter's shivers against her arm.

"Why does my head feel so fuzzy?" Raven asked as she opened her eyes and put her hand to her head trying to subdue the weird calming effect that was making her feel drunk with happiness and serenity, even through cold chills.

"Well, transferring one's mind to Heaven isn't a very easy thing to do. The trip from Earth to here is causing these side effects on your mind. Also you were sick to begin with when the transfer took place. That's why you aren't feeling quite right."

"Oh." Raven moaned. She felt bad because of the sickness and the trip from Earth to Heaven, yet she felt good from the comforting fact that she was always watched over by her mother. Maybe the combination of the two feelings were the cause of this weird funk she was in. Raven looked around, trying to distract her mind from the clashing feelings. "Is Heaven always this…pink?" Raven squinted at the last part. Arella couldn't help but give a slight laugh at her daughter's predictability.

"No. This is just the area used for mind transfers. Very rarely, the dead like myself, are allowed to come in here and have their loved one's minds transferred to Heaven where they can enjoy each other's company until their time is up and they must be sent back to Earth. Pink is usually a very calming…" Raven nodded dreamily as Arella continued. "…color that _most_ everyone associates with happiness." Arella stressed the 'most' part, knowing that her daughter wasn't much of a fan of the color.

"How come I've never heard about people who have experienced this?" Raven wondered, once again letting her eyelids win the fight to stay shut.

"Like I said, it's very rare. The angels have to make sure that the person they send up here won't reveal anything to Earth below. Information like that isn't allowed to be publicly known on Earth. It will disrupt the balance between the worlds. Not many people will keep quiet about a secret such as this. That is why that during the centuries only a few minds have been transferred up here."

"I see." Raven yawned. "So my mind was sent up here so you could tell me what was going on?" Arella nodded. "And you're not quite sure on how I can regain control?" Arella shook her head no at Raven's question.

"I only know the general idea of the situation, not the specifics. Even Azar isn't sure how to go about solving this. So you understand what you have to deal with?" Arella asked once more, just to make sure Raven was clear on the details since she was practically falling asleep sitting upright.

"I need my friends to help me stop my demonic blood from taking over my body. It can't handle this new freedom yet." Raven mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"That is correct. And you will need to find a new way to keep your powers and emotions balanced."

"What if I meditate longer?" Raven asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to. She already missed a lot of time in the day due to her mediation already. And she couldn't order some virus infected chip from a questionable ad, like Cyborg had, to plug into her brain to make herself work faster and gain more time to do the things she wanted to.

"I'm afraid meditation won't be enough. Through this change, your powers are going to become much stronger. I think a more aggressive way of control will be needed."

"Aggressive?" Raven opened her eyes upon hearing this. She looked towards her mother for an explanation.

"Yes. I've seen that you and your friends have training routines mostly every morning. In most of those training routines you usually pair off with one of your teammates and practice with that single person until the training session is over, correct?" Raven nodded as her mother continued. "The way I see it, you might have to pair off with each of your friends every other day to strengthen your grasp on your powers."

"You actually want me to fight more?" Raven asked, shocked. Everything she learned on Azarath was being contradicted. Raven was taught the pacifistic way and how she should avoid fighting battles and using her powers. Of course she had already veered off that path when she came to Earth and saw how many people needed help. Help that she could provide.

"I believe that might be the only way for you to resolve this problem. Like I've said before, the aid of your friends is essential for your health. Not only mentally, but physically."

"Yeah, I've already learned that I'll go crazy if just one of my friends disappear from my life.." Raven muttered recalling the events that Starfire had stated about the future when she and Warp flew through a giant wormhole in time.

"Raven, you're in a very fragile state right now."

"I know… My friends told me it wasn't good to deny one's fears. Mother, I'm scared." Raven admitted.

"I know, but don't worry. Down on Earth you have the Teen Titans, and I'll be up here watching over you. If there's any new information that is found out, your mind will be transferred back. Azar is currently looking through all of her books and spells for a way to help you."

'_Everyone is working so hard for my safety.._' Raven thought to herself.

"Besides, right now you can't cloud your mind with fear. You must keep a clear head throughout this situation. Especially for your friends. I understand right now they are in your mindscape traveling through your memories?" Arella asked.

"Yes they are. Why is that? My emotions told me how my mind was collapsing in on itself and that to escape, my friends and I have to find the exit that is buried somewhere within my memories. Is there any other exit other than searching through my memories?"

"I'm afraid not. What your emotions told you was true. The only exit is through one of your memories." Arella responded.

"Do you happen to know which one?" Raven asked. Maybe if she knew what memory had the exit, she could concentrate really hard on that specific part of time and her friends would all be transported to that memory and they could escape.

"I'm sorry, I don't." Arella replied, sad she couldn't help her daughter in any other way.

"That's alright. I guess we'll have to find it eventually.." Raven sighed with exasperation. Everything just seemed to be going wrong for her.

"I have faith in you and your friends. You'll get through this,." Arella stated with a smile, trying to reassure her daughter. Even though the situation seemed hopeless, Raven felt that anything her mother said was going to come true. That was what parents were good for. They made the bad times feel less horrible and always added hope. Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she loved the idea of what a mother was, and all that position stood for. For once, Raven felt like a normal child, listening to her mother's soothing words.

"I love you mother." Raven sat up and wrapped her arms around Arella, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too Raven." Arella returned the hug with all of her heart. Sitting there with her daughter in her arms felt so right. Never before had Arella been able to share such emotion with Raven, and just feeling her daughter's warmth made her sad for all the years she's lost. Arella felt a tear of sad happiness escape her eye.

"Mother…I can't stay awake much longer." Raven's muffled words came out as her head still laid on Arella's shoulder.

"That's because this visit is going to end soon. The return trip is starting."

"I don't want to go back yet…" Raven stated sadly, not fully experiencing all she wanted to from the visit.

"I don't want you to go either, but this is now out of my hands.." Arella started to say. Raven could of sworn her mother's voice was fading away. Not having enough strength to lift her head up, Raven kept her head nestled on Arella's shoulder. Raven couldn't even open her eyes as she felt almost all of her strength being sucked away. Using all of her might, the Titan wrapped her arms tighter around her mother.

"Please. I don't want to go. Mother don't leave me. Don't leave me.."

--------

Pan over to Raven's mindscape where we left off with Beast Boy holding a passed out Raven while watching the memory of Azar talking about how little Raven will be raised…

"I don't want to go back yet.." Raven quietly stated, still remaining motionless with her eyes still closed

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the semi conscious Raven in his arms. Still laying there in the changeling's hold, Raven had started mumbling. Apparently she was waking up. What she did next surprised him. Raven reached up and grabbed around Beast Boy's neck and embraced him in a very tight hug. By now she was sobbing.

"Don't leave me!" Raven cried out as she buried her head between Beast Boy's neck and shoulder.

"Raven! Calm down. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. You're, er having a bad dream or something…" Beast Boy tried to calm the empath down.

"Mother! Don't leave me!"

"It's all right, I'm…. wait a second! Mother?" Beast Boy was still holding Raven up so he couldn't try to wake her with his hands since they were occupied. Gently he sat down and laid his teammate across his lap. He then unhooked her arms from his neck and pulled her head from his shoulder to get a look at her face. By now her eyes had opened only a tiny bit, but from what he could see, she still wasn't all there. Her eyes had a spacey look to them.

"M-mother.." Raven whimpered as she looked up at Beast Boy with tearful and clouded eyes.

"Raven…c'mon…wake up." Beast Boy whispered, wanting to awake Raven from whatever nightmare or something she was going through. He took one of his gloved thumbs and wiped away a tear from Raven's cheek that had slipped from her eye. Upon feeling his touch, Raven shut her eyes tight. "Raven?" Beast Boy cautiously asked. The silence between the two lasted for about a minute until Raven opened her eyes again. This time, her eyes held the normal violet pigment they always had.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Just a mere minute ago she was being held lovingly by her mother across her lap. Now she was being held by Beast Boy, in the same fashion.

"Hey, yeah it's me. You ok?" The green boy asked worriedly. Raven just stared up at him for a few seconds. Normally having him looking down at her at this kind of angle would of either embarrassed or angered the half demon, but right now she wasn't sure what to think.

"I-I don't know.." Raven finally answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I told you guys that the other Titans were going to be making an appearance in the next chapter but this idea just popped into my head.(Yeah this whole story is basically made up of ideas popping up in my head. I've been writing in a -figure it out as I go- sort of deal :x) I figured I would just update my story and give you guys something new to read since I had this scene already written out and it'll take a while for me to write out the next parts of the story. Also, sorry for introducing Slade last chapter in a cliffhanger and not elaborating on what's happening with him in this chapter. I know how annoying that can be and I apologize xP. I'm still figuring out the details with him and such.


	25. Confrontation

Alright, here's the next chapter. So sorry for the long wait! You'd think that since it's summer I'd have more free time but I've actually been quite busy and whatnot. Anyway, this chapter has a little bit of Slade and some BBxRae. I know I said the Titans were going to appear in this chapter, but I have writer's block on what I should do with them, so I decided that instead of waiting for an idea, I'll just update the story with what I have already written.

And one last thing before I start the chapter, here's some recaps to refresh your memory of past events that had happened in the story.

-In Chapter 23 I left you guys off with a cliffhanger. Mento had finished his interview with the reporter about Cinderblock's mysterious attack and drove back to Titan's Tower. Rita was waiting for him to return. Instead of Mento, it was Slade who greeted her.

-And as for Beast Boy and Raven, well their story is continuing right on from the last chapter.

Hope I refreshed some memories. I even had to go back and read a bit to remember what happened exactly. xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I don't know.." Raven finally answered. She put a hand to her head. It hurt, a lot, and she couldn't remember what happened. Wanting to soothe her headache, Raven closed her eyes and tried to avoid any light source. Beast Boy slowly stood up, still holding Raven in his arms. If she had felt the movement, she gave no indication.

"Uh, yoo hoo. Raven?" Upon hearing her name, Raven opened her eyes and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Where am I?" She quietly asked.

"We're still in your memories remember? And you uh passed out again.." Beast Boy tried to keep his description very vague. He didn't want to remind Raven about what had happened between her and Juris a long time ago.

"I passed out?"

"Yeah, you tend to do that every now and then."

"Oh." Raven looked down. "Sorry about that."

"I've already said it before, when you're sick, you don't have to apologize…unless you barf on someone's shoes. That deserves an apology." Beast Boy gave her his trademark grin.

"I'll remember that next time I feel sick to my stomach." Raven responded flatly, not in the mood for bad humor.

"You better stay away from my shoes!" Beast Boy chuckled. "But now you're awake, so welcome back to the land of the living!"

"The land of the living?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"It's an expression." He replied, still smiling. His happiness turned into curiosity when he noticed how Raven was so caught off guard with a simple comment. By the look on her face the green boy could tell that she was deep in thought.

'_The land of the living_?' Raven thought to herself. '_That's right, I thought I died because I went to Heaven. I was in Heaven with Arella. I remember now. She told me what was going on_…' The empath's headache slightly worsened. '_My mind was transferred from Earth to Heaven. Now I'm back on Earth with Beast Boy. Back to the land of the living… Ugh Thinking hurts. I wonder if this is how Beast Boy feels 24/7_..' Raven insulted the changeling in her mind. Even though Beast Boy didn't know it, he was right on the mark with that statement.

"Raven, you ok?" Even though he asked before, Beast Boy still hadn't received a straight answer from Raven. She looked back up at him. Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes. Raven's eyes weren't spacey anymore, but the violet hue in her them were still clouded over with sickness. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel bad for Raven. Even when they were both exchanging the worst of jokes or insults, there always seemed to be something that sparkled in Raven's eye during those times. Like happiness or something. Beast Boy wasn't sure why, but he knew that whenever Raven had that sparkle in her eye, she was content. For now, that sparkle was gone, replaced with a veil of sickness and overall discontent.

'_Why is he staring at me_?' Raven thought to herself for a moment as she continued to look at Beast Boy. '_Oh duh, he just asked me a question. Wow I really am out of it_..' She felt his sympathy and worry as he looked down at her. It was uncomfortable for some reason. Raven decided to break eye contact with him as she finally decided to answer. Looking over his shoulder, Raven tried to focus on something behind Beast Boy other than his worry glares while she replied.

"Yeah I-" Raven's mouth froze in mid sentence when she got a glimpse of what was far off behind Beast Boy. There laid a large pool of blood laying on the dirt. Noticing the pause and odd stare, Beast Boy turned his head to see what Raven was looking at.

'_Oh crap_.' Beast Boy thought to himself. He had tried to keep her from remembering Juris for the time being but he failed. Right now, Raven didn't need this strain of guilt on her mind during her weakened state.

"Hey hey, Rae!!" Beast Boy quickly exclaimed while turning around with Raven still in his arms so he could use his body to block her view. He yelled out the most idiotic thing he could, trying to catch Raven off guard again. This was one time where he wouldn't mind if she got pissed at him for using such a moronic nickname for her. Beast Boy's quick movements made Raven's stomach lurch.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven stated quickly as she put her hand to her mouth and the other over her stomach to calm the nausea. Even though she put on a fake act of annoyance, she knew what her friend was trying to accomplish. '_Nice try Beast Boy, but I remember what happened. I remember Juris.…_' Raven sadly thought to herself.

"Sorry about the nickname." Beast Boy gave a little apologetic laugh. Raven just returned a miffed look at him. '_Success!_' Beast Boy thought.

"Move like that again and I'll aim for your shoes." Raven growled.

"Heh, we're in your mind. You can't ruin my shoes right now." Beast Boy replied with a cocky know-it-all attitude. Raven just looked away, and let out a big sigh of irritation. An awkward silence passed. The two just stood there for a moment...well Beast Boy stood, Raven hung. Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Raven motioned that she wanted to be put down. "Hey can you stand?" Beast Boy asked as Raven put her feet on the ground, still keeping a hold of the changeling's shoulders.

"Of course I can.." The empath stated while looking down at her feet, as if that was a stupid question. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she felt like she was standing on a ship caught in a storm, while her knees were made of jelly. Beast Boy knew how difficult Raven was when it came to her insecurities of giving the impression she was dependent. He didn't acknowledge the fact that her right arm was still wrapped over his shoulders and she was leaning into him. He was supporting most of her weight, but, he didn't mind of course.

Once Raven felt content with her stability on the ground, (minus the fact she was still holding onto Beast Boy), she looked upwards and saw four people that she hadn't noticed before. It was her mother, her nursemaid Gayla, an unidentified man in a cloak, and Azar. Azar was holding her bloody younger memory self in her arms. One thing Raven took notice of right away was that her mother's robe was covered in blood and she was crying. Gayla was trying to console her. '_This was what happened right after I killed Juris_.' Even though Raven felt a great sadness build up inside of her, she was just to tired to do anything about it. Once more, Raven let out a sad sigh at experiencing this scene for the second time in her life.

Beast Boy had heard Raven's sigh and he looked over at the group of people. He looked back towards Raven and noticed that she looked much more exasperated than she did five minutes ago.

"Beast Boy.." Raven started to say quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied in the same careful tone.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I really hadn't meant to.." Raven shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Beast Boy just stood there dumbfounded, not sure what she was referring to.

"Raven, what are you talking about?"

"I…I killed someone. Beast Boy, I'm a murderer." Raven still hadn't opened her eyes. Beast Boy paused for a second to think before replying. He couldn't fumble up his words this time.

"Raven..he was going to kill you. It was either you or him. And frankly, you deserve to live much more than that…that trash." Beast Boy spat. Raven stayed quiet, thinking about what he said. Finally she spoke.

"Do you think less of me?" Raven whispered.

"Huh? Think less of you? Raven, do you think I'm going to look down upon you, or treat you different or something because you killed someone?" Raven just replied by opening her eyes and looking at him with an unsure look. "Of course I won't. You didn't kill him for pleasure or something psychotic like that. You had to defend yourself. That's justifiable homicide." Raven gave the changeling an odd look.

"Justifiable homicide?"

"I watch a lot of Law and Order." Beast Boy stated with a small smile.

_'Lightening the mood...Beast Boy always was good for that_..' Raven returned a sad smile before letting the smile fade.

"But still-"

"Raven, please don't let this whole Juris thing get to you. I mean, I saw what happened, I was there, er sort of. You really don't need to feel as guilty as you do right now. You're a great person, a great hero. You made one mistake in the past. That shouldn't erase every heroic thing you've done since then. Do you know how many people's lives you saved? A lot. And I know it's not really fair to say a couple of lives are more important than someone else's, but damn it Raven, it sure helps. You have the power to be able to kill any one you want to, but you don't, and that's what's so commendable about you. You have the opportunity to go out and do whatever you desire yet you know, in your heart, what's truly right and take the harder path. Not a lot of people would sacrifice their own happiness for the safety of others...their own emotions. You keep control over yourself, and if I was put in your place, I don't think I could of ever handled something as amazing as that."

'_Keep control over myself? I'm loosing control over myself with every passing minute_..' Raven thought about what Arella had told her up in Heaven. Her mother told her she had to keep a clear head about the situation and not let emotions get in the way of the safety of her friends. For now, Raven had to forget about Juris and not let that guilt cloud her common sense, and with Beast Boy there to help, Raven felt she had the strength to do that. "Beast Boy.. thank you." Raven sincerely responded. That speech was the exact thing she needed right now.

"No problem." Beast Boy exclaimed with a huge smile, while giving her a thumbs up with his free hand. For once, Raven felt it alright to think that the changeling looked cute right now, without feeling embarassed of her own thoughts.

_'Clearly spending this much time with him is having an affect on me_..' Raven thought to herself. _'...and it isn't so bad._' Raven started to smile just out of pure happiness until she remembered what she just told herself. She had to keep her emotions under control. Even the positive ones.

"Beast Boy, I have something to tell you. When I passed out I had a conversation with my mother." Beast Boy's eyebrows turned upwards in confusion. He was about to say something about her mother being dead, but decided against it. It just didn't seem like the right thing to say or mention. Instead, the changeling chose a general statement to respond.

"Uh Raven, you feeling ok?" Beast Boy wondered if that was the tenth time he had to ask her that today.

"No, but that's beside the point. I know this sounds crazy and yes my mother isn't alive anymore, but I have some idea as to what's going on with me. Arella contacted me spiritually."

"Normally, hearing something like this from any other person would convince me that they're a wackadoo, but since it's you and you're in tune with the spirits and whatnot, I believe ya! So what did she say?" Beast Boy's trust in Raven's sanity really helped clear her own doubts.

'_Good, he doesn't think I'm crazy. I wasn't even sure what to think of it myself_.' Raven thought to herself before continuing. "Arella told me that because we defeated Trigon, my body is reacting weirdly to the situation."

"Huh?"

"You see, all my life I've been trained to keep Trigon's influence away from my mind and body. Now that he's gone, I don't have that specific demonic pressure on me anymore."

"I see. So you're free from him. What's the problem? Isn't that a good thing?"

"At first that's what I thought, but as much as I loathe it, Trigon is my father and he did create me. My own flesh and power is a part of his. And since I had only trained to deal with _his_ power and not my own, I'm loosing control."

"Oh, I uh sort of get it. You're half demon." Beast Boy paused to get confirmation from Raven. She nodded and Beast Boy continued. "So that means there's two parts to you already, the good part, and the sort of scary bad part heh."

"Uh huh.." Raven slowly replied, making sure her tone told Beast Boy he was on a thin line. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"So not only do you have those two parts to your body, but on top of that you had Trigon. So in a way there were three parts to you. Your human side, your demon side, and your father's demon side." Beast Boy held up a finger for each side, totaling in three fingers. "And since your father's side is gone." Beast Boy put down one of his fingers, now only holding up two. "Your own demon side is going crazy and overtaking your human side." Beast Boy pointed to the finger that was supposedly Raven's bad side and crossed it over the one representing her good side.

"Beast Boy, I really should give you more credit. That's exactly what I mean." Raven responded, hope apparent in her voice. Raven was glad that Beast Boy understood the situation. That was a step in the right direction to solving it.

"See, I have my smart moments! Now how're we gonna control your demon side? You gonna have to meditate more?"

"I also thought that at first but no. Meditation won't soothe my anger anymore. Arella told me I need a much more aggressive way of controlling it."

"Oh crap, does that mean I'm going to become your personal punching bag? I mean I want to help you and all but my scars from the last beating hadn't healed yet!" Beast Boy jokingly whined. Even though he pretended to act unwillingly, if Raven had to use him as a punching bag to keep herself in check, he would gladly comply.

Raven gave him a smirk. "No that's not how I'll be able to keep control of my powers, but that does sound fun."

"Heh heh.." Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh.

"Arella told me how I should train to keep control. You know our training sessions?" Beast Boy nodded. "Well instead of us pairing off with one other person for the day, I might have to pair off with each of you every other day."

"So you mean.."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to fight all of you guys. Like for example Robin would be first, then Starfire, then you, and then Cyborg or something. I'll have to do that every other day, that is if you and the other's are willing. I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to." Raven made sure to add the last part. She didn't want the Titans to feel like they had an obligation to her.

"Duh of course we'll help you! And believe me, I speak for everyone when I say that. Raven, you're our friend, and if you need to beat the crap out of us to remain healthy and sane then we'll be there for you, first aid kit and all." Beast Boy revealed his fang in a huge smile.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to actually beat the crap out of you guys, as you so plainly put it. Just a training session. That's all. And thank you Beast Boy." Raven gave him a smile. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel his insides grow warm. He had gotten a couple of smiles from Raven in the past ten minutes. And not only that, but it seemed as though she had no problem talking to him openly about the situation she was in. She just chatted with him about her heritage without once stuttering or looking at the ground shamefully. She was finally opening up!

"Well I guess we've got our work cut out for us!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, guess so." Raven replied. "We still have to get out of here though."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Man... we have to find the exit before we can accomplish anything. That's going to be hard. I just wish we were back home. Mento and Elasti-Girl are relaxing in the Tower watching over our bodies. They have it easy." Beast Boy ironically commented.

* * *

Pan over to Titan's Tower where Slade has just arrived at the medical bay, surprising an unsuspecting Rita. 

"Let me introduce myself. The name's Slade." The villain in the orange and black mask spoke.

"How did you get in here? There's supposed to be a security system set up." Rita demanded to know before the possible fight. She knew she heard the name Slade before but couldn't fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Rita already knew that he was one of their enemies, but which one? Was this one of the Titan's enemies that she could bring down with one hit or would he be a challenge? The Doom Patrol member had to figure that out before she charged blindly into battle with an unfamiliar opponent.

"Oh the security system? You see…there's this cycle about technology. It never stops advancing. When a new security program is made, a new hacking system will be found out. It's all just a circle of improvement. When you think one security system is at the best level of efficiency it can be, a new program, a better program, is created. This time with less glitches. But that's the key word. _Less_ glitches. There will still be mistakes and glitches encrypted in the system. Glitches that people can hack through. Now Cyborg's security system is very complex. A tough one to crack I must admit. But apparently, even his had it's faults. Now of course I won't reveal these faults to you or the Titans. That would ruin the fun. They'll just have to figure them out and correct the glitches themselves and hope I don't hack through the next security system put up. It's kind of like a game." The way Slade talked made Rita shiver. This villain was scary, and not in the usual way a villain is scary like with big tentacles and slime. He was more scary in a way that he could come and kill you in the middle of the night any time he pleases.

'_Slade…who is Slade_..' Rita thought to herself. All of her instincts were telling her to attack the man right then and there, but for some reason, she froze as he spoke. The name Slade had finally rung a bell in her mind.

In the past, Beast Boy had sent emails to her just to keep in touch ever since he left the Doom Patrol. Emailing seemed to be the only way they could communicate since the Doom Patrol traveled the world. Usually the shape shifter's emails consisted of what happened during the day, like if he bought a new video game or beat Cyborg at an old one. He even updated her on how the Titan's missions went. If any little detail was missed in an email, Beast Boy would write it in the next one. Rita loved getting emails from him. Mento had once told her that Beast Boy should stop sending those frivolous messages and that he was wasting her time. Of course Rita didn't listen to him. Whenever given the chance, she would reply to her favorite little changeling. One time though, Beast Boy's email had been a very serious one. It was about his team leader, Robin. Apparently Robin had been manipulated into being this, _Slade's_ apprentice. Rita remembered that there were no jokes in that email. But before she could reply and ask if he needed assistance, she received another email, a happier one, stating how they won and got Robin back. Even though the email had a positive tone to it, Rita was worried about the part where Beast Boy had written that he and his teammates had been infected with some kind of nano robots that destroyed their bodies from the inside out. Ever since that email, Rita had a new level of worry for Beast Boy. He was like a son to her, and she couldn't protect him from threats like Slade anymore.

"Slade…" Rita spoke slowly. It was apparent that she was none too pleased with him. She now remembered who this villain was, according to Beast Boy's emails. He was the one who had almost killed one of her teammates. One of her family.

"I don't believe we've met before, yet you sound as though you have a grudge with me." Even though his tone of voice didn't show it, Slade was quite curious of the reasoning behind Rita's reaction to his presence.

"You attempted to kill Garfield."

"Garfield?"

"You know him as Beast Boy." Rita answered with a harsh tone as she kept her eyes locked on Slade.

"Oh, you mean the green one. The one lying over there in that bed." Slade pointed over to the medical bed where Raven and Beast Boy lay. Upon seeing him look over at the two Titans, Rita balled up her fists, not letting her Slade leave her sight. "Yes I've attempted to kill him. I've attempted to kill all of the Titans many times before. They're such a thorn in my side. If I could just get rid of them, I could carry out my plans." Rita stood there calmly but defensively as she listened. She wanted to keep the inevitable fight to a halt until Mento came back. "Maybe I'll keep one of them alive, as an apprentice. But who?" Slade took a hand to his chin and looked back at Rita. He already had an idea of which Titan he wanted, but seeing the female Doom Patrol member before him getting angrier and angrier by the second was far too amusing for him. "Maybe I'll take Beast Boy. He would make a fine apprentice no? His skills are extraordinary. I bet he can steal any item he wants without triggering so much as one silent alarm. That mouse form of his would come in handy." Rita gritted her teeth. Slade knew he was getting to her. "Oh and if he ever fails to comply to my commands, I could just crush him under my foot like the little cockroach he is. Yes, he would make a fine apprentice." That was it. Rita had had enough.

"You have no right!" Rita yelled as she charged towards Slade. Beneath his mask, the villain smiled. He had finally reached her boiling point, and she fell right into his trap. She was just about to punch him. Using his much more refined fighting skills, Slade had no problem avoiding the enraged woman's punch. He ducked under her arm, spun around and jumped backwards. Now he was behind her. Rita's fist had collided with the wall and left a dent in it. Even Slade was mildly surprised at her strength. Rita turned around and glared at Slade. Even though her face didn't show it, the pain in her fist was excruciating. She had let her emotions get the best of her and it resulted in bad judgment. She especially realized her mistake when she noticed that she was now the one by the door and that Slade was the one standing in front of the two Titans. He had broken her defenses with simple tactics. Rita wanted to kick herself for letting Slade get into her mind like that. She now had to get Slade away from the Titans. But how? She could use her powers, but not to their full extent considering she was still in Titan's Tower. For one split second, Rita took her eyes off of Slade and looked at the ceiling to calculate the height. That was a mistake. Slade saw the flicker of her eyes go upwards and within that split second, he charged towards her. Because she was not expecting such a fast attack, Rita did not look back fast enough and didn't have the time to block whatever attack he was going to unleash. All within that one second, Slade pulled out a metal device that looked like a collar and had attached it to Rita's neck. He snapped it on with a click. She gasped at the feeling of the cool metal touching her skin. Once the collar was on, Slade did a back flip away from her. He landed gracefully on his feet and dangerously close to the Titans.

"What did you-?" Rita asked as she tugged on the metal collar. It wouldn't snap off.

"For being one of the legendary Doom Patrol members, you seem to be making a lot of mistakes." Between his pointer and his thumb, Slade held out a small black metal box with one red button on it, his thumb lightly resting on it. Before Rita could even realize what was happening, Slade pressed the button on his controller and the metal collar sent out blue sparks of energy that traveled along her body.

"AHHH!" Rita yelled as her whole body was engulfed in pain. Every nerve ending seemed to scream. She dropped to her knees. Whatever the collar was emanating, it hurt like hell. The Doom Patrol member pulled at the collar in vain. It would not come off. After three more seconds of torture, the blue sparks died down, as well as the horrible feeling. She looked up at Slade with a mixture of hatred, pain, and a little bit of fear in her eyes. He could tell she wanted an explanation.

"The collar negates your powers. Those blue sparks of energy traveled throughout your body and blocked off your abilities. Any and every cell in your body has been shut off from accessing the part of your DNA that expands. You're powerless." Slade just looked down at Rita, who was still kneeling on the floor. He watched as she picked up one of her arms and closed her eyes tight. He assumed she was testing her powers to see if what he said was true or not. From the look on her face when she opened her eyes, he knew that she realized what he said was true.

'_How did he…what is he_?' Rita asked to herself as she looked at Slade, her eyes wide. She had never fought this villain before, yet he knew exactly what it took to take her down. Rita had severely underestimated his skills as an opponent. Even though the Teen Titans were basically a group of teenagers, their villains weren't any less difficult than the Doom Patrol's. Rita knew she had to tell Mento that later on, but for now she just wished he would show up. Luckily her wish was answered. The medical bay's door slid open and Mento quickly ran in. He almost tripped over her.

"Rita!" Mento yelled in surprise, skidding to a halt, not expecting her to be kneeling on the ground. He bent down and helped her up. When the two were standing, that was when Mento finally took notice of the intruder on the other side of the room.

"Another member of the Doom Patrol has arrived. Will you be as easy to take down as your teammate?" Slade asked Mento. The mind reader looked at Rita as if to ask what was going on.

"Steve, this person, he's very dangerous. You have to watch out. I don't know how, but he used this device that blocks my powers." Rita pointed to the collar. "He might have something for yours." Mento looked at the collar and then at Slade.

"What do you mean blocks your powers?" Mento asked, keeping an eye on Slade, who seemed to be waiting for them to finish talking.

"This collar is releasing some kind of weird energy that is disrupting my powers. I can't use them." Rita looked at her leader with an ashamed look.

"What? Are you serious?" Mento asked incredulously. Rita nodded. '_Damn, I'm gone for a little while and already Rita's been attacked_.' Mento thought to himself. Not letting Slade from his sight, Mento realized that the two Titans were in danger's way.

"_Rita, you have to get over to the kids_." Mento sent a message to her through brainwaves. That way Slade couldn't hear what he was telling his teammate since they were talking through their minds. "_I'll distract him. When I get him away from the bed, you go protect Beast Boy and Raven_."

"_Alright_." Rita silently replied.

Even through the very short moment of silence, Slade knew that from their expressions they were talking to each other. He waited patiently though because he wanted to fight Mento one on one without any distractions. The idea of fighting the leader of the Doom Patrol had somewhat excited him. In battle, Slade loved to manipulate the minds of others while fighting hand to hand combat. Fighting a mind reader would be an interesting challenge.

"_Get ready_." Mento told Rita once more through brainwaves. The two turned away from each other and looked towards their opponent. Slade knew they were about to launch their attack. The villain readied his defensive stance. Mento put one finger up to his right temple and shot out one blue burst of his brainwaves. At first it looked as though the mind reader missed, since the brainwave went crashing into the wall a couple of feet away from Slade, but as soon as the blast made contact with the wall, part of it blew up and smoke went everywhere.

'_Hmm, a smoke screen. Not bad_.' Slade thought to himself. He knew Rita was going to attempt to save the Titans, but for now, he was only interested in fighting Mento. The Titans could wait for a little while longer. After one more second of thinking to himself, Slade saw a silhouette appear through the smoke. It was Mento. It was apparent that he was going to try and punch Slade, since his arm was in that position. '_Another blind punch? They give me too little credit_.' Slade simply stated to himself as he whipped out his metal staff and smacked it into Mento's fist, seconds before it made contact with his mask.

While the fight between Mento and Slade raged on, Rita had made her way through the smoke towards the Titans. She looked at their faces. Raven's was still twisted in an uncomfortable pain, and Beast Boy still had his look of silent worry on. Even though those two were far from ok, nothing had changed between them since Slade's arrival, and for the time being, Rita considered that to be ok for now.

The smoke had finally started to clear and Mento was still standing in front of Slade.

"Attempting a rescue I see?" Slade asked, motioning towards Rita. Mento wasn't sure if Slade was going to attack her or not. He had to make a decision.

"Rita, you have to take the kids and get out of here." Mento told her sternly, blocking a blow from Slade's staff.

"But Steve I.."

"I SAID GO!" Mento yelled as he blocked another one of Slade's metal staff hits.

"Alright." Rita replied. She didn't want to leave Mento on his own but their first priority was getting Beast Boy and Raven out of harm's way, especially in the condition the two were in. When Rita got to their bedside, she took Beast Boy and flipped him over so he was now laying on his stomach, his head at the end of the bed. She gently pulled the changeling's upper torso forward off the edge. Beast Boy's head and arms dangled as they hung off the side, his fists laying on the floor. Rita then walked over to Raven and picked her up. Being as gentle as she could, Rita hoisted the dark Titan over her left shoulder, keeping a firm grasp around the girl's waist to keep her from slipping. Once Raven was secure, Rita slowly walked back over to Beast Boy and crouched down under the boy's unconscious body. The Doom Patrol member slowly slid her right shoulder under Beast Boy's chest, and wrapped her arm up and around his upper body. Slowly she pulled him forward until the green boy slid completely off the bed, and hung over her right shoulder. Steadying herself, Rita stood up with Raven slumped over her left shoulder, and Beast Boy over her right. She was surprised at how light the two Titans were. She knew that Beast Boy had a small frame and was easy to carry, but Raven was only slightly heavier than the changeling. Rita was thankful that the two combined weights weren't too heavy for her to carry. Her powers were out of commission due to the collar, and having to drag the two Titans on the floor would of seemed somewhat disrespectful. With that thought, Rita started for the door until she heard Mento scream.

"ARG!" Mento yelled as Slade caught one of the his helmet's antennae with his metal bo staff. The shock and vibrations from the combination of metal hitting the sensitive antennae on Mento's helmet had hurt the mind reader immensely. The purple antennae broke off upon impact and went flying across the room. It hit the far wall and fell to the floor with a click. '_Great, that's another helmet I have to fix_..' Mento thought as he saw an opening and landed a punch to Slade's chest. Mento then increased the intensity of his hit by blasting his attacker with an invisible brain wave a spilt second after the punch. Slade, not expecting such a powerful attack right after, was thrown backwards into a wall, leaving a dent in it as he fell to the floor.

"Mento!" Rita started to walk back towards Mento until he halted her by putting his hand up.

"No, Go! Get them to safety. I'll be fine." He lied. Right now for the time being he was ok, but if this battle continued much longer, the throbbing that had begun in his head would increase to the point where he couldn't blast a single brain wave. If his own powers failed, they would be in a lot of danger. At least with Rita gone, Mento could fight without the distraction of his teammate's safety. He had to get her out of there. "Rita, go now! Take the Titan's car!" After seeing the determination in his eyes, Rita reluctantly nodded and turned around and walked to the door. She took one look back.

"Be careful.." She whispered before exiting the medical bay. Mento watched as she left. Once satisfied that Rita was out of danger, Mento returned his full attention on the battle he was taking part in, and just in time too. Slade had wasted no time in getting back up. Once again, Slade prepared his staff for another attempt at a hit as he charged towards the Doom Patrol leader. Mento blocked the staff with his arms in the nick of time by criss crossing them in front of him. The two stayed locked in that position for a while, each pushing on each other trying to make the other break their hold. Still pushing the metal staff against Mento's arms, Slade inched his face/mask close up to the mind reader's.

"With only fifty percent of your power remaining, how do you expect to win?" Slade mockingly spoke. Mento's only reply was a look of confusion, until he realized what the crazed villain meant. Slade had broken off one of the mind reader's antennae. The ability to project brainwaves and convert them into destructive beams through that side of his helmet had been lost, thus decreasing his power to fifty percent. With one antennae gone, Mento could only use the other one to shoot at Slade, a big limiting setback considering the situation.

'_How does he know all of these details about us?_' Mento angrily thought to himself. The mere idea of there being a villain whom the Doom Patrol had never fought before, knowing all these details about them was rather… chilling. '_First the collar negating Rita's powers, and now the details about my helmet. I wonder if he knows about Cliff and Larry's powers_..'

--------

Finally Rita reached the T-Car parked outside where Mento had left it in his rush to get into Titan's Tower. She walked up to the right side of the automobile and carefully bent down and slid the changeling off her shoulder until he was lying on the ground on his stomach. Once his weight was removed, Rita took her now free arm and put it on Raven's back. Slowly she took Raven from the slung over position she was in and bent her backwards until the Titan was being held bridal style. Rita crouched down and opened the back car door with one of her hands. The Doom Patrol member had decided to let Raven have the whole backseat. Rita slid her arm out from under Raven's legs, but kept a firm grasp underneath the girl's arms. She then started to pull Raven's limp form into the backseat. Once the two were in the car, Rita checked to make sure the ailing Titan was completely in. Once satisfied that Raven was completely in, the Doom Patrol member got out of the car and closed the door. Beast Boy was getting shot gun. She then opened the right door in the front of the car.

'_I have to make sure I drive carefully, there's no seatbelt securing Raven in the backseat…_' Rita gave a mental note to herself as she bent down to pick up the unconscious boy. She rolled Beast Boy over and picked him up bridal style as well. Once he was in her arms, she walked over to the open door and slid him in. At first he wouldn't sit upright on his own , so the Doom Patrol member had to find the lever that would recline the seat. After finding it and pulling on it slightly, Beast Boy stayed propped up in his seat. She found the seatbelt and pulled it across his chest and clicked him in. Too bad the changeling was out of it. He always wanted to get shot gun and rarely received it because of Robin. Rita shut the door and then walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat, buckling her own seatbelt.

"I better not get pulled over.." Rita quietly spoke to herself remembering that she had forgotten to take her license with her. Driving a car with two unconscious teens wouldn't look good either. Especially considering one wasn't buckled in. Shaking her thoughts away, Rita saw that Mento had left the key in the ignition in his haste. She turned the car on, put it in drive, and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've finally thought of an idea of what memory I want the other Titans to travel to, so I'll be working on that ASAP and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for delaying the other Titans an appearance in my story once more. I know it's been a while since they've been in it. Once again, sorry bout that folks!

Also,remember, a full inbox makes an author very happy. (Unless it's around 40 random usernames adding my story to their favorites/alert without so much as a review like with the last chapter. That's just not as satisfying xP)


	26. The Girl From Her History Books

School has settled down now and it's the weekend so I've finally decided to get this chapter down. Here's a refresher about Starfire, Cyborg and Robin…

-The last time the Titans were seen, were in chapter 21 (I know, so long ago..) and in that chapter, Mento and Rita had called them up on the communicator to talk about Raven's condition. After chatting a bit about the situation, Robin and the others noticed that the memory they were in (The creation of the Teen Titans) was about to switch over. The Titans and The Doom Patrol members said their goodbyes, and then the Titans disappeared. This chapter continues from that point in time, from the Titans POV.

Also, one last thing, I've figured out a way to make the memory Titans easier to pick apart from the real ones. Whenever a memory Titan is speaking, their dialogue will be in bold, and the normal Titans will speak in normal text. (Should of thought of that a long time ago..) Anyways, for whoever didn't skip out on this first paragraph and just go right to the story (like I do sometimes xP) I hope you can follow along with the story easier with my bolding and such.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all huddled together, spinning around in the tunnel of light that would transport them to the next memory. Eventually the three had gotten used to the horrible pull and thought nothing of it. Their minds were too preoccupied with the concern of their sick friend to worry about trivial things such as the equivalent feeling of a roller coaster ride on hyper speed. What Mento and Rita had told them made their hearts sink with concern. Raven's temperature was fluctuating and that wasn't a good sign.

_'Raven is a sister to me. If she were to ever…'_ Starfire paused and shut her eyes tight, remembering the unbearable sadness she had experienced when she thought Raven was killed when Trigon arrived. _'No, I can not think such thoughts. We saved her then, and we must save her now…'_ Starfire hadn't noticed, but she had let her eyes water up on recalling such melancholy memories.

"Starfire?" Robin had took notice of this right away. Starfire opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. She could see he was concerned by the way his mask tilted up. His hair was whipping around wildly and the bright light gleaming behind him reminded her of where they currently were. She couldn't feel sad right now because Cyborg and Robin counted on her to stop the fall once they landed in the next memory. If she couldn't use her powers due to sad emotions then there would be trouble.

"Yes Robin?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

"Are you ok? You're crying.." Robin asked gently. Cyborg looked over and indeed Starfire had tears in her eyes. Both knew the exact reason she was crying. They felt just as crummy as she did, but they had stronger holds on their outward appearance based on their emotions.

"I am sorry. I had not noticed." Starfire replied, wiping her eyes off with her right shoulder since her hands were wrapped around her friends.

"Star, don't worry." Cyborg paused. "Raven will get better." He gave her a small reassuring smile, half to make Starfire feel better, and half to make his own sadness disappear.

"I am not so sure. This whole situation scares me. Was not Raven fine yesterday? Why has she come down with this sudden illness?" Starfire asked, her words laced with worry. Robin considered what Starfire had said and he furrowed his brow in thought. That question was one he could not answer.

Cyborg had just closed his eyes. He hated whenever he couldn't help out his friends, especially with medical conditions. Basically he was the Tower's doctor, and whenever he failed to cure his friends, even if it was a simple cold, he felt a huge ball of guilt well up in him, especially if they had to stay in one of the medical bay's beds. Once Starfire had gotten really sick with a Tamaranean illness and Cyborg couldn't figure out what to do. '_Star said it was nothing to worry about, and that her immune system would eventually kick in. She said all she needed was bed rest. Of course Robin commanded that she stay in the medical bay while he watch over her. Man, I just hated seeing a free spirit like Star sick, coughing and confined to a hospital bed. I know what it's like to be stuck in one for days… And now Raven is, and she's not only sick, but she's in a very critical condition.' _After letting out a big sigh of disappointment in himself for not be able to detect Raven's illness in her body before it struck her down, Cyborg opened his eyes back up. That was when he noticed that at the end of the tunnel of light it was starting to turn black, meaning that another memory was forming. Apparently Robin had noticed as well.

"Starfire, we're going to land in the memory soon. Can you fly?" Robin asked, knowing that Starfire's emotional state was shaky right now.

"Yes I can." Starfire confirmed.

"Huh? Of course the girl can fly!" Cyborg stated, wondering why Robin had practically asked a stupid question.

"But Starfire's powers are triggered by emotion and if she's sad, oh wait, that's right! You weren't with us when we crashed on that strange planet after attempting to fix that satellite." Robin remembered. Cyborg just had a question mark over his head. Were they talking about the time Beast Boy tried to play jigsaw puzzle with his body?

"Cyborg, like friend Raven, my powers are connected with my emotions as well, though the connection is less dangerous then hers. When I get sad I lose my powers. But I assure you friends, my power has not been diminished because of my sadness. I understand that I will have to stop our fall so I will not let my emotions get in the way of protecting you."

"Oh I never knew that Star. Thanks!" Cyborg replied, glad to know he wasn't going to break his back.

"Alright, it's coming up fast, get ready.." Robin warned, seeing that the black was actually a dark brown stone floor as they got closer to it. The two male Titans tightened their grip around Starfire with one of their arms while Star took a hold of their hands on the other with an iron grip.

"Now!" Robin yelled as the tunnel of light disappeared in a flash. Starfire used all of her might to slow the momentum of her and her friends bodies and try keep them in one position in the air. When she finally halted, Robin and Cyborg felt a tug on their arms before they bobbed up and down for a second and then hung. They looked up and saw Starfire smiling. Once again she saved them from certain doom.

"Nice job Star!"

"I thank you Cyborg." Starfire replied as she slowly descended to the ground and let go of Robin and Cyborg's hands. She wasn't going to admit that it was harder to stop them from the fall this time. She didn't want them to worry.

"Alright, now to figure out where we are.." Robin murmured as he took a look around. They were standing in a small room that basically had no furnishings other than a small desk in the corner, a small bookcase next to it loaded with many books, and a small dresser. In the other corner of the room was a little white bed. The covers were messy indicating that someone had slept in it the night before. Another thing Robin took notice of was that there was an open window in the room, just above the desk. It was the only source of light in the room, thus only making half of the room light near the desk, and the other half with the bed, slightly darker.

"Do you have any clues as to where we are?" Cyborg asked. Starfire and Robin just shrugged. Robin decided to walk over to the window to get a better look. Once at the window, he had to shield the bright light from his eyes with one of his gloved hands. '

_Wherever we are, it's a really sunny day out!' _Robin thought to himself as he could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his face. He noticed there was no glass in the window frame. Not even a screen either. Once his eyes were focused enough to look out, Robin leant over the window sill and poked his head out. "Whoa….!" The leader stated slowly.

"Yo, what's out there?" Cyborg walked over to his friend. Robin pulled himself back into the room.

"Take a look!" Robin exclaimed, amazement still on his face. Cyborg just cocked an eye at his friend's facial expression and looked out.

"WOW! Man, there's like a golden city out there!" Cyborg exclaimed, with the same amount of amazement Robin held in his voice.

"Golden city?" Starfire asked. Robin looked over towards her and nodded while motioning his hand for her to come over. She walked over and Cyborg moved out of the way to let her good a look as well. Like the males, she too poked her head out the window, her long maroon hair sliding out and dangling.

"It is so, so beautiful!" Star stated, her head still out the window. The way the sun shone on the giant buildings made them look as though they were made of a reflective metal, basically gold.

"Now I really want to know where we are!" Cyborg exclaimed while waving his hands around. "Did Rae go a vacation or something without telling us?!"

"I don't know Cyborg." Robin could not think of any other place on the Earth that looked like this. Plus hearing the words Raven and 'going on vacation' in the same sentence did not make sense to him.

"Friends, I believe I know where we are!" Starfire's muffled voice came from outside of the window.

"You do? Well tell us already girl!" Cyborg replied. Starfire popped her head back into the room.

"I think we are on Azarath, Raven's home world."

"Huh? Azarath?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Raven had told me about this place when she and I switched bodies. Yes, now I know it. By her description we most definitely are on Azarath." Starfire confirmed to herself.

"This is Raven's home world?" Cyborg asked, once again looking out of the window. "But it's so nice looking, and sunny! I always thought that Raven lived somewhere dark and…well, I don't really know what to think anymore." Cyborg scratched his head. Just then the sound of a door opening alerted the Titans that someone was coming in. They all spun around and jumped back by pure instinct. In the doorway stood a small shadowed figure. As she walked into the room, gradually the light revealed who it was.

"Raven?!" Robin stated. It was indeed the empath, but in a smaller form, donning her white leotard and cape.

"Wow, Raven's so little.." Cyborg mentioned, taking notice of her age. She looked like she was around five or six years old.

"Why is friend Raven wet?" Starfire asked, indicated that the little girl's hair was a darker shade of purple and dripping. They watched as their young friend walked over to the dresser in her room and slid open the bottom drawer. She pulled out a small white towel from it and shut the drawer with her foot. Raven then took the tower and put it over her head and started to rub around furiously.

"**Raven, do not dry off like that, or you will loose all of your hair." A woman's voice stated softly from the door.**

The Titans snapped their heads towards the doorway to see another figure. This one was much taller and apparently older too. When she walked into the light, they saw that she was an adult, wearing a long white robe with a hood on it. The hood concealed the top half of the woman's face, just like Raven's normal cloak did. But what Robin noticed was that the woman had human colored skin and long strands of purple hair.

'_Purple hair?' _Robin thought to himself.

"**But Arella, I must dry off." Little Raven responded.**

"Who's Arella?" Cyborg asked. Robin wasn't completely sure, but he had a pretty good idea.

"**There are less damaging ways of drying off." Arella stated as she walked over towards the little girl with the towel on her head. Gently, the women picked Raven up under her arms, walked over to the bed and set her down on it. Arella then sat behind Raven and started to gently rub her head in circular movements with the towel. Raven just let out a small sigh.**

"**Sorry." Raven muttered, hating herself for yet another thing she couldn't do right, even though it was so minimal.**

"**Do not worry about it. Once you're dry from your bath, you must study your books." Arella stated, picking the towel up and flipping it over before continuing to rub Raven's hair dry.**

"**Must I? I've already read one of my history books today."**

"**Yes you must Raven." Arella removed the towel after another thirty seconds of gently rubbing. "There. Your hair is still damp but it will dry off in the sunlight."**

"**Thank you mother." Raven replied while hopping off of the bed.**

"Mother?! That's Raven's mother??" Cyborg look bewildered. Robin wasn't as surprised though since his suspicions were correct.

"Even though Raven told me much about Azarath, she never really spoke to me about her mother." Starfire stated, watching Arella.

"Well I'm glad Rae's mom looks like she's nice and does actual mother-stuff." Cyborg pointed out.

**The woman removed her hood while she got off the bed and stood up revealing her complete face.**

"Wow, I can definitely see the resemblence!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven looked just like mother, minus a few details like skin color. But they both shared the same hair color, same eye color, and chakrah.

"Her mother is very pretty." Starfire also added.

Robin nodded, even though he thought the pairing was weird. Here stood a beautiful, human woman which was Raven's mother, who obviously cared for her daughter. Yet Raven's father was a huge powerful demon that didn't care for anyone other than himself. At first Robin was starting to wonder what propelled the two to conceive Raven but then he stopped. '_Maybe that's something that I shouldn't go into thinking about.' _The boy wonder thought to himself. He respected other people's privacy and secrets.

**Arella watched as her daughter walked over to the desk and pick up a green leather bound book that laid on it. Instead of sitting at the chair by the desk, Raven took the book and walked over to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. She placed the book in front of her and cracked it open and started to read. Arella could see that Raven was instantly intrigued.**

"**Raven, what are you going to study?" Arella asked, eyeing the green book Raven had sitting in front of her. Arella was curious of what her daughter was reading.**

"**This?" Raven asked while sitting up Indian style and picking up the book she was currently engrossed in. She shuffled around on the floor to face her mother. "I'm going to read about other species, other worlds." Raven set the book back down upon her lap and returned her eyesight to it.**

"**Other worlds?" Arella asked out loud. Raven nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the book. '_That's right.. ' _Arella thought. '_Azar specifically stated that Raven must learn about the history of other worlds and their species. Maybe that way, with the knowledge she receives, she'll gain respect for every living creature and hold off against her demonic instincts to kill. Even through her innocence, Raven is half demon, and we need to get her human side to understand the importance of life. If both her human and demon side are corrupted by hatred, then any hope of survival for her is lost.' _Arella thought to herself as looked back down at the little girl quietly reading her book. Deciding to shake morbid thoughts away from her head, Arella walked over to where Raven sat on the floor and sat down Indian style alongside her, her white robe hanging gently over her now folded legs. She pushed a stray strand of purple hair behind her ear as she peered over at the book.**

"**Hm?" Raven asked, just now noticing Arella was sitting next to her.**

"**What worlds have you learned about?" Arella asked. After every meeting with Raven, Arella would report to Azar about her condition. Azar would most likely be pleased to hear that Raven was studying her history books.**

"**Oh, I've only learned about the Cytonians today." Raven replied.**

"Hey, I know who the Cytonians are." Starfire looked over towards Robin and Cyborg. "Their planet is quite small. I tried to live there when I was going through my er transformation.." Starfire stated quickly. She was still ashamed that she thought her friends would 'disown' her because of her looks. Starfire was never a vain girl and never judged people based on their appearance, but she had let vain thoughts cloud her own mind that one time, causing her to miss the true meaning of friendship.

"Oh you mean those armless boogers with legs? Yeah, they were weird little guys. One even jumped on Raven's head while they were telling us where you went. It was a funny sight." Cyborg smiled at the thought. Robin silently agreed with a smile on his own face. The sound of Arella's voice recaptured the Titans attention.

"**Cytonians?" Arella asked, testing Raven's knowledge about them.**

"**Yeah, apparently it's a civilization of very small aliens that inhabit their own planet which is around the same size of my globe." Raven pointed a small finger towards a brown globe of Earth that sat on her desk, which was also used for study.**

"**Interesting." Arella replied. "Do you know what they look like?" Raven nodded her head.**

"**Yes, my books have pictures. Their bodies are small and round and they are yellow. They have long legs that they use for climbing and jumping. Their looks kind of remind me of spiders. Except only with two legs.."**

"**Very good, and what world are you learning about now?" Arella asked. Raven looked at her books and squinted her eyes as she read off of it.**

"**Tamaran." She said slowly. "At least I think that's how its pronounced.." Raven put a finger to her chin.**

Starfire's eyes grew wide at this. "Raven is studying my home planet?! I am most pleased!" Starfire had a huge grin on her face. She was completely flattered.

"**Oh. You're reading about the Tamaraneans? What have you learned about their species?"**

"**Uh, not much. I just started reading this book. All I've learned is that they are a warrior race and they sort of look like the people on Earth. I mean they have two arms, two legs, two eyes.." Raven responded. "The only thing different about them is their skin color and eye color, like mine." Raven took a quick glance at her own pale colored skin. "Other than that, they could pass for humans."**

"I guess Raven didn't account for their grammar." Cyborg whispered the harmless joke to Robin.

"Hey, Star's grammar may be a bit well…literal, but you have to admit, she's really come a long way." Robin whispered back.

"Yeah you're right." Cyborg agreed. But he still loved to hear Starfire slip up on sayings. Between Starfire's grammar and Raven's angry facial expressions, Cyborg always had a good laugh with his friends.

"**Yes. They could pass for humans…" Arella paused. "If they weren't a warrior race. Tamaraneans enjoy the sport of fighting, so much so that they could be dangerous on Earth. In fact, many of the other species that inhabit this universe think they are too tough of a civilization. Most beings are too afraid to ever visit Tamaran for fear of what might happen to them."**

With that statement from Arella, Starfire's happiness started to dissipate. _'Even Raven's own mother felt that my people are some sort of mean, fighting, and threatening race? Like Valyor had?' _Starfire let out a sad sigh and looked down towards the ground. Robin put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"**You really think they are that dangerous?" Raven asked. Out of all the worlds she's learned about in the past six years, the Tamaraneans looked like the most non lethal civilization.**

"**Well I'm not really sure about them myself. I'm just stating what other species feel about them. I cannot pass judgment against them because I have never met a Tamaranean in person. I'm not one to judge someone solely based on rumors. The only way to truly understand someone is to get to know their personality." Arella stated to her half demon daughter who was going to be the cause of the end of the world. "You can't judge someone based only by their heritage, because if you do that, you may miss out on a possible friendship with a wonderful person." Raven deeply considered what her mother had said.**

"**Yeah, you're right." Raven replied, content with her mother's comment because she knew it also applied to herself. **

"See Star? I didn't think Raven's mom would be like that guy, Valyor. I mean she's _Raven's_ mom. We know Rae's smart. Her mom's got to have a good head on her shoulders if she's the one who taught Raven." Cyborg replied.

"Yes you are right. I am just glad that Raven's mother did not think badly of my race. So many people do and it is truly awful." Starfire responded as she returned her sight to the past form of her friend.

**Raven looked back to her book and flipped a page. On the next page was a picture of a family. "The royal Tamaranean family.." Raven spoke out loud the caption under the picture.**

Upon hearing this, Starfire walked over behind Raven and her mother. She crouched down to get a good look at the book. Cyborg and Robin followed and stood next to her.

**There in the picture stood a tall man, his skin a shade of orange and his hair was long and held a dark maroon pigment, just like the moustache on his face. He was dressed in royal garments of purple and had a gray metallic looking crown upon his head. He was obviously the King of Tamaran. Next to him was a woman, dressed in the same fashion. The only big differences between them was that her eye color was violet and her hair color was a dark charcoal color with a small purple tint instead of maroon like the King's. Obviously she was his wife and the Queen of Tamaran. In the King's arms was a small baby girl wrapped in a light purple blanket. He was looking down at her with a small smile on his face. She also had maroon hair, orange tinted skin and dazzling green eyes like her father. Next to the King and Queen was another little girl in a purple dress, holding hands with her mother, seemingly facing away from the family with a disgruntled look. The same look a kid might have if they were denied a lollypop before dinner or something like that. She was slightly older than the baby in the King's arms but still very young. Her hair was charcoal colored and her eyes were tinted purple. She took after her mother. By the looks of the girl she was probably only around six years old. Possibly the same age of Raven at the time.**

Starfire gasped. "That is my family!"

"What?" Robin asked. He and Cyborg both bent down to get a better look as well.

"See there?" Starfire pointed towards the baby cradled in the King's arms. "That is me!"

"Whoa, you serious?" Cyborg examined the picture, and sure enough, the baby looked exactly like Star. "Girl, that is freaky!"

"Let me guess, that ray of sunshine is Blackfire?" Robin pointed to the small girl with the angry face that was standing next to her mother. Starfire nodded.

"And they are my parents.." Starfire quietly stated as she pointed to the King and Queen.

"They're beautiful Star." Cyborg said.

"Thank you. They were very wonderful people." Starfire sniffed, not allowing herself to cry while gazing upon the faces of her dead parents.

"They must of been wonderful. They've given me the best gift I've ever received." Robin looked into Starfire's eyes.

"Oh Robin.." Starfire whispered happily. Robin then cupped her face and leaned in for a small kiss. Cyborg stood in the background with a smile on his face. Normally he'd make some sort of crack at such a display of affection, but right now wasn't the time to do it. After the two Titan's short kiss broke, they looked back towards Raven who had started to talk.

"**I don't think the Tamaraneans look like a brutal race." Raven stated. "I mean, they have families, with parents and children." Raven slowly stated, putting a finger on the small baby in the King's arms. "And father's that love their daughters…" She whispered, noticing the proud smile on the father's face as he looked into his daughter's eyes. Arella put a comforting arm around Raven's shoulders.**

"My parents were wonderful people. I wish Raven could of experienced the love of a father.." Starfire looked down sadly.

"Yeah, no child should be robbed of that." Cyborg added, his words also holding a melancholy tone. His father saved his life. Raven's father wanted to destroy hers.

"I agree completely." Robin thought about his own father… fathers. The memories he held with his parents would stay alive forever in his mind. In a way, he was lucky since he had two father's who had cared about him. His birth father and his mentor, Batman. Raven didn't even have one.

**Arella gave a small sigh. "Like I said, you can't always go by what others believe, like with the Tamaraneans. You have to make your own opinions about what you feel is right." Arella stated.**

'**Yeah.." Raven agreed. There was a short pause while Raven just stared at the picture. "Mother?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you know how old this book is?" Raven asked. Arella removed her arm from around her daughter's tiny shoulders and picked up the book. She scanned the many pages of cursive handwriting. In Azarath many books were printed by hand by the monks since typewriters were very rare to come by there. The methods of such activities in Azarath were very primitive compared to Earth. Finally Arella found a small date written on the corner near the back.**

"**This book is five years old." Arella responded.**

"**And how old do you think that baby is there?" Raven asked, pointing to the little girl in the picture.**

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg did not say a word. They were curious about Raven's questioning about Starfire as a baby.

"**Probably about one year old. Maybe two."**

"**So she's probably my age right now right?" Raven asked. Arella eyed her daughter curiously for a second before responding.**

"**Yes, most likely." Arella replied. Raven reached over and gently took the book from her mother's hands.**

"**I bet she's happy right now." Raven quietly stated, returning to the page with the royal family on it. "You know mother, I read that Tamaraneans are strong, very strong. I want to meet one. Maybe she could become my friend, protect me. Maybe she could help me overcome the prophecy.." **

"I think it's creepy how Rae does that.." Cyborg spoke.

"Does what?" Robin asked.

"Well, I mean Raven's what? Six years old right now? And she's pointed out Starfire in the book and said she wanted to meet her, and for her to help defeat Trigon, which is what did happen."

"Well I guess things like that happen with powers like Raven's." Robin concluded.

Throughout this discussion, Starfire had stayed quiet. All of this was so overwhelming. She didn't know what to feel at this point, but happiness was the winning emotion. Here Raven was a small little girl, wanting friends to protect her since she was scared about her father and the prophecy. But Raven not only wanted friends, she specifically wanted Starfire as a friend, and eventually she got what she asked for. Star just felt happy inside that she could fulfill something that Raven desperately wanted, that she needed… even if it did take a few years.

The sound of a book closing shook the Titans from their thoughts.

**After hearing Raven talk about making friends, Arella quickly closed the book and took it away from her daughter and stood up. Raven just looked upwards at her mother confused at her hasty actions. Arella realized the conversation was going into too sensitive of an area. Azar would not like to hear that Raven was longing to have friends. Right now, even though all seemed to be calm, Raven's powers were still a threat and dangerous. She needed to have a better control on her emotions before she even dared think of going out to try and make friends.**

"**I think it's time for you to meditate." Arella softly spoke as she put the green book about Tamaran next to the globe on the small desk in the corner of the room. Not one to question the actions of those with higher authority over her, Raven complied to her mother's wishes. Apparently Raven had realized she had said something wrong, and followed behind her mother to the door with a sad and guilty look on her face, her eyes cast down upon the floor. **

'_Life must have been hard for Rae then..' _Cyborg thought to himself, noticing the obvious look of shame on Raven's face just by a simple mention of wanting friends.

**Arella took a glance at Raven and saw that her daughter felt ashamed. Now Arella was the one who started to feel guilty, so she reached over and grabbed Raven's tiny hand in her own.**

"**Come. I'll meditate with you today." Arella offered. Raven perked up a bit with this.**

"**Thank you." She replied. The two then walked out of the room.**

'_Then again…at least her mother cared about her.' _Cyborg concluded his previous thought, content with the fact that Raven had one responsible parent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, no BBxRae in this chapter! But I did finally get the other Titans into my story. D And yep, I think it was time Starfire deserved a chapter. I hope you found this one interesting!


	27. Misunderstandings

This chapter is just a filler of what's going on with Beast Boy and Raven. I figure I'd update with what I have already. This chapter isn't too exciting, just some fluffy moments for all you BBxRae fans!

Recap: We left off with them in Ch 25, back in the memory of Azarath when Juris was killed. This chapter continues from that point in the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had just finished talking with Beast Boy about how she's going to have to aggressively train with her friends every other day to control herself. She was thankful that Beast Boy had agreed with a smile to help her. That lessened the feeling of making her friends feel as if they must do it. She was truly grateful for everything Beast Boy was doing for her. When the green boy first entered her mind, Raven thought she was going to go insane, being stuck alone with the most annoying Titan on the team. Instead, he was the complete opposite of annoyance. He had been caring, gentle, kind, and just downright comforting the entire time. Not something Raven would expect from him…well he was kind sometimes, she had to give him credit there, but his kindness was usually followed by a lame joke or prank, ruining the moment.

'_I know I have to control my emotions right now but I'm just so…happy.' _Raven thought to herself in frustration. Usually the emotions she had to control most, were ones of sadness and desperation, not happiness. '_Ugh, I really need to meditate..' _Raven concluded to herself, shutting her eyes tight, the obvious look of confusion and discontent on her face. Beast Boy noticed this. It seemed like Raven's emotions were starting to show on her face much more than before. At least he had a hint of what she was feeling now and wasn't clueless, when her face used to be an empty slate.

'_I wonder what's up with Rae?' _Beast Boy thought to himself. He looked over and saw that the memory beings, Azar, Arella, and Gayla, had stopped talking long ago and were far off in the distance, walking back towards Azarath, most likely to tend to little Raven. The only memory being that was still near them was the unidentified man who was ordered to clean up the blood. Apparently he was going to use a spell of some sort since he had set up candles around the blood and was chanting something quietly. The only word Beast Boy heard was the word 'purify'. Other than, the changeling couldn't make out anything else. Beast Boy shrugged and turned his attention back to Raven.

"So…whatcha thinking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hm?" Raven opened her eyes. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I really need to meditate.."

"I understand. You want to meditate right now? I promise I'll be quiet." Beast Boy asked his ailing friend. Raven looked around and saw the blood. She then returned her sight to Beast Boy and shook her head no at him.

"No, I couldn't focus here if I tried." Raven responded.

"I know what you mean. Wanna walk back towards the city?" Beast Boy offered. He knew that they had to get away from the area where the murder took place if Raven was to relax. The least they could do was return to the buildings of Azarath, away from this desert area. '_Also, it would be better for Raven's illness if we go inside. It was freezing cold a while ago and now it feels like it's July.' _Beast Boy thought to himself for a second. '_Oh that's right, it was Raven's powers that made it hot around here..' _Beast Boy recalled when memory Raven had lost control and fire like powers spurted from her. _'Either way, this drastic change in temperature can't be good for a sick person_.' Beast Boy thought as he awaited Raven's answer.

"Yeah, let's go back." Raven accepted. Beast Boy smiled and took her hand in his. The changeling had felt much more courageous with her now and could act on slight impulses without being punished. Raven knew that Beast Boy had noticed she wasn't in a mood to deal out any bad consequences and for once, she didn't want to. Despite what she portrayed on the outside, she liked the feel of holding her friend's hands. It signified a bond that she was deprived of when she was younger. It was a connection that meant she wasn't alone and there was someone with her, someone who wanted to be with her. Even when Starfire was dragging her around, Raven's heart deeply appreciated the gesture.

'_Maybe I shouldn't of grabbed her hand..' _Thought the changelingAt first he hadn't known if he did something wrong, since Raven lacked a facial expression of emotion when he took her hand in his, but just as he was about to let go, he felt her fingers grasp him lightly in return. That was the signal that it was ok. The two then walked together hand in hand back to Azarath.

_---------_

By the time Beast Boy and Raven had walked back to the city the temperature had risen even more and they were sweating.

"Man, it's hot hot hot!" Beast Boy moaned, wiping his brow.

"Yeah it is." Raven replied, pulling at the collar of her uniform.

"What happened to the cold?" Beast Boy asked while looking at his hand, disgusted by the amount of sweat that had come off his forehead.

"I don't know." Raven sighed. The heat was practically unbearable, and her thick cloak wasn't designed for extremely hot temperatures. Beast Boy glanced over and watched as Raven rolled the sleeves of her black leotard up to where her elbows bent. She kept her black gloves with the blue rimming on her hands though.

"Good idea." Beast Boy stated to her. She looked at him oddly wondering what he was talking about, but once he started to roll up his sleeves she understood. Beast Boy decided to keep his gray gloves on as well. "I'd take off my shirt but I'm a gentleman." Beast Boy told her with a slight chuckle.

"If you want to, go ahead. I don't mind." Raven replied, guilty that her friend had to suffer with her in her mind. The least she could do was allow him to do whatever he needed to, to be comfortable. Beast Boy just stared at her for a second, until his face slithered into a smug smile.

"You sly dog heh heh heh. You want to check me out?" Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, his lips still holding that conceited smile.

"WHAT?! NO! Sheesh! Forget I said anything. Stay in your hot sticky outfit, see if I care!" Raven shot back.

"Whoa! I was just kidding! Take it easy!" Beast Boy put his hands up to block himself if Raven were to attack. She just glared at him and looked away while crossing her arms.

'_Leave it to Beast Boy to take the meaning of something and completely turn it around and make it perverted.' _She scowled to herself.

"Um, sorry Rae, I wouldn't of said it if I knew you'd get that mad. Honestly, I'm sorry." Beast Boy said looking at her with a small apologetic smile.

Raven studied his face for a bit before confirming it was an authentic apology instead of a false one created for the sole purpose of not being hit. She sighed. '_Why did I get so mad? I knew he was kidding and it was just one of his lame jokes..' _Raven thought to herself. "It's alright, I shouldn't of snapped at you like that."

"Nah, you were trying to be nice and all and I goofed up. Let's just blame everything on this freaky heat!" Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms around.

"Ok." Raven replied, wanting to leave it at that. This heat was indeed 'freaky', especially for nighttime.

Beast Boy then looked over at Raven and noticed her cheeks were starting to turn a pink tint. '_That must be her fever..'_ He also noticed that she seemed to be tugging at the collar of her cloak a lot. '_That cloak is pretty heavy. Maybe she shouldn't keep it on.' _Beast Boy thought.

"Hey Raven, I don't mind keeping my uniform on but you should really take yours off." The changeling spoke, not realizing what he was saying. Oh how Beast Boy wished he could lasso those words and reel them back into his mouth when he saw the way Raven reacted. Her eyes widened and she looked downright horrified.

"Excuse me?!" Raven frantically replied, trying her best to sound composed though it was obvious she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that! Gah!" Beast Boy smacked a hand to his forehead. "I meant your cloak!" The poor nervous boy pointed a finger towards her. Raven just stared at him, unblinking and one eye twitching, for a better explanation. "I meant your c-cloak, ONLY your cloak. It's p-pretty heavy right?" Beast Boy stuttered, trying to make Raven understand what he had meant.

"…….Oh." Getting over her shock, Raven slit her eyes at him. "Yeah it is."

"See? If you take off that heavy thing, maybe you won't be so hot." Beast Boy offered. Raven pondered the idea of taking it off, but whenever she didn't have it with her she felt exposed. Her cloak was like her little hideaway in public, and with it gone, she felt like she was open to the world.

"I think I'll keep it on." Raven decided.

"You sure? I mean, it's reaaally hot, and it's probably not good for your health." Beast Boy stressed the fact that it was hot, making Raven wince. Her cloak _was_ adding a couple of degrees to the heat. She had to choose… die from heatstroke or suffer being out in the open.

'_Well, I've already opened up to Beast Boy numerous times, and he is the only one here, plus it really is hot out..' _Raven felt a bead of sweat slip down her forehead and onto her neck. '_That's it_, _It's WAY too warm out for this.'_ Raven finally decided. "Fine I'll take it off." She grabbed the red jewel that hooked her cloak around her and unclasped it. She pulled it around one of her shoulders, folded it, and let the blue fabric hang off her arm.

"See? Doesn't that feel better?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes it does." Raven admitted. Already she could feel her back cooling off. It felt nice to let her guard down once in a while, which in this case was her cloak since it was a type of security to her.

"Here." Beast Boy put his hand out and removed Raven's cloak from her arm. "I'll carry it for you." Raven was about to protest, but it felt nice not having to carry it. Instead of a usual argument, she just took Beast Boy's offer.

"Thank you." She stated.

"No problem Raven!" He looked at the blue cloak on his arm. '_Wow, she didn't fight about that. Cool!' _Beast Boy was pleased that she let him do this for her.

'_Hmm, that seemed simple enough.' _Raven thought to herself. Usually when Beast Boy grabbed a possession of hers it resulted in a dispute. '_Maybe Beast Boy isn't always the one who starts the fights..'_ Raven considered in retrospect. Right now it was her who had decided not to protest against Beast Boy's simple actions and it resulted in peace. Maybe she was just as much to blame for as Beast Boy was for getting into petty arguments. This revelation made Raven frown at her own actions. '_I have to stop thinking when I'm sick.' _Raven then put a fist up to her mouth and let out a raspy cough. Beast Boy looked at her with sympathy.

"We should go inside." The changeling looked at Raven with a worried look.

"Alright." Raven nodded her head.

"So…should we go back to your uh room?"

"Yeah I guess.." Thinking of the little closed off space in Azarath being her room felt weird to Raven since it had been so long ago. Her room was currently located in Titans Tower, not Azarath. How she wished to be there instead of here.

"Ok let's go!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and started to walk forward until he froze in his place. Raven just stood there puzzled, her arm stretched out since she hadn't started to move yet.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Uh I have no idea where I'm going heh.." Beast Boy sweat dropped. Raven sighed.

"I'll lead." She stated as she started to walk in front of him. The one thing Beast Boy noticed was that she hadn't let go of his hand when she had started walking.

"It's amazing how you can remember where to go, especially in the dark!" Beast Boy murmured, looking around at all the huge buildings that barely had light coming from the windows, minus a few candles.

"Beast Boy, I've lived here for years. I don't think I would forget how to navigate Azarath." Raven plainly stated.

"True, true." He agreed. "I guess it's only confusing to me since I've been here for what? A couple of hours?"

"It's really been a couple of hours?" Raven asked, wondering how time flew by so fast.

"Well yeah. I mean, you did pass out for a while back over there so that's why it might seem like time is going fast."

"Oh." Raven replied. That seemed logical enough. She still felt guilty for passing out on Beast Boy numerous times. She knew how much he didn't like waiting for long periods of time with nothing to do. And it seemed kind of unfair for her to take breaks from time and pass out while Beast Boy had to suffer the wait and the responsibility of taking care of her unconscious body. Raven finally confirmed that she _really_ had to make this up to Beast Boy. She was considering the fact of becoming his slave for a whole day. That seemed like something the changeling would love….that is if she made it out of this ordeal alive.

-----------

The two Titans had been walking for around 5 minutes in complete silence along the dark deserted streets of Azarath. Beast Boy could tell that Raven was just too tired to talk anymore and he respected that, for once.

"Here we are." Raven stated, stopping at a really tall building. It seemed to look different from the others. From what Beast Boy could tell in the dark, was that it barely had any windows minus a few on the very top, that looked tinted from the outside. The building also had some mystical carvings on it or something of the sort. One carving looked like a giant bird spreading it's wings.

'_Hey, this is the same building Raven's mother was on when Raven was talking to her about the prophecy..' _Beast Boy realized. He hadn't noticed that before when he jumped out of the window to follow Juris.

"Let's fly up. It's too hot to walk." Raven sighed, not wanting to exert herself anymore. Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll just morph into a …" Beast Boy was cut off when Raven started to ascend into the air. She still kept a hold of his hand, and pulled him up. She flew nearly to the top, but stopped at one of the tinted windows. Raven then flew through it and pulled Beast Boy in alongside her. Once inside, she let go of his hand and he landed on the ground gracefully. Raven set her feet down on the floor next to him. They were back in her room. "You know Rae, I could of flown us up. It would of been no problem." He stated.

"That's ok, we're here now."

"Yeah." Beast Boy muttered. He didn't want Raven to use her powers if she didn't need to. "Say, what was that tinted glass on the window for, and how could you fly through it?" Beast Boy looked at the window. The glass was now gone. "What the?"

"The tinted window is so people on the outside can't see in. I can see out but no one else can see in for specific purposes. And it's actually a spell that's been put up, not glass. That how I could fly through it."

"Oh, that's cool." Beast Boy replied. "So…what now?"

"I guess we wait."

"I knew you were gonna say that.." Beast Boy replied.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"For conversation's sake." The green boy shrugged. He then let out a big yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. It's weird, I mean I know I nap a lot during the day but not like this!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's because you've been in your spiritual form for a prolonged time." Raven explained.

"Spiritual form?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, you said Mento transferred your mind from your body to get here. When your mind is taken from your body, you're in your spiritual form"

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's kind of freaky knowing that this isn't really my body." Beast Boy stated plucking at the black fabric on his shoulder. He then let out another big yawn.

"You should rest. You're not used to staying in your spiritual form for long. Here." Raven walked over to Beast Boy and pulled him towards her bed. It was smaller then her one in the T-Tower, but it still had enough room for a teenager to lie down comfortably. "You can rest here."

"Raven.." Beast Boy started to say quietly as she set him down on the bed. "You care so much for my health, but I'm not the one who's sick. You should take the bed. You have to relax! I'm tired, big whoop! You're running a fever!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What you say makes sense but still, just because you're in better shape than I am doesn't mean you don't need to relax as well." Raven replied.

"I'm not gonna go to relax." Beast Boy closed his eyes, pouted and crossed his arms while looking away. "And you can't make me."

"What?" Raven stated, her eyes slit as she glared at the boy. This simple suggestion was starting to become an annoyance.

"I said, I will not relax if you're not feeling well. Now you take this bed, or I'll put you in it." Beast Boy stated as he opened his eyes and looked back at Raven.

"You wouldn't." Raven replied, keeping a calm tone.

"Oh wouldn't I?" The changeling stated, his face morphing into an evil smile, jokingly of course. He then got up and started to advance towards her.

"You touch me and you'll lose your hand." Raven growled. Beast Boy did not say a word, but just kept walking towards her with that evil smirk on his face. Raven was wondering if he was actually going to try it, so she waited as he walked over to her. "Beast Boy…" She slowly stated as he put his arms out. "…I said…oof!" But before Raven could say anything further, Beast Boy had wrapped his arms around Raven and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Beast Boy!" Raven growled, her voice a little bit louder this time. He actually decided to take a few years off of his life and pick her up!

"C'mon Rae." Beast Boy stated, his face showing obvious signs of triumph as he walked over to her bed and slid her forward and off his shoulder. She landed on the white bed with a plop. He just stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. "I win." He grinned showing off one of his fangs. Raven just looked at him poed until her own face twisted into an evil smile.

"Fine. You win. But I don't lose." Raven stated as she reached up and grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him onto the bed with her. Of course she made sure he didn't land on top of her, but to the side.

"Ah, what?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he was pulled onto the soft mattress and bounced once from the impact. He looked at his teammate for an explanation.

"You get lower half of the bed, and I get the top. We can both relax." Raven simply stated.

"Oh." Beast Boy replied with a smile. That was a good idea. He stretched his arms out high behind his head and then returned them to his sides.

"Oh yeah and remember we can't.." Raven was about to remind him that they couldn't fall asleep because of the whole memory switching over thing but decided against it. She decided that she would just let Beast Boy fall asleep if he wanted to. She could keep guard over them this time.

"We can't what?" Beast Boy asked, curious at to what Raven was going to say.

"Uh we can't sleep together." Raven stated the only thing she could think of to finish her original statement.

"UM WHAT?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Now it was his turn to be the one who was shocked.

'_Crud, I just made a Beast Boy mistake..'_ Raven smacked a hand to her forehead and dragged it down her face. "I meant that you can't sleep alongside me! You stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine! That's ALL I meant." Raven explained.

"Oh right." Beast Boy smiled. _'Haha, I was wondering when Raven would slip up on something, heh.'_

"Wipe that smile off your face." Raven icily stated, not pleased with what she might of triggered Beast Boy to think about.

"Ok, ok." Beast Boy exclaimed, his face now being completely serious. "But let's go over the rules again. One.." Beast Boy put up a finger to list off the rules.

"…" Raven listened, wondering if Beast Boy actually did have a couple of rules for her.

"One.." Beast Boy continued. "We aren't allowed to take our uniforms off."

'_Oh Azar, why me.' _Raven thought to herself as Beast Boy was clearly mocking the earlier events that had taken place.

"And two, we aren't allowed to sleep together. Am I right Rae?" Beast Boy asked, his face was starting to crack from it's serious shell. He couldn't hold back his smile. The look on Raven's face was priceless!

"Beast Boy, you immature little…" Raven hissed.

"Now now Rae, those were your words, not mine." Beast Boy replied, his face smug.

"….I hate you." Raven gave him a look that could kill.

" Heh heh." Beast Boy laughed. "I know you don't, and that's why you're so funny!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just you're funny is all. G'night." Beast Boy exclaimed with a smile. He then morphed into a small green cat and curled up into a ball.

'_Stupid know it all changeling.' _Raven insulted Beast Boy in her mind. '_..but he is right about one thing, I don't hate him.'_ Raven's disgruntled face softened up as she looked over at the now sleeping cat who was her friend. '_Well, he's asleep, so I guess I can meditate now. I just have to make sure I don't go too deep into a trance. I still have to watch over.' _Raven sat up and crossed her legs into the lotus position. She decided against levitating, because that would just exert more of her power. The bed was comfy enough to meditate on anyway.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven whispered quietly. She cracked one eye open to look at Beast Boy. He was still asleep, his little whiskers twitching every now and then. Raven let out a relaxed sigh, closed her eye, and returned to chanting her mantra softly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." What Raven didn't see was that one of the cat's small green eyes opened and looked at her. After a few seconds, his eye slowly closed. Soft rhythmic purring could be heard coming from his chest. That was his own mantra which had blended together with Raven's soothing voice and relaxed the two right down to their very souls.


	28. Things Change

Finally the rest of the Doom Patrol gets to be involved in a chapter! (though briefly) Now to make writing easier, I'm going to be using their real names (Minus Mento, since he's the leader and I believe his characterization involves wanting his teammates to call him by his super hero name, except for Rita. She's the only exception for obvious reasons. ;3)

Once again, just for those who are not familiar with the DP names, here's the chart:

Robot Man-Cliff

Negative Man-Larry

Elasti-Girl- Rita (If you didn't know this until now then you must have been really lost in the story! Lol)

Mento-Steve

If any of my readers feel too confused while reading and don't like me using the Doom Patrol member's real names then please say so. If this is the case, then in the next chapter with the DP, I will use their super hero names to lessen the confusion!

Also, one tiny last thing, I have to answer some reviewers here because they didn't reply with accounts! So here's your replies guys!

Raven'sRain- Believe me, I love any suggestions my readers have! I'll take into consideration what you said and see if I can come up with ideas for those memories. Thanks a lot! If you have any more, keep em' coming!

Fizzwidget- You had a question about Raven's attire and I realized I might not of made that completely clear in my story. In the outside world (with the Doom Patrol and the Titans) she's in her pajamas. But inside her mind with Beast Boy she's in her normal uniform. I hope that clears it up for you and any other reader who wasn't sure! Sometimes when writing you just take it for granted that the readers know what you know. It's not a good habit because it can leave others confused. XP

And now, I sum up this ridiculously long intro, heh.

The recap: Mento was fighting Slade and told Rita to take Beast Boy and Raven out of there. She got them into the T-car and drove off. The chapter now continues from that point in the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keeping her eyes forward as she drove over a bridge, Rita tapped her fingers along the smooth leather of the T-Car's steering wheel. The sky had started to turn dark. The sun was setting off into the far distance giving the horizon an orange and pinkish tint. By now, the street lights had been turned on and were gleaming along the bridge that led out of the city, which Rita was currently driving over. She flipped on the headlights of the car and took a quick look at the clock. The lime green lights displayed the number 6:23 PM on it. It felt like it had been hours since she unwillingly abandoned her teammate in the middle of a dangerous battle, but in truth it had been only twenty minutes. Half of her mind was focused on getting Beast Boy and Raven to safety, but the other half of her thoughts kept drifting back to Steve.

'_I hope he's alright.. he might not be able to stop Slade by himself.'_ Rita thought to herself as she slowed to a stop due to a red light at the end of the bridge. '_Maybe there's some way I can contact Larry and Cliff.' _Once at a complete halt, Rita looked around the car and rifled through it's various compartments hoping to find a car phone. She reached over and pulled open the glove compartment on the passenger's side. Out fell an old french fry box that had the brand 'Meaty Meat' on it.

"Fries made of meat? ..." With a grimace of slight disgust, Rita picked up the old carton between her pointer and thumb and placed it back in the glove compartment before shutting it with a click. "You'd think there'd be a phone in in here. This car even has a proton cannon.." She said out loud to herself, staring at buttons that were labeled with the names of various lasers and weapons. She dared not touch them, especially the ejector seat one, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Eventually the traffic light turned green and without the success of finding a phone, she returned her foot to the gas pedal with a sigh and continued forward.

* * *

Eventually Rita had to drive off the road and into the forest to get to the DP's headquarters. It was a good thing that the T-Car had four wheel drive. She had driven as close to the Doom Patrol's base as she could but when she got to a wall of trees in the woods she couldn't drive through. The car probably had some sort of hover module that could of made it flown over the trees but, not wanting to touch any of the suspicious buttons, Rita just decided that she had to make the rest of the journey on foot. Luckily her destination wasn't too far off, maybe one mile or so. Rita stepped out of the car and shut the door. Not feeling up to carrying the two Titans precariously on her shoulders again, she decided to get the help of her teammates to carry one of them. Rita concluded to bring Raven in herself because she was the one in need of the most help. Knowing that she'd need her hands to get into the Doom Patrol's secret base, Rita had pulled Raven out of the car and slumped the unconscious Titan onto her back, carrying her piggy back style. Raven's arms dangled over the Rita's shoulders and her head tilted down lifelessly onto the DP member's right shoulder. Rita grabbed a hold under Raven's knees and tilted her body forward so the Titan wouldn't slip off. Once Raven was in a good position on her back, Rita had started to notice how much heat she was giving off and that she was breathing heavily. 

'_I have to get her to our medical center right away..' _Rita thought as she felt the dangerous levels of heat radiating from the feverish girl on her back. _'I'll have Cliff come back and get Garfield..' _Rita thought to herself as she glanced at the passenger's seat, seeing the back of Beast Boy's head and his spiky forest green hair. If she had her powers she'd have no problem transporting both of the Titans at one time. With a sigh, she let go of one of Raven's legs and felt around in the pocket sewn on her uniform's skirt. Once she found the keys to the T-Car she clicked on the lock button so Beast Boy would be safe for the time being. Rita then dropped the keys back into her pocket, returned her hand to holding up Raven's leg. She then turned around and started to trot off towards the mountainside which was actually the headquarters' door incognito. '_At least there's still a bit of light..'_ Rita thought to herself, noticing that the sun still hadn't completely set yet and she could still see the outlines and general details of the forest.

* * *

After walking through the forest for a couple of minutes, Rita came to the side of the mountain which concealed the DP's base. It was almost completely dark out by now. She walked up to it and pulled on a small little rock which was a secret lever. It made a click noise and soon a big portion of the mountain started to slide upwards, just like a garage door. It was dark inside and Rita walked in. Once she was completely in, the rocky door started to slide back down. After it closed, Rita was engulfed in darkness for five seconds until a whirring noise started. That just meant the lights were coming on. Once they switched on, they revealed a grey metal hallway that led further into the rocky base. Knowing this place all to well, Rita started down the hallway, which eventually lead into the main room. Once she got there, the main door opened with a hiss. She noticed her two teammates where there. Negative Man was sitting at a computer, and Robot Man was sitting on a stool at the counter working on some piece of electrical device with a screw driver. They both looked up when they heard their female teammate return. 

"Hey Rita, you're back. How'd it go?" Cliff/Robot Man asked.

"Not very well I'm afraid." Rita turned sideways so the DP members could get a good look of the unconscious teen slumped on her back. "Cliff, Larry, we need to get the medical center ready." Rita walked into the room still keeping a hold of Raven.

"What'd you do? Steal her out of her bed?" Negative Man/Larry asked in his monotonous voice, obviously referring to the pajamas Raven was donning.

"Sort of. I was in a rush." Rita stated as Larry walked over and helped Raven off her back. Once he had the Titan in his arms, Cliff noticed something.

"Hey, where's the kid?" The mechanical man looked around, not seeing any signs of his former teammate.

"Oh, I had to leave Garfield behind in the Titan's car. He's back around where the trees come to a half circle. It's about one mile from here. I wasn't able to drive through and I could only bring one of them on foot with me." Rita explained.

"Why didn't you use your powers? You could of carried the car here as well." Larry said.

"Steve and I ran into some…trouble. This collar on my neck negates my powers so I can't tap into them." Rita pointed to the silver metal banding on her neck.

"Trouble? Where's Mento and the other Titans?" Larry asked.

"First let's get Raven hooked up to the bio scanner before her condition worsens." Rita stated, knowing the Raven's health was critical. "Cliff, I need you to get Garfield."

"Alright, I'll go get him. When I get back tell me more details about what happened." Cliff stated as he started to head out the door.

"Wait!" Rita called as she dug into her pocket. Cliff stopped and looked back towards her just in time to catch the keys she tossed at him. "I don't think the Titans would appreciate you ripping off their car door."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks." Cliff replied and continued on his way out. The front door opened with a hiss as he approached it. Once it was completely open, he stepped out and it closed behind him, clicking shut.

"Well?" Larry asked, capturing Rita's attention. He indicated the he was still holding the unconscious teen.

"Right, let's get her to the medical center." Rita walked over to a pale gray door and it also opened with the same hiss like sound the other door gave off. Larry followed her out of the headquarters' main room and into a hallway.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Larry asked as he walked up to his teammate so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. Rita looked down at Raven.

"We're not quite sure. Even the Titans don't know what the cause of her sickness is."

"Try a hospital yet?" Larry asked.

"The Titans want to use the hospital as a last resort." Rita glanced at Raven. "Which could be soon."

"Why a last resort?"

"Do you really have to ask? Hospitals aren't made for superheroes. Remember the last time Cliff went?" Rita asked. Larry thought for a second.

"Oh yeah, they had a mechanic come look at him. Kind of degrading really." Larry stated. "But a bit funny." He also added in his monotonous voice. "Did the Titans at least run tests on her?"

"Yes, Cyborg had used their bio scanner on her and the read out displayed that she was having rapidly moving brainwaves. The Titans think she's having trouble with her mind as well as her body." Rita explained.

"Oh." Larry simply stated as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He looked back up at Rita. "She has a fever. I can feel the heat coming off of her through my bandages, and that's no small feat." Larry mentioned. His bandages were made specially so the radiation he gave off due to his powers wouldn't harm anyone. If Raven's fever had enough heat to course through those bandages, then this girl was in trouble.

"I know. I didn't have the time to bring any ice with me. We have to regulate her temperature." Rita finally reached the pale grey door to the medical center. It looked like all of the other doors in the headquarters. Once it opened, the room revealed five grey beds lined up along the left wall of the room. In the center of the room, sitting against the back wall, was a big flat screen panel similar to the Titan's own computer. On the right side of the room was a sink, various cabinets, closets, and storage spaces used for holding medical supplies. Everything in the medical center was also a grey hue. It was obvious that adults ran this medical center compared to the one ran by teenagers in Titan's Towers. In the Titan's medical bay, they included a TV, some books, and handheld video games (requested by Beast Boy). This medical center was strictly business, no entertainment.

"Should I put her on one of the beds?" Larry asked.

"Yes, that would do fine." Rita replied as she walked over to the flat panel screen and started the machine up by pressing a small red button on the bottom left corner under the monitor.

"Alright." Larry walked over to the bed closest to the monitor and carefully placed Raven down on top of the grey covers.

"Please get some ice from the medical fridge and place them on Raven." Rita stated as she pressed a few buttons on the bio scanner, getting it ready.

"Ok." Larry walked over to the side of the room where the closets and storage spaces where. Next to one of the cabinets was a white fridge. He took ahold of the metal handle and pulled it open. Inside where various medicines and devices that needed to be stored in cool temperature. Next to them where bags of ice. Larry took out three of the bags and shut the white door with his foot. He then walked back over to the bed with the Titan on it. He placed one bag on her right, next to her neck and shoulder. He placed another one next to the left side of her hip. And he placed the last one inbetween her shins of her legs. Larry made sure that the bags of ice were spread out evenly along the girl's body.

_'Having a pretty bad day huh?' _Larry rhetorically asked Raven in his mind. He studied her face and noticed that she must have been experiencing a lot of discomfort due to the way her facial expression was twisted. _'Just something about kids being in pain that gets to me...' _Larry thought to himself. His internal emotions never did come to the surface so he always looked like he portrayed an act of indifference and a monotonous attitude. Luckily for him, spending so much time with the Doom Patrol had made his teammates able to identify his opinions and feelings when others couldn't. Little did he know that he shared the same type of lifestyle as the girl he was previously holding.

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't noticed how much time had passed, but it must have been an hour at least since he was just now starting to awaken from his catnap. Instead of being curled up in a tiny ball like his cat form had fallen asleep in, Beast Boy was now in a stretched out position along the bed. For some reason the bed felt much comfier than before. 

'_Did the mattress get ten times softer?' _Beast Boy groggily thought to himself for a second, but then dismissed the thought as a yawn snuck up on him. His tiny cat face scrunched up as he let out the big yawn, showing his feline fangs to the world. After the yawn, Beast Boy looked around. Everything seemed to be ok, the only major difference being that the weird heat was gone. He was still in Raven's room in Azarath. At first he looked at the window since that was the first thing in his view. When the changeling fell asleep it was nighttime, but now he could see a very small glint of sunlight showing through the darkness of Azarath. Beast Boy scanned the rest of the little room and noticed it looked the same. Finally his eyes eventually fell upon the pillow he was resting on, which ironically wasn't a pillow at all. It was Raven. That was when Beast Boy noticed he was stretched out on top of Raven's stomach, and using her as a sort of mattress for himself. Before the changeling had slipped into unconsciousness, his last vision of Raven was of her sitting in the lotus position on her bed while chanting her mantra. Now, instead, she was lying down on her back with one of her hands resting next to her side, and the other lightly placed on top of Beast Boy's own furry body. The changeling concluded that during his sleep, Raven must of lied down in this position and he eventually, subconsciously, found her body warmth and crawled on top of her. It wasn't an uncommon thing for a cat to do that. And Beast Boy always woke up in odd places if he slept as a cat. One time he woke up on top of his dresser, for reasons unknown to himself.

'_Well I better move before she wakes up and kills me for sleeping on top of her..' _Beast Boy thought to himself as he looked over at Raven's face. Her eyes were closed, and she _looked_ peaceful. From a normal person's point of view, they would have thought that the empath was in a deep sleep but the green boy knew better. '_Wait a second..'_ Beast Boy gently put his head down on a respectable place on top of her rib cage. He listened deeply to her breathing. '_She's not asleep?'_ With his animal instincts, the changeling could tell the subtle difference between an awake person's breaths and a sleeping person's breaths. An awake person is more aware of their breathing and has a more ragged type of breath. It comes in and out in different amounts due to whatever exertion the person was giving off at the time. In sleep, barely any exertion is given off so the average person has a slow, steady rhythm of breathing. The only exception to this comparison is if the person asleep was in was an abnormal state in which they were having a nightmare or was ill. Raven was currently sick so it was hard for Beast Boy to tell with her breathing. Eventually he confirmed that she hadn't even slept at all this whole time since her breathing was very shaky and congested sounding. In sleep he would expect to hear the congested part but not the shaky one. Beast Boy was taken out of his thoughts when Raven had started to cough slightly. She removed her hand from Beast Boy's body and brought her other one up and covered her mouth. It was obvious she was trying to mute the sound and limit her body's movement, most likely for Beast Boy's sake of sleep. '_I don't think she knows I'm awake.' _Beast Boy thought as he listened to his friend try to clear her airway quietly. Finally Raven stopped coughing.

"Unh." Raven put a hand up to her head and moaned. Even though the temperature has balanced out and it was no longer a deathly degree of heat, she felt horrible, worse if possible even. The only thing that was comforting her was the tiny cat resting on her stomach. When Beast Boy had laid down on her around 30 minutes ago, Raven thought it was some sort of joke he was attempting, and was going to throw him off. That was until she noticed that he did it in his sleep. Even she considered punishing him for that would have been cruel, so Raven let the little fur ball stay on her…for the time being. Luckily the unbearable heat had disappeared for now, otherwise Beast Boy's body heat on top of her own would have been very uncomfortable.

'_What should I do? Should I let her know I'm awake? Would she get mad at me?' _Beast Boy's mind was thinking up questions. _'Wait…why would she get mad at me? It's obvious that she knows I'm on top of her right? I mean who wouldn't feel a cat laying on top of them. Raven must be ok with it if she's letting me stay on her.'_ Even though Beast Boy tried to reason with himself with logical explanations, he still always felt that fear of pain which could come from Raven if he so much as breathed wrong. '_After everything we've been through, I'm still worried about something like this?!' _Beast Boy thought to himself, frustrated. He longed to get closer to Raven ever since the day they met since she was so intriguing, but whenever he was close enough, he could never get rid of that slight fear. Of course the empath was the one who instilled this type of fear into him, but still, could he really ultimately blame her? She had trouble with showing emotions, and that resulted in the green boy getting pummeled every once in a while. _'When will this feeling stop? I don't want to be scared of my friend._' Beast Boy sadly thought to himself.

'_What's with Beast Boy?' _Raven thought to herself. Out of nowhere a bunch of scared emotions were running through her body, all thanks to the changeling. It was a result of her powers of empathy. '_Is he having a nightmare?' _Raven opened her eyes and looked towards the cat on her stomach. '_He's awake?'_ Raven noticed that the little green cat's eyes were open and looking off into a distance. '_Maybe he's afraid because he doesn't remember where he is..' _Raven concluded and reached her hand out.

"Beast Boy.." Raven whispered as her hand gently touched his back. The sorceress was shocked when her teammate flinched under her touch. She could feel his fur raise in fear so she drew her hand back quickly. "What's wrong?!" The cat just looked up at her with big green eyes. She watched as he got up and walked off her. Once he was completely off, he morphed back into his human form, sitting Indian style on the bed to the right of her.

"Sorry Rae, I didn't mean to sleep on you. I'm also sorry for the flinch, it's a force of habit. I mean it freaked me out a bit, waking up on you and all, wondering how I was going to be tossed off heh heh.." Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh." Raven replied. She was still surprised at the amount of fear she had felt from Beast Boy. Was all of that fear he radiated because of her?

"Uh soo…" Beast Boy looked over at his friend. "Get a good rest?" He asked her, knowing she hadn't slept. Would she lie to him? He awaited an answer.

"Yeah." Raven of course lied to him. She hated the way he was looking down at her, considering she was laying down.

"That's good." Beast Boy murmured while looking away, knowing his teammate wasn't being truthful. Raven disliked their positions on the bed and decided to sit up. She always felt vulnerable when lying down near someone. When she tried to sit up a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to grimace and lay back down. Luckily for her, Beast Boy hadn't seen this. While he was still looking away, Raven wrapped one of her arms over the spot that had hurt and her face contorted in pain as she shut her eyes. Even though the original stab of pain was gone, it left a lingering feeling of discomfort.

'_What is happening to me?'_ Raven thought to herself as she realized it hurt in that same spot when she tried to move again. Not noticing that the girl next to him was in a lot of pain, Beast Boy got off the bed and stood up, stretching his arms out high over his head. They cracked in their sockets, as if to shake away any cramps from the previous sleep. The green boy decided that if Raven wanted to keep things a secret from him, then that was her choice and for now all he could do was just put aside his concerns and continue on with the main goal. Find the exit. He walked over to the window and glanced out at Azarath.

Raven attempted once more to get up, but unfortunately the movement resulted badly for the Titan. This time the pain not only wrenched at her stomach, but it triggered a sort of chain reaction. She could feel the sharp jabs making their way up throughout her body. It felt as though she was stabbed in her stomach with a knife, and the knife was slicing along her chest and through her throat. The pain was excruciating and nauseating. Raven felt bile creep up her esophagus. '_I thought I couldn't vomit in my mind..' _She thought, knowing that in a couple of seconds she was going to make a mess if she didn't act quick enough. Raven didn't want to alarm Beast Boy, so while he was occupied at the window, she leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a small brown garbage can that was placed in her original room in Azarath, many years before. Quietly she spit out the contents of her mouth into the small receptacle. Instead of undigested food in the can, she saw a dark crimson red liquid. '_Blood..?'_ Raven thought as she looked down into the red swirling pool. '_I'm coughing up blood now? Why?' _Raven thought as she started to get even more nauseous from the unbearable taste of metal in her mouth.

Beast Boy sighed as he gazed out of the window. _'Azarath is beautiful.. Something about it is just so peaceful. Wish I could see more of it.'_ Beast Boy pondered as he glanced at the pacifist civilization. It was early morning and the 'Sun' had started to rise. The minimal light source made the buildings cast eerie, yet pretty, glows. '_I love the early morning air._' Beast Boy stated to himself as he took in a deep whiff. Something about the air at that particular time of day was refreshing to the changeling. Azarath was no exception to that. Just as Beast Boy took another big breath to calm his nerves, something made the hairs on his neck stand up. His primal instincts alerted him of the subtle change in the air. Acting somewhat like a dog, Beast Boy took a few sniffs. That was when he identified what had gotten his instincts alerted. He smelled blood, but not just anyone's blood. That specific smell belonged to Raven. He knew this because during the Titan's battles, they would sometimes end up with a few cuts and bruises. They were bound to get a little blood on them every once in a while. Everyone's blood had a specific smell to it, especially Cyborg's since it was mixed with oil, but Beast Boy always noticed that Raven's was the easiest to identify. Maybe it was the fact that she was half demon and had two types of blood mixed within her. The changeling couldn't really say the reason, but whenever Raven was harmed in the slightest, even something as small as a paper cut, his instincts always took notice of it right away. And right now, Beast Boy smelled trouble, and a lot of it.

"Raven!" Beast Boy spun around at the speed of light. This had startled Raven causing her to drop the garbage can. It hit the ground with a thud and fell onto it's side. Only a little bit of the blood had seeped out and onto the floor. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the bit of blood on the ground. Confusion apparent on his face, Beast Boy looked back at Raven for an explanation.

"Darnit B-Beast Boy!" Raven sputtered, not pleased that she let the green boy catch her off guard. She felt a tickle in her throat and put her hands over her mouth to cough. As she coughed, she felt sharp stabs in her throat where the tickle was, causing her to shut her eyes, which had started to tear up. What Beast Boy noticed was that there was trickles of blood running through the spaces between Raven's cupped fingers.

"Dude! Raven!" Beast Boy ran over to his friend but didn't know what to do. "It's gonna be ok, uh it'll stop. It'll stop." Beast Boy had started to rub Raven's back, attempting to comfort her with words. Raven knew that even though he was trying to comfort her, Beast Boy was also trying to comfort himself, hoping that what he said was going to come true. And eventually it did. The tickle and sharp pains subsided and Raven no longer felt the need to cough. When Beast Boy saw that she was calming down, he removed his hand from her back.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Raven did not reply because her mouth was still filled with some blood. Instead of answering Beast Boy's question, she reached over the bedside and grabbed the garbage can that was laying on it's side. She brought it up to her mouth and spit out the rest of the blood. Beast Boy watched as the dark crimson liquid dripped into the can. He felt so bad for her but what could he do? He was no doctor. Deciding to do the best thing he could at that moment, Beast Boy waited until she was finished. Eventually Raven returned the garbage can right side up on the floor. She then sat up and saw how worried Beast Boy's gaze was.

"It stopped. I think I'm ok for now." Raven stated, wiping one of her purple strands of hair to it's proper place on the side of her head that strayed during her sickness. Unknowingly, she had left a bloody wipe mark on her forehead.

"Raven.." Beast Boy gently said as he reached over towards her and wiped off the red mark on her head with his thumb. He looked down at his crimson stained finger until he returned his sight to her. "Your hands… they're all bloody."

"Oh." Raven held up her hands and saw the dark bloody streaks that contrasted against her pale skin. "Yeah.."

"Here." Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief, the same color as the middle stripe on his costume. He lightly cupped Raven's hands in his own and wrapped the pink fabric over her fingers. Raven didn't say a thing. Instead she stayed quiet and watched as her friend took care of her and wiped the blood off. Beast Boy removed the handkerchief and her hands were clean. "You also have a bit on your face." Beast Boy stated as he looked up from Raven's hands. He slowly moved towards her and gently placed his left hand underneath her chin and moved his other hand holding the handkerchief onto the right corner of her mouth. He gave a small swipe and the blood was gone. Still, Raven had not said a word. She just watched as Beast Boy removed the little pink square that held her blood on it, from her face and started to fold it. He then put the folded handkerchief into his pocket. Beast Boy returned his attention to Raven, opening his mouth to ask the question she was waiting for. "What happened?"

"Beast Boy.." Raven put a hand over her stomach where the stabs of pain originally hurt from. "..I have no idea. I mean, I just tried to get up and all of a sudden my stomach hurt."

"Your stomach?"

"Yeah, but then the pain started moving up into my chest and eventually the blood came out." Raven stated as she saw Beast Boy sit down next to her on the bed.

"That's really weird. Does it still hurt?"

"A little." Raven pushed one of her fingers lightly into her neck and winced. "Like how a bruise feels."

"And you have no idea what happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head no at his question. Beast Boy looked down at the floor.

"I wish I could help, you know, with everything that's going on." He stated, upset with himself for not being able to heal his friend of whatever the heck was happening to her.

"Beast Boy, believe me, you've definitely been a big help. If I were going through this alone I…" Raven trailed off as Beast Boy looked up at her. She was now the one who had to divert her eyes as she continued. "…I'd be really scared." Beast Boy looked at her, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"It's kind of funny.." Beast Boy stated with a tiny smile as Raven looked back at him. "When alone in a bad situation, it can be so scary! But when you're with someone, it doesn't seem as horrible anymore."

Raven pondered what her friend had said. "You're right." Even though she was coughing up blood a minute ago, just talking with Beast Boy made her feel much calmer.

"So you agree with me?" The changeling asked. Raven nodded her head yes to his question. "Then why do you stay alone all the time?"

"Well because I.."

"Because you're afraid of what your powers will do if you hang out with us?" Beast Boy stated. Raven once again nodded her head slowly. "You just agreed with me that if you're not alone, then you're less scared. Instead you choose to stay alone. You choose to stay scared. Why?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"I'm …not sure. I mean, all my life I've been isolated. I don't really take change well." Raven admitted.

'_She's just like me in that sense..' _Beast Boy thought to himself. "I know what you mean. You're talking to the biggest hater of change. When we got back from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, our whole city had changed. But that doesn't mean change is a bad thing. All our favorite hangouts were gone, minus the pizza place. But the upside is that we did find some great new places. You even found that huge bookstore which was located next to a tea shop. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Get what I mean?"

"I understand, but it's hard sometimes. To change a lifestyle I mean." Raven replied, considering the fact that she wasn't even supposed to have a lifestyle. She was supposed to be dead.

"I don't want you to change your lifestyle. I just want you to open up a little bit more, like you're doing now. See it's not so hard to change your ways a little bit is it?" Beast Boy replied with a smile.

"No I guess not." Raven replied with a small smile, before returning her face back to being emotionless.

"See, baby steps Rae, baby steps." Beast Boy patted her on the shoulder. "Things change. And sometimes they change for the better."

'_Yeah, things do change. Things are changing.' _Raven thought about everything she had been going through these past few hours, or days. She had lost track of time by now.

"Oh and Raven?" Beast Boy took Raven from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"If you start feeling those stabs of pain again please don't try to hide it. I want to help you, and I can't do anything if you're hiding your problems from me. Ok?"

"…alright." Raven finally stated. And she even considered keeping this promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think I've said everything I needed to in the intro, so all I have to say here is, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I finish it!


	29. On Hiatus

**On hiatus. Don't know when I'll get back to my story. Sorry guys.**


	30. Cancelled

First off I want to thank all of my reviewers for commenting my story. I honestly appreciate it. You guys are the best. So that's why it's hard for me to say this, but as of right now, I'm canceling the story. There's a slight chance that I may get some ideas for the next chapter and continue it, but as of right now, don't expect any new chapter updates. My reasoning for this choice is that I just don't feel happy writing anymore and I have to strain for ideas that aren't even up to par with my previous chapters. This story was meant to be a fun side project for me, but I just don't get that feeling from sitting at my computer and working 3 hours on one chapter just for disappointment in the end. One review pointed out how my writing has become pretty horrible compared to other chapters and I blame it on my lack of incentive for this story to go on. I want to personally thank Omen of Death for their really kind review. That lifted my spirits, but not enough for the story to continue. I'd rather the story die out now, instead of it slowly dying with worse writing. So I'm really sorry to all who were actually enjoying my fanfic.

PS-Like I said, if any good ideas come up for this story, I will try my best to write new chapters. But there's a practically nonexistant chance of that happening since I'm really not into a 'story making' set of mind.


End file.
